Le vent se lève
by CamCaz17
Summary: Ludivine l'oubliait parfois mais elle était une Serpentard jusqu'à l'os. Il y a certains combats dans la vie que l'on préfère mener seul mais elle va découvrir qu'avec un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, on fait des miracles. Le vent se lève et la tempête ne s'affronte pas seule. Tu es festive, lui dit-il en ignorant son regard noir, c'est le genre de défi qui pourrait me plaire.
1. Cette sensation de liberté

Auparavant _Ce que l'on mérite_, devenu **Le vent se lève**.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Cette sensation de liberté**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter !

Ludivine murmura un juron en enjambant un petit muret qui lui barrait la route. Devant elle, Albus Potter l'ignora alors qu'il attrapait son balai des vestiaires avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? reprit-elle. On pourrait se faire prendre.

\- On est loin du château, répliqua le sorcier tout en posant un regard amusé vers elle. Tout le monde dort. Viens, Scorp nous attend.

Ludivine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien évidemment que Scorpius attendait. Là où se trouvait Albus Potter, Scorpius Malefoy ne se trouvait jamais bien loin, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfreindre le règlement.

\- Je ne pense pas que McGonagall connaisse le concept de _sommeil profond_, grogna Ludivine. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Scorpius et toi, d'aller voler la nuit comme ça ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme se retourna vers Ludivine, arrêtant sa marche frénétique. Il avait conscience de la noirceur de la nuit qui s'étendait à l'infini autour d'eux. Aucune lumière n'éclairait les alentours, mais ça ne le préoccupait pas. Il connaissait le terrain de Quidditch par cœur et était suffisamment habitué à voler la nuit pour que ses yeux s'habituent très vite à cette obscurité. Mais à cet instant, toute son attention était portée sur la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Scorpius m'a mis au défi de voler jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, dit Albus sur un ton festif et jovial qui ne lui ressemblait pas, eeeeeet bah j'ai dit oui.

\- Tu as dit oui ? répéta Ludivine sur un ton incrédule, tu as dit oui ?

\- Hé, s'exclama Albus, un Serpentard ne refuse jamais un défi ! Et puis, il a relevé le défi de faire pareil, alors on va faire ça ensemble !

Ludivine fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Albus. Grand, à la carrure fine mais solidement bâtie par les entraînements de Quidditch, Albus Potter était beau. Son regard réfléchi et son sourire amical lui attiraient la sympathie de nombreux sorciers, et les muscles que le Quidditch dessinait au quotidien celle de nombreuses sorcières.

Il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle s'approchait, mais son regard était mobile, comme s'il ne pouvait rester en place. Ludivine se figea seulement lorsqu'elle était suffisamment proche du sorcier pour que leurs visages se touchent. Bien sûr, c'était sans prendre en compte qu'Albus faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Mon dieu Potter, s'exclama Ludivine en sentant l'haleine du sorcier, serais-tu saoul ?

\- Perspicace, Hendell, rigola Albus en passant son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière. Viens, je te dis.

Si quelconque autre sorcier avait touché Ludivine de cette façon, elle l'aurait stupéfixié avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'expirer. Ce n'était pas que Ludivine n'aimait pas le contact humain, loin de là, mais elle ne laissait pas n'importe qui empiéter sur son espace personnel -physiquement et moralement-, et comme la sorcière avait une haute estime d'elle-même, _n'importe qui_ signifiait en réalité _presque personne_.

Ludivine était une jolie sorcière. Ses cheveux châtain clair lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ses yeux clairs ressortaient sur son visage fin, mais elle n'était pas le genre de sorcière qui dégageait beaucoup de chaleur -tout du moins pas à l'ensemble des sorciers de l'école- et elle y perdait beaucoup de charme, elle le savait. Et ne pas laisser n'importe qui s'approcher physiquement trop près d'elle y jouait également.

Mais là, il s'agissait d'Albus Potter, le sorcier qui l'avait embrassée sur les lèvres en quatrième année et, avant tout, son ami. Levant les yeux au ciel, Ludivine le laissa la diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle savait bien qu'Albus était entièrement sérieux quand il disait qu'il allait relever le défi, et Ludivine se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir empêcher ce désastre d'arriver.

\- Yo Alb ! s'exclama une voix. J'ai failli croire que tu t'étais défilé !

Au milieu du terrain de Quidditch se tenait Scorpius Malefoy. Tout comme son meilleur ami, Scorpius était un sorcier attrayant. Grand et d'une musculature très fine, ses yeux bleus rieurs et sa posture nonchalante correspondaient parfaitement à l'image du Serpentard insouciant. Et Serpentard, Scorpius l'était du bout des ongles jusqu'à ses gènes les plus lointains.

Quand il reconnut Ludivine, son sourire hasardeux s'agrandit.

\- Luuuuuud ! s'exclama-t-il, tu te joins à nous ! Comment était ta patrouille ? Il faut un peu d'illégalité pour compenser ces bonnes actions, tu viens t'envoler avec nous ?

\- N'est-ce pas ! rigola Albus en levant le poing en l'air d'un geste presque ridicule. C'est son côté Serdaigle qui essaie de prendre le dessus sur son côté Serpentard, mais on ne se laissera pas faire !

\- Mon dieu, chuchota Ludivine avec férocité, arrêtez de crier comme si se retrouver ici à minuit était normal, on pourrait se faire prendre !

Oh, ils le savaient. Mais les deux sorciers s'en fichaient. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils profitaient des dernières nuits chaudes de l'été sur le terrain. Personne n'était venu les déranger et ils n'étaient pas vraiment inquiets que ça n'arrive. Mais après tout, ils venaient de se boire une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à deux, alors qu'en savaient-ils vraiment ? Ils n'avaient certainement pas le même niveau d'analyse que leur amie, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils comptaient bien relever le défi qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement lancé.

Et puis, maintenant que Ludivine était là, Albus et Scorpius ne comptaient pas la laisser s'en aller.

\- Tu viens voler avec nous, Lud ? demanda de nouveau Scorpius.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère, répliqua Ludivine en balayant l'idée d'un revers de la main. Je ne compte pas me faire expulser de Poudlard une semaine après notre retour.

Elle exagérait, ils le savaient, mais elle n'avait pas non plus tort. Cependant, Albus et Scorpius étaient plus joueurs que ça, et Ludivine également. Ils n'avaient qu'à appuyer sur les bons boutons.

Alors ils échangèrent un regard malicieux. Malgré leur esprit embrumé par l'alcool, ils savaient très bien comment convaincre Ludivine de se joindre à eux pour cette expédition. Un argument qui, ils le savaient, marcherait sur Ludivine. Parce qu'il marchait toujours sur Ludivine.

\- Aurais-tu peur, Hendell ?

Ludivine s'offusqua, défiant ses amis du regard. Elle était simplement prudente et sobre, deux choses qu'Albus et Scorpius n'étaient définitivement pas en ce moment, et elle refusait qu'on assimile sa prudence à de la peur. _Maudits Serpentards_. Eux avec leur sournoiserie, et elle avec son orgueil.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Dans ce cas, commença Albus, joins-toi à nous.

\- Sauf si tu préfères rentrer dans ton lit, termina Scorpius avec moquerie.

Ludivine n'était pas du genre à refuser une invitation à voler, ni à avoir peur d'enfreindre le règlement. Enfin, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à refuser un défi quand on lui en lançait un. C'était bien le problème de leur amitié, aux trois sorciers. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, ainsi que les défauts et points faibles de chacun. Et aucun des trois n'hésitait à appuyer dessus pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ludivine savait deux choses. La première était qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'envoler seuls dans leur état, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. La deuxième était qu'elle pourrait très facilement les désarmer et les renvoyer d'un coup de baguette dans leur dortoir. Mais une troisième chose lui vint en tête : son amour pour le vol. Elle n'avait pas touché à un balai depuis son retour à Poudlard, et à cet instant, c'était comme si les airs l'appelaient. Oh, qu'ils l'appelaient.

Alors, consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à aller au-delà de ses propres envies, Ludivine fusilla les deux sorciers du regard. Et ces derniers comprirent aussitôt, laissant un rictus se dessiner sur leurs lèvres.

\- YES ! s'exclama Albus en venant passer un bras autour des épaules de Ludivine.

\- Mazeltov ! approuva Scorpius en posant un baiser furtif sur les cheveux de la sorcière avant de les ébouriffer.

Ludivine ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être exubérants quand ils le voulaient. Mais Ludivine était habituée à leur exubérance, à leur folie.

\- Je vous déteste, murmura-t-elle en agitant sa baguette vers le ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son balai volait jusqu'à elle et Ludivine l'enjamba aussitôt. Face à elle, Albus et Scorpius avaient toujours le même rictus sur les lèvres, déjà installés sur leur balai.

\- Je me disais, dit Scorpius, que ça faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas volé tous les trois.

\- Fin de la cinquième année, répondit Ludivine, c'était il y a trois mois.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on dit, répliqua Albus avec un sourire, une éternité. C'est parti, les amis.

Et sur ces mots, les trois sorciers s'envolèrent. Doucement au début, puis avec plus de force une fois les premiers mètres passés. Et très vite, ils foncèrent dans le ciel. Le regard de Ludivine s'ajusta assez rapidement au clair de lune qui illuminait le château, et comme à chaque fois, elle fut émerveillée par la lumière qui s'en dégageait.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle était montée sur un balai dans l'enceinte du château. C'était bien avant leur premier cours de balai, qui avait eu lieu au mois de novembre. Non, son premier vol de Ludivine avait été dès sa deuxième semaine. Elle avait répondu au défi de deux sorciers de sa maison à qui elle avait demandé de faire moins de bruit pour lire son livre, défi qu'elle avait relevé sans hésiter.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous les trois faits prendre par la directrice McGonagall, mais Ludivine se souviendrait toujours de cet instant où elle avait survolé Poudlard endormi pour la première fois. D'une part, pour la beauté qu'elle avait vue de ses yeux pour la première fois. D'autre part, pour l'amitié qu'elle avait créée avec ses deux camarades durant la détention qui avait suivi ce vol.

Ils ne volèrent pas longtemps. Suffisamment pour se diriger vers le château, survoler la tour de Serdaigle, et revenir vers le stade. Ils n'avaient plus de notion du temps. Jamais, lorsqu'ils volaient ensemble. Ludivine échangea un sourire avec Albus et Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas encore envie de redescendre.

Dans cette atmosphère, il lui semblait tellement simple de tout oublier. La luminosité de la lune lui facilitait la tâche, lui faisant oublier où elle se trouvait le temps d'un instant. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes sur le balai pour que Ludivine oublie ses inquiétudes de se faire attraper. L'adrénaline était montée, et maintenant elle profitait de la sensation de se sentir à des dizaines de mètres du sol, le vent frappant son visage avec une violence qu'on ne pouvait connaître qu'à cette hauteur.

Elle était folle, elle le savait, d'aimer de telles sensations. Ce vide. Cette sensation de liberté. Cette adrénaline. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, et c'était ce qui la maintenait le plus à terre. A côté d'elle, Albus et Scorpius échangèrent des mots depuis leur balai respectif avant de piquer vers le sol. Eux aussi adoraient voler. C'était comme si toutes les obligations, toutes les attentes de leur monde disparaissaient.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient longtemps partagé. Tous les trois dans l'équipe de Quidditch pendant trois ans, ils avaient pratiquement fondé l'unité qui existait aujourd'hui au sein de l'équipe. Même si Ludivine n'en faisait aujourd'hui plus partie, les temps de vol à trois, où rien n'existait à part eux, lui manquaient. C'était indéniable.

Finalement, Ludivine redescendit sur le sol où ses amis l'attendaient patiemment, un rictus sur leur visage en voyant l'air enivré de Ludivine qui posait les yeux au sol.

\- Alors, commença Albus.

\- On t'avait dit que ce serait top, finit Scorpius.

Leur habitude de finir les phrases de l'autre fit sourire Ludivine. Après six ans d'amitié infaillible, cette harmonie ne surprenait personne. Ludivine avait souvent entendu parler de l'improbabilité qu'un Potter et un Malefoy deviennent amis, et quand elle voyait l'unité qui reliait les deux sorciers, elle comprenait qu'on ne pouvait rien prévoir dans la vie.

\- Je suis sûr, dit Albus avec un sourire malicieux, que cette petite virée t'a donné envie de revenir dans l'équipe.

\- Je n'en doute pas non plus, surenchérit Scorpius avec le même sourire, avoue que l'adrénaline d'un match te manque.

Et avec ces deux phrases, l'affection que Ludivine ressentit pour les deux sorciers disparut. _Satanés_ _Serpentards_, avec leur malice.

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, répondit Ludivine en renvoyant les trois balais à leur place d'origine d'un coup de baguette. Hors de question d'être sous les ordres d'Albus !

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un tyran, s'indigna Albus.

Le regard de travers que lui jeta Ludivine sembla tout dire, et la sorcière ne répondit pas, tournant les talons sans un mot de plus.

\- Lud, attends-nous ! s'exclama Albus. Tu voles trop bien pour gâcher ce talent.

\- Rien à faire, Al.

\- On a besoin de toi ! appuya Scorpius. Il nous manque des joueurs encore.

\- La ferme ! s'écria Ludivine.

Mais les deux sorciers ne tinrent pas compte de son éclat, éclatant discrètement de rire alors qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher du château. Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ses amis rire. Elle choisit de les laisser profiter du moment, se demandant comment cela se faisait qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas fait prendre par un professeur. Elle ne dit donc rien quand Albus passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ni quand Scorpius commença à lui raconter de quelle façon deux Serdaigles de quatrième année les avaient invités cet après-midi, Albus et lui, à Pré-au-Lard.

Voilà dix jours que leur sixième année au sein des murs du château avait commencé, et la vie y était toujours aussi douce, d'une simplicité qui ne serait pas toujours aussi évidente, ils le savaient. Pour le moment cependant, ils en profitaient. Ludivine ne dit donc rien, rigolant tranquillement aux histoires que ses deux amis lui racontaient, libres et heureux.

* * *

Alors, votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de ces trois personnages ?

Chapitre suivant, on en apprend un peu plus sur eux et leur vie à Poudlard, avec une introduction progressive des personnages de l'histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu et bon jour férié à tous.


	2. Tempérament et caractère

Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **capinghemois **pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Tempérament et caractère**

\- Mon dieu Lud, toujours la tête dans un bouquin, tu devrais aller t'asseoir à la table de Serdaigle.

Ludivine leva la tête de son livre pour voir Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy s'avancer vers elle. Alors que le premier prenait place à côté d'elle et que le second s'asseyait en face, Ludivine vit facilement que leur soirée se faisait ressentir. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de sympathie à leur égard pour autant.

\- Ne me tente pas, Potter, la vue y est moins appréciable mais la compagnie bien plus agréable.

\- Es-tu en train de dire qu'il n'y a pas plus sexy que nous dans les autres maisons, Lud ? sourit Scorpius.

\- Qui dit que je parlais de vous, Malefoy ?

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire narquois de la part des deux sorciers. Cela suffit à Ludivine pour retourner à son livre. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas du matin. Et surtout, aujourd'hui commençaient les cours avancés pour les ASPIC, à savoir les cours de septième année auxquels pouvaient se joindre les sixièmes années qui souhaitaient obtenir des points d'avance. Pour Ludivine, cela voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille d'autant plus.

Albus et Scorpius misaient sur le Quidditch pour obtenir des points supplémentaires, mais Ludivine visait bien plus que quelques points supplémentaires. Elle comptait bien avoir la moitié de ses ASPIC avant de les avoir passés. Et pour cela, une seule matière importait à ses yeux : Sortilèges. Cela impliquait pour elle de suivre, en plus des cours de Sortilèges de sixième année, tous ceux de septième année. Heureusement, plusieurs têtes familières se joignaient à elle pour ce cours.

\- Au fait Lud, dit Scorpius, Rockwood semblait te chercher ce matin.

A ces mots, Ludivine releva la tête de son livre. Albus et Scorpius se mirent aussitôt à parler de Quidditch, comme à leur habitude, et Ludivine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais enfin Scorp, défendait Albus, on ne peut pas tout miser sur l'attrapeur face aux Gryffons, tu sais très bien qu'ils élaborent toujours leur stratégie pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

\- Je sais bien, mais leur gardien est excellent, répondait Scorpius, on ne pourra jamais les distancer seulement en marquant des points.

Ludivine n'écoutait déjà plus, bloquant de son esprit la discussion qui avait lieu à côté d'elle. A cet instant, ce n'était pas eux qui l'intéressaient. Non, son regard se porta sur la table de Gryffondor qui commençait doucement à se remplir.

Son regard croisa celui d'une sorcière à la table de Gryffondor. Brune à la peau métissée, la sorcière avait assemblé ses longs cheveux en une grosse natte dont s'échappaient les quelques mèches qu'elle avait teintes en violet. Son regard croisa celui de Ludivine, et les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire. Celui de Ludivine était mince, mais celui de la Gryffondor s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Acca Rockwood rayonnait au milieu des sorciers de sa maison. Il se dégageait une telle énergie de la sorcière, à toute heure de la journée, qu'elle attirait les regards. Ludivine avait toujours été impressionnée par le dynamisme de la sorcière.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Weasley ! dit Acca en jetant un morceau de bacon à la tête de Hugo Weasley, Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui semblait être venu manger avec sa sœur, Rose Weasley.

A ce geste, Acca éclata de rire, consciente des regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle, et reporta son regard sur Ludivine. Elle lui fit un signe discret qui disait qu'elles discuteraient plus tard, ce à quoi Ludivine répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Avec son accent américain, sa voix forte et son exubérance, Acca avait toujours attiré les regards au château. Elle était populaire, amie avec beaucoup de monde, amicale avec tout le monde. Son aisance sociale avait toujours impressionné Ludivine. Mais peu de personnes connaissait Acca mieux que Ludivine et celle-ci eut un sourire à cette pensée.

Son regard continua de se balader avant de se tourner vers ses amis, consciente qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas changé de sujet.

-Mais oui, s'excitait d'ailleurs Scorpius, tabler sur un horaire tôt, c'est à mon avis le plus stratégique si tu prends en compte que…

Et de nouveau, Ludivine bloqua leur échange de son esprit, levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant fortement alors qu'elle quittait son siège pour se diriger vers la salle de Potions sans crier gare.

\- Mais Lud, attends-nous ! s'exclama Albus en se levant avec précipitation de son siège.

\- On voulait ton avis sur la stratégie ! compléta Scorpius en faisant de même.

* * *

\- Mon dieu, Hendell, tu ne serais pas en train de fangirler sur un cours de Sortilèges par hasard ?

\- La ferme, Potter, à moins que tu ne préfères que je fangirle sur ton frère.

La réponse de Ludivine ne fit pas rire Albus qui grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, mécontent de la réponse de la sorcière. A côté de lui, Scorpius ne s'était pas retenu d'éclater de rire en tapant -un peu trop fort- l'épaule de Ludivine pour la féliciter de sa réplique.

Quelques années plus tôt, lorsque les filles de Poudlard, années confondues, venaient régulièrement faire connaissance avec Albus dans l'unique but qu'il parle d'elles à son frère aîné, cette blague ne serait pas passée. Elle serait encore moins passée qu'en grandissant, Ludivine s'était mise à s'intéresser aux garçons et qu'Albus avait redouté que son attention commence à se porter sur son frère -comme toutes les filles qu'il avait pu côtoyées qui n'étaient pas de sa famille- au détriment de sa relation avec lui. Mais Albus avait depuis longtemps réglé ce complexe, d'une part parce qu'il avait appris à se distancer de quiconque se mettait soudainement à lui adresser la parole et d'autre part parce qu'il avait constaté de ses yeux l'intérêt que les filles avaient commencé à lui accorder également, ce qui avait rassuré son ego.

\- Merci de ne pas me mettre des images écœurantes en tête, Lud, grimaça Albus.

Ludivine sourit. C'était bien évidemment une porte ouverte à ce qu'elle l'embête. Tout ce qui pouvait énerver l'autre était sujet à moquerie, ils fonctionnaient tous les trois comme ça.

\- Quel est votre programme ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Temps libre, sourit Scorpius. On hésite entre aller espionner l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui s'entraîne ou aller draguer de jolies sorcières dans le parc.

\- Le Quidditch, répondit Albus.

\- La drague ! s'exclama Ludivine en même temps que le sorcier.

Ludivine fusilla son ami du regard qui eut un sourire coupable. Albus savait très bien que Ludivine n'aimait pas le Quidditch et que leurs discussions incessantes à ce sujet l'exaspéraient. Ils s'étaient pourtant dit qu'ils feraient un effort pour ne pas en parler autant, mais Scorpius et lui ne se contrôlaient pas. Et d'un autre côté, il n'y avait rien, aux yeux d'Albus, de plus amusant que de voir Ludivine contenir son irritation.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres centres d'intérêts que le Quidditch, Potter ? s'exclama Ludivine. Tu n'as pas des envies à assouvir ?

\- Pas besoin de parler de mes envies à assouvir pour le faire, Hendell, répondit Albus avec amusement.

Ludivine émit un son qui sembla s'apparenter à du dégoût alors que Scorpius rigolait à côté d'elle. Ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière, comme il adorait le faire pour lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être petite par rapport à lui.

\- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse, ma Lud, lui dit-il sur un ton moqueur. Allez, on va aller draguer de jolies sorcières sur le terrain de Quidditch. Bon cours !

Ludivine salua ses deux amis d'un mouvement de bras nonchalant avant d'atteindre sa salle de classe. _Des idiots_, se dit-elle.

Une chose était sûre, elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de se mesurer à des septièmes années. Peut-être était-ce son arrogance, mais il y avait des domaines dans lesquels Ludivine avait extrêmement confiance en elle, et les Sortilèges entraient définitivement dans ce champ.

Installée à sa place préférée, à savoir au milieu de la salle près de la fenêtre, Ludivine regardait les sorciers entrer et s'installer. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de visages, la plupart étant des septièmes années.

Ludivine n'était pas du genre à sortir de son cercle d'amis. Et comme ce cercle se limitait officiellement à Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, ça ne signifiait vraiment pas grand monde. Si l'on rajoutait à cela la jalousie dont Ludivine avait souvent été la cible, ça signifiait encore moins de monde. Après tout, on n'était pas amie avec un Potter et un Malefoy, deux beaux sorciers et joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, sans conséquence. Heureusement que Ludivine ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui pouvait être dit sur elle.

En tout cas, cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître quelques personnes, à savoir Fred Weasley, le cousin d'Albus du côté de sa mère ou encore Thomas Faber, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Les deux sorciers -tous les deux grands et musclés, même si la finesse du corps de Weasley s'opposait à la carrure carrée du Serdaigle- discutaient avec animation, les sourcils froncés, et Ludivine se demanda un instant si les deux capitaines allaient se jeter sur la gueule. Mais une sorcière aux couleurs de Gryffondor, dont Ludivine ne connaissait pas le nom et qui se tenait à côté d'eux, leur dit quelque chose et les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire, balayant d'un revers de main ses propos.

Chacun s'assit à sa place, et Ludivine reconnut un autre visage, lié encore une fois à Albus. C'était James Potter, le frère aîné d'Albus. Ludivine soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment pas grand monde dans ce château, en dehors de l'entourage de son propre entourage. Le sorcier sembla suivre du regard un signe qu'on lui faisait au fond de la salle, et Ludivine se douta qu'il s'agissait de Weasley, assis derrière elle.

Elle voulut suivre leur échange alors que Potter rejoignait son cousin, mais son regard fut attiré par une nouvelle personne. Ajustant sa jupe bleue et bronze, la sorcière semblait analyser rapidement et nerveusement la salle du regard, probablement pour y croiser un regard familier. Et son visage s'éclaira en voyant Ludivine, lui faisant un grand sourire avant de s'approcher à grand pas.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton nerveux.

\- Assieds-toi, tête de nœud, sourit Ludivine.

Le sourire de la sorcière sembla s'agrandir d'autant plus alors qu'elle posait son sac, et prenait place. Ludivine en profita pour observer la sorcière qu'elle connaissait maintenant depuis de nombreuses années.

Toujours aussi frêle, elle semblait sur le point de se briser en deux, avec son corps fin et ses gestes nerveux. Mais Liz avait encore embelli au cours de l'été. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et lui arrivaient sous les aisselles et ses traits s'étaient affinés. Son sourire, cependant, n'avait pas changé.

\- Pas beaucoup de sixièmes années, murmura Liz.

\- Tout le monde préfère prendre Défenses, c'est plus populaire. Ou Potions, tout le monde sait que Slughorn donne les points facilement pour les cours avancés.

Liz observa Ludivine quelques instants avec un sourire

\- On se voit bientôt avec les filles ? demanda Liz.

\- Bien sûr ! affirma Ludivine avec un sourire. On va remettre en place nos soirées hebdomadaires, sinon je vais devenir folle à force d'être entourée de testostérone.

\- Tu devrais te faire des amies chez les filles de ta maison, rigola Liz.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, et Liz n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse. C'était devenu une blague récurrente entre elles. Ludivine avait un groupe d'amis très restreint et constitué de deux garçons. Ses autres amies, elle ne les côtoyait pas au quotidien.

Elles étaient quatre sorcières, amies depuis bien avant Poudlard, mais ne faisaient pas partie des mêmes cercles d'amis. Elles n'auraient pas su expliquer pourquoi, c'était juste comme ça. Chacune avait été répartie dans une maison différente et s'était fait des amis ailleurs. C'était entre autres l'une des raisons.

Acca était populaire au sein de Gryffondor. Elle était si amicale, si familière avec tout le monde qu'une foule entière l'entourait toujours. Liz était une Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Par sa douceur et sa gentillesse, elle ne pouvait que plaire à quiconque s'adressait à elle. Enfin, Evelyn, que Ludivine n'avait pas vue de la semaine, connaissait beaucoup de monde avant même son arrivée à Poudlard -privilège des familles de sang-pur- et sa place au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle la rendait populaire.

Ludivine, en revanche, avait quitté l'équipe de Serpentard en déclarant que le Quidditch était un jeu -et non un sport, très important- stupide qui n'en valait pas la peine, ce qui n'avait pas plu à sa maison, même si la plupart était passée à autre chose. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à grand monde et se montrait très souvent sèche.

Si elle n'était pas devenue amie avec Albus et Scorpius au début de leur scolarité, Ludivine n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait eu quelconque ami. Ou en y pensant, peut-être qu'elle aurait fait plus d'efforts pour s'intéresser à d'autres personnes et se serait fait plus d'amis. Qui sait.

Ludivine sentait la sorcière s'agiter à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ce stress, Lizzie ?

\- Tu penses qu'on a le niveau pour ce cours ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu crois que la moitié des septièmes années qui sont là savent ce qu'ils y foutent ? On est bien meilleures qu'eux.

Un rire étouffé survint derrière elle mais Ludivine ne fit pas l'effort de se retourner, à l'inverse de sa camarade. Elle savait très bien que les deux sorciers derrière elles avaient tout entendu, ses propos autant que son ton méprisant, mais elle s'en fichait. S'il y avait une matière dans laquelle elle excellait, c'était Sortilèges et elle savait très bien que son niveau était supérieur à celui des autres. Alors pourquoi en avoir honte.

\- Elle est marrante ta copine, dit Fred Weasley 0 Liz sur un ton ironique, et toi tu es mignonne.

Liz se retourna face à son bureau en un instant, le visage rouge et les mains tremblant légèrement, et le rire derrière elles s'accentua. Liz murmura un _idiot_ qui parvint certainement à l'oreille de tout le monde.

Finalement, Ludivine se retourna, croisant un regard amusé -Fred Weasley qui l'examinait sans gêne aucune de haut en bas- et un regard neutre -James Potter qui croisa son regard avant de tourner la tête vers le professeur Flitwick qui venait d'entrer. Et Ludivine fit de même, refusant de se laisse déconcentrer par qui que ce soit.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença le professeur Flitwick avec un sourire. Je suis ravi de voir vos visages pour une dernière année ! Félicitations aux sixièmes années qui ont choisi ce cours, vous allez voir, c'est passionnant. On va commencer par une petite présentation de ce que l'on va voir cette année.

Ludivine écouta avec un sourire. Elle adorait Sortilèges et elle attendait beaucoup de ce cours. Il lui fallait impérativement la meilleure des notes, dans ce cours et en Botanique, pour suivre les études qu'elle souhaitait après Poudlard. Et Ludivine était ambitieuse, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

\- C'est illégal d'être aussi sexy !

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel en reportant son attention sur son livre de Botanique alors que dans les airs, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se réunissait pour discuter de quelque chose, à la demande d'Albus. Bien sûr, les entraînements de Quidditch, peu importait la maison sur le terrain, étaient le meilleur spot pour réunir des groupes de filles de toutes les années et toutes les maisons. Mais Ludivine voyait également les sorciers qui étaient venus regarder discrètement, comme s'ils n'osaient pas admettre être venus regarder des sorcières jouer. L'équipe de Serpentard, par exemple, réunissait plusieurs jolies filles, mais également féroces.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de lire alors qu'il y a un entraînement de Quidditch au-dessus de ta tête ?

Le ton était cynique, et Ludivine l'aurait reconnu parmi cent autres. Elle leva la tête pour croiser un regard moqueur et un rictus sur l'un des plus beaux visages de Poudlard.

\- Evelyn, répondit Ludivine alors que la nouvelle arrivante prenait place à côté d'elle, sache que j'ai déjà ma dose de Quidditch au quotidien, étant le seul sujet dont savent parler Albus et Scorpius.

\- Tu devrais te trouver des amies filles avec qui traîner plus souvent, rétorqua Evelyn en replaçant sa fine écharpe jaune et noire.

A cette remarque, Ludivine eut un rire auquel se joignit très vite Evelyn. C'était bien placé, elles le savaient tous les deux. Et ce fut sur un ton légèrement plus doux qu'elle continua.

\- Comment tu vas, Ludivine ?

Ludivine ferma son livre pour tourner pleinement son visage vers celui de la Poufsouffle. Evelyn Lowell était une belle sorcière. Ses cheveux bruns, longs et soyeux, dévalaient le dos de la jeune fille, et son maquillage mettait parfaitement en avant ses yeux bleus en amande, son nez fin et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Evelyn était même magnifique. Tout Poudlard le savait. Mais tout ce que Ludivine voyait en regardant la sorcière était la douceur de son regard, rare chez la sorcière.

\- Te serais-tu adoucie durant cet été, Evelyn ? la taquina Ludivine. Je décèle de la douceur dans ta voix ET dans tes yeux. Tu sais que trop de douceur peut être mauvais pour ta santé.

\- La ferme, Hendell !

Et Ludivine éclata de rire, consciente que toutes les personnes présentes sur le terrain et les gradins pouvaient les voir. Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle Evelyn n'esquissa qu'un sourire.

\- Je vais bien, Evy, finit par répondre Ludivine. Difficile de se sentir plus chez soi autre part qu'entre les murs de ce château, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Le ton était distant, et Ludivine savait que l'été d'Evelyn avait été compliqué. Les lettres qu'elle leur avait envoyées, à elle et aux filles, avaient montré que les étés en famille devenaient de plus en plus difficiles.

\- Ta mère ne lâche pas le morceau avec le mariage ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Evelyn avec fureur. C'est incroyable d'être aussi têtu, à croire que c'est elle que ça concerne ! Et mon père qui reste immobile tel un piquet, c'est irritant, il est incapable de revendiquer ses idées.

\- En même temps, sourit Ludivine, ta mère est effrayante.

Evelyn soupira. Elle venait d'une famille de Sang-pur très portée sur les traditions, et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, les relations avec ses parents avaient toujours été tendues. Avec sa mère parce qu'elle ne jurait que par l'image de leur famille, et l'impact des actions d'Evelyn sur cette image. Avec son père parce qu'il s'était effacé face aux exigences de sa femme et qu'Evelyn l'avait toujours connu… éteint. Totalement éteint. Avec sa sœur parce qu'elle l'avait fliquée toute sa scolarité pour s'assurer qu'Evelyn restaient dans les clous.

Alors quand Evelyn avait été répartie à Poufsouffle, cela avait été une honte. Quand elle s'était inscrite dans l'équipe de Quidditch, cela avait été une offense. Quand elle avait candidaté au poste de capitaine suppléante, cela avait été un affront. Quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle allait tenter sa chance dans le Quidditch professionnel, cela avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Et cet été avait été, pour elle, long. Très long.

\- Pourtant, reprit Evelyn, ta mère dit toujours que mon père était quelqu'un de vivant. Ma mère lui a aspiré son énergie.

\- Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas encore aspiré la tienne.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas, rétorqua Evelyn. De toute façon, elle a déjà mis tous ses espoirs en Eva.

Eva était la sœur aînée d'Evelyn. Serpentard et stagiaire au Ministère depuis qu'elle avait fini ses études à Poudlard en juin dernier, elle était la fierté de sa mère. Durant ses années à Poudlard, Eva avait surveillé sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Et c'était bien pour cette raison que c'était la première fois, en six ans, qu'Evelyn Lowell venait s'adresser en public à Ludivine, et cela malgré leur amitié plus longue que leur scolarité à Poudlard. Après tout, Ludivine était une sang-mêlé.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Evelyn, il est tout le temps-là celui-là, on ne croirait pas qu'il a refusé le poste de capitaine cette année.

Ludivine sut de qui parlait la sorcière en suivant son regard sur le terrain. Adossé aux gradins, les bras croisés, James Potter observait les joueurs de Serpentard qui s'élevaient au-dessus de sa tête, plongé dans ce qui semblait être une analyse de leur jeu.

\- Je le soupçonne de regretter son choix, confia Evelyn en fusillant le sorcier du regard.

Si Ludivine n'entendait pas parler de Quidditch toute la journée, elle aurait rigolé de la colère de la Poufsouffle vis-à-vis de l'aîné des Potter. Cette colère ne venait que d'une chose, le fait que Gryffondor ait battu Poufsouffle l'année dernière lors de la Coupe de Quidditch. C'était Evelyn qui avait élaboré la stratégie de ce match, et il lui avait fallu des mois pour se remettre de cette défaite. Mais la Serpentard soupçonnait son amie, à cet instant, de ne s'en être en réalité jamais remise.

\- Il a de la chance d'avoir une belle gueule, moi je te le dis, continua Evelyn en fusillant du regard le sorcier qui ne la voyait pas.

Ludivine ne répondit rien, mais ne put qu'approuver silencieusement. James Potter était beau, c'était indéniable. Avec ses cheveux coiffés de façon désordonnée et ses yeux marron noisette généralement malicieux, James Potter savait très bien qu'il était facile pour lui de charmer les filles. Et si son visage n'avait pas l'effet escompté, il pouvait compter sur sa carrure, marquée comme son frère par le Quidditch. Avec ses épaules larges et son torse musclé -facile à deviner sous ses chemises-, James Potter était sexy. Toutes les filles de ce château le pensaient, et Ludivine n'échappait définitivement pas à la règle.

Le t-shirt bleu marine qu'il portait à cet instant révélait justement cette musculature solide.

\- Alb, attenti…

Le bruit d'un choc sortit la sorcière de sa contemplation, et quand elle leva la tête, ce fut pour voir avec effroi le corps d'Albus chuter de son balai jusqu'au sol. Ludivine réagit au quart de tour. Se levant en un instant, elle dévala les rangs des gradins et sauta du premier gradin au sol, suivie de près par Evelyn.

Une foule s'était déjà réunie autour d'Albus, principalement composée des joueurs de l'équipe et de son frère. Ludivine se fraya un chemin, poussant sans délicatesse quiconque se trouvait entre Albus et elle, et parvint à s'agenouiller à côté du sorcier qui avait réussi à se mettre sur les fesses.

\- Ça va Alb ? demanda Mila Stones, poursuiveuse de l'équipe et camarade de chambre de Ludivine.

Albus hocha de la tête, se tenant le coude avec une grimace. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet de Ludivine dont le visage était si proche du sien qu'il faillit avoir un mouvement de recul.

\- C'est cassé ? demanda-t-elle silencieusement.

\- Miller ! s'éleva une voix avec force qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Scorpius. Que foutait ce putain de cognard sur Albus ?

\- Je la joue Gryffondor pour tester, Scorp, s'exclama ledit Maximilien Miller -et à ces mots, un bruit de mécontentement s'éleva. Désolé Potter, dit Miller en s'adressant à James. Et désolé Potter, dit-il cette fois avec amusement à son coéquipier tandis qu'Albus lui répondait en levant son amjeur, faisant rire l'équipe.

Ludivine n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle alors que tout le monde s'agitait pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Albus soit touché par un cognard. Elle manipulait doucement le bras d'Albus, essayant de comprendre l'origine de la douleur et la localisation.

\- Putain, Lud, grimaça Albus, un peu de douceur, tu me…

\- La ferme, Potter.

Le ton autoritaire de la sorcière fit taire Albus qui ne retint pas une nouvelle grimace. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à côté d'elle mais Ludivine avait les yeux rivés sur le bras d'Albus. Un gonflement commençait à apparaître au niveau du coude et elle n'arrivait pas à tendre le bras du sorcier. Puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle venait d'identifier la localisation et la forme de la blessure.

\- C'est cassé, affirma-t-elle cette fois.

\- Si fragile Al, dit James Potter à côté d'elle sur un ton moqueur, il va falloir te renforcer si tu veux vaincre Gryffondor.

\- La ferme, James, rigola Albus en grimaçant de nouveau alors que ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Ludivine. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

A ces mots, Ludivine fusilla son ami du regard. Elle avait sorti sa baguette pour ressouder son os, et elle sentait la réticente d'Albus. Autour d'eux, Scorpius était en train de disputer Miller sur son coup de batte tandis que les autres joueurs se rejouaient la scène. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié que leur capitaine s'était cassé un os, mais Ludivine le prit comme un gage de confiance.

Dans l'équipe, elle avait toujours été celle qu'on appelait pour réparer un membre. Alors Ludivine soupira alors que son regard croisait celui de James Potter qui semblait l'étudier avec sérieux. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester le Quidditch. Mais elle répondit tout de même à son ami.

\- Ce serait une honte de passer autant de temps dans les bouquins et ne pas savoir soigner une simple fracture, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle sur un ton neutre. Et puis, je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Oui mais pas sur moi, argumenta Albus.

\- Laisse ta petite-amie s'occuper de toi, Potter, rigola Miller, ce n'est pas moi que t'entendrais geindre si j'avais une infirmière personnelle.

A ces mots, Ludivine serra sa baguette avec force alors qu'autour d'elle, les sorciers présents rigolaient. Elle bouillonnait, c'était le cas de le dire. Réparer un os n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, c'était un acte de magie qui méritait une forte concentration et beaucoup d'énergie. Et s'il y avait une chose que Ludivine ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était qu'on minimise ses capacités. Ça, et le fait d'être désignée comme la « petite-amie » d'Albus. Ce connard de Miller oubliait qu'ils avaient été coéquipiers pendant plusieurs années, elle avait un nom !

Mais elle ne dit rien, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle ne vit pas Scorpius taper le sorcier à l'arrière de la tête avec force, le fusillant du regard. Elle sentait cependant le sourire narquois d'Albus, amusé justement parce qu'il savait qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle se contenait. _Enfoiré_, se dit-elle, se retenant de faire souffrir le sorcier en réparant son bras.

Alors que le Gryffondor à côté d'elle semblait n'avoir toujours pas détourné son regard d'elle, Ludivine agita agilement sa baguette au-dessus du coude de son ami, faisant jaillir des lumières jaunes. Albus grimaça alors qu'il attrapait de sa main valide le poignet libre de Ludivine et qu'il la serrait avec force. L'opération était douloureuse, elle le savait. Alors elle ne dit rien quand il écrasa son poignet de sa forte poigne.

\- Ne fais pas ta fiotte, Al, se moqua à côté de lui son frère, se faire réparer un os, ça arrive tous les quatre matins.

Piqué dans sa fierté, Albus fusilla son frère du regard et quelques secondes plus tard, Ludivine abaissa sa baguette.

\- Mieux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Parfait ! répondit Albus en agitant son bras dans tous les sens. T'es vraiment une boss, Lud ! Merci !

Albus se releva avec un sourire à faire chavirer des cœurs. Et un regard vers Mila confirma cette hypothèse à Ludivine. Parfois, Ludivine oubliait qu'Albus était un beau jeune homme et c'était comme si ce constat lui sautait à chaque fois soudainement aux yeux.

L'équipe se réunit autour d'Albus, en attente des prochains ordres de leur capitaine.

\- Serpentards, dit Albus d'une voix forte et autoritaire, on remonte !

Et sur ces mots, toute l'équipe de Quidditch retourna dans les airs.

Lorsque Ludivine regarda autour d'elle, Evelyn avait déjà disparu et Ludivine soupira. Il faudrait qu'elle attrape la sorcière à un autre moment, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu finir leur discussion.

A côté d'elle, cependant, se tenait toujours James Potter. Les mains dans les poches, il la dévisageait sans gêne d'un air nonchalant qui irrita la sorcière. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, et Ludivine n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de son malaise social qui faisait surface ou bien le regard impérieux du sorcier sur elle. Finalement, James lui fit un léger sourire narquois.

\- Toujours présente quand il s'agit de s'occuper de mon frère, lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ludivine fronça les sourcils. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. La moitié de l'école le sous-entendait tout le temps, que ce soit par des regards appuyés dans son dos ou des remarques faites pour ne pas être entendues. C'était le privilège d'être amie avec Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, les moqueries et chuchoteries, se dit cyniquement Ludivine. Ça, et la joie d'entendre toujours parler de Quidditch.

\- Juste au bon endroit au bon moment, répondit Ludivine en haussant les épaules.

\- Miller a raison, continua James. Mon frère a de la chance d'avoir son infirmière dans les parages.

A ces mots, le regard de Ludivine changea. Elle, qui évitait le regard du Gryffondor depuis quelques secondes, planta ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier. Les siens étaient moqueurs. Il la provoquait. Il avait certainement vu que les mots de Miller l'avaient énervée et à cet instant, il la provoquait. Pourquoi, Ludivine n'en savait rien. Probablement pour s'amuser. Pourtant, elle y voyait autre chose que de la simple moquerie. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi. De la… méfiance ?

\- Je sais tout aussi bien réparer des os qu'en abîmer, Potter.

Le sous-entendu était clair, James le comprit très bien, et son sourire narquois se fit plus grand alors que Ludivine levait son menton, le défiant du regard de répondre. Mais il ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention, la dévisageant de haut en bas avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller.

_Quel mec étrange_, se dit Ludivine avant de quitter le terrain également.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui me font des retours, en attendant bon week-end à tous!


	3. Ouverture sur le monde

Merci à **capinghemois** pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Ouverture sur le monde**

Poudlard pouvait être un monde étrange. Isolé dans les terres écossaises, enchanté et vieux comme le monde sorcier, le château avait quelque chose de mystérieux, de majestueux. Éclairé par la simple lueur de la lune, il semblait briller de mille feux. Pourtant, aucune lumière n'en émanait. L'heure était tardive et pas un chat ne traînait. Du moins, ils le faisaient discrètement. Et Ludivine observait le château. Même après six années passées dans ces murs, elle restait fascinée par cette construction qui lui semblait irréelle.

Le château avait été abîmé durant la Grande Bataille, celle où Voldemort avait été vaincu. Mais rien n'avait été conservé de cet événement. Le château avait été entièrement réparé, les passages secrets créés complètement scellés. Et personne n'en parlait.

La Grande Bataille était un fait historique. On pouvait lire sur le sujet dans les livres d'histoire. Elle était enseignée en dernière année d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais il s'agissait de faits historiques auxquels les adolescents d'aujourd'hui ne s'identifiaient pas. Aucun étudiant ne savait réellement ce qu'avait été la terreur de Voldemort, ne savait ce que ça avait pu être d'être enfant de moldu à cette période. Personne n'en parlait. Personne n'en parlait réellement. Et le château restait toujours aussi majestueux.

Ludivine adorait se promener dans le château de nuit. Une telle liberté s'en dégageait. Ce qu'elle aimait le château à ces heures, rayonnant sous la clarté de la lune, silencieux, monumental. Monumental même si aujourd'hui, il lui semblait moins impressionnant que lorsqu'elle faisait deux têtes de moins.

Appuyée depuis plusieurs minutes à la barrière du pont qui menait au parc de l'école, Ludivine laissait ses pensées virevolter dans sa tête. Ce début d'année avait été différent des autres. L'été qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. Ça n'avait pas été un été classique, où elle aurait passé deux semaines chez Acca et ses parents à Boston, puis quelques semaines avec sa mère à Londres avant de passer les deux dernières semaines d'été chez Scorpius.

Non, cet été avait été particulier pour Ludivine. Pour la première fois, sa mère avait fait le choix d'emmener Ludivine en mission tout l'été. Alors Ludivine avait parcouru divers pays européens, avait vécu sur le qui-vive et sous les ordres de certains des meilleurs sorciers du Royaume-Uni et de l'Union magique européenne. Ses vacances chez Albus avaient été annulées. Ludivine avait partagé une telle complicité avec sa mère, ce changement de programme ne l'avait aucunement dérangée.

Et puis, elle avait tellement appris de sa mère. Elle avait appris à être plus observatrice, à écouter ce qu'on lui disait mais surtout ce qu'on ne lui disait pas. Et peut-être que Ludivine était ressortie de cet été en étant moins tête de mule, plus mature. C'était même sûr. Sa mère lui avait appris à être moins centrée sur elle-même, à observer et à écouter.

Ludivine sourit. Devenir indifférente au monde extérieur avait été un travail de longue haleine. Prêter de nouveau attention aux autres, à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou penser était une nouvelle épreuve. Mais elle n'avait aucun doute que cet été lui servirait par la suite, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ludivine se décolla de la rambarde. Il commençait à se faire très tard et elle risquait de gros ennuis si elle se faisait prendre. Depuis la rentrée, certaines règles avaient été durcies et certains professeurs n'hésitaient pas à appliquer la double peine aux élèves qu'ils attrapaient après le couvre-feu en semaine. C'était retenue, points en moins et baisse des notes sur certaines matières. Autant Ludivine se fichait des détentions et points en moins, en dehors de son image de préfète, mais il était tout bonnement hors de question de perdre des points sur ses rendus.

Alors ce fut tout discrètement qu'elle retourna aux sous-sols de Serpentard.

* * *

Lorsque Ludivine franchit le portrait de la salle commune, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Scorpius assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir noir près de la cheminée, la tête plongée dans un livre. De fines lunettes sur le nez, un bas de pyjama vert en flanelle et un pull brodé par la grand-mère d'Albus sur les épaules, il était concentré. Ludivine ne se gêna pas pour le dévisager, notant son dos droit et sa tête relevée alors qu'il tenait son livre à hauteur de son menton. Scorpius Malefoy respirait l'aristocratie, la noblesse née.

\- Encore une insomnie ? demanda Ludivine en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Encore une balade de nuit ? répondit Scorpius sans lever le regard de son livre.

\- Poudlard est magnifique la nuit, dit-elle simplement en posant son regard sur le feu de cheminée qui crépitait face à eux.

\- Rien ne vaut la vue du château de nuit depuis un balai.

Ludivine sourit en repensant à leur escapade nocturne une semaine plus tôt. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à Albus et Scorpius, mais cette virée l'avait rendue vivante durant plusieurs jours. L'excitation de ne pas se faire surprendre, l'adrénaline de voler librement, c'étaient des sentiments qui la rendaient vivante. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais les deux sorciers l'avaient bien vu. Et puis, ils en avaient ressenti la même chose.

-On est de mauvais préfets, rigola Ludivine, à enfreindre le règlement tous les soirs.

-Je n'irai pas jusque-là, sourit Scorpius, toi tu te débrouilles bien. Moi, je suis là par défaut, je pense que ça se voit.

\- Si ce n'est pas du Quidditch, tout ce que vous faites, Al et toi, est par défaut, cingla Ludivine.

Scorpius rigola d'un rire franc. Ludivine n'avait pas spécialement tort. Après tout, Albus prévoyait de construire sa vie professionnelle dans le Quidditch et Scorpius était passionné par toute la stratégie que demandait un match, c'était de la passion pure et dure pour les deux sorciers. Ils adoraient ça.

-Que veux-tu, sourit Scorpius, nous sommes des passionnés.

\- Obsédés, oui, corrigea Ludivine avec un sourire doux.

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, très chère ! Tu t'es déjà entendue parler de médicomagie ? Tu serais incapable de te souvenir de ton nom si on te demandait la procédure de soin d'un sort hémorragique.

\- Peut-être, admit Ludivine, mais moi je ne parle pas que de ça à longueur de temps !

\- Non, sourit Scorpius en se sentant gagner la bataille, tout simplement parce que tu as la tête plongée dans les bouquins de médicomagie à longueur de temps !

\- Je m'instruis !

\- Et nous on divertit !

\- Vous ne divertissez que vous !

\- Je peux te donner le nom de plusieurs filles qu'on divertit également.

À ça, Ludivine ne sut quoi répondre alors que Scorpius la défiait d'un regard espiègle. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait gagné lorsque Ludivine le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il avait fait fort.

Finalement, elle ne dit rien alors qu'elle lui rendait son regard espiègle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Ludivine avait beau être amie avec Albus et Scorpius depuis six ans tous deux, Ludivine s'était toujours sentie plus proche d'Albus que de Scorpius. Elle avait deux explications à cela. Déjà, Scorpius, comme elle, était enfant unique. À l'inverse totale d'Albus. Et cela jouait énormément. Scorpius, comme Ludivine, était toujours très tempéré. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard en étant habitués à garder leurs sentiments pour eux. Alors ils étaient tous deux très cordiaux.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Albus, qui avait eu l'habitude des cris, des chamailles et des règlements de compte. Il n'avait aucun problème à montrer que quelque chose l'emmerdait. Parce qu'il avait appris très jeune que s'il n'exprimait pas son mécontentement, personne ne prendrait le temps de le prendre en compte. Cette franchise avait été probablement ce qui avait assaini leurs relations à tous les trois, parce que Scorpius et Ludivine avaient appris à dire les choses également.

Alors les trois sorciers avaient appris à être très francs les uns envers les autres, trait venu d'Albus, mais avaient compris que la meilleure façon d'être inatteignables était de camoufler leurs émotions aux autres, trait venu de Scorpius, tout en faisant attention à ce que chacun se sente épanoui dans leur amitié à trois, trait venu de Ludivine.

L'autre raison avait été cette histoire d'attirance qui avait pris des proportions en quatrième année. Sur le chemin de l'amitié, Albus et Ludivine avaient rencontré quelques embûches, l'une d'elle étant les hormones qui avaient pris le pas sur les sentiments amicaux durant quelques temps.

Cette fois encore, la franchise d'Albus avait sauvé leur amitié. Et au lieu de se tourner autour pendant des mois, jouer et prendre le risque de perdre leur amitié, Albus l'avait prise entre quatre yeux et lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. A ce stade, ça n'avait été que de la simple attirance et il s'était engagé à ce que ces sentiments s'envolent. Ça avait pourtant perturbé Ludivine qui s'était beaucoup interrogé sur ses sentiments. Finalement, ils avaient tenté quelque chose. Et ça avait duré une semaine. Personne n'avait été au courant, à part Scorpius.

Ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils avaient confondu l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre pour de l'amour, et l'intérêt qu'ils commençaient à porter à la personne du sexe opposé dont ils étaient le plus proche pour de l'attirance ciblée. C'était Ludivine qui avait pris la décision d'arrêter. Avec du recul, elle s'était demandé si Albus avait suivi son choix ou s'il avait partagé entièrement son avis.

En tout cas, il avait respecté ce choix. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont ils parlaient, qui n'était évoqué par aucun des trois sorciers. C'était le passé. Ce qui était resté de cette histoire, c'était qu'Albus et elle adoraient se taper mutuellement sur les nerfs. Alors oui, elle s'était toujours sentie plus proche d'Albus, mais Scorpius l'avait toujours mieux comprise. Il la connaissait aussi par cœur.

\- Tu sais que Emily Brive crie à qui veut l'entendre dans le château qu'elle a couché avec toi cet été.

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux, sourit Scorpius.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que tout le château pense que tu couches dans tous les sens ?

\- Autant que toi face à toutes les rumeurs sur le fait que tu te tapes Albus et moi en même temps.

\- Pardon ? répondit Ludivine d'un air interloqué.

\- Tu vois, rigola Scorpius. Tu en as tellement rien à faire que tu n'es même pas au courant que tout le château pense ça.

Ludivine n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. En face d'elle, Scorpius rigolait d'un air léger mais il ne semblait pas comprendre. Pour sûr, Ludivine n'écoutait pas toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le château. Aucune personne censée ne le faisait, notamment parce que tout ce qui était dit était généralement faux et que ces rumeurs ne servaient qu'à occuper ceux qui les inventaient.

Ludivine, elle, n'écoutait pas les rumeurs parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa personne devait servir de protagoniste dans les histoires les plus farfelues, incluant le cadet des Potter et l'héritier des Malefoy. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'on dise de telles choses à son propos. Qu'avait-on pu dire d'autre par ailleurs ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question.

\- Les gens disent que je couche avec vous ? En même temps ?

\- Pour la version soft, rigola Scorpius.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! cingla Ludivine.

Scorpius se contenta de hausser les épaules en fixant la sorcière du regard, toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'ils peuvent dire.

\- Facile à dire, marmonna Ludivine.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il semblait prendre conscience du malaise de Ludivine, et il ne cacha pas sa surprise. Un des aspects qu'il appréciait le plus chez son amie, c'était bien son indifférence vis-à-vis des autres. Il était rare que Ludivine soit atteinte parce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle. L'avis des autres ne l'importait pas et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Alors pourquoi était-ce soudain le cas ?

\- Hey, dit-il dans un souffle en se penchant vers la sorcière pour poser sa main sur son genou, si j'écoutais toutes les rumeurs à mon sujet, j'aurais trouvé la pierre de résurrection en troisième année et j'aurais essayé plusieurs fois de ramener Voldemort à la vie pour restaurer l'honneur de ma famille auprès des anciens Mangemorts. Les rumeurs sont faites pour occuper ceux qui s'emmerdent dans leur vie. Et crois-moi, Poudlard est peuplé de ce type de personne.

Ludivine lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Cette rumeur était ridicule. Et absurde. Probablement lancée par des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas Draco Malefoy aujourd'hui. Ludivine oui, et elle savait à quel point cette rumeur était absurde. Tout comme celle à son sujet, se dit-elle amèrement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était autant surprise. Elle savait que Poudlard pouvait être cruel. Elle savait que des rumeurs circulaient tous les jours. Elle n'en connaissait juste pas le contenu. Et elle aurait préféré ne pas le connaître. _Absurde_.

La porte de la salle commune s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer Albus, un sourire d'enchantement sur les lèvres. Il fut surpris de voir Ludivine et Scorpius encore debout mais se dirigea vers eux rapidement en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de Ludivine comme cette dernière l'avait fait plus tôt.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Il est tard.

\- Je t'ai vue sur la carte du maraudeur près de la Grande salle vingt minutes plus tôt, se contenta de répondre Albus.

\- Oui mais moi c'est habituel.

\- Qui te dit que ça ne l'est pas pour moi ?

\- Moi, répondit-elle avec évidence. Et Scorpius.

\- Merci de ne pas me mêler à ça, dit Scorpius d'un ton neutre sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Alors seulement moi, dit Ludivine en fusillant le blond du regard.

\- J'étais sorti, dit simplement Albus d'un ton exaspéré.

Ludivine ne dit rien, surprise de son impatience. Il en fallait bien plus pour exaspérer Albus Potter, encore plus quand c'était elle. Elle examina le sorcier du regard. Il semblait extatique, avec son sourire hébété et ses yeux rêveurs. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça.

Albus était quelqu'un de réfléchi. Il avait toujours un air calme et un sourire avenant, même s'il choisissait avec précaution avec qui il acceptait de rigoler. Comme Scorpius, il était toujours en maîtrise. Il ne laissait pas paraître toutes les émotions sur son visage et construisait l'image que les autres avaient de lui.

Pendant très longtemps, Ludivine avait pensé que Scorpius et Albus étaient des personnes en contrôle parfait de leurs sentiments. Dû à leur jeunesse et leur proximité à un jeune âge, elle avait rapidement vu que ce n'était qu'une façade, lorsqu'ils s'étaient chacun ouverts aux deux autres. Là, elle avait découvert le côté moqueur de Scorpius et le sang chaud d'Albus. Elle avait mis encore plus de temps à se rendre compte qu'elle appliquait cette exacte même stratégie. Jusqu'à parfois sembler assez insensible, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Ludivine. Elle n'avait jamais réellement accordé d'importance à ce que les autres pensaient. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte que les autres pensaient beaucoup de choses. Des choses très peu positives.

Un silence s'était installé, un silence confortable pour Scorpius qui lisait tranquillement et Albus qui s'était perdu dans ses rêves. Ludivine, elle, se tourmentait l'esprit.

\- Tu étais avec une fille.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais rien ne se lut sur le visage du sorcier.

\- Je ne pose pas de question quand tu sors faire tes escapades jusqu'à l'aube, Lud.

\- C'est parce que je vous raconte déjà tout. Et n'évite pas le sujet !

\- Je n'évite rien, Lud. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Albus s'était fermé. Ludivine savait que rien ne sortirait de sa bouche. Alors elle n'insista pas et le regarda monter nonchalamment les escaliers avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius qui semblait avoir oublié son existence.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas savoir ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Qui te dit que je ne sais rien.

\- Tu ne sais rien, affirma-t-elle en balayant la réponse du sorcier d'un revers de main. Ils se comportaient comme si elle ne savait pas reconnaître lorsqu'ils évitaient de répondre à ses questions.

\- Chacun ses secrets Lud, se contenta de dire Scorpius.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait pas entre nous.

Scorpius sembla sentir que la sorcière était sérieuse, parce qu'il fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il releva la tête de son livre. Il semblait jauger Ludivine du regard, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien passer par son esprit.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, Ludivine. Ce qu'Albus ne nous dit pas ne concerne que lui. Il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt. En attendant, ce qu'on peut faire est de respecter son intimité.

Scorpius ferma son livre, décidant qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Ludivine n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que Scorpius s'était inquiété, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il était resté si tard dans la salle commune était de s'assurer de voir Albus rentrer. Non, Ludivine n'était pas dupe. Mais elle ne dit rien quand Scorpius lui souhaita bonne nuit, ébouriffant les cheveux de la sorcière avant de se tourner vers les escaliers.

Il ne resta à Ludivine qu'à faire de même, sentant la fatigue la tirailler soudainement. Respecter l'intimité d'Albus. Ludivine essaierait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas que le sorcier ne dise rien.

* * *

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirai rien, Ludivine ! s'exclama Albus avec irritation.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? s'offusquait Ludivine en adaptant sa marche au pas rapide d'Albus.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni à toi ni à Scorpius, ni à personne !

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie ! s'exclama Ludivine.

\- Et même la meilleure des meilleures, mais ça ne change rien ! commençait à s'énerver Albus.

\- As-tu honte ?

\- Ça suffit Lud, soupira Albus.

Tout le monde s'était retourné sur leur chemin, mais aucun des sorciers n'y avait prêté attention, chacun tenant ses positions avec fermeté. Ludivine était inhabituellement insistante et Albus inhabituellement secret.

\- C'est un mec ? demanda Ludivine avec précaution.

La réaction d'Albus, à savoir de lever les yeux au ciel en pinçant les lèvres, lui suffit pour démonter les idées qui se faisaient dans sa tête.

\- C'est pas une de mes amies ? demanda Ludivine avec horreur en franchissant la salle encore vide de Potions.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Albus. Mais non, Ludivine, tu penses que j'en ferais un secret ?

Ludivine se contenta de hausser les épaules. Qu'en savait-elle vraiment à cet instant. Irritée, elle s'arrêta une rangée avant sa place habituelle, qu'elle occupait d'habitude avec Albus.

\- Si c'est comme ça, je préfère m'asseoir seule aujourd'hui.

\- Merlin, Lud, depuis quand tu es aussi insistante ? s'irritait progressivement Albus. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout. Scorpius n'est pas non plus au courant et tu ne l'entends pas en faire un cake.

\- Ça, c'est parce que je ne lave pas mon linge sale en public, marmonna Scorpius en prenant la place inoccupée de Ludivine.

Il était facile de voir que la dispute des deux sorciers l'irritait. Ludivine le fusilla du regard en posant un sac sur le plan de travail devant eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour savoir que Scorpius avait certainement essayé de connaître le nom de cette personne qu'Albus voyait en douce. Le fait qu'il ait attendu le sorcier hier soir jusqu'à pas d'heure était pour elle une preuve suffisante. Il était simplement plus subtil qu'elle, c'était tout.

\- Tu n'es juste pas le genre à tenir des secrets, marmonna furieusement Ludivine en fusillant Albus du regard.

\- La blague, s'exclama Albus avec un rire, tu peux bien parler !

\- Ouhla, querelle d'amoureux ?

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent d'un même corps vers la nouvelle arrivante, une souriante Acca Rockwood qui se prit deux regards furieux, accentuant son rire.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Acca !

Face à la réponse de son amie, d'habitude si calme et distante en public, le regard d'Acca changea et elle se tourna rapidement vers Albus en posant son sac à côté de Ludivine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour l'énerver, Potter ?

\- Mais rien du tout ! s'offusqua Albus.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour réussir à autant l'énerver, Potter.

\- C'est elle qui ne supporte pas que d'autres aient une vie en dehors d'elle, cingla Albus.

A ces mots, Ludivine fusilla le sorcier du regard. Pas besoin d'être vexant !

Ludivine était habituée à ce qu'on ne lui dise pas tout. Toute son enfance, elle avait vu sa mère rester secrète, à chuchoter dans la cheminée lorsque Ludivine était dans le coin, à ne pas laisser n'importe qui franchir le seuil de leur appartement londonien, à envoyer certaines lettres en langage codé. Jusqu'à cet été, sa mère n'avait que très rarement parlé de son travail, de ses missions, de son père. Ludivine y était habituée. Elle respectait sa mère pour sa dévotion. Mais y être habituée ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le vivait bien, et encore moins venant d'Albus qui s'était toujours confié à elle lorsqu'il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser.

-Ludivine ? l'interpella-t-on

La nommée releva la tête vers Rose Weasley, qui s'était approchée et lui faisait un sourire amical que Ludivine lui rendit.

\- Dis-moi tout, Rose.

\- Pourrais-tu me remplacer demain soir pour la surveillance de détention ? demanda Rose. Jones est toujours malade et James m'a demandé de la remplacer pour sa ronde.

Alina Jones était la préfète en chef de Poudlard, avec son homologue masculin James Potter. Ludivine s'entendait bien avec la sorcière de Poufsouffle, qui avait en charge les préfets de sa maison et de Serpentard, dont Ludivine et Scorpius, tandis que James Potter avait en charge les préfets de sa maison et de Serdaigle.

Ludivine savait en effet que la Poufsouffle était toujours malade depuis une bonne semaine, chamboulant entièrement la charge et le programme des préfets. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Ludivine, elle préférait la surveillance aux rondes. Au moins, elle pouvait travailler tranquillement.

\- Pas de soucis, dit-elle poliment.

\- Donc on ne te voit pas à notre soirée dortoir, Rosie ? demanda Acca.

\- Et non, Acca, dit Rose avec une grimace. Ces modifications deviennent insupportables ! Merci beaucoup, Ludivine.

Rose fit un signe de la main aux deux sorcières et fit un sourire à Albus avant de retourner s'asseoir à son siège.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'a Jones, dit Ludivine.

\- Sûrement une rhinopharyngite aiguë à force de crier sur Potter qu'il ne prend pas son poste suffisamment au sérieux.

Ludivine rigola d'un rire franc avant de se taire en voyant le professeur Slughorn rentrer dans la pièce et s'installer. Âgé et presque retraité, son professeur de maison était bedonnant et fatigué. Le pauvre était sujet de nombreuses moqueries, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre très à cœur son réseau d'élite.

Il n'était pas très bavard depuis la rentrée. Ludivine le soupçonnait de tenter de cacher une toux profonde. Habituellement, il se perdait dans de grands discours en début de cours avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient en cours et que les élèves devaient produire quelque chose et donc arrêter de perdre du temps. Récemment, cependant, il se contentait de donner les consignes et de faire de rares passages pour voir comment les potions avançaient.

Albus lui avait dit que le comportement du professeur venait sûrement du fait que Jacob Sven était redevenu professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, après une pause de deux ans pour raisons médicales. C'était un fait connu que le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Sven, ancien Poufsouffle, se détestaient. Et sans détour, le professeur Sven détestait Serpentard. Depuis la rentrée, il avait mis en retenue tous les Serpentards qu'il avait vus hors des heures autorisées, avec un traitement en défaveur de la maison par rapport aux autres.

La légende disait qu'Horace Slughorn avait un jour volé la compagne de ce sorcier de vingt ans son cadet. Personne ne savait si c'était vrai. En tout cas, le professeur Sven avait une vengeance à assouvir et il semblait avoir trouvé sa cible. Quant au professeur Slughorn, on ne l'entendait que très peu.

C'était ainsi que Ludivine et Acca entamèrent une potion d'Arborsapa, que les élèves avaient l'habitude de faire à cette période de l'année pour assainir la sève des arbres du château -parc et forêt interdite- pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans la saison automnale sans problème. Potion difficile mais qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous.

\- Des nouvelles de ta mère ? demanda Acca en commençant à découper les feuilles de chêne.

\- Nope, répondit Ludivine d'un air distrait en chauffant le chaudron d'un tour régulier de la baguette au-dessus du récipient. Il fallait faire attention à ce que le feu ne soit pas trop fort. J'ai reçu une carte postale de Budapest la semaine dernière.

\- Rien dessus ?

\- Nope, répéta Ludivine, consciente que ces réponses suffisaient à Acca. Juste les chiffres. Mais j'attends encore celle de cette semaine.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien, dit Acca d'un ton assuré en coupant de l'aconit en fines lamelles.

\- Oui, dit Ludivine sur le même ton, je ne suis pas inquiète.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard complice. Il n'y avait pas spécialement le besoin d'en dire plus, elles connaissaient toutes les deux la procédure de leurs parents. Les nouvelles viendront lorsque la mission prendra fin. En attendant, les cartes postales arrivaient toutes les semaines. Si elles étaient vierges, c'était que tout se passait comme ils l'entendaient. Vierges à l'exception de numéros.

\- Donc Europe de l'Est, dit Acca, tu crois qu'elle y fait quoi ?

\- Toujours la même chose, elle cherche des indices. Elle ne dit jamais rien.

Seules les filles connaissaient le moyen de communication de Ludivine et de sa mère. Acca communiquait de la même façon avec ses parents. Ce n'était même pas le cas d'Albus et Scorpius. Une carte postale d'une ville aléatoire, avec des chiffres indiquant des coordonnées géographiques. Et un mode de lecture changeant que seules Ludivine et sa mère connaissaient.

C'était l'un des plus gros secrets de Ludivine. Et le temps d'un instant, elle se trouva hypocrite d'embêter Albus sur le sien. Jusqu'à qu'elle se rappelle que le sien était une raison de sécurité, pour elle, pour sa mère. Et puis, ils ne comprendraient pas. Quelle était la raison d'Albus ?

Ludivine soupira. Elle était de mauvaise foi, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas à savoir toute la vie d'Albus. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle contrôlait ce sentiment. Elle ne comprenait juste pas qu'il mette autant d'efforts à garder ça secret.

\- J'ai vu Evelyn il y a quelques jours, reprit Ludivine alors que la potion commençait à bouillir, elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Par rapport à sa famille ? demanda Acca en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont tellement peur, maintenant qu'Eva n'est plus à Poudlard pour la surveiller, qu'elle s'émancipe. Alors ils lui foutent la pression.

\- C'est mal la connaître, sourit Ludivine.

Acca eut un sourire similaire. Les deux sorcières connaissaient Evelyn depuis l'enfance, elles savaient toutes deux que c'était une battante. Plus sa famille insistait à régir sa vie, et plus elle gagnait en volonté d'indépendance.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on se voie toutes les quatre, reprit Acca, Liz également.

\- Je sais, soupira Ludivine. Malheureusement c'est difficile de m'engager sur un soir avec la maladie de Jones.

Acca fit un sourire doux à Ludivine qui le lui rendit sans aucune hésitation. La Serpentard se rendit compte que son amie était étrangement calme. Son comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui de la sorcière exubérante qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance.

\- Et toi, demanda Ludivine dans un froncement de sourcils, comment tu vas ?

\- Moi, répondit Acca sans lever les yeux de la potion, je vais bien. Comme toujours.

\- Tu as le droit parfois de ne pas aller bien tu sais, Acca.

\- Je sais, répondit la métisse en levant les yeux vers son amie, et je vais bien.

La discussion était close, Ludivine l'avait compris. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, le message était clair. Alors elle changea de sujet, choisissant d'obtempérer en sachant que viendrait un moment où elle cuisinerait Acca et que cette dernière serait plus encline à lui dire ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

* * *

\- Le devoir pour Hagrid est à rendre quand, Lud ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Mardi prochain.

\- Tu te souviens du sujet ?

\- Les grapcornes.

\- Tu as commencé ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Est-ce que tu me ferais également la tête, Ludivine ? demanda Scorpius alors qu'Albus face à lui fit un bruit de la bouche ressemblant à un grognement.

Ludivine se contenta de relever la tête de son parchemin, interrompant l'écriture de son mot pour dévisager le visage du sorcier assis à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne fais la tête à personne, Scorp.

\- A peine, raya Scorpius, ce que vous pouvez être fatigants tous les deux !

Ludivine ne répondit pas, reportant son attention sur son parchemin. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû profiter de sa fin d'après-midi en allant travailler dans la bibliothèque, et non tenir compagnie à Albus et Scorpius qui attendaient l'heure de leur entraînement dans la Grande Salle.

\- Arrête d'éviter le sujet Ludivine, dit Scorpius d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'embêtes pas Albus ? dit-elle sans relever la tête.

\- Parce qu'Albus est un mec et qu'il ne garde pas pour lui sa frustration, dit Scorpius comme si son ami ne se tenait pas juste devant lui. Toi, tu es capable de ne rien dire pendant des jours juste pour appuyer ton point.

_Toutes les mêmes_. Il l'avait pensé, Ludivine le savait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Ludivine vit que ni Albus ni Scorpius ne travaillait, la fixant d'un regard critique. A cet instant, Ludivine regrettait d'être constamment en compagnie de deux mecs, qui n'aimaient ni le silence, ni les contentieux. Scorpius la regardait d'un air désabusé tandis qu'Albus la fixait d'un air franc et légèrement curieux, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Finalement, il soupira discrètement avant de fermer son livre.

\- Bon, dit-il d'un ton neutre en se levant, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement. Si d'ici là, tu décides qu'on peut discuter, fais-moi signe.

Scorpius fit un sourire indulgent à la sorcière avant de se lever et suivre son ami. Ludivine, elle, soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle se comportait comme une enfant, elle le savait. Et elle en voulait presque à Albus de ne pas être aussi immature qu'elle.

\- Al, attends ! s'entendit-elle dire.

Ludivine se leva, prenant rapidement ses affaires et son sac, et accourra légèrement vers les deux sorciers qui avaient avancé de quelques mètres et s'étaient aussitôt arrêté à l'appel de Ludivine. Le regard qu'elle échangea avec Albus était plus doux qu'auparavant.

\- On discute après votre entraînement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, mais le sourire que lui fit Albus mit l'orgueil de la sorcière de côté.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton doux en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se remettre tous les trois en mouvement, Albus et Scorpius se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch et Ludivine vers la bibliothèque. Ludivine voulut avancer, mais la hanse de son sac à dos qu'elle avait laissé tomber à ses pieds se bloqua dans sa cheville gauche. En une demi-seconde, Ludivine se sentit tomber. Et si Scorpius n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la retenir, passant sa main autour de la taille de la sorcière pour la stabiliser, elle aurait fini au sol.

\- Tout va bien ?

Ludivine hocha de la tête. Elle avait conscience que les regards étaient posés sur eux, et elle détestait ça. Scorpius retira son bras et Ludivine voulut jeter un regard autour d'elle, mais des rires attrapèrent son attention.

\- Six ans et ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser de leur groupie, ces deux-là.

A ces mots, Ludivine sentit la colère monter alors que les rires semblaient s'intensifier. Elle tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix et elle vit avec surprise qui s'était exprimé.

Assis au milieu d'un groupe de Gryffondors hilares, tous tournés vers lui, James Potter rigolait en tapant dans la main de William Milton. Il était également hilare et semblait fier de sa blague. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, Ludivine lut l'amusement dans ses yeux et elle le détesta de faire d'elle une source d'amusement à ses dépens. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Toute l'attention était tournée vers lui mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, il avait les yeux rivés vers les trois Serpentards.

Ludivine le fusilla du regard, balayant le groupe de septièmes années d'un revers de main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction du sorcier, décidée à ne pas accorder plus d'importance à leurs futilités. Tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut le sourire narquois d'Albus, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils à l'idée que la moquerie de son frère ait pu l'amuser.

Elle fusilla également Albus du regard. _Idiot, _se dit-elle en reprenant sa marche, Scorpius et Albus sur ses pas. Ils n'essayèrent pas de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle leur fit un signe de la main sans se retourner. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu le regard blasé que les deux sorciers avaient échangé avant de la suivre du regard d'un air inquiet.

* * *

Pendant deux heures, Ludivine avait travaillé avec acharnement à la bibliothèque. Elle avait tenté d'oublier cette journée dans son devoir de Métamorphoses. Ça n'avait pas aidé que Ludivine n'apprécie pas particulièrement cette matière. Elle aurait préféré travailler les Sortilèges ou la Botanique.

Son esprit n'avait pas arrêté de virevolter entre divers sujets. Elle s'interrogeait sur le silence inhabituel d'Albus. Elle se demandait si Liz et Evelyn allaient bien. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère cette semaine.

Finalement, Ludivine regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Elle ferait bien de se dépêcher si elle voulait poser ses affaires au dortoir avant d'aller manger. Peut-être irait-elle manger avec Acca ou Liz pour se changer les idées.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide. Elle marcha quelques minutes dans le couloir assez désert, mais s'arrêta soudainement quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras avec une force qui la surprit. Elle se retourna assez violemment, emportée dans le mouvement, et faillit s'inquiéter jusqu'à voir que la personne était Albus.

Toujours en tenue de Quidditch, il avait encore les joues rouges et transpirait légèrement du front. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille sur sa tête, et Ludivine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant que le sorcier, malgré l'effort, restait beau.

La force de sa poigne avait surpris Ludivine, et il dut le comprendre en voyant son expression car il lâcha aussitôt son bras en murmurant une excuse avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, geste typique des Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Albus ? demanda Ludivine en reprenant lentement sa marche, et Albus cala son pas au sien.

\- On avait dit qu'on discutait, non ?

\- Oui, sourit Ludivine, mais ça pouvait attendre que tu prennes ta douche, tu sais.

Albus se contenta de sourire, ravi de voir que Ludivine avait retrouvé sa verve.

\- Tu sais que mon silence n'a rien à voir avec la confiance que j'ai en toi, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais Al, soupira Ludivine.

\- Désolé de t'avoir rembarrée de façon agressive ce matin.

\- Non, répondit Ludivine en balayant les excuses du sorcier d'un revers de main, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi insistante, je sais que tu as tes raisons.

\- On oublie ?

L'immense sourire d'Albus déclencha une vague de chaleur dans le corps de Ludivine. Il semblait tellement heureux de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune entre eux que Ludivine en rougit presque. Dans un élan de contentement, elle passa son bras autour des épaules du sorcier même si cela impliquait qu'elle finissait sur la pointe des pieds, prête à perdre l'équilibre si Albus ne l'avait pas retenue en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Bien sûr qu'on oublie, il manquerait plus qu'une stupide dispute nous éloigne. J'espère juste que tu ne t'engouffres pas dans des complications, Potter.

Ludivine retira son bras, s'éloignant légèrement du sorcier qui hochait la tête. Il avait fallu d'un rien pour que sa rancune disparaisse. C'était toujours la même chose avec eux. Ils se tapaient sur les nerfs, montaient le ton puis il suffisait que l'un s'excuse pour que l'autre fasse de même. Ils n'avaient aucune difficulté à reconnaître leurs torts, et les partageaient toujours.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement répondu que tu étais avec un membre de ta famille ? demanda Ludivine par curiosité. Ça aurait réglé la question.

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi chiante, dit Albus avec un sourire bienveillant. Et puis, il commença après une seconde d'hésitation, on ne se ment pas toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? On ne se dit pas tout, certes, mais on ne se ment pas.

Albus avait pris une mèche de Ludivine avec ses doigts, la passant d'un geste furtif de l'autre côté de son épaule, et le sourire qu'il lui fit était tendre. C'était ce même sourire que Ludivine lui rendit. Elle savait qu'Albus tenait à elle, elle n'avait besoin de rien pour se le rappeler. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il ne tenait pas un peu trop à elle, mais Ludivine ne laissait jamais ces pensées lui traverser trop longtemps l'esprit.

\- On ne ment pas à sa groupie, hein ? demanda Ludivine avec une amertume non dissimulée en repensant à l'événement qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

À ces mots, Albus éclata de rire. Clairement, cette histoire l'avait grandement amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua Ludivine. C'était même dégradant, et toi ça t'a fait rire.

\- C'est ta réaction qui m'a fait rire, rigola Albus, tu es incapable de cacher ta colère, tout se lit sur ton visage et James l'a vu. Il adore voir que ses conneries font réagir les gens, plus tu es énervée et plus il est amusé.

\- Ton frère est un idiot, Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirais, rigola Albus.

\- Toi aussi tu es un idiot, Potter.

Albus sourit. Il n'était pas assez bête pour contredire Ludivine à cet instant. Alors il approuva de la tête, conscient qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part.

\- Ton meilleur pote est aussi un idiot, continua Ludivine en souriant, consciente de ce que faisait Albus.

Ce dernier finit par rire, d'un rire franc et fort.

\- On est tous des idiots, surenchérit Albus, heureusement que tu es là pour nous en mettre un peu dans la tête.

Ludivine sourit. Elle savait qu'Albus ne pensait pas particulièrement ce qu'il disait, mais elle le remercia mentalement de la suivre dans son délire.

\- Viens, dit Albus en passant son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière, allons manger.

\- Tu ne pourras pas aller dans la Grande Salle habillé comme ça, souligna Ludivine.

\- Je sais bien, on va aux cuisines. Scorpius nous y attend déjà.

Ludivine eut un sourire, rendant celui d'Albus. Les deux sorciers restaient ses deux meilleurs amis, ses acolytes du quotidien. Malgré toutes les complications qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer entre amis, ils restaient ceux qui la connaissaient et la supportaient le mieux. Dans ces moments-là, elle se disait que tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me faire un petit retour, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. L'insouciance crée des soucis

Bonjour! Après plusieurs semaines, voici le quatrième chapitre.

Merci à** MarlyMcKinnon **pour tes reviews qui m'ont motivée à écrire la suite.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - L'insouciance crée des soucis**

_"Désolée de ces semaines sans nouvelle ma chérie, nous pensions avoir trouvé des pistes intéressantes et tout contact aurait été superflu. Entends-tu parler des soulèvements qui ont lieu dans plusieurs capitales européennes ? Fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas de reporter toute information que tu pourrais entendre à ce sujet à Minerva. Je t'aime ma chérie, on se voit à Noël."_

_Nous pensions avoir trouvé des pistes intéressantes_. Ludivine n'arrêtait pas de retourner cette phrase dans sa tête, dans tous les sens possibles. Sa mère parlait généralement en phrases cryptées qui ne voulaient pas toujours dire quelque chose. Dans ce message-ci, elle était assez claire. Elle avait été envoyée pour calmer les tensions en Europe de l'Est et elle en avait profité pour faire ses recherches personnelles. Celles-ci semblaient n'avoir rien donné, et Ludivine grogna en y pensant.

\- Excellent miss Hendell, toujours très efficace, je vous félicite !

Ludivine fit un sourire reconnaissant au professeur Xinaon qui s'était penché sur son texte à côté d'elle. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux aux reflets blancs, le regard du professeur était bienveillant, et Ludivine appréciait énormément d'étudier avec lui. Alors elle conserva son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et aille voir un autre élève.

\- Il t'adore, chuchota Rose Weasley à côté d'elle.

\- Il adore surtout Serpentard, sourit légèrement Ludivine, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Non, répondit Rose en suivant le professeur du regard, il t'adore toi.

Ludivine releva finalement la tête vers la sorcière qui venait de se replonger dans son texte,de Runes. Rose Weasley était assez jolie. Ses traits fins pouvaient sembler durs à quiconque ne la connaissait pas. Ses légères boucles rousses laissaient apparaître de nombreux reflets bruns, donnant une profondeur à sa chevelure que Ludivine aurait enviée facilement. Ludivine ne la connaissait que très peu, par le biais d'Albus et les cours de Runes, mais elle appréciait la sorcière.

\- J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux, Ludivine ? demanda Rose avec un sourire sans relever la tête de son parchemin.

\- Je me disais que tu avais de plus en plus de reflets bruns, admit Ludivine.

\- Au plus grand plaisir de ma mère, rigola Rose, elle est fière de voir que ses gènes reprennent le pas sur ceux des Weasley.

Ludivine eut un petit rire. Elle avait suffisamment entendu parler de l'oncle et la tante d'Albus pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous les deux un très fort caractère et que leur quotidien n'était pas de tout repos. A vrai dire, Rose était le seul membre de la famille d'Albus que Ludivine connaissait vraiment. En dehors de Lily, la petite sœur d'Albus, avec qui elle avait échangé quelques fois.

Ça avait été un choix de Ludivine, et de Scorpius à moindre échelle, de ne pas être plongée dans le monde des Potter-Weasley. Tout le monde dans cette famille se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il n'y avait aucun secret et aucune intimité. Ça ne convenait pas à Ludivine qui avait grandi assez seule et entourée de secrets. Alors elle avait décliné les réunions de famille et les vacances chez les Potter, et n'avait jamais fait le pas vers un autre Potter ou Weasley qu'Albus.

\- On t'a perdue ? demanda Rose qui relevait finalement la tête de son parchemin.

\- Je pensais à ta famille, admit de nouveau Ludivine. Elle n'avait aucune honte devant la sorcière à lui dire ses pensées de but en blanc.

\- Tu souhaiterais en faire partie ? rigola Rose.

La blague aurait pu faire rire Ludivine, mais à la place, elle la fit rougir violemment. Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit et Rose venait simplement de faire une blague, elle le savait. Mais c'était comme si elle se sentait le besoin de se justifier.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Albus et moi ! dit-elle abruptement.

\- Je le sais bien, dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils, je ne m'étais même pas posé la question, c'est assez évident en vous voyant.

\- Pas pour tout le monde il semblerait, marmonna Ludivine.

Rose se contenta de sourire, connaissant le caractère de la sorcière. Ludivine savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, tout simplement parce que Rose était de la même trempe qu'elle. Tout comme la petite sœur d'Albus, l'aînée des Weasley avait dû s'imposer dans un environnement masculin très protecteur, et elle en avait développé un caractère fort pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus.

\- Tu m'as l'air de beaucoup te prendre la tête, Ludivine, rigola Rose.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, fixant la sorcière d'un regard vide. Peut-être bien. C'était même sûr. Mais pas sur les sujets auxquels pouvait penser Rose. Ludivine se prenait la tête sur tellement de choses, sur son utilité dans ce monde, sur son futur et les choix qu'elle ferait pour l'y mener, sur ses parents, sur tous les secrets et non-dits qui existaient dans sa famille. Ludivine se prenait beaucoup la tête, en effet.

Elle savait qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait emmenée avec elle en mission cet été. Elle ne savait pas laquelle mais il y en avait une, elle en était sûre. Non pas que sa mère ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle gardait l'essentiel des informations pour elle, pour protéger Ludivine. Pour la protéger de son métier et des dangers qui allaient avec ses missions. Pour la protéger des secrets et des réponses qui parfois valaient mieux être ignorées. Récemment, Ludivine avait le sentiment que les choses changeaient dans l'esprit de sa mère, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, la retrouver à Noël et mieux comprendre tout ça.

\- Je vous laisse terminer votre texte pour la semaine prochaine, dit le professeur Xinaon en tapant dans ses mains, sonnant la fin du cours. Bon déjeuner à tous !

Ludivine rangea ses affaires, souhaitant la bonne journée à Rose avant de sortir de la salle, la tête toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle traîna presque du pied, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au milieu du brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Mais son ventre semblait lui dire le contraire en gargouillant avec force, alors elle accéléra le pas.

Lorsque qu'elle s'assit à la table de Serpentard auprès d'Albus et Scorpius, ces derniers avaient la tête plongée dans la Gazette du sorcier, les sourcils froncés et la mine préoccupée. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls.

\- Putain, marmonna Scorpius.

\- Que dit la Gazette ? demanda Ludivine en se servant à manger.

\- Attaque dans une maternelle sorcière, répondit Albus sans relever la tête du journal, huit morts dont trois aurors, trois enseignants et deux enfants.

L'horreur dut se lire sur le visage de Ludivine, comme sur celui de nombreux sorciers dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde s'était douté que quelque chose était arrivé, car personne n'avait reçu son journal au petit-déjeuner. C'était déjà la troisième fois que cela arrivait depuis leur retour à Poudlard.

\- Mon dieu, marmonna Ludivine.

\- Ça commence à prendre de sacrées proportions, commenta Albus.

\- Une maternelle, continua de marmonner Ludivine, c'est inhumain. Quel est leur but ?

\- Semer la terreur, répondit Scorpius alors que Mila et Nina Stones, deux camarades de chambre de Ludivine, se tournaient vers eux.

\- Il paraît, ajouta Mila, qu'ils étaient là pour relayer un message.

\- "On prend le relais", compléta Nina, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit aux aurors.

\- Le relais de qui ? demanda Ludivine. Des Mangemorts ?

\- De qui d'autre ? dit Mila en passant une main stressée dans sa chevelure blonde. Tout cela va nous retomber dessus, moi je vous le dis.

Albus releva son visage vers la sorcière qui échangeait un regard avec sa cousine Nina. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, intrigué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Des sorciers attaquent la population en disant reprendre le flambeau des Mangemorts de Voldemort, expliqua nerveusement Mila. Tous les sang-purs vont être soupçonnés de participer à ça, et je ne te parle pas de ceux dont les parents ou grands-parents se sont ralliés à Voldemort en temps de guerre.

\- Ce ne sont pas les enfants de moldus qui sont visés, argumenta Ludivine.

\- Ça ne change rien, compléta Nina, les gens ne feront pas la différence. J'attends de voir l'inverse, vraiment.

\- Enfin bon, conclut Scorpius qui refusait de se laisser porter par des pensées négatives, ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. On verra en temps voulu.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr, ils n'y étaient pas. Tous savaient que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver, mais il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

\- L'entrainement de demain tient toujours, Albus ? demanda Mila.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le sorcier, et on...

\- Potter ? quelqu'un l'interpella.

Albus fut interrompu dans ses propos. Il fit un signe d'excuse à Mila alors qu'il levait la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Thomas Faber, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle depuis deux ans maintenant, se tenait devant eux. Il salua Scorpius d'un mouvement de tête, que ce dernier lui rendit ainsi que Mila qu'il connaissait car elle faisait partie de l'équipe. Puis il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Albus, posant au passage ses yeux sur Ludivine dont le visage était maintenant fermé, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'une personne extérieure à leur entourage proche approchait.

Le regard du sorcier resta impassible alors qu'il semblait dévisager le visage de la sorcière, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes car Faber avait reporté son attention sur Albus qui venait de lui répondre.

\- Le terrain est à Serpentard vendredi soir, comme tu le voulais, annonça Faber.

\- Ah ! Super ! s'exclama Albus alors que son visage s'illuminait et que Scorpius souriait. Merci Faber !

\- Remercie ton frère, répondit Thomas Faber en mettant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air nonchalant. C'est lui qui m'a rappelé qu'il serait plus amusant de vous affronter au second tour que Poufsouffle.

Le Serdaigle parlait bien évidemment de la coupe inter-maisons, dont le premier match avait lieu samedi entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle, et Ludivine ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel, prête à dégainer un bouquin si la conversation entre les deux capitaines commençait à être trop sérieuse au sujet du Quidditch. Puis Ludivine eut un rictus que personne ne sembla remarquer en pensant qu'Albus Potter ne parlait jamais de Quidditch à la rigolade. Au début, ça avait été attendrissant, vraiment. Plus maintenant.

Albus remercia le Serdaigle d'un hochement de tête, et ce dernier lui rendit le geste. Il jeta un dernier regard à Scorpius puis à Ludivine. Consciente que le regard du sorcier restait posé sur elle plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle se rendit compte que, bien qu'elle ait joué au Quidditch pendant plusieurs années, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les joueurs des autres équipes. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres maisons, et elle ne doutait pas que le Serdaigle essayait de replacer son visage dans sa mémoire.

Finalement, Thomas Faber tourna les talons pour retourner à sa table. Face à elle, Scorpius avait un rictus.

\- Il a mis du temps à s'en aller, commenta-t-il d'un air moqueur, il s'est perdu dans tes yeux, Lud.

\- Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, Malefoy, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Laisse-moi en juger, répondit-il d'un ton paternel.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Ça n'arrivait pas très souvent, et heureusement d'ailleurs, mais parfois, le côté protecteur de Scorpius refaisait surface.

\- Oh arrête Scorp, rigola Albus, Faber n'est pas problématique.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il nous a laissé le terrain, répliqua Scorpius sur un ton moqueur, t'es tellement achetable Albus.

\- Et alors, se contenta de dire Albus en souriant, il n'y a rien de mal à être reconnaissant. Et puis c'est vrai, Faber est un mec clean, je le pré-valide s'il s'intéresse à Ludivine.

\- Bien sûr que tu le pré-valides, il aime le Quidditch ! s'exclama Scorpius, prêt à éclater de rire.

\- Bah bien sûr, répondit Albus comme si c'était une évidence, t'imagines si on ne peut pas lui parler Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aura à lui dire ?

\- LA FERME, s'exclama Ludivine alors que les deux sorciers se retenaient d'éclater de rire et que des têtes se tournaient vers eux aux alentours. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme idiotie !

Ludivine était rouge de gêne, ou de colère, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides quand ils le voulaient. En face et à côté d'elle, Scorpius et Albus continuaient de lâcher des petits rires qui menaçaient de se transformer en fou rire.

Ludivine aurait peut-être également ri, mais ses relations n'étaient pas un sujet qu'il lui plaisait d'aborder. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elles n'avaient été que faiblement existantes ces dernières années. Être accompagnée 90% du temps de Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter n'aidait pas à se faire aborder. Et quand cela arrivait, son caractère difficile terminait de faire fuir les quelques sorciers courageux.

A côté d'elle, Albus et Scorpius continuaient de ricaner, et Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'il fallait définitivement qu'elle change d'amis. Puis les rires se calmèrent soudainement, et un regard vers Albus indiqua à la sorcière que ce dernier venait de perdre toute envie de rire.

Le regard du sorcier s'était perdu dans la Grande salle, et Ludivine tenta d'attraper le lieu où son regard s'était posé mais c'était déjà trop tard. Albus avait déjà baissé la tête vers son assiette, serrant les poings sous la table, ce qui inquiéta Ludivine.

\- Tout va bien, Albus ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui, elle le savait, ne lui était pas destiné. Albus secoua la tête, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, et Ludivine échangea un regard interrogateur avec Scorpius qui haussa les épaules, observant également son ami avec précaution.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? insista Ludivine.

A l'entente de la question, Albus grogna avec ce que Ludivine prit pour du mépris. Ça ne lui était toujours pas destiné, elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas du genre à savoir prendre sur elle. Alors elle fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Albus s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait hors de la Grande Salle.

Ludivine jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. En posant son regard sur chaque personne de l'entourage d'Albus, Ludivine n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui aurait pu énerver le sorcier de cette façon. Ou alors, cela concernait quelqu'un que Ludivine ne connaissait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ludivine à Scorpius.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Scorpius, pensif.

\- Il nous cache quelque chose, tu penses ?

\- Toujours la même chose, sûrement.

Ludivine ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- On creuse ? demanda Ludivine dans l'espoir que le sorcier ne la recalerait pas.

\- Il est temps, je crois bien, répondit Scorpius avec détermination alors qu'il lui lançait un regard complice que Ludivine adorait.

* * *

Lorsque Ludivine entra dans la salle de Sortilèges, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Liz, assise à leur table, la tête enfoncée dans un parchemin qu'elle noircissait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Quelle matière t'inspire tant, Lizzie ? se moqua Ludivine en posant son sac à côté d'elle.

\- Pas une matière, répondit simplement Liz en posant sa plume pour faire un sourire doux à Ludivine.

Le sourire de Ludivine s'agrandit. La Serdaigle se passionnait de romans, et elle savait qu'elle en écrivait à ses heures perdues. Et pour en avoir lu des extraits, elle savait que son amie était très douée.

\- Je croyais que tu avais perdu ton inspiration, interrogea Ludivine.

\- Comme à chaque fois, ça revient au galop dès que je suis entre ces murs. C'est limite si je ne réfléchis pas à retourner à la rédaction du journal de l'école.

\- Tu devrais ! l'encouragea Ludivine, tu étais parfaite pour ce poste.

\- Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre Liz avec un sourire.

Liz avait dirigé la rédaction du journal de l'école durant deux années, ce qui lui avait permis de glisser certains de ses écrits de façon anonyme. Ses textes avaient été appréciés, Liz le savait et en avait été flattée, même si personne à part les filles ne savait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle avait pourtant arrêté et s'était retirée de la direction du journal, de peur que son secret ne soit un jour révélé.

\- Alors, commença Ludivine avec un rictus, l'écriture ou le ministère ?

La réaction de Liz fut exactement ce à quoi s'était attendue Ludivine qui éclata de rire. L'effroi qui se lisait sur le visage de son amie était hilarant. Elles connaissaient toutes les deux déjà la réponse. Si Liz n'avait pas eu honte de ses écrits, elle serait devenue écrivaine. Mais elle ne considérait pas avoir le choix, alors ce choix n'existait pas réellement.

\- Un jour, il te faudra prendre un peu de courage et assumer tes supers écrits, dit Ludivine.

\- Un jour, ce sera le cas, sourit Liz.

Les deux sorcières arrêtèrent de parler alors que la salle se remplissait progressivement d'élèves. Le professeur Flitwick entra à la suite des derniers retardataires, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour à tous, les septièmes années ! Et les sixièmes années, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler en groupes de trois sur les sortilèges informulés. L'évolution de l'actualité nous a poussé, tout le corps professoral, à nous interroger sur une meilleure façon de faire converger nos cours afin de renforcer votre maîtrise des sorts d'attaque et de défense en même temps. De ce fait, aujourd'hui, vous allez vous entraîner aux sorts de déviation et de renvoi des sortilèges. Mettez-vous en groupes de trois !

Ludivine sentit ses yeux briller. Cela faisait des années qu'elle s'entraînait aux sorts informulés, et sa maîtrise était bonne, mais pas suffisante. C'était le genre de défi que Ludivine adorait. Elle et Liz échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr, elles comptaient se mettre ensemble. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir qui serait la troisième personne de leur équipe.

\- Hé les sixièmes années !

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent, et Ludivine retint un juron en voyant Fred Weasley penché sur son bureau, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il attrapait le regard de Liz.

\- Besoin d'une troisième personne, il me semble, commenta Fred.

\- Tu n'as personne d'autre avec qui te mettre, Weasley ? demanda Ludivine sans cacher son mécontentement.

\- Va savoir, rigola Fred en échangeant un regard avec James Potter qui se dirigeait vers un groupe de deux personnes un peu plus loin. J'ai envie de me mettre avec vous.

Ludivine échangea un regard avec Liz qui fit un sourire encourageant. Ça ne dérangeait pas Liz qui n'aurait jamais rejeté quelqu'un, elle était beaucoup trop gentille pour cela. Ludivine décida de mettre de côté son mauvais caractère et fit un signe au sorcier pour qu'il s'approche d'elles. Ce dernier ne cacha pas son sourire alors qu'ils se mettaient tous les trois dans un coin. Fred avait le sentiment qu'il allait s'amuser durant cette heure.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Ludivine.

Et elle avait raison. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle soufflait pour au moins la sixième fois alors que Fred Weasley éclatait de rire et que Liz rougissait en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Allez ma belle, rigolait Fred en s'adressant à Liz, ne te laisse pas perturber par mes beaux traits.

Liz fusilla le sorcier du regard, appuyée par Ludivine qui commençait à trouver les remarques du Gryffondor irritantes.

\- Allez Liz, encouragea Ludivine en ignorant le sorcier, réessaie. Tu savais déjà faire ce combo en quatrième année.

C'était vrai, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Liz et Ludivine s'étaient entraînées ensemble pendant des années pour prendre de l'avance sur les autres et en apprendre toujours plus. Alors lorsqu'elles avaient enfin trouvé l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande en deuxième année, elles y avaient passé tous leurs mercredi soir et dimanche après-midi à travailler les Enchantements. Et elles avaient commencé à travailler sur les sortilèges informulés en quatrième année. Liz connaissait déjà ce sort.

Liz inspira fort en levant sa baguette et fit un signe de tête à Ludivine. Cette dernière fit un mouvement de baguette léger, envoyant un léger _expelliarmus_ à Liz qui leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et fit un léger mouvement de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche avec, redirigeant le sort vers Fred. Le Gryffondor fit le même geste, renvoyant le sort à Liz en lui faisant un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil. Liz se mit soudain à rougir, la perturbant alors que le sort allait la toucher mais Ludivine annula le sort avec un _finite._

\- Ça suffit, Weasley ! dit Ludivine d'un ton autoritaire qui accentua le rire du sorcier. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer avec tes moqueries ?

Le sorcier s'arrêta de rire mais ne fit pas disparaître son sourire carnassier.

\- Ce n'est pas de la moquerie, dit-il simplement.

\- Ça ne change rien ! Arrête de la draguer et de rire comme un idiot ! Elle a failli se prendre le sort en plein visage !

Ludivine avait subitement haussé le ton, s'attirant des regards des autres groupes.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas mon humour à sa juste valeur, Hendell, commenta Fred.

\- Crois moi que si, pour son aspect irritant.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, Hendell, mais ce n'est pas vers toi que je me tournerai le jour où j'aurai besoin d'un boost de confiance.

Liz lâcha un petit rire alors qu'elle envoyait un regard complice à Ludivine. Quant à Fred, son visage sembla s'illuminer à l'idée que sa remarque ait fait rire la sorcière. Ludivine fut légèrement attendrie par la sincérité et la spontanéité du sorcier. Elle aurait été réellement attendrie s'il ne lui avait pas tapé sur les nerfs juste avant, mais c'était un début, se dit-elle.

\- Tu ne me parais pas être quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un _boost de confiance_, Weasley, en revanche tu sapes celle de Liz !

\- J'essaie juste de rendre l'atmosphère agréable tout en s'entraînant, Hendell.

Ludivine soupira. En effet, il ne faisait rien de bien méchant. Il ne lui semblait de toute façon pas être méchant, mais plutôt quelqu'un à l'humeur légère et agréable.

\- Tu y arrives bien, intervint Liz avec un sourire, personnellement je m'amuse bien.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! s'exclama Fred en leur faisant à toutes les deux un grand sourire. Tu vois que Liz n'est pas dérangée par mes actions.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Weasley, répondit Liz avec un sourire, mais ça reste Walsh pour toi pour le moment.

Fred ne cacha pas sa surprise face à la réplique de la sorcière, puis un sourire carnassier réapparut sur ses lèvres. Il s'amusait grandement, c'était sûr, et Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. C'était un grand enfant, comme Albus et Scorpius, et Ludivine se demanda pourquoi tous les hommes de son entourage étaient à prendre par la main.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Walsh, dit Fred alors qu'il se tournait vers Ludivine. Je ne dirais pas pareil pour toi, Hendell, mais simplement parce que je ne veux pas qu'Albus me casse la gueule.

Fred avait un sourire amusé alors que Liz ne cachait pas non plus le sien. Ludivine, cependant, sentit le sang quitter son visage alors qu'elle fusillait le métis du regard. Sans un mot, elle leva sa baguette et commença à attaquer le sorcier qui éclata de rire alors qu'il se protégeait de chaque sortilège. Leur jeu dura une bonne minute avant d'inclure Liz et ils terminèrent l'heure ainsi.

* * *

\- Il est amusant, dit Liz en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Il est insupportable, répondit Ludivine en sortant de la salle.

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu n'aimais personne, Lud.

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

Liz rigolait alors que Ludivine se défendait. Son regard croisa celui de Fred Weasley et de James Potter qui discutaient à l'entrée de la salle en la pointant de la main. Elle les fusilla du regard, mais le sourire de Fred lui montra qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Il lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire ironique, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner avec son ami.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Ludivine à Liz.

\- A la bibliothèque, répondit Liz, je vais continuer à écrire un peu. Acca va se joindre à moi d'ici une demi-heure. Et toi ?

\- Je vais aller voir les deux fous du Quidditch, dit Ludivine en levant les yeux au ciel, ils doivent être dans la salle commune.

\- Ah ! rigola Liz. Tu vas t'occuper de ces grands enfants. On se voit toujours vendredi soir avec les filles ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Ludivine. A plus tard.

Liz lui fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant et Ludivine regarda la silhouette fine de son amie s'éloigner avant de tourner les talons pour aller en direction des sous-sols.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle mit les pied dans la salle commune, son sourire disparut aussitôt en voyant Albus assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, raturant avec colère son carnet de stratégie. Impassible à la vie qui s'activait autour de lui, il semblait marmonner des sortilèges impardonnables lorsque Ludivine s'approcha. Elle prit place doucement sur le bras du fauteuil, demandant d'un ton bas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Rien Lud, répondit-il sèchement et Ludivine dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas tenir compte du ton du sorcier.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Potter ! s'énerva tout de même Ludivine. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive et comment je peux t'aider !

\- Tu ne peux pas, d'accord ? On n'aide pas la connerie !

Ludivine souffla. Elle aurait proposé à Albus d'aller voler s'il n'avait pas plu si fort. Ça ne gênerait pas le sorcier, mais Ludivine n'avait plus l'habitude de voler par un tel temps. Puis une idée lui vint, une idée qui la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Où est Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Juste ici !

Ludivine tourna la tête vers la voix qui s'était adressée à elle, et vit Scorpius se pencher vers eux avant de contourner le fauteuil et s'asseoir sur le canapé face à eux. Ludivine regarda Scorpius analyser l'expression d'Albus avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

\- Sortons ! dit-elle avec un sourire conspirateur.

\- Il pleut des cordes, se contenta de dire Scorpius en balayant son bras sans enthousiasme vers la fenêtre haute des sous-sols.

\- Pas uniquement hors du château, Malefoy, commençait à s'irriter Ludivine. Sortons de Poudlard, on a la carte et il est assez tôt.

\- On va rater le dîner, dit Albus.

\- Et alors ? le provoqua Ludivine. On aura qu'à se prendre un truc à grignoter en même temps que notre verre.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux, et Ludivine commençait à s'irriter. Si même les inciter à enfreindre le règlement pour aller s'amurer dans un bar était un défi, ça commençait à être compliqué.

\- Malefoy, Potter, commença Ludivine d'un ton froid et autoritaire, prenez vos affaires et allez chercher la carte. On va à Pré-au-Lard.

Son ton était implacable, et après quelques secondes d'assimilation, les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se diriger rapidement dans leur dortoir. Ludivine fit de même. Elle mit dans un sac des vêtements d'extérieur qu'elle enfilerait dans le passage secret, et prit de l'argent avant de dévaler les escaliers.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois Serpentards sortaient d'un passage secret, tapotant leurs vêtements pour en retirer la poussière, et se jetaient un sort d'imperméabilité pour se protéger de la pluie.

\- J'ai faim, dit Scorpius en constatant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du repas.

\- On se prendra un truc à l'Horcruxe, répondit Albus, je crève d'une bonne bièraubeurre !

L'Horcruxe était l'un des bars les plus fréquentés de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait ouvert peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, et le nom provoquant avait toujours attiré les jeunes populations sorcières. Le bar était toujours bondé et ils y passeraient inaperçus, même s'ils étaient un mardi, où il y avait moins de monde.

Et en effet, le bar était peuplé de sorciers venant d'écoles supérieures aux alentours. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du bar, à une table en cercle, et leur commande fut rapidement prise et apportée. Trois bièraubeurres pour commencer.

\- Maintenant, dit Ludivine alors que Scorpius posait une chope devant elle, dis-nous ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter !

Albus soupira. Il savait que sortir avec les deux sorciers impliquait de tout leur raconter, et ça ils voyaient bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne va pas te juger, Al ? demanda Ludivine comme si elle se rendait compte soudainement qu'il pouvait y avoir une once d'inquiétude à ce sujet pour lui. Question à laquelle Albus répondit par un léger rire cynique.

\- C'est vrai mec, rajouta Scorpius. On a quand même autour de cette table la sorcière, dit-il en pointant Ludivine du menton, qui a fait boire un filtre d'amour à Smith en quatrième année uniquement pour gagner un pari qu'elle pouvait faire craquer n'importe quel mec. On a également le sorcier, dit-il en se pointant du doigt, qui a fait croire qu'il était un Mangemort simplement pour qu'on lui fiche la paix et qui s'est retrouvé avec trois aurors sur le dos à 12 ans, dont ton père.

Les trois sorciers eurent un petit rire. En effet, des histoires humiliantes, ils n'en manquaient pas.

\- Vous devriez en avoir honte, sourit Albus, pensif.

\- Oh mais c'est le cas, rigola Ludivine, juste pas entre nous.

Un silence s'installa, calme, paisible. Albus semblait se triturer la tête alors qu'il passait d'un rythme régulier son doigt sur le contour de sa chope. Ludivine et Scorpius avaient compris qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se lancer, alors ils acceptèrent le silence une longue minute avant d'opter pour la discussion distrayante.

\- Alors, reprit Ludivine en se tournant vers Scorpius, des nouvelles de ton père au sujet de tout ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nope, répondit Scorpius en buvant sa bièraubeurre. Dans les prochains jours, je pense.

\- Il faudrait le c...

\- J'ai couché avec Rimens, lâcha Albus de but en blanc.

Ludivine se tut aussitôt, se tournant vers Albus avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'un rictus se dessinait sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

\- Rimens ? répéta Ludivine. Comme dans Souhad Rimens de Poufsouffle, petite-amie de Michael Lams depuis genre trois ans ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Albus en buvant une grande gorgée de sa chope. On a couché ensemble cet été et on s'est revus quelques fois au château depuis notre retour.

\- Dont la fois où tu n'as pas voulu me dire où tu étais ? demanda Ludivine qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Tout à fait, hocha Albus. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque l'apprenne, sachant qu'elle était toujours avec Lams. Elle me disait qu'elle comptait le quitter. Elle me l'a dit plusieurs fois.

Ludivine ne dit rien, écoutant le sorcier alors que Scorpius ne cachait pas sa surprise. Ludivine connaissait Rimens qui était une camarade de chambre d'Evelyn, et cette dernière n'était pas tendre lorsqu'elle parlait de la sorcière et de sa relation avec son petit-ami de trois ans. De ce que lui disait son amie, Souhad Rimens était une sorcière compliquée à comprendre et à suivre.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda précautionneusement Ludivine.

\- Il semblerait que non, dit Albus avec amertume. Elle a eu une discussion avec lui hier soir à ce sujet et je pensais qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais je les ai vus se bécoter au déjeuner, et ils y mettaient du cœur.

\- Oh Al, s'exclama Ludivine en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du sorcier.

\- Ça craint, vieux, dit Scorpius.

\- C'est moi qui ai été con, avoua Albus.

\- Tu es attaché ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Disons que j'avais des attentes.

Un silence s'installa, et Ludivine suivit le regard d'Albus, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas trop peiné. Il attrapa son regard et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Ludivine y lut de la peine et ça lui brisa le cœur. Face à eux, Scorpius tapota l'épaule d'Albus, pensif.

\- N'empêche, dit Scorpius, elle est sexy.

\- Ça c'est clair, approuva Albus, je peux te dire que j'ai pas hésité longtemps, en couple ou non.

\- Je n'aurais pas hésité non plus, dit Scorpius en souriant.

\- Ça valait au moins le coup pour ça, je te le dis.

Albus eut un petit rire que Ludivine apprécia, même si en temps normal, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel face aux propos des deux sorciers. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant était le sourire d'Albus.

\- Tu sais que ça ne vient pas de toi ? lui dit Ludivine dans la volonté de le rassurer. Que son hésitation ne veut pas dire que tu n'en vaux pas la peine ?

\- Tu me prends pour une de tes copines filles, Lud ? demanda Albus en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que je le sais.

Ludivine ne dit rien. Albus pouvait être ironique et moqueur autant qu'il le voulait, Ludivine lisait tout de même la peine dans ses yeux et elle savait que ses mots le touchaient. Mais elle ne voulut pas blesser sa virilité, alors elle ne dit rien pour se défendre, et choisit même de jouer la dérision.

\- Pardon, dit Ludivine avec un sourire joueur, j'avais oublié votre grandeur, très cher.

\- On ne doute pas d'un Potter, Hendell, répondit Albus avec un sourire.

**\- **Mes excuses, monsieur je porte le nom de deux grands directeurs de Poudlard et du sauveur du monde sorcier.

Les trois sorciers rigolèrent tout en buvant une gorgée de leur bièraubeurre. Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'agitait mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les trois.

\- Vous savez ce qui me ferait le plus grand bien ? demanda Albus.

\- Dis-nous, répondit Scorpius.

\- Qu'on détruise Poufsouffle samedi au match, sourit Albus, on verra s'ils auront toujours envie de s'embrasser après la raclée qu'on va mettre à leur maison !

Albus ne cachait plus son sourire et Scorpius éclata de rire alors que Ludivine levait de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il ne suffisait que d'une phrase pour que ses deux amis se lancent dans une discussion endiablée.

\- Il faudra faire attention à leurs batteurs Al, répondit Scorpius, moi aussi j'ai envie de leur faire cracher la poussière alors on ne les laisse pas nous mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- On verra vendredi soir quelle stratégie on supporte le mieux après tous les entraînements qu'on a eus, dit Albus d'un air pensif. Leur gardien est très bon, marquer des points sera difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lud ?

Scorpius venait de s'adresser à elle, et Ludivine prit quelques secondes pour le dévisager. Elle était à deux doigts de reprendre les deux sorciers en leur rappelant qu'elle ne s'était pas motivée à sortir et enfreindre le règlement pour les entendre parler de Quidditch, mais un coup d'œil à Albus avait suffi pour voir qu'il avait déjà oublié sa peine de cœur. Il n'avait fallu que le Quidditch. Et eux, se dit tout de même Ludivine.

Scorpius et Albus attendaient calmement, avec la patience qui caractérisait certains Serpentards, qu'elle leur réponde.

\- J'en pense, commença-t-elle, que votre obsession pour le Quidditch est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté l'équipe.

\- C'est faux ! s'offusqua légèrement Albus. Tu dis ça comme si on ne pensait qu'à ça !

\- Albus, répondit Ludivine calmement, il est temps que quelqu'un te le dise, tu es un capitaine tyrannique et obsédé par le jeu.

Albus se figea, choqué de la remarque de Ludivine. Scorpius, lui, éclata de rire alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- J'aurais confirmé si je n'avais pas peur de faire cent tours de terrain vendredi, rigola Scorpius.

Et Ludivine ne tint plus, éclatant de rire alors qu'Albus comprenait que les deux sorciers se moquaient de lui. Il fusilla ses deux amis du regard alors que leur rire se renforçait, conscients que le brun restait un Serpentard, et qu'aucun Serpentard n'aimait être moqué.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfoirés, se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en murmurant quelque chose, et le seul mot que Ludivine entendit fut « foutaises », ce qui la fit rire alors qu'elle finissait sa bièraubeurre.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, et plus précisément au bout de quatre bièraubeurres chacun -trois pour Ludivine qui avait déclaré forfait-, les trois sorciers décidèrent de retourner au sein du château. Il n'était pas tard, c'tait l'avantage d'avoir quitté le château tôt, mais ils avaient tout de même dépassé le couvre-feu et il leur fallait rentrer discrètement.

Discrètement, cependant, n'était pas le terme approprié pour les trois sorciers. Scorpius eut le réflexe de jeter un sort d'imperméabilité à chacun d'entre eux, mais ce fut la seule chose qu'ils firent correctement. La carte leur permit de retourner assez facilement au passage secret en passant par le sous-sol de Honeydukes bien que la boutique soit fermée. Mais elle n'empêcha pas Albus de buter contre une pierre dans le couloir du passage et de chuter violemment alors que Ludivine et Scorpius éclataient de rire sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Remettre la robe de sorcier fut également une épreuve alors que Ludivine la mettait à l'envers et que Scorpius se la coinçait au niveau de l'oreille. Quelle maladresse, ils blâmaient tous les trois l'alcool pour cela mais ça ne les empêchait pas de moins rire. Ce fut lorsqu'ils sortirent par la statue de la sorcière borgne pour atterrir dans les couloirs du château que ce fut plus compliqué, d'une part parce qu'ils pouvaient être vus et d'autre part parce qu'ils pouvaient être entendus. Et ça, aucun des trois sorciers n'en avait conscience alors qu'Albus lançait des maléfices du Croche-Pied pour faire trébucher Scorpius et Ludivine qui rigolaient à chaque fois qu'ils esquivaient le sortilège.

Finalement, Ludivine, qui surveillait distraitement la carte du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils ne croiseraient personne, vit quelque chose qui ne la rassura pas. A quelques couloirs d'eux semblait arriver le professeur Sven et ils allaient tout droit dans sa direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en informer Albus et Scorpius qu'en quelques secondes, le professeur avait atteint leur localisation.

\- S'il-vous-plaît.

Ce fut avec effroi que les trois Serpentards s'arrêtèrent. Ils surent, au ton, qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur. Et ils avaient raison. Derrière eux se tenait bien le professeur Sven, une main sur sa baguette et le regard perçant. Il dévisagea lentement les trois sorciers et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous, commença-t-il lentement, peut me dire ce que vous faites hors de vos dortoirs. A une telle heure. En semaine.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une question et les trois sorciers savaient que la suite allait être très mauvaise pour eux. Et leur esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne leur serait d'aucune utilité.

\- Professeur, commença Ludivine.

\- C'est une longue histoire, continua Scorpius.

\- Une très longue histoire que l'on peut raconter demain de préférence, termina Albus.

Ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire, et Ludivine ferma les yeux de désespoir. L'air incrédule de leur professeur n'indiquait rien de bon.

\- Demain, Potter ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous attendez que je vous renvoie dans votre dortoir sans rien dire ? Est-ce que l'optimisme irréaliste est un trait de la maison Serpentard ? finit-il d'un air condescendant.

-Monsieur, répondit Albus dont l'alcool avait inhibé tout filtre, votre ressentiment envers les Serpentards n'a rien à faire dans la situation.

Ludivine et Scorpius se tournèrent avec effroi vers leur ami. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de provoquer le professeur Sven de cette façon ? Ludivine se demandait même si le sorcier n'était pas stupide lorsqu'il ne prenait plus la peine de réfléchir. En face d'eux, le professeur ne semblait pas dérangé par les propos d'Albus. Il avait même un sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui n'indiquait vraiment rien de bon, se dit Ludivine.

\- Etes-vous dans votre état normal, Potter ?

\- Albus ne se sent en effet pas très bien professeur, intervint Ludivine, veuillez l'excuser.

Ledit Albus allait protester mais le regard noir que lui fit Ludivine l'en dissuada.

\- Vraiment, miss Hendell ? demanda le professeur avec un sourire ironique. Et est-ce que cela justifie votre présence si tardive dans les couloirs ?

Ludivine ne sut pas quoi répondre, c'était comme si son cerveau avait décidé d'arrêter de fonctionner. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. À côté d'elle, Scorpius était impassible, conscient que ce qu'il dirait dans son état ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Et il avait raison. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas d'Albus qui eut un rire désabusé et qui secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose dont ressortit seulement les mots "abus de pouvoir"_._ Des mots que tous entendirent.

\- Peut-être, Potter, reprit le professeur, devrais-je vous inviter à passer la journée du samedi dans mon bureau afin de vous montrer qu'on respecte le corps professoral dans ce château.

\- Samedi, Serpentard joue contre Poufsouffle, dit Scorpius comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez peut-être vous entraîner à jouer sans votre capitaine, monsieur Malefoy.

Ça ne manqua pas, l'effroi qui se lut sur le visage des deux sorciers fit sourire le professeur qui semblait s'amuser. Quant à Ludivine, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment ils allaient sortir de cette situation. Être interdit de jouer pouvait être fatal pour Albus, que ce soit pour le score de Serpentard autant que pour son poste de capitaine. C'était un rôle pour lequel on attendait une irréprochabilité. Le professeur McGonagall ne laisserait pas passer cela et Ludivine s'inquiétait. A côté d'elle, Albus et Scorpius commençaient à être nerveux. C'était comme si l'alcool avait quitté leur corps à l'entente de cette menace et malgré la situation, Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait vraiment que le Quidditch qu'ils prenaient à cœur.

\- Monsieur ! s'indigna Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr, c'est à moins que vous ne me donniez une bonne raison pour votre présence dans les couloirs, sourit le professeur Sven, conscient qu'ils n'avaient aucune excuse.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Alors que Scorpius et Albus semblaient réaliser que s'ils ne trouvaient pas une échappatoire, ils risquaient de se retrouver à six sur le terrain face à Poufsouffle, Ludivine se demandait comment elle allait rattraper le coup.

\- L'infirmerie ! lâcha Ludivine dans un moment de détresse.

A côté d'elle, elle n'avait aucun soutien alors qu'ils se tournaient vers elle avec incompréhension.

\- L'infirmerie ? répéta le professeur Sven avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, se contenta de dire Ludivine, nous sommes allés chercher Albus qui se sentait mal.

\- Vraiment très intéressant, miss Hendell, et qui vous a demandé de faire cela ?

\- C'est moi, professeur.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le reste du couloir, où s'approchait celui qui venait de s'exprimer. Malgré la faible lueur qui émanait de la baguette du professeur, Ludivine reconnut James Potter qui s'approchait, les mains dans les poches et le regard dur. Il posa son regard sur chaque Serpentard, et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ludivine, celle-ci se sentit frissonner sous la dureté de ces yeux marrons. Finalement, le Gryffondor posa son regard sur le professeur Sven.

\- Monsieur Potter, reprit Sven qui rangea son air surpris, expliquez-moi donc la situation.

\- C'est très simple, professeur, dit l'aîné des Potter avec un sourire assuré, mon petit frère s'est senti mal avant le dîner. Malefoy et Hendell l'ont accompagné à l'infirmerie avant de venir me raconter son état.

James fit une pause, jetant un regard aux sorciers qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, dans l'attente de voir où mènerait l'histoire du sorcier. Ludivine y décela du mépris qu'elle prit directement pour elle.

Elle prit le temps de le dévisager. Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier mais un simple t-shirt gris et un jean foncé. Les mains dans les proches, les épaules reculées vers l'arrière, le Gryffondor avait une carrure assez imposante et son regard dur ne laissait place à aucune objection, tout comme sa mâchoire crispée ne donnait pas envie de le contredire. Même si la coupe de cheveux et les traits du sorcier étaient similaires à ceux d'Albus, son air implacable le distinguait fondamentalement d'Albus qui portait plutôt naturellement un air de nonchalance et d'indifférence. Chez Albus, il n'y avait que ses yeux qui s'exprimaient tandis que chez son frère, c'était son visage entier.

\- Je sais qu'Albus est effrayé par l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais je ne lui ferais pas l'humiliation de vous expliquer pourquoi, et j'ai demandé aux deux préfets d'aller le chercher.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable des préfets de Serpentard, monsieur Potter, c'est miss Jones qui l'est.

\- Mais je suis responsable de mon frère, monsieur, répondit James d'un ton si assuré qu'il ne laissait place à aucune réponse. Je venais justement m'assurer que mon frère allait bien.

James maintint le regard du professeur Sven avec un air impassible. A côté de lui, Albus, Scorpius et Ludivine ne faisaient pas les fiers. L'histoire du Gryffondor pouvait être plausible. En tout cas bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu dire. Mais ils n'étaient pas sortis de la situation. Et face à eux, le professeur Sven restait sceptique.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je croire votre histoire, monsieur Potter ? demanda le professeur Sven avec suspicion.

\- Ils étaient tous les trois absents au dîner, non professeur ? dit James. Et puis, vous pouvez demander à madame Pomfresh, elle vous dira certainement la même chose.

\- Vous vous doutez que je compte bien le faire à la première heure demain matin.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, professeur.

Le professeur Sven ne dit rien durant quelques secondes. Il maintint le regard du Gryffondor qui restait impassible, puis posa son regard sur les trois Serpentards qui se sentaient pâlir. Jusqu'à que finalement, il sourit d'un air désabusé avant de s'adresser de nouveau à James.

\- Je vous laisse raccompagner votre frère et les deux préfets de Serpentard dans leurs cachots, monsieur Potter. Pour cette nuit, vous êtes responsable d'eux, et je ne veux plus personne dans les couloirs dans vingt minutes.

\- C'est noté professeur, merci.

Le professeur Sven ne dit rien, tournant les talons sans un mot de plus. En le voyant partir, Ludivine ferma les yeux de soulagement tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius lâchèrent la respiration qu'ils avaient gardée. Ils avaient été à deux doigts d'être dans une situation très embarrassante. Ludivine, également, sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de James Potter qui, le regard toujours très dur, se tourna violemment vers eux, les surplombant d'un regard colérique.

\- Mais qui vous a appris à être aussi imprudent ? Vous avez une idée de ce que vous auriez pris si je n'avais pas été là ?

\- Ça va James, répondit Albus sur la défensive, on a fait une erreur, ça n'arrive jamais.

\- C'est une erreur de débutant, Albus ! s'exclama son frère.

Il avait raison, les trois sorciers le savaient et pour cette raison, Ludivine n'en menait pas large. Elle se tenait droite, le menton haut mais alors que son regard croisait celui du sorcier, Ludivine se sentit presque reculer. Elle n'avait pas souvent interagi avec James, même assez rarement, et à cet instant, avec l'alcool qui embrumait son cerveau et la pression descendante de s'être fait prendre, elle se sentit impressionnée par ce regard inquisiteur. Cela venait certainement également de la honte qu'elle ressentait de s'être fait attraper en pleine infraction au règlement par un professeur.

\- On sait, se contenta de dire Albus avec un air coupable.

\- On a bu, James, dit Scorpius avec franchise, on n'a pas réfléchi.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Son langage corporel était tellement expressif que Ludivine interpréta son action par un "merci de pointer l'évidence".

\- Pas besoin de le dire, Scorpius, ça se voit à des kilomètres. La seule raison pour laquelle Sven a lâché l'affaire, c'est qu'il compte aller voir Pompom demain.

\- C'est d'ailleurs un problème, se rendit compte Scorpius.

\- Non, dit James en balayant l'inquiétude du sorcier d'un revers de main, j'irai voir Pompom pour lui expliquer la situation, ça ne la dérangera pas de mentir.

Pompom ? Ludivine voulut rire, un rire moqueur, et elle se surprit à ne pas oser le faire. Pour le moment, l'aîné des Potter avait dirigé sa colère vers Albus, ce qui convenait très bien à Ludivine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il t'avait interdit de jouer, Al ?

\- Même si ça me tue de le dire, James, ce n'est qu'un match amical inter-maisons. Ça aurait été l'enfer, mais pas la fin du monde.

James fit un bruit dédaigneux alors que son regard se posait sur Ludivine. Mais ça ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, considérant probablement que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il devait s'adresser.

\- Tu es capitaine, Al, dit James sur un ton que Ludivine trouva condescendant. Tout le monde suit ce que tu fais. Et pas seulement sur le terrain dans les airs mais également hors du terrain sur terre. Je parle des recruteurs, Al.

\- Ils ne viendront pas me chercher avant ma dernière année, répondit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi, ils sont venus me chercher en sixième année, dit James. Capitaine en sixième année et fils de Harry Potter, les recruteurs n'attendent pas. Tu as de grandes chances d'en voir samedi, même pour un match amical et si on vient pour toi mais qu'on apprend que tu as été interdit de jouer pour ne pas avoir respecté le règlement, ce sera fini pour toi, Al.

Albus marqua un temps. Il semblait réfléchir à ce que lui disait son frère, comme s'il réalisait que cette rencontre avec le professeur Sven aurait pu lui être décisive. Et son visage perdit quelques couleurs. Face à lui, James esquissa un rictus.

\- Tu réalises hein ?

\- Arrête de te comporter comme si tu ne faisais pas comme nous James, dit Albus qui sentait l'irritation monter, tu enfreins le règlement comme nous ! Tout le temps !

\- Mais moi, je ne me fais pas prendre.

\- Facile avec une cape d'invisibilité, dit Ludivine dans un silence qui fit raisonner ses propos.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers elle, comme s'ils semblaient se rappeler de sa présence. Albus ne cacha pas son sourire fier à la remarque de Ludivine tandis que Scorpius se divertissait de l'ironie dont elle avait joué. Cependant, James n'était pas amusé. Il lui jeta un regard si froid que Ludivine sentit la colère monter. Elle n'aimait pas le dédain dont faisait preuve le sorcier.

\- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains, Hendell ? Rien qu'avec ça, je ne me ferais pas prendre. A moins que tu manques d'intelligence pour l'utiliser.

Ludivine fusilla le sorcier du regard. Le ton condescendant de l'aîné des Potter commençait à l'irriter, sans parler du fait qu'il venait de l'insulter, et elle ne cacha pas sa colère alors qu'elle échangeait un regard avec Scorpius.

\- On aurait pu croire, reprit James, que de vous trois, tu aurais été la plus responsable. Quand on sort en semaine, et qu'en plus on boit, on se fait discret dans les couloirs.

\- Je crois que tu as les chevilles qui enflent, Potter, répondit Ludivine avec cynisme, car je constate que tu as une trop haute estime de toi.

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour mon frère, Hendell, répondit James avec un air froid qui énerva Ludivine, peut-être que toi tu n'en as rien à faire de son futur mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Ludivine, dubitative. Pour qui te prends-tu, Potter ?

\- Pour ton préfet-en-chef, Hendell.

Ludivine allait répliquer avec férocité. Le Gryffondor la faisait tellement sortir de ses gongs qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, mais elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et un mouvement des yeux lui permit de voir qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius qui la regardait d'un air autoritaire. Il l'incitait à se calmer. Ce qu'elle fit en un instant. Ludivine sembla se rappeler qu'il était le frère aîné d'Albus, son préfet en chef, et qu'en plus il venait de leur sauver la mise. Alors elle se tut, défiant le sorcier du regard tout en levant son menton haut, avant de se tourner vers Albus et Scorpius.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut retourner à la salle commune ? demanda Ludivine à Scorpius et Albus. Cette discussion ne mène nulle part.

James eut un rire dédaigneux alors qu'il se tournait vers Albus. C'était comme s'il la considérait comme insignifiante et Ludivine décida que, définitivement, elle n'aimait pas le sorcier.

\- Faites plus attention la prochaine fois, dit James à son frère.

Albus hocha la tête et James tourna les talons, surplombant une dernière fois de son regard Ludivine et enfin Scorpius à qui il fit un très léger mouvement de tête, et il s'en alla.

Ce fut Albus qui souffla en premier, observant Ludivine du regard avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler une nouvelle fois. Il semblait exténué et Ludivine ne put s'empêcher la pensée que c'était en partie sa faute.

\- Tu comprends maintenant, Lud, dit Albus en passant une main dans ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était nerveux, pourquoi j'ai refusé le poste de préfet quand on me l'a proposé l'année dernière ? James est attachant mais il peut être très autoritaire quand il le veut. Aucune envie d'être sous ses ordres.

Ludivine ne répondit rien durant une seconde, le fixant du regard avant d'échanger un regard avec Scorpius.

\- Ton frère est un connard, Potter.

Elle ne dit rien de plus alors qu'elle se remettait en route en direction des cachots, et Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard amusé avant de la suivre rapidement. Leur retour dans la salle commune se fit dans un silence assez inhabituel pour eux, mais chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied des escaliers du dortoir, Scorpius embrassa le crâne de Ludivine avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, la remerciant de les avoir forcés à sortir, alors qu'Albus passait un bras autour de ses épaules en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Finalement, ce fut tout ce que Ludivine choisit de retenir de cette fin de soirée, le clin d'œil espiègle de Scorpius et le sourire joyeux d'Albus. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour se coucher. Le reste, elle le prendrait en compte demain matin.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire un retour dessus, c'est motivant et instructif !


	5. Courroux et douceur

Hello ! Alors comment se passe le confinement pour chacun ? Pour ma part, très prise par le travail qui ne ralentit pas mais je trouve beauuuucoup plus le temps d'écrire. En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Courroux et douceur**

Dire que Ludivine était d'humeur exécrable était un euphémisme. Elle bouillonnait. Elle fulminait. Ça n'avait bien évidemment pas aidé de se réveiller avec un mal de crâne sans nom. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée le matin, elle avait pressenti que sa journée serait compliquée. Fatiguée, ses yeux semblaient douloureux et la faible luminosité qui émanait de l'extérieur lui brûla la rétine.

\- Oh, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, Ludivine.

Face à elle, Mila Stones enfilait sa chemise, cachant un corps svelte que Ludivine avait plusieurs fois envié. Elle avait un sourire amusé qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres et Ludivine la fusilla du regard.

Ludivine s'entendait bien avec Mila, dont le cynisme et l'ironie faisait d'elle une parfaite Serpentard. Ludivine appréciait ce cynisme, même si c'était tout de suite moins le cas quand il était dirigé vers elle. Mais la sorcière ne faisait pas partie de ces sang-purs désagréables qui ne réfléchissaient que par leur héritage, comme ça avait été le cas de la génération de Serpentards qui venaient de quitter Poudlard. Pourtant, Mila et sa cousine Nina Stones disposaient d'un héritage français d'une pureté à en faire pâlir Scorpius, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être d'un civisme et d'un respect égal envers les autres sorciers. Mais la raison pour laquelle Ludivine appréciait tant Mila, c'était que cette dernière ne s'offusquait jamais du ton ou comportement parfois désagréable de la sorcière.

Alors ce fut sans surprise qu'elle rigola lorsque la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grognement de la part de Ludivine.

Ce fut la seule interaction que Ludivine eut avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Ses autres camarades de chambre, qui habituellement faisaient la discussion avec elle de façon légère le matin, l'avaient fuie au bout de deux phrases. _Fragiles_, se dit Ludivine.

Albus et Scorpius devaient encore être dans leur dortoir quand elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle ne les attendait habituellement pas, aimant la solitude et la tranquillité de son premier café, et cette fois, ils n'auraient de toute façon probablement pas voulu faire le chemin avec elle. _Connards_, se dit Ludivine. Beaucoup des élèves qui croisèrent son regard sur son chemin baissèrent les yeux, inquiets de ce qu'une Serpentard de mauvaise humeur pouvait bien leur faire. _Trouillards_.

Alors ce fut dans une solitude profonde, qui par ailleurs accentuait d'autant plus sa colère, que Ludivine s'assit à la table de Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas faim. Zéro appétit. _Putain, _se dit-elle. Le visage fermé, le regard figé au loin, ignorant l'existence des sorciers autour d'elle, Ludivine soupira.

\- Toujours fâchée, Lud ?

A son nom, Ludivine releva la tête et constata que Scorpius et Albus la fixaient d'un air mi-concerné, mi-amusé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que la table de Serpentard était déjà pleine, et Ludivine comprit qu'elle s'était levée bien plus tard que d'habitude. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard en biais en ne voyant aucune réaction chez la sorcière. Celle-ci ne leur répondit d'ailleurs pas, les fusillant du regard. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas responsables de sa mauvaise humeur, mais il n'y avait qu'à eux qu'elle pouvait s'en prendre sans qu'ils ne lui en tiennent rigueur. Et au sourire qu'ils échangèrent, ils semblaient l'avoir bien compris. Alors Albus et Scorpius reprirent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était, sans attendre une réponse.

Le regard de Ludivine balaya la salle. Celle-ci était déjà bien remplie. Le volume sonore était élevé et les élèves agités. Rien qui ne mettait Ludivine de meilleure humeur. Elle chercha toutefois Evelyn du regard qui discutait avec une coéquipière et au vu de la férocité de son expression, elle devait parler du match de samedi. Elle chercha également Liz qui déjeunait avec Acca et Rose Weasley, les trois sorcières semblaient en plein milieu d'une discussion sérieuse car elles chuchotaient en s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait. Ludivine les observa une minute, se demandant de qui elle pouvait bien parler, puis elle vit Rose pointer quelqu'un du doigt à la table de Gryffondor.

En suivant son doigt, le regard de Ludivine se posa sur un visage en particulier, qu'elle dévisagea si intensément qu'elle était prête à remonter dans son dortoir et créer une poupée vaudou à son effigie et le maudire à vie. Les sourcils levés et un sourire fendant son visage, James Potter était à moitié appuyé sur son ami, William Milton, et écoutait avec attention ce que racontait Fred Weasley. Les trois sorciers semblaient se trouver dans une bulle à laquelle seuls eux appartenaient. Puis, soudain, Fred Weasley conclut une phrase et ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

Le rire de James Potter résonna dans la Grande Salle alors que plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers lui, Ludivine compris. Il avait un rire guttural et fort, qui lui donnait cet air rauque et puissant que l'ensemble des sorcières de l'école appréciait tant. Le Gryffondor avait légèrement renversé sa tête en arrière, et son rire se tarissait progressivement alors qu'à côté de lui, Milton répondait quelque chose à Weasley.

L'aîné des Potter dut se sentir épié car il releva la tête directement vers Ludivine, croisant son regard. Son sourire mourut à cet échange, probablement dû au regard meurtrier de Ludivine. _Connard_, pensa-t-elle si fort qu'elle se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas entendue en voyant un rictus se former sur les lèvres du sorcier. _L'enfoiré_, il la défiait du regard et la narguait. Ludivine se sentit fulminer alors que les événements de la veille lui revenaient de façon de plus en plus précise.

\- Euh, Lud ? fit une voix hésitante.

Face à elle, Albus la fixait d'un regard concerné et Ludivine rompit aussitôt le contact avec le Gryffondor, refusant de lui accorder plus d'importance qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

\- Je suppose que les événements d'hier soir ne t'ont pas mise de très bonne humeur, constata-t-il.

\- Ton frère est un connard, Potter.

\- Tu l'as dit hier, ma chère Lud, sourit Albus, rassuré de voir que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es toujours pas remise ? rigola Scorpius.

\- Tu sais, dit Albus alors que Scorpius rigolait face au regard noir que lui jetait Ludivine, il n'est pas toujours comme ça. Et je suis content que tu l'aies enfin rencontré, je trouve que tu ne fréquentes pas suffisamment ma famille.

\- Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, rétorqua Ludivine fortement en se frottant le front pour essayer de faire partir son mal de crâne.

Albus ricana alors que Scorpius tendait un petit flacon à la sorcière. Il avait un sourire indulgent qui contrastait totalement avec la lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux. Les deux sorciers se moquaient ouvertement d'elle et elle les détesta pour cela.

\- Tiens, dit-il doucement, ça devrait t'aider avant ton rendez-vous avec Slug. Et tes cours, à l'occasion.

A ce geste, le premier sourire de Ludivine apparut enfin. Ludivine détestait les deux sorciers, mais elle les aimait également de tout son cœur et son sourire dut le montrer car Albus et Scorpius rigolèrent sans s'en cacher. Elle prit le flacon, le but sans hésiter et se mit à petit-déjeuner avec un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'Albus et Scorpius lui racontaient comme ils prévoyaient d'organiser l'entraînement de vendredi soir.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour Ludivine. Cela s'expliquait en partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas suivi grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était dit. Durant l'heure de Métamorphoses, elle avait repassé en boucle les événements de la veille, allant de la révélation d'Albus au ton condescendant de son frère lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient en tort. Leur escapade n'était pas exceptionnelle. Les passages secrets étaient connus de nombreux élèves et eux, comme d'autres, étaient habitués à enfreindre le règlement. Mais ils veillaient toujours à ne boire que très peu lorsqu'ils sortaient du château. Hier, l'euphorie les avait eus et ils n'avaient pas fait attention. Alors ils étaient en tort, d'avoir enfreint le règlement, d'avoir beaucoup bu, et de s'être fait attraper. Et James Potter leur avait en effet sauvé la mise. Mais ses regards méprisants et son ton condescendant avaient vraiment vexé Ludivine. Elle avait beaucoup d'orgueil, elle le savait, et cet orgueil prenait le pas sur sa faute.

Mais la cloche avait balayé ces pensées. Durant les deux heures de Potions qui avaient suivi, c'était son rendez-vous avec le professeur Slughorn qui avait occupé ses pensées. Il voulait faire un point d'orientation avec elle, chose très surprenante en ce début d'année. Il avait généralement lieu en milieu d'année pour les sixièmes années qui le souhaitaient, et en fin d'année de façon obligatoire pour toutes les sixièmes années. Mais les directeurs de maison s'étaient mis à faire des points d'orientation de façon assez aléatoire avec certains élèves. Dont Ludivine.

Au déjeuner, elle s'était laissé porter par la discussion de ses camarades de chambre, à savoir la prochaine et première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde attendait toujours ces sorties avec impatience, notamment parce qu'elles étaient toujours sujettes à des rencards et des rumeurs qui occupaient la population de Poudlard**.**

A côté d'elle, Albus et Scorpius s'étaient mélangés à leurs camarades de chambre également, ainsi qu'aux septièmes années, pour discuter du match de samedi. Rien n'unissait plus la maison Serpentard qu'un match de Quidditch. Cette discussion avait continué durant l'heure d'Histoire de la magie et Ludivine, qui avait beaucoup d'amour pour l'image de sa maison, avait exceptionnellement participé à la discussion, décidant de se changer les idées de cette façon avant son rendez-vous avec son directeur de maison. Lorsqu'elle les avait quittés pour se diriger vers les cachots, Albus et Scorpius avaient un grand sourire extatique, et Ludivine n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'elle avait participé à leur discussion sur le Quidditch ou si c'était parce qu'elle les avait menacés de terrasser Poufsouffle samedi, sinon _elle leur ferait bouffer leur balai_, qu'elle leur avait dit. Oui, c'était pour la gloire de sa maison. Mais aussi pour voir la défaite sur le visage de Rimens que Ludivine, depuis hier soir, détestait.

Finalement, la potion avait pleinement fait son effet lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de son directeur de maison.

\- Entrez, miss Hendell, installez-vous, dit le professeur Slughorn en faisant un geste de la main en direction de la chaise face à son bureau avant de ranger un ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque.

Ludivine fit comme on lui dit, posant son sac à dos au pied de sa chaise alors que son professeur s'approchait de la table. Bedonnant, un sourire aux lèvres, le professeur Slughorn prenait de l'âge mais très lentement. Ludivine appréciait beaucoup son directeur de maison. Elle ne faisait pas partie du Club de Slug, contrairement à Albus et Scorpius ou encore Evelyn -et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'elle appréciait son directeur plus que les autres-, mais elle appréciait son caractère jovial. Il était plein de défauts, mais ceux-ci étaient tellement acceptés par le sorcier qu'on ne pouvait que faire de même.

\- Alors Miss Hendell, que prévoyez-vous de faire après Poudlard ? Nous parlions l'année dernière de médicomagie, est-ce toujours ce qui vous intéresse ?

\- Oui monsieur, confirma Ludivine.

\- Et un parcours comme celui de votre mère, Ludivine, ça ne vous intéresse pas ? La Coordination des Mondes, c'est une belle orientation professionnelle. Et je suis sûre qu'avec le poste de votre mère, vous pourriez y entrer facilement.

Ludivine ne répondit pas à son directeur de maison. Elle était surprise de sa réponse, principalement parce que Ludivine parlait de médicomagie depuis sa deuxième année, et qu'elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, évoqué autre chose. Mais c'était le rôle de son directeur d'évoquer toute option, elle supposait. Cependant, "entrer facilement" quelque part n'était pas dans le radar de Ludivine et certainement pas un facteur de décision. Et puis, le professeur Slughorn ne savait pas tout sur le poste de sa mère.

\- Pour avoir vu ma mère y travailler depuis que je suis née, professeur, je peux vous assurer que la coordination des mondes ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

\- Trop dangereux ?

\- Plus dangereux que mon choix, je ne suis pas sûre, dit Ludivine sur un ton dur qu'elle se molesta mentalement de ne pas contrôler.

\- Non, reprit le professeur rapidement avec un sourire avenant, ce n'était pas l'interprétation à donner à ma question très chère. Mais je dois évoquer toutes les possibilités avec vous.

\- Ce n'est juste pas l'apport que je veux avoir dans ce monde professeur, dit Ludivine avec un sourire qu'elle ne cacha pas. La Coordination des Mondes, c'est de la diplomatie, entre autres. C'est éviter qu'un conflit n'éclate. Je pense que cela a des limites, et je veux intervenir lorsque le conflit est justement là. Vous suivez les informations, vous savez qu'on s'approche d'un nouveau conflit.

\- Nous en sommes encore loin, miss Hendell.

\- Si tout le monde dit cela, professeur, personne ne sera préparé le jour où ça arrivera et ce sera trop tard.

\- Donc on reste sur médicomage en terrain d'intervention ? demanda Slughorn avec un sourire.

Cette fois-ci, Ludivine sourit également. Il l'avait testée, mais Ludivine avait fait ses choix depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt ans que la mère de Ludivine était arrivée en Angleterre et avait rejoint la Coordination des Mondes, structure indépendante rattachée au ministère de la Magie qui visait à prévenir les conflits dans le monde. Ludivine comprenait, maintenant que sa mère s'ouvrait légèrement à elle sur son métier, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune paix. Tous les jours, des sorciers se donnaient corps et âme pour prévenir des conflits. De la guerre civile, à la violence de masse ou au terrorisme, la coordination des mondes se déployait pour s'assurer que tout conflit soit désamorcé, contenu ou mené au silence pour le reste de l'actualité internationale sorcière et moldue.

Le jour où l'un de ces conflits prendrait une ampleur nationale voire internationale, le jour où tuer le plus grand nombre de personnes serait la mission finale d'un nombre élevé de sorciers, Ludivine voulait avoir un rôle à jouer.

\- Vous savez que c'est beaucoup d'ambition, Ludivine ? La médicomagie, c'est cinq ans d'études minimum, et ça c'est si vous obtenez l'accréditation auror pour intervenir en terrain d'urgence -rajoutez une année supplémentaire au minimum. Les places pour l'accréditation sont très rares.

\- Professeur, répondit Ludivine sur un ton ferme, j'ai trouvé ma voie en deuxième année. Je travaille dur depuis pour obtenir le meilleur dossier, les meilleures notes, j'ai même arrêté le Quidditch. Est-ce que vous savez les misères que m'ont fait mes camarades pour avoir quitté une équipe gagnante ? Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai un objectif et je l'atteindrai. Alors oui, je sais parfaitement que c'est beaucoup d'ambition. Mais je me donne les moyens.

Ludivine avait beaucoup de clarté sur ce qu'il se passait. Pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce n'était pas qu'une question de conflit majeur. C'était un quotidien, comme pour les aurors, qui demandait une certaine dévotion. Les médicomages d'intervention étaient réquisitionnés sur le terrain dès lors que les aurors avaient besoin de renfort médical, mais cela signifiait intervenir au cours de combats. L'accréditation auror signifiait que ces médicomages savaient se défendre si besoin tout en effectuant une opération magique de soin. Le diplôme de médicomagie comme l'accréditation étaient extrêmement difficiles à obtenir, pour leur niveau de difficulté élevé et le nombre de places limité. Mais ça n'inquiétait pas Ludivine.

\- C'est une énergie qu'il me plaît de voir, Ludivine, dit le professeur en rigolant. Je vous conseille de continuer de vous entraîner comme vous le faites, de rester assidue en cours et surtout, de suivre les annonces prochaines qui auront lieu au sein du château.

\- Comment ça, professeur ?

Le professeur Slughorn sourit, d'un sourire paternel que l'esprit indépendant de Ludivine détesta avant de se dire que son directeur de maison ne pensait qu'à son épanouissement.

\- Vous verrez en temps voulu, Ludivine. En attendant, comme je vous l'ai dit, continuez comme vous le faites et gardez votre motivation. Je pense vous avoir suffisamment retenue.

\- Très bien, professeur, dit Ludivine avec un léger sourire, je vous remercie.

\- Ah, Ludivine, s'exclama le professeur en regardant autour de lui avant de se lever vers une étagère, pourriez-vous apporter ce bocal chez Hagrid ? Il m'a demandé de lui fournir ce cataplasme pour ses bêtes.

Le bocal n'était pas très gros et Ludivine le prit sans hésiter. Comme de nombreux sorciers dans le château, elle adorait aller voir Hagrid qui était pour beaucoup bien plus qu'un simple professeur. Le professeur Slughorn fit un sourire complice et extatique à Ludivine alors qu'il lui remettait le bocal.

\- Gardez-le pour vous ma chère, mais mon secret pour un cataplasme digne de ce nom, c'est d'ajouter de l'essence de rose aux feuilles de plantain et aux fleurs d'aconit. Mais c'est un secret, Ludivine !

Cette fois-ci, Ludivine ne retint pas son rire. Oui, elle appréciait le professeur Slughorn que son exubérance rendait unique.

* * *

Ludivine choisit d'aller directement à la cabane de Hagrid lui apporter le cataplasme. Elle traversa le parc de Poudlard où de nombreux groupes d'étudiants profitaient de l'été indien et Ludivine profita également des rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient ses jambes sur son trajet. Elle arriva d'un pas rapide à la cabane, où elle tapa vigoureusement contre la porte. Si elle ne tapait pas suffisamment fort, elle savait que le demi-géant pouvait ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu risques de l'attendre longtemps, il est avec le professeur Londubat.

Ludivine releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Habillé aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains tout en souriant. Elle le connaissait pour la seule raison qu'il était un ami lointain d'Albus et connaissait son nom de famille, Finnigan. Mais impossible pour elle de se souvenir du prénom du sorcier et Ludivine se dit qu'elle devait payer plus attention aux gens autour d'elle.

Elle l'observa une seconde. Le bras gauche du sorcier était couvert de boue et de sang, s'étalant également sur son épaule et sa chemise blanche maintenant marron et rouge foncé, ainsi que sur sa nuque et sa joue. Ludivine fronça les sourcils mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle fit comme si le sorcier ne ressemblait pas à un psychopathe sorti des bas-fonds pour trucider tout le corps étudiant du château, et elle en premier.

\- Sais-tu quand il sera de retour ?

\- Aucune idée, mais il y allait à la fin de notre cours dix minutes plus tôt.

\- Ceci explique cela, dit Ludivine d'un ton neutre en montrant d'un revers de main le bras du sorcier.

Ce dernier éclata de rire en constatant l'état de chemise. Il en retira un bouton avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, cette fois-ci la main gauche, déposant de la terre dans ses cheveux et Ludivine eut un petit sourire devant l'état dépenaillé du sorcier qui semblait clairement n'en avoir rien à faire.

\- En effet, répondit-il d'un air nonchalant, on ne ressort pas indemne d'un cours avec Hagrid. On a aidé un Tébo femelle à accoucher.

Cette fois, Ludivine s'autorisa un vrai sourire. Ce n'était pas elle qui démentirait, et pourtant elle admirait la passion et l'amour du demi-géant pour les créatures magiques. C'était une passion épatante et inspirante. Ludivine fit un léger sourire au sorcier, décidant qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner au château maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas Hagrid de suite.

\- Hendell, c'est bien ça ? la héla-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de tourner les talons.

\- C'est bien ça, répondit-il sur un ton légèrement méfiant, dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je me souviens de toi, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu as foutu ton poing dans la gueule de Miller lors de la défaite de Serpentard contre Gryffondor l'année dernière.

Ludivine eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Premier match inter-maison de l'année, c'était également le premier match que les Serpentards avaient joué sans elle qui venait de quitter l'équipe. Ils avaient perdu, encore peu organisés avec leur nouveau joueur et Albus qui venait de passer capitaine, et Maximilien Miller avait blâmé leur défaite sur elle. Alors ils avaient eu beau se trouver en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch, avec professeurs et familles présents, ça n'avait pas empêché Ludivine de foutre son poing dans le visage du sorcier. Et elle avait adoré.

\- C'était entièrement mérité, dit Ludivine avec un léger sourire.

\- Oh je n'oserais pas dire le contraire, rigola Finnigan d'un rire que Ludivine trouva doux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive pareil.

\- Pour le moment, ça devrait aller.

Ludivine ne cachait plus son sourire et le Poufsouffle lui rendit le même. Étonnamment, Ludivine ne ressentit aucune gêne, aucun inconfort face au sorcier, et ça la surprit, même si son instinct défensif reprit le pas rapidement. Face à elle, le sorcier avait parfaitement compris son intention, et son sourire sembla s'agrandir à cette idée. C'était comme s'il avait totalement compris Ludivine.

\- Bon, dit-elle, sur ce, je vais te laisser.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec le même sourire égal, je suis sûr que Potter et Malefoy se demandent où tu es.

Ludivine fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il amenait les deux sorciers sur le tapis, mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle lui fit un sourire poli et un signe de la main avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Hendell ! l'appela-t-il une dernière fois, attendant qu'elle se retourne. Moi c'est Kilian, dit-il, Kilian Finnigan. Pour la prochaine fois qu'on se recroise.

Le sourire du sorcier était doux mais également amusé. C'était probablement dû à l'expression surprise de Ludivine, mais celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner d'un pas rapide vers le château, d'une gêne qui la caractérisait si bien avec lceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui agissaient de façon chaleureuse avec elle.

* * *

\- Finnigan ? demanda Evelyn. Oui, je le connais, toutes les sorcières de la maison l'adorent.

\- Ta maison ? rigola fortement Acca. Pas uniquement, crois-moi. Chez nous aussi, on l'a dans le radar.

\- Il fait partie de la liste d'or, compléta Liz avec un sourire.

\- La liste d'or ? répéta Ludivine.

Les trois sorcières se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise mais également avec moquerie.

\- Tu vis dans quelle galaxie, Hendell ? demanda Acca.

\- Tout le monde connaît cette liste, ajouta Evelyn.

\- Toutes les sorcières participent à sa rédaction tous les ans, termina Liz.

Ludivine regarda ses amies d'un air dubitatif. Non, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette liste.

\- Pourquoi on n'en a jamais parlé, dans ce cas ? demanda Ludivine avec défi.

\- Parce que c'est une liste secrète, Lud, rigola Acca. Interdiction d'en parler tant qu'elle n'est pas établie.

\- Quand ?

\- Les deux premières semaines de la rentrée, répondit Evelyn. Mon dieu Lud, ça fait six ans que t'es dans ce château.

\- Être entourée de deux listés ne t'empêche pas de t'intéresser aux tendances sorcières du château, tu sais, se moqua Acca.

Acca, Liz et Evelyn rigolèrent de l'air dépité de Ludivine. Aucune surprise pour Ludivine d'apprendre qu'Albus et Scorpius faisaient partie de cette liste. Même si elle avait appris d'elle-même la semaine dernière qu'elle était ignorante des rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle, elle savait néanmoins ce que pensaient les sorcières de Poudlard sur ses deux amis. Rien que pour le nombre de fois où elle avait envoyé balader des sorcières qui lui demandaient ce qu'Albus et Scorpius aimaient chez une fille. En y pensant, se dit Ludivine, c'était peut-être pour ça que des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'elle se tapait les deux sorciers. Parce qu'elle se moquait de toute sorcière qui venait à la pêche aux informations auprès d'elle.

\- Bon, dit-elle avec impatience, et en quoi elle consiste cette liste ?

\- Chaque sorcière choisit deux sorciers à mettre dans cette liste, répondit Evelyn. Durant une semaine, tu as une urne dans la Salle sur Demande, dans laquelle seules les sorcières au-dessus de la quatrième année peuvent déposer un papier. Selon le nombre de voix, trois sorciers sont sélectionnés dans chaque maison, entre la cinquième et la septième année. La liste a été bouclée la semaine dernière pour cette année.

\- Malheureusement, compléta Liz, 80% des noms sont des joueurs de Quidditch.

\- Car plus remarqués que d'autres, dit Acca.

\- Mais pas plus intelligents, rétorqua Ludivine, je vous le dis. Donc Al et Scorp ?

\- Ils sont entrés dans la liste cette année, dit Liz. Ils ont détrôné du monde ! Avec Zabini également.

Ludivine hocha de la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre l'engouement autour de Zabini qui, avec son regard noir mystérieux, ses traits foncés et son rictus supérieur, pouvait en faire craquer plus d'une.

\- Tu veux connaître les autres maisons ? demanda Acca avec un sourire amusé.

Acca connaissait déjà la réponse, et Ludivine le confirma en balayant l'information d'un revers de main. En effet, elle préférait ne pas connaître ce genre d'informations. Peut-être était-elle vieux jeu, mais ce n'était pas le genre de système qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Après tout, qu'auraient-elles toutes dit si ça avait été l'inverse ? Si les sorciers du château avaient fait un classement des sorcières de l'école ?

\- Aucune surprise, se moqua Evelyn, rien n'existe pour Ludivine Hendell en dehors de Potter et Malefoy.

\- Ses yeux ne voient rien d'autre, rigola Liz.

Ludivine poussa une exclamation et fit une mine vexée, jetant des cacahuètes sur ses amies qui éclatèrent de rire en se protégeant le visage.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans leur salle habituelle, située dans la Tour d'astronomie, où elles avaient fait apparaître des coussins et des plaids ainsi que de quoi grignoter pour fêter le début du week-end. La semaine était passée rapidement pour Ludivine, et elle savait que cela venait de l'impatience qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours à l'idée de revoir ses trois meilleures amies pour toute une soirée. Elles ne s'étaient pas réunies comme ça depuis leur retour à Poudlard, après tout.

\- Bon, dit Ludivine pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez de beau après trois semaines dans ce château ?

\- Et bien, commença Acca qui se tourna vers Liz, il paraîtrait que notre Lizzie nationale se fasse courtiser par Fred Weasley.

\- Il s'amuse juste, répondit Liz qui ignora le ton amusé d'Acca en haussant des épaules.

\- Cet idiot ne sait pas faire autre chose, dit Evelyn en commençant à faire virevolter une plume devant elle avec sa baguette. Restes-en loin, Lizzie.

\- Tu m'as vue ? rigola Liz. Tout le monde sait que le charme coule dans son sang, tu penses réellement que j'accorde de l'importance à ses mouvements de drague ?

\- Tu pourrais, dit Acca qui s'allongeait sur le dos, il est vraiment pas mal. Et puis n'écoute pas Evelyn, elle est rabat-joie depuis qu'elle sait que sa famille lui a choisi Nott.

\- Nott ? répéta Ludivine avec surprise. Ethan Nott ?

\- Lui-même, répondit Evelyn qui n'avait pas quitté les yeux de sa plume. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Ludivine ne répondit pas au ton ironique de son amie. Donc ses parents avaient finalement choisi quelqu'un pour Evelyn. Pendant longtemps, elles avaient toutes pensé que la famille d'Evelyn choisirait Scorpius. Pendant longtemps, Scorpius également. Ça n'aurait surpris personne étant donné que la mère d'Evelyn avait un jour été promise à Draco Malefoy, avant que Voldemort ne tombe. Il semblerait que, comme leurs parents, cette décision n'ait pas tenu.

\- Tu l'as appris quand ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Il y a deux jours. Mais je ne le prends pas aussi mal que je l'aurais pensé.

\- Parce que tu sais que tu ne l'épouseras pas ?

\- Oh non, je l'épouserai, répondit Evelyn d'un air résolu. J'ai beau faire ma rebelle, je ne m'opposerai pas à ma famille. Je tiens trop à notre honneur.

\- Ce n'est pas obligatoirement un mal, objecta Liz.

\- Non, mais c'est à cause de cette mentalité que ces traditions ont perpétué, dit Evelyn. Parce qu'on tient tous trop à notre honneur.

Un silence s'installa. Ludivine avait toujours admiré le caractère fort d'Evelyn. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, disait haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait et mordait quiconque essayait de l'attaquer. Ce n'était pas cette Evelyn qui se trouvait face à elle, et ça attrista Ludivine. Il était dur de lutter longtemps quand on était seul à le faire.

\- Eh oui, reprit Evelyn qui cherchait à rompre le silence qui s'était installé, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un Straton sous la main comme miss Rockwood !

\- Oh arrête, balaya Acca d'un revers de main alors que Liz ricanait, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir un mec sympa sous le coude !

\- Je croyais que tu rompais avec lui en revenant à Poudlard, se moqua Evelyn en remplissant son verre vide.

\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! s'exclama Acca en s'allongeant sur le plaid, posant sa tête sur la cuisse de Liz. Je me suis dit qu'on ne mettait pas fin à une relation de trois ans sur un coup de tête.

\- Un coup de tête qui dure depuis plusieurs mois, fit remarquer Ludivine sur un ton suffisamment neutre pour irriter Acca.

\- Oh la ferme ! dit Acca. Normalement, on se moque des filles célibataires, pas de celles en couple !

\- Cassons les codes, dit Liz, tu es la seule en couple, tu es plus facile d'accès.

\- Vous pouvez parler ! Entre miss je sors avec des livres, miss je suis mariée de force et miss je préfère être pote avec deux mecs sexy plutôt que me les taper, on sait plus où on en est !

\- Je crois que Straton est un sujet sensible, rigola Evelyn.

\- Attention, menaça Acca sur un ton qui contenait un rire, ton Nott pourrait devenir mon Straton.

\- Tu veux dire un sujet de moquerie pour vous ? Mais je vous en prie !

Ludivine n'écoutait déjà plus ce que ses amies disaient, mais elle ne cacha pas son sourire détendu en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Elle se laissait bercer par les piques que ses amies se jetaient et elle se sentait si bien. Elle n'avait pas passé une soirée entière avec ses trois amies d'enfance depuis mi-juillet, et Ludivine se rendit compte à quel point ces ambiances lui avaient manqué. La dynamique qu'elle avait avec Acca, Liz et Evelyn était très différente de celle qu'elle avait avec Albus et Scorpius. Même si dans les deux cas, il y avait toujours ce ton moqueur mais aimant, Ludivine se sentait parfois plus à l'aise dans cet environnement féminin.

Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Ludivine avait passé le plus clair de son temps d'enfant avec Acca, Liz et Evelyn. La mère de Ludivine, le père d'Evelyn, les parents d'Acca et la mère de Liz avaient travaillé ensemble sur une mission lorsque les quatre sorcières étaient toutes jeunes. Les parents d'Acca et la mère de Ludivine pour le compte de l'organisation de la Coordination des mondes, reliée au ministère de la Magie, le père d'Evelyn en tant qu'auror et la mère de Liz en tant que sorcière scientifique. Une mission qui avait duré plus d'une année et qui avait beaucoup rapproché les adultes, ainsi que leurs enfants. C'était donc tout naturellement que les quatre sorcières du même âge avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble.

Elles ne s'étaient fait aucune illusion lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à Poudlard. Elles avaient toutes les quatre des caractères très différents, elles n'auraient jamais fini dans les mêmes maisons. Et elles n'auraient pu être plus justes, elles avaient carrément fini dans quatre maisons différentes. Et elles avaient drastiquement réduit leurs interactions. Pour diverses raisons, toutes plus regrettables les unes que les autres, elles étaient d'accord là-dessus.

Pour Evelyn, ça avait été la pression de sa sœur aînée qui disait la surveiller et la menaçait de rapporter chaque fait et geste d'Evelyn à leurs parents. Pour Acca, ça avait été le communautarisme des Gryffons qui l'avait inconsciemment poussée à privilégier les mouvements de maison. Pour Liz, ça avait été le besoin d'étudier et privilégier la bibliothèque à toute autre activité, sentiment que ses camarades de chambre partageaient avec elle. Pour Ludivine, ça avait été le quotidien passé auprès d'Albus et Scorpius auquel elle s'était très facilement habituée. Et chacune avait suivi l'inquiétude d'Evelyn et avait fait attention à ne pas trop être vues ensemble.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles avaient rompu tout contact, loin de là. Elles avaient continué de se voir toutes les semaines, dans cette salle, à échanger sur leur vie. Elles étaient restées unies et soudées, suivant les moments de chacune en arrière-plan.

\- Tu penses à quoi, Lud ? demanda Liz.

\- A nous quatre, avoua Ludivine, je me disais qu'on était amies depuis longtemps.

\- Douze ans, ma chère ! affirma Acca à moitié en riant, faisant rire les autres sorcières.

\- D'ailleurs, dit Liz, maintenant que ta sœur n'est plus là pour nous fliquer, Evy, on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent au quotidien.

\- A voir, répondit Evelyn avec mélancolie, ma mère a chargé Ethan de me surveiller.

\- Oh, s'exclama Ludivine, si tu crois que Nott en a un truc à faire de qui tu fréquentes !

Evelyn fronça les sourcils et Ludivine se rendit compte que la sorcière attendait une explication qu'elle s'empressa de lui donner.

\- Nott est quelqu'un de très solitaire, expliqua Ludivine. Il ne laisse pas grand-monde dans son univers et il m'a l'air de tout sauf l'un de ces sang-purs obsédés par leur sang. Ces sorciers-là ont quitté l'école en même temps que ta sœur.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, répliqua Evelyn, je me méfie de lui.

\- Et tu as raison, acquiesça Ludivine, mais je pense que tu devrais apprendre à le connaître et t'en faire un allié face à vos familles.

Evelyn ne répondit pas, réfléchissant aux propos de Ludivine. Cette dernière savait que son amie cogitait énormément. Il était de toute façon hors de question dans la tête d'Evelyn jusqu'ici qu'elle épouse un sorcier que ses parents avaient choisi, Ludivine le savait. Mais jamais elle ne quitterait le rang. Même si elle ne l'admettait pas, le dédain qu'elle avait reçu de la part de sa famille entière lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Elle vivrait très mal de sortir du rang, plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. Alors Ludivine se permit d'ajouter autre chose.

\- C'est quelqu'un de respectueux, dit-elle sur un ton doux. Nott, il n'est pas du genre à parler pour rien dire mais quand il le fait, il le fait avec respect.

Evelyn ne répondit rien et Ludivine n'insista pas. Elle n'interrogea pas non plus Acca sur le rendez-vous d'orientation qu'elle avait eu avec son directeur de maison, comme elle quelques jours plus tôt. Elle réfléchissait d'ailleurs au sien. Autour d'elle, la discussion avait repris, et Ludivine s'était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées.

La fatigue lui jouait de plus en plus de tours, le fait que son esprit s'évade autant en était la preuve. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien, entourée des trois sorcières. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, écoutant Liz raconter à Acca et Evelyn comment Thomas Faber, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, l'avait bousculée la veille, la faisant tomber à la renverse tellement le corps solide du sorcier avait percuté avec violence la figure frêle de Liz. D'une politesse qui avait surpris Liz, il s'était fondu en excuses et avait ramassé les livres de la sorcière avant de décider de l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque où elle se rendait au départ, bien qu'il ait été en retard à son entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Faber, arriver en retard à un entraînement ? demanda Evelyn d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- C'est ce qu'il disait, confirma Liz.

\- Ça me surprend, c'est un obsédé du jeu.

\- Et bien, intervint Acca, il semblerait que ça ne l'empêche pas de connaître les formes de politesse. Invite-le à Pré-au-Lard, Lizzie !

\- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Liz en s'étouffant à moitié de surprise avec sa salive. Je n'ai rien à raconter à Faber.

\- Et alooooooors, gémit Acca, il a été poli, c'est qu'il doit être intéressé !

\- Tu dis ça comme si je devais le féliciter d'être correct, réprimanda Liz, alors que c'est le minimum à attendre de quiconque. Il m'a foutue à terre, cet idiot !

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves, rigola Evelyn, tu connais Acca, tout est bon à rencard.

\- Avec un mec mignon, toujours !

\- Comment tu as tenu trois ans avec le même mec, je m'interroge ! rigola Liz.

Acca se releva avec indignation de la cuisse de Liz dont le rire ne faisait que s'accentuer, comme Evelyn, et Ludivine eut un sourire. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris part à la discussion, mais elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Encore une fois, les sorcières se chamaillaient. Comme d'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait cette ambiance.

* * *

Lorsque Ludivine salua Liz avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent, elle ne pouvait cacher le sourire détendu qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Elle venait de passer la soirée entière avec ses trois amies d'enfance et rien ne pourrait entraver sa bonne humeur. Bien sûr, c'était tant qu'elle ne tombait pas sur le professeur Sven ou bien James Potter. Ludivine détestait ces deux sorciers, c'était décidé !

Heureusement, les règles de couvre-feu étaient bien plus souples le week-end, avec des horaires assez tardifs pour les plus âgés.

\- Donc vous avez vu tout le monde, dit une voix.

Ludivine s'arrêta un instant, reconnaissant instinctivement la voix de la directrice McGonagall. Que faisait-elle dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci un vendredi soir ?

\- Tout à fait, Minerva, répondit une voix que Ludivine reconnut comme celle du professeur Londubat. Pareil, Horace, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, répondit le professeur Slughorn, et j'ai un nombre de candidats potentiels assez important.

\- De mon côté également, dit une voix que Ludivine reconnut comme celle du professeur Sven, je pense que ça pourrait donner lieu à quelque chose de très intéressant.

\- Pour une fois, dit le professeur Flitwick, je suis d'accord avec Jacob !

Les quatre directeurs de maison étaient accompagnés de la directrice McGonagall et semblaient se diriger quelque part d'un pas décidé. Ludivine, elle, reprit sa marche vers la salle commune, mais elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait entendu. Un nombre de candidats, pourquoi donc ? Quelque chose d'intéressant, disaient-ils ? De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler.

Ludivine ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus. Elle n'avait ni cape ni carte pour suivre les professeurs, et puis avec les événements de cette semaine, Ludivine avait eu sa dose de péripétie. Alors elle retourna rapidement dans la salle commune.

* * *

Ludivine mit les pieds dans une salle commune bondée. Comme tout soir de week-end, les élèves se réunissaient pour profiter de leur soirée entière et le vendredi avait généralement lieu dans les salles communes, entre groupes d'amis habituels, tandis que le samedi soir, les maisons se mélangeaient. Très souvent dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était le cas, de façon sûre, pour demain. Un match de Quidditch menait toujours à une soirée festive dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était un rituel.

Ludivine fit un tour d'horizon rapide. Son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur Ethan Nott qui, un verre de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu à la main, pointait Lucas Zabini du doigt en lui disant quelque chose qui l'amusait. Son regard croisa celui de Ludivine et il sembla la jauger du regard alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, avant de laisser un rictus s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Rapidement, Ludivine détourna la tête, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur cet échange, et elle repéra ses amis près du feu de cheminée, dans les fauteuils.

\- Lud ! s'exclama Albus en souriant à la vue de son amie. Il ouvrit ses bras, l'incitant à s'approcher de lui et fit de la place sur le bras du fauteuil où elle s'installa.

\- Alors, demanda Scorpius avec un sourire, as-tu passé le meilleur moment de ta semaine avec tes copines ?

\- Mieux que tous ceux que j'ai pu passer avec vous cette semaine, Malefoy !

\- Aaaaaaaaaah, s'exclama Albus, ça c'est notre Lud nationale.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour la sorcière que les deux sorciers étaient extatiques de leur match de demain. Elle se demanda même un instant s'ils n'avaient pas consommé quelque chose, à boire ou à fumer, mais elle balaya vite cette idée de sa tête. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne se seraient permis ça la veille d'un match. Elle les observa quelques secondes alors qu'ils continuaient leur partie d'échec tout en discutant. Elle n'écoutait pas, mais ils devaient probablement parler Quidditch. Puis une main se posa sur son genou doucement. Ludivine sortit de ses pensées et vit Albus qui la fixait d'un regard concerné alors que Scorpius était concentré sur ses pions.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Très bien, sourit Ludivine, je suis juste très fatiguée.

\- Que ça ne te casse pas pour demain hein, prévint Albus avec un sourire, j'attends tes encouragements pour réussir !

\- Mon dieu, s'exclama Scorpius sans relever la tête du jeu, arrête de draguer c'est limite de l'inceste !

Ludivine eut un petit rire alors qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel. Ludivine mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces moments où Albus la couvait du regard et lui disait des choses qu'il ne dirait à personne d'autre. Ils étaient d'autant plus précieux qu'elle n'avait pas à se triturer le cerveau pour interpréter tout ça. C'était le privilège d'être déjà passé par ces moments de gêne lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Ludivine.

Son ton ne payait pas de mine, mais Albus sut que la question était sérieuse et destinée à un unique sujet.

\- Je vais bien, Lud, affirma Albus en regardant Scorpius jouer son tour. Je vais l'oublier rapidement. J'ai juste besoin de terrasser Poufsouffle demain avant ça.

\- On va écrire l'histoire ! rigola Scorpius alors que son cavalier coupait la tête d'une tour d'Albus.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Ludivine sans retenir un bâillement.

\- Mais tu sais Lud, continua Albus en la fixant du regard, ça allait déjà mieux avec nos bières ce soir-là.

Ludivine eut un sourire. Elle força son esprit à se focaliser sur le moment qu'ils avaient partagé tous les trois dans le bar, et pas sur ce qui était advenu par la suite. Ces moments-là étaient toujours précieux pour chacun d'entre eux, comme les soirées passées avec les filles l'étaient pour chacune d'entre elles. Ludivine l'oubliait parfois, mais elle était entourée et soutenue. Elle ne ressentait pas la solitude. Elle la cherchait parfois, et l'accueillait à bras ouverts souvent, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait en sortir quand elle le voulait.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que l'amitié entre Acca, Liz, Evelyn et Ludivine vous a plu, beaucoup moins de Scorpius et Albus dans ce chapitre mais au prochain promis !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, c'est motivant :) et à très vite pour la suite. Prenez-soin de vous !


	6. Partie et répartie

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout le monde se porte bien !

Le nom de l'histoire a changé, auparavant _Ce que l'on mérite_, c'est maintenant **Le vent se lève**.

Désolée pour ces quelques semaines sans nouvelles. Moi qui pensais que le confinement serait propice à l'écriture, je me suis en fait retrouvée démotivée avec la pression du télétravail et la faible séparation vie pro/vie perso. MAIS l'inspiration est revenue et je reviens avec un LONG chapitre pour compenser ce temps.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire. Et merci à **MarlyMcKinnon** pour tes reviews qui sont très motivantes et agréables à lire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Partie et répartie**

Des cris s'élevaient dans tous les sens autour de Ludivine. Des cris de colère et de honte tandis qu'elle-même fronçait les sourcils. Mais très rapidement, ces cris se transformèrent en hurlements de joie alors qu'autour d'elle, tout le monde applaudissait de ses mains. Au milieu de toute cette foule verte, Ludivine n'était pas en reste. Lorsqu'Albus attrapa le Souafle pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, elle mit tout l'air dans ses poumons à disposition d'un cri d'encouragement pour l'équipe de Serpentard qui marqua son premier but.

Alors qu'Albus, Mila Stones et Olivia Flint échangeaient un regard complice en se dispersant de nouveau pour attraper le Souafle, Scorpius surveillait avec attention les échanges de balle, à l'affût de tout lancer vers ses cercles de but. Lucas Zabini et Maximilien Miller donnaient toute leur énergie à éloigner les cognards de leurs coéquipiers et Hannah Zeller avait disparu depuis le début du match à la recherche du Vif d'or. L'assurance et la coordination de l'équipe transpirait aux yeux de tous, c'était une des forces de Serpentard.

Face à eux, Poufsouffle n'était pas en reste. Alors qu'Evelyn criait quelque chose à ses joueurs, les élèves en jaune encourageaient leur équipe avec le même acharnement et la même violence de gagner. Il y avait clairement une animosité entre les gradins, et Ludivine espérait que ça ne dégénérerait pas comme le précédent match où une quinzaine d'élèves s'était mis à se taper dessus avant la fin du match.

Le Quidditch était une affaire sérieuse à Poudlard. C'était admis, les joueurs de Quidditch étaient plus mis en avant que les autres, parfois plus favorisés par les professeurs que les autres, et la maison qui remportait la coupe de Quidditch était acclamée pendant plusieurs semaines. Tout le château assistait aux matchs, amicaux ou de compétition, et chaque maison supportait son équipe de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs, les équipes avaient implicitement des comptes à rendre à leur maison. Il était accepté que les joueurs soient favorisés par les professeurs, mais seulement s'ils faisaient leur travail sur le terrain.

Alors oui, le Quidditch était une affaire sérieuse à Poudlard. Et ça, Ludivine l'avait appris de la dure manière lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'équipe de Serpentard, au début de sa cinquième année. Elle avait fait ce choix pour se concentrer sur les études, se rendant compte qu'elle passait plus de temps sur le terrain qu'à la bibliothèque et que ses notes se dégradaient. Elle avait fait ce choix pour elle, et sa maison lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mila avait arrêté de lui parler pendant plusieurs semaines. Alexis Miller, batteur, lui avait fait de nombreuses remarques désobligeantes, que personne n'avait contestées.

Albus et Scorpius lui en avaient également voulu. Leurs relations avaient été très tendues pendant plusieurs semaines. Personne n'avait compris. Pour eux, il était possible de coordonner les deux, le terrain et les notes, mais ils n'avaient pas réellement essayé de comprendre. Alors, ils lui en avaient voulu pour son choix, et elle leur en avait voulu pour leur manque de compréhension. Ça avait duré plusieurs semaines, avant que Scorpius ne fasse le premier pas parmi eux trois. Ludivine sourit au souvenir, c'était deux ans plus tôt mais elle avait l'impression que ça remontait une époque plus loin.

Des rugissements de joie s'élevèrent lorsqu'Albus attrapa une nouvelle fois le Souafle avant de foncer vers les buts de Poufsouffle et de marquer avant que le gardien ne puisse l'arrêter. De l'autre côté du terrain, Ludivine vit Evelyn fulminer, ce qui la fit rire. Elle savait que son amie avait l'esprit de compétition, autant qu'Albus. Pour elle, gagner faisait partie du sport.

Evelyn s'était affirmée face à sa famille par deux décisions, celle d'aller à Poufsouffle et celle de continuer sa carrière professionnelle dans le Quidditch. Deux décisions pour lesquelles sa famille lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais pour lesquelles elle s'était battue et n'avait jamais démordu. Dans un sens, Ludivine voyait beaucoup de similitudes entre son amie et Albus.

\- Potter est fort ! s'exclama une voix près d'elle.

Ludivine sortit de ses penser et se tourna vers Acca qui semblait être apparue à l'instant, la regardant avec effroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les gradins de Serpentard ?

\- Je viens t'accompagner, répondit Acca en passant un bras autour des épaules de Ludivine, tu m'avais l'air seule. Et puis, il y a plus d'ambiance ici.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, cachant à moitié son inconfort. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle démonstration de la part d'Acca, mais jamais en public. Non, devant les autres élèves, leurs contacts étaient toujours restés cordiaux, et Ludivine se rendit compte qu'Acca avait pris très au sérieux leur discussion sur le fait qu'il était temps que les quatre sorcières arrêtent de cacher leur amitié.

Ludivine n'avait pas peur du regard des autres. Elle était habituée à ce qu'on la regarde de travers, mais elle n'aimait tout de même pas attirer l'attention. Ce qui était totalement le cas avec une Gryffondor dans les gradins des Serpentards.

\- Tu attires les regards, Acca, constata Ludivine.

\- C'est parce que je suis une beauté exotique, ma chère, rigola Acca en passant avec exagération une main dans ses cheveux.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et des cris d'indignation surgirent autour de Ludivine qui leva la tête vers les airs. Près des cercles de but de Serpentard, Scorpius se tenait le genou alors qu'une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits et qu'il se replaçait sur son balai. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ludivine, ajoutant le sourire suffisant des batteurs de Poufsouffle, pour comprendre que Scorpius s'était pris un cognard dans le genou et qu'il avait failli tomber de son balai.

Albus fit un signe à Mila Stones et Olivia Flint de continuer leur ascension vers les cercles de but de Poufsouffle pour marquer avant de voler vers Scorpius, avec un air inquiet qu'il ne cachait pas. Il s'arrêta juste à côté du sorcier et se pencha vers son genou, examinant le membre de Scorpius en lui disant des choses inaudibles depuis les gradins. Ludivine, quant à elle, soupira. Elle ne considérait pas judicieux le fait de quitter son poste pour aller voir l'état de son coéquipier, il était évident pour elle que Scorpius continuerait le match.

C'était ce que Scorpius devait être en train de dire à Albus à cet instant alors qu'il pointait les buts de Poufsouffle de la main et disait quelque chose avec force. Albus dut lui dire de se taire car Scorpius arrêta ce qu'il disait avec un regard d'effroi, mais il fallut quelques secondes de plus aux spectateurs pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un cognard avait fait son chemin jusqu'aux deux sorciers à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Albus, merde ! marmonna Ludivine avec colère.

Quand Albus se prit le cognard dans l'épaule, ce fut de vrais cris de fureur qui s'élevèrent autour de Ludivine, et elle ne cacha pas son air surpris tandis qu'Acca la narguait d'un sourire moqueur.

\- On croirait que tu es surprise de la popularité de Potter, rigola Acca qui ne semblait pas se soucier du sorcier qui se tenait maintenant l'épaule et jurait alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Scorpius et qu'ils retournaient chacun à leur place dans l'idée de continuer le match, blessés ou non.

\- Parfois, je crois que je l'oublie vraiment.

\- En même temps, c'est un bon stratège, dit Acca, alors les mecs l'adorent. Et puis, sa belle gueule aide plutôt bien à l'apprécier, mais ça c'est pour les filles !

\- Acca !

La susnommée éclata de rire devant l'indignation de Ludivine. Elle savait très bien que parler de la popularité d'Albus Potter n'était pas un sujet que Ludivine appréciait, sans n'avoir jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Pour Acca, il ne faisait aucun doute que son amie n'avait plus de sentiment amoureux pour le sorcier, même si les moments comme celui-ci pouvaient l'interroger.

\- Quoi, se moqua Acca, ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas les regards que les sorcières lui portent.

\- Tu rigoles, murmura Ludivine, je ne vois que ça.

Ludivine promena son regard sur les autres gradins. Poufsouffle, comme Serpentard, hurlait de toutes ses forces pour soutenir son équipe. La bonne humeur régnait dans les gradins, autant que la rage de vaincre, faisant sourire Ludivine. Elle pouvait détester le Quidditch, car selon elle la stratégie gâchait le plaisir du vol, et la compétition gâchait celui de voler à plusieurs, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait l'unité qui se dégageait au sein des maisons.

Elle savait que leur génération de sorciers n'était pas tendre. Ils n'avaient pas connu la guerre ni la misère. Ils avaient grandi dans un univers bâti dans la paix et la liberté. Les histoires datant de la Grande Guerre leur paraissaient surréalistes et Ludivine savait que sa génération ne se sentait pas concernée par cette guerre. De simples histoires ne suffisaient pas à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de l'horreur qui avait été vécue. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire était que de toute façon, ça ne pourrait jamais arriver de nouveau.

Non, la génération de Ludivine ne se sentait pas concernée par ces événements. Pour eux, la plus grande guerre se jouait sur le terrain de Quidditch, tous les mois, et les plus grands héros étaient les capitaines d'équipes. Et face à elle, récupérant le Souafle des mains d'Evelyn qui jura, se trouvait l'un des plus grands héros de leur génération.

Albus avait un talent indéniable. Outre son physique, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de son père à son âge, Albus avait également hérité du talent de Harry Potter. Il avait une telle aisance sur son balai qu'il semblait avoir appris à voler avant de savoir marcher. Cette aisance lui insufflait une vitesse désarçonnante pour ses adversaires comme pour ses coéquipiers. Par-dessus tout cela, il avait une capacité d'analyse qui faisait de lui un excellent stratège, hors du terrain et dessus.

Lorsque Ludivine était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait très vite compris que le Quidditch était une affaire sérieuse au sein du château. Tout le monde n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche : James Sirius Potter. D'un talent qu'il avait hérité de son père et d'un amour pour le jeu que sa mère lui avait légué, tout le monde était persuadé, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de douze ans, qu'il serait le prochain meilleur joueur du siècle.

Puis Albus avait candidaté au poste de poursuiveur meneur l'année suivante et avait été pris sur le champ. Des paris avaient émergé, quel frère Potter serait le meilleur ? Lequel percerait mieux ? Lequel était effectivement meilleur ? Tant de paris. Ludivine avait longtemps eu peur que des rivalités fraternelles émergent un jour. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et cela n'avait sûrement tenu qu'à une chose.

Ludivine avait joué plusieurs fois contre James Potter. Meneur comme son frère, il avait une aisance et une rapidité supérieures à la moyenne. La vraie différence avec son frère était les risques qu'il était prêt à prendre pour gagner. Comme son père, James Potter aimait le danger et n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour gagner ses matchs. Albus avait cette tendance au risque également, mais proportion gardée par rapport à son frère aîné.

Mais James Potter, même s'il était passionné par le jeu, n'y avait pas vu son futur et n'avait jamais cherché à défendre son image de meilleur joueur de Poudlard. Tout ce qui l'importait était la gloire de sa maison et son amour pour le jeu. Ça avait surpris Ludivine le jour où Albus lui avait expliqué cela, elle qui avait toujours eu une image très narcissique du sorcier, très centrée sur lui-même. Quoi de plus honorifique dans le château que le Quidditch, mais James Potter avait en partie tourné le dos à tout cela en refusant le badge de capitaine pour la troisième année consécutive, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ludivine n'avait pas demandé à Albus la raison de ce refus, mais il était vrai qu'elle se l'était demandé.

Le regard de Ludivine avait inconsciemment dérivé vers le sorcier en question. Assis dans les gradins de Gryffondor, il était calme. Son regard était concentré sur le match, et il était facile de voir qu'il analysait la stratégie des deux maisons. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'agitait, chacun supportant une équipe différente, mais James Potter restait imperturbable, et cela malgré les nombreux à-coups de Fred Weasley sur son épaule. Ce dernier parlait avec une énergie débordante avec son entourage et sollicita James à multiples reprises sans que ce dernier ne réagisse. Il était concentré, comme s'il était seul dans les gradins. Seul, se suffisant à lui-même. Pas même le regard perçant de Ludivine ne le perturbait.

Lorsque Ludivine reposa son regard sur le sorcier quelques minutes plus tard, James Potter avait accepté de rompre sa concentration pour discuter avec sa petite sœur. Tournant le dos au match, il lui disait quelque chose avec animation, qui semblait plaire à Lily Potter, au sourire qu'elle lui faisait. L'aîné avait ce même sourire, innocent et sincère, illuminant son visage alors qu'il passait son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière. Ludivine les observa quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur Albus, se faisant la remarque que les gènes des Potter étaient incroyablement beaux, et elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire leur sourire.

\- Putain de Potter.

Ludivine se tourna vers Acca qui marmonnait dans sa barbe sans quitter le joueur des yeux. Dans le ciel, les joueurs continuaient leur match avec toujours la même vélocité. Pourtant, Ludivine voyait les joueurs commencer à fatiguer, ce qui était normal après une bonne heure de jeu. L'attrapeuse qui avait remplacé Ludivine lorsqu'elle était partie, Hannah Zeller, cinquième année, continuait de voler dans les airs, à la recherche du Vif d'or. Poufsouffle avait repris un peu de terrain, mais Serpentard avait toujours une longueur d'avance, avec 90-70 points.

\- Est-ce que tu le maudis ou tu t'extasies devant lui ? demanda Ludivine avec un rire. Parce que c'est difficile à dire entre ton regard noir et ton sourire.

\- Je te laisse interpréter à ta guise, dit Acca en accentuant son sourire en coin.

Pas besoin pour Ludivine de chercher bien loin, il n'y avait rien de nouveau au fait qu'Acca et Albus ne s'appréciaient que très peu. Ludivine n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement essayé de comprendre. C'était probablement dû à leurs caractères très opposés, Albus étant très calme et réfléchi, et Acca très énergique et expansive.

\- Mais, reprit Acca après un léger silence alors qu'elle fixait le poursuiveur des yeux, il faut reconnaître qu'il est sexy. Et doué.

Ludivine ne cacha pas son sourire. En effet, elle le reconnaissait sans soucis.

\- RENVERSANT ! s'exclama une voix qui sortit Ludivine de ses pensées et qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Owen Jordan qui commentait le match. Lowell vient de jeter le Souafle à la tête de Potter ! Quand je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus attirante !

\- Monsieur Jordan ! s'exclama le professeur Londubat avec indignation alors qu'il frappait le crâne du Serdaigle.

Acca éclata d'un rire fort alors que Ludivine esquissait un sourire. Face à elles, Albus venait d'éviter de peu le Souafle et fusillait maintenant Evelyn du regard alors qu'il aboyait quelque chose. La sorcière le fusilla du regard tandis que des rires commençaient à s'élever dans les gradins. Ça n'empêcha pas Evelyn de hurler sur Albus, ponctuant sa phrase par un _connard_ que tout le monde entendit.

Albus allait répliquer quelque chose, mais quelque chose sembla s'activer dans les airs. Des bruits s'élevèrent dans les gradins tandis que Hannah Zeller s'élevait comme un pique dans les airs, suivi de son acolyte de Poufsouffle, Andy Corner. Les deux attrapeurs semblaient avoir repéré le Vif d'or et se mettaient en compétition pour l'attraper.

Maximilien Miller lança un Cognard en direction de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, un cognard suffisamment bien placé sur la trajectoire de l'attrapeur pour que ce dernier se le prenne quelques secondes plus tard s'il n'avait pas dévié son manche de quelques centimètres. Ces centimètres suffirent à ce que sa trajectoire soit légèrement déviée, suffisamment pour que Hannah prenne une avance et tende le bras pour attraper le Vif d'or.

Cependant, Andy Corner était bon. Il se rattrapa très rapidement et parvint à se trouver de nouveau épaule contre épaule avec Hannah Zeller. Très vite, les deux joueurs étaient côte à côte, le bras tendu à quelques millimètres du Vif d'or. Une main se referma sur la petite balle et des cris s'élevèrent dans tous les gradins.

Le match était terminé, et Ludivine ne pouvait retirer le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

* * *

\- Mais quel enfer ! S'exclama Ludivine en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

A côté d'elle, Mila Stones ricana en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de poser ses yeux sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Mila d'un ton amusé avant de reporter son regard sur la fête.

\- Duel entre un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle de troisième année, se contenta de répondre Ludivine, en buvant une gorgée du verre que Mila lui tendait. Il a fallu les emmener chez McGo, mais avant ça il a fallu les séparer.

\- Tu étais toute seule ?

\- Ma chance, sourit Ludivine.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas déjà fatiguée ? la taquina Mila. On a une victoire à fêter !

\- Laisse-moi souffler deux minutes, implora Ludivine alors que sa camarade ricanait d'un air moqueur.

Bien sûr, Ludivine exagérait, et sa camarade de chambre le savait très bien. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en reportant son attention sur la discussion qu'elle venait de laisser. Ludivine en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Comme tout sang-pur, Mila se tenait droite alors qu'elle écoutait calmement ses camarades parler. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle venait de jouer un match exténuant quelques heures avant, avec sa robe noire moulante et ses talons mi-hauts. Elle était une toute autre sorcière que quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur ce canapé, Hendell !

La surplombant de sa hauteur alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, Albus lui souriait. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience des regards qu'il attirait alors qu'il regardait son amie avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. S'il avait fait plus attention à son entourage, il aurait vu le rougissement de certaines filles qui l'observaient. Non, Albus Potter ne voyait pas tout ça. Il ne voyait que Ludivine.

\- J'attends qu'un jeune homme digne de mon intérêt vienne m'inviter à danser, mon cher Al, sourit Ludivine.

\- Et si je t'invitais à boire, plutôt ?

Albus Potter n'était pas un fin danseur, c'était connu, mais il savait tenir sa liqueur et cette proposition plut autant à Ludivine que son idée d'origine. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent était complice. Albus proposa sa main à Ludivine qui la prit sans hésiter, ignorant les murmures qui commençaient à se former autour d'eux.

\- Alors Hendell, demanda Albus en posant son avant-bras sur le bar dans l'attente que le barman de la soirée, Hugo Weasley, le serve. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

\- Surprends-moi, Potter, répondit Ludivine avec un sourire espiègle que lui rendit Albus.

\- C'est même ce que je préfère faire !

Albus fit un signe à son petit cousin, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille du sorcier que Ludivine n'entendit pas, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle sut à son sourire qu'il avait pris quelque chose de fort. Ça ne dérangeait pas Ludivine, qui avait du mal à se détendre dans ces soirées si bondées. Elle avait beau faire abstraction des élèves qui l'entouraient, l'alcool avait toujours beaucoup aidé au processus.

Alors, lorsqu'Albus lui tendit un verre à moitié plein d'une liqueur verte qui prenait progressivement des teintes rougeâtres, Ludivine trinqua avec un sourire, buvant d'une traite le contenu. En face d'elle, Albus faisait de même alors que sa boisson tirait du bleu au jaune. Le mélange n'avait qu'un mot pour Ludivine : écœurant. Ludivine fusilla Hugo Weasley du regard, ce qu'il ne vit pas, et Albus éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de son amie, retenant lui-même de faire la grimace.

\- J'ai bu cette horreur uniquement pour honorer votre victoire, dit Ludivine.

\- 140 points d'écart, répondit Albus avec un air suffisant, ça mérite bien une deuxième tournée !

\- Attends ! rigola Ludivine en stoppant le sorcier d'une main, laisse-moi diriger cette horreur.

\- Mauviette, ricana Albus en la regardant avec moquerie.

Ludivine éclata de rire tandis que le regard d'Albus se fit tendre. Il adorait voir Ludivine se désinhiber. Elle le faisait avec une telle douceur, mettant sa carapace de côté qu'il sentait toujours qu'il s'adoucissait immédiatement.

Ludivine ne voyait pas son regard, portant le sien sur la soirée qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La fête battait son plein. Comme à chaque match de Quidditch, les quatre maisons se réunissaient sur la Salle sur Demande pour célébrer la victoire. Les soirées de victoires de Quidditch étaient les plus spectaculaires et les mieux organisées, même si certaines grandes figures parmi les élèves savaient également marquer les esprits lors d'anniversaires ou grands événements.

Quelques années plus tôt, Teddy Lupin, ancien élève de Poudlard, avait conclu un accord avec l'Horcruxe, bar phare de Pré-au-Lard pour les populations jeunes, pour relier magiquement les distributeurs d'alcool de la Salle sur Demande aux réserves du bar avec une comptabilisation des quantités consommées au litre. Le bar facturait ce qui avait été consommé, à des prix que Ludivine savait extrêmement avantageux, et ce coût était réparti entre maisons avec une participation volontaire des élèves. Bien évidemment, certains participaient en mettant de grosses sommes, d'autres ne participaient pas et d'autres faisaient en fonction de leurs moyens, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de problème jusqu'ici à ce sujet.

Une grande piste de danse avait été pensée au milieu de la salle, où des centaines d'élèves se déhanchaient, de la première à la septième année. Un peu partout autour de cette piste se trouvaient des canapés et fauteuils. Un grand bar longeait un mur, dont était responsable une maison à tour de rôle. Cette fois-ci, c'était aux Poufsouffles de s'occuper du bar, et Hugo Weasley avait pris cette responsabilité. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se moquer de deux troisièmes années qui venaient de demander une bièraubeurre.

Ludivine eut un sourire. Les professeurs fermaient les yeux sur les soirées de victoire. Tout le monde connaissait les conditions à respecter pour que ce genre de soirées perpétue dans le château. La première était de ne pas laisser les élèves en-dessous de la cinquième année toucher à de l'alcool. Jusqu'à peu, les élèves de cinquième année étaient inclus dans cette restriction, mais la règle avait été allégée. Toutes les maisons savaient que si cette règle était transgressée, les professeurs décideraient de ne plus fermer les yeux. Et personne ne voulait que ça n'arrive. C'était déjà assez exceptionnel que ces soirées soient tolérées.

Ludivine voyait bien que de nombreux regards convergeaient vers elle et elle en connaissait très bien la raison. A côté d'elle, Albus observait également son entourage. Appuyé contre le bar, il avait reposé ses bras en arrière pour poser ses coudes sur le comptoir du bar. Sa chemise bleu marine épousait son torse et ses épaules et faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été coiffés depuis sa sortie de douche, et ce n'était pas faute pour Ludivine d'avoir essayé plusieurs fois de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner. Mais le sorcier lui avait tapé la main avec force à chaque fois pour l'en dissuader.

A cet instant, il attirait les regards et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Non, il fixait quelque chose avec attention et Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant qui il regardait.

\- Mon dieu Potter, oublie-la ! s'énerva Ludivine.

\- Elle reste magnifique, marmonna Albus.

\- Je croyais que tu la détestais ?

\- Tu sais bien que c'était la colère qui parlait, Lud. Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air très affectée par la défaite de sa maison.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel avant de les porter vers la concernée. Plus loin dans la salle, Souhad Rimens rigolait avec ses amies sur la piste de danse, et Ludivine devait bien reconnaître que la sorcière était très jolie. Elle ne semblait en effet absolument pas affectée par la défaite de sa maison, se déhanchant avec entrain entre filles tout en éclatant de rire. Rien ne semblait importer à part leur groupe d'amies.

\- Pourquoi tu ne la rejoins pas, dans ce cas ? demanda Ludivine avec un sourire doux.

\- Pas devant tout le monde, Lud, répondit Albus dans un murmure, pas devant tout le monde. Et puis, je sais que tu as raison, que je ne devrais pas essayer de la voir.

Ludivine ne répondit rien. Elle s'inquiétait du bien-être de son ami, et les histoires comme celles qu'il était en train de vivre étaient à bannir. Ce n'étaient pas des relations saines. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'on héla Albus.

\- Potter !

Evelyn s'approchait d'eux avec un sourire, et Ludivine la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier verre. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos avec élégance alors que de légères boucles faisaient leur place au bout de sa chevelure. Comme Mila un peu plus tôt, il était impossible de dire que la sorcière avait passé plusieurs heures dans un sport violent et essoufflant un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle fit un sourire à Ludivine qui illumina son visage, la rendant encore plus attrayante que possible.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Evelyn en trinquant avec Albus qui n'avait pas bougé de position, son verre toujours à la main sur le comptoir. Il observait la sorcière avec un sourire un coin, la détaillant de haut en bas sans aucune discrétion.

\- Je t'ai connue plus revancharde, Lowell, dit Albus avec douceur.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une année pour te fusiller du regard à chaque petit-déjeuner, dit Evelyn avec un sourire charmeur.

Ludivine eut un sourire en voyant Albus rigoler, buvant son verre sans quitter Evelyn des yeux. Cette dernière s'était tournée vers son amie, trinquant avec elle alors qu'elles échangeaient un regard complice.

\- Tu sais, commença Ludivine avec un sourire, que nos attrapeurs ont évité un drame aujourd'hui ?

\- Je sais bien, rigola Evelyn, je ne sais pas si j'ai reçu plus de réprimandes ou de félicitations pour avoir jeté ce Souafle. Désolée pour ça, Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, sourit Albus. J'espère simplement que tu n'as pas un Souafle caché sous ton aile.

\- Non, je l'ai bien laissé au vestiaire.

Le sourire d'Evelyn s'agrandit alors qu'elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais quelqu'un vint lui attraper le poignet libre, la tirant de force vers la piste de danse sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Elle vit au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait d'Andy Corner, son attrapeur, alors elle fit un léger sourire d'excuse en direction d'Albus et Ludivine avant de se mettre à danser.

Ludivine, elle, ne manqua pas le regard que son meilleur ami lançait à Evelyn.

\- Arrête de fixer ma pote comme ça, Potter.

\- On ne peut rien faire avec toi, Hendell, marmonna le sorcier.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je connais ce regard, dit Ludivine. C'est celui que pleins de sorcières vous portent, à Scorpius et toi, tous les jours juste avant de me fusiller du regard.

\- Je me disais juste qu'elle était jolie, se défendit Albus.

De nouveau, Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le genre de discussion qu'ils avaient souvent, et pour une simple raison. C'était un sentiment sourd de jalousie qui se réveillait en elle, ce sentiment de possessivité. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où naissait ce sentiment qui pourtant, survenait assez rarement.

\- D'ailleurs, demanda Ludivine, où est Scorp ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Albus en commandant deux verres à son cousin, je l'ai perdu en arrivant ici. Avec un peu de chance, il s'est fait agresser par une jolie sorcière dans un coin sombre.

Ludivine balaya la salle du regard en prenant le verre que lui tendait Albus. Elle se fit la remarque qu'ils étaient maintenant au même endroit depuis un bon moment. Ludivine avait envie de danser. Ludivine adorait danser, oubliant ce qui l'entourait autour d'elle. Pendant plusieurs années, le Quidditch avait été son défouloir et le terrain le seul endroit où plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui et Ludivine s'était surprise à retrouver quelques fois ce même sentiment sur une piste de danse bondée où elle passait inaperçue.

\- J'ai envie de danser, dit-elle.

\- Ma Lud, répondit Albus avec une grimace, ne me demande pas de t'accompagner, s'il te plaît.

Ludivine n'eut pas le temps de défendre son envie.

\- Toujours au même endroit, le champion !

\- Près du bar, au bras de sa reine !

\- Attention Lily, Ludivine mord avec ce genre de blague.

Rose Weasley, la cousine d'Albus, ne cachait pas son sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait de Ludivine et Albus. A ses côtés, Lily Potter passait son regard de Ludivine à son frère avec un sourire espiègle qui rappela à Ludivine celui de Scorpius.

\- Dommage, souffla Lily en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Ludivine, je trouve que vous détonnez tous les deux.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle nous fait un compliment, se moqua Albus en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur qui le fusilla du regard, merci petit singe !

Ludivine ne connaissait pas vraiment Lily Potter, la petite sœur d'Albus. Contrairement à James Potter, Ludivine avait plusieurs fois interagi avec la sorcière durant son temps à Poudlard, mais elle ne la connaissait tout de même que très peu. Elle savait cependant que la petite sœur d'Albus avait un caractère de lionne, comme sa cousine Rose, et beaucoup d'humour et d'ironie. Albus s'entendait très bien avec sa sœur, qu'il protégeait à tout prix et embêtait à tout bout de champ. Ludivine avait toujours apprécié regarder leur relation fraternelle, et sourit en voyant Lily fusiller Albus du regard tout en lui tapant la main avec violence.

\- Respecte-moi, Al, s'énerva Lily.

\- Quand tu auras atteint une taille acceptable, Lily. Sérieusement, tu ne grandis plus depuis plusieurs années.

\- Il a raison, fit une voix nouvelle, j'ai même l'impression que tu rapetissis tous les trois mois.

\- Scooooooorp ! s'exclama Albus avec un grand sourire en voyant que le sorcier s'était joint à eux. Tu étais où, vieux ?

\- Par-ci, par-là, répondit Scorpius d'un air mystérieux tout en prenant appui avec son coude sur l'épaule de Lily.

\- Hé ! protesta cette dernière, tu te crois où ?

\- Pardon, dit Scorpius avec un sourire malicieux, je t'ai confondue avec le comptoir du bar.

Scorpius rigola d'un rire franc alors que Lily lui donnait un coup -assez violent- dans les côtes. Il fit un clin d'œil à Ludivine qui lui sourit, puis il posa son regard sur Rose qui avait également un léger sourire en coin à la blague du sorcier.

\- Il a fallu que deux jolies filles se joignent à nous pour que tu daignes nous retrouver, dit Ludivine avec un sourire.

\- Techniquement, se défendit le sorcier, Lily est comme une petite sœur donc il est difficile de la qualifier de jolie.

\- Et bah merci, murmura Lily.

\- Personnellement, dit Rose avec un sourire, je prends le compliment.

\- Et tu fais bien, Weasley, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin, tu fais bien parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours que Ludivine complimente d'autres personnes qu'elle-même.

Scorpius avait posé son regard sur Rose, détaillant de ses yeux malicieux le visage de la sorcière quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Ludivine pour voir sa réaction. Celle-ci avait levé les yeux au ciel sans répondre au sorcier, c'était Lily qui se chargea de le faire.

\- Et bien, constata Lily, vous n'avez que de l'amour à donner !

\- On ne sait juste pas comment le donner ! dit Albus en rigolant alors que Scorpius hochait la tête d'approbation.

Scorpius avait de nouveau porté ses yeux sur Lily et Rose qui échangeaient un regard amusé. Il sembla se dire quelque chose car il secoua la tête, portant son regard sur Ludivine.

\- Tu danses, Lud ? demanda Scorpius en tendant sa main vers la sorcière.

\- Enfin ! rigola Ludivine en posant sa main dans celle du sorcier. On ne peut vraiment compter que sur toi, Scorp.

Scorpius eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il la menait au milieu de la piste de danse où des dizaines de sorciers dansaient depuis plusieurs heures. Une musique moldue de soul passait et Scorpius et Ludivine se mirent en rythme avec la musique alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire. Ludivine attendit quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malefoy ? demanda Ludivine en plantant son regard dans celui du sorcier.

\- Qui te dit qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Je te connais, affirma Ludivine avec fermeté, et je connais toutes tes humeurs.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de danser avec moi ? dit Scorpius avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais bien que non, sourit Ludivine, j'avais envie de danser depuis plusieurs heures.

Scorpius semblait nerveux, comme s'il n'osait pas dire quelque chose à Ludivine, fuyant son regard comme si cela allait le sortir d'une position embarrassante dans laquelle il pouvait se trouver.

\- Je, commença le sorcier. Je ne…

\- Respire Scorp, tout va bien se passer, dit Ludivine avec un sourire apaisant envers son ami.

\- Pas ici, Lud, dit finalement le sorcier d'un ton suppliant.

\- Pas ici parce qu'il y a du monde ou parce que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler maintenant ?

\- Les deux.

Ludivine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'insister dans le mal-être du sorcier et elle avait bien vu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Albus qu'insister contre la volonté du sorcier ne la mènerait nulle part. Et puis, ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit propice pour tirer les vers du nez au sorcier.

Alors elle fit un sourire à Scorpius, attrapant ses mains alors que la musique changeait pour un rythme plus entraînant, en l'incitant à suivre ce rythme. Scorpius, comme elle, aimait bouger son corps et se défouler de cette façon alors il la suivit sans trop de difficultés lorsque la musique s'accéléra. Ils se laissèrent porter par la musique, dansant en rythme.

Si Ludivine avait tourné la tête, elle aurait vu que Scorpius et elle avaient attiré les regards et que plusieurs personnes dans la salle chuchotaient des choses à leur intention. Pourtant, ils étaient en plein milieu de la foule dansante. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Ludivine sentit l'alcool monter alors qu'elle occultait tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle et se laissait porter par la musique, ne lâchant jamais la main droite de Scorpius qui la faisait régulièrement virevolter sur elle-même.

Ils avaient l'habitude de danser ensemble, et elle était habituée à ce que Scorpius mène la danse, lui qui avait suivi tant de cours de danse durant sa jeunesse. Lorsque Scorpius tira sur la main de Ludivine pour la plaquer contre lui avant de l'attraper par les hanches pour la faire tourner, Ludivine se laissa porter, éclatant de rire avec Scorpius qui se laissait porter par l'instant autant qu'elle.

Ils dansèrent comme cela pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à que Ludivine déclare forfait. Elle n'avait définitivement plus le même cardio qu'à l'époque où elle s'entraînait au Quidditch quotidiennement. Scorpius rigola, passant son bras autour des épaules de Ludivine, s'appuyant à moitié sur elle, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la piste de danse et qu'il la complimentait sur ses mouvements.

\- Salut Malefoy, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Hendell ?

Ni Ludivine, ni Scorpius ne cachèrent leur surprise en voyant Fred Weasley s'approcher d'eux avec un grand sourire, un verre dans chaque main.

\- Tu lui veux quoi, Weasley ? demanda Scorpius avec une légère méfiance.

\- Simplement discuter, répondit Fred en souriant, si elle l'accepte bien évidemment.

Ludivine haussa les épaules, signalant son indifférence à ce que le sorcier veuille lui parler, et Scorpius sembla ranger sa méfiance tandis que le sourire de Fred s'agrandissait.. Fred lui fit un sourire, lui tendant un des deux verres qu'il tenait, mais Ludivine se contenta de regarder sa main avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je n'accepte pas de verre d'inconnus, Weasley.

\- Oh arrête ! s'offusqua Fred. Tu sais que ce verre est clean.

Ludivine le fixa quelques secondes. Scorpius était retourné sur la piste de danse et dansait maintenant avec deux sorcières qui se tenaient dangereusement proche de lui.

\- Dernier verre que je bois, dit Ludivine en prenant le verre alors que Fred continuer de sourire avec la même intensité.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Hendell ? demanda Fred en trinquant avec elle.

\- Très bien, Weasley. Maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu veux.

Ludivine ne cacha pas son sourire lorsque le sorcier s'offusqua, se pointant lui-même du doigt avec un regard désabusé. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il eut un sourire malicieux mais également authentique.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Walsh ? suggéra Fred. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas vu ton amie depuis un petit moment et que ça te ferait plaisir de lui parler.

Ludivine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose d'acerbe au sorcier car quelqu'un se joignit à eux.

\- Alors Freddie, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

Ludivine identifia le ton moqueur avant de voir à qui il appartenait, ce qu'elle put confirmer en se retournant. Face à elle se tenait James Potter. Une main dans la poche tandis qu'il tenait son verre rempli d'une liqueur sombre de l'autre, il arborait un sourire amusé en la surplombant d'une tête. Ludivine n'avait clairement pas le même amusement, fusillant le Gryffondor des yeux alors qu'elle raidissait son dos pour gagner quelques centimètres de hauteur.

\- Oh Jamesie, répliqua Fred avec le même sourire, je viens tout juste de réussir à lui faire ranger les crocs, ne gâche pas mon travail.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal, Weasley.

\- Personne n'a dit ça, Hendell, mais reconnais qu'il faut t'approcher à tâtons.

\- Ou sinon, peut-être que tu es un fragile, Freddie.

\- Peut-être Jamesie, dit Fred avec un rire franc, mais j'ai déjà ton caractère de chien à gérer.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, cachant son sourire alors qu'elle buvait son verre tout en soutenant le regard de James alors que Fred éclatait de rire. La complicité qui liait les deux sorciers était semblable à celle qui unissait Albus et Scorpius, et malgré la méfiance qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de James Potter, Ludivine put se détendre légèrement. Enfin, c'était bien avant que le Gryffondor ne rouvre la bouche.

\- D'ailleurs Hendell, reprit James sans quitter la sorcière du regard, je ne t'aurais pas prise pour le genre cheerleader.

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Fred comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Tu as mis de l'énergie durant le match.

\- Comme beaucoup, j'aime bien gagner, répondit Ludivine en haussant les épaules, et j'ai été assez de fois sur le terrain pour savoir que les encouragements sont moteurs.

\- Une vraie cheerleader, dit James sur un ton ironique.

A ces mots, Ludivine fusilla James du regard. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire malicieux et ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres et en buvait une gorgée. Bien évidemment, il la défiait du regard et semblait se délecter de la voir réagir à ses provocations.

Si Fred ressentait de la tension, il ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

\- Tu essaies de provoquer une réaction, Potter ?

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile avec toi, Hendell, répondit James, tu montes rapidement dans les tours.

\- Oh mes excuses, Potter ! s'exclama Ludivine avec ironie en posant sa main sur son cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend d'oser me défendre quand tu m'insultes !

Le sourire de James s'agrandit et quelque chose se passa dans ses yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté Ludivine du regard et celle-ci se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire. Elle, en tout cas, venait de monter légèrement en pression et le fusillait du regard d'avoir réussi à l'énerver.

\- Putain James, tu me la tout énervée ! s'exclama Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez Hendell, emmène-moi voir Walsh !

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que, même si tu ne le reconnais pas, tu m'apprécies ?

Ludivine étouffa un rire moqueur, mais son regard ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux sorciers.

\- Allez Hendell, aie pitié de moi !

\- Liz n'est pas intéressée par toi, Weasley.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Elle me l'a dit ! s'exclama Ludivine. Elle ne te prend pas au sérieux.

\- Perspicace, dit James dans sa barbe, ce qui fit très légèrement sourire Ludivine.

\- Dans ce cas, s'exclama Fred avec un sourire charmeur, à moi de la convaincre ! Je relève le défi ! Allez, allons la voir, tu seras mon excuse. A toute mec !

Fred attrapa le coude de Ludivine avec une force qui surprit la sorcière alors qu'il l'emmenait vers un coin de la pièce, où Liz se trouvait avec une de ses camarades de chambre et Acca, sur un canapé à angle. Elles semblaient toutes les trois en profonde discussion sur quelque chose que Liz racontait quand Ludivine et Fred arrivèrent.

\- Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir ! s'exclama Fred avec un ton fort et un sourire charmeur.

\- Weasley, répondit Acca avec un grand sourire, que fais-tu sans ton acolyte de toujours et avec la nôtre ?

\- Je découvre son humour sans limite, Rockwood, répondit Fred en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ludivine, bras qu'elle retira aussitôt sous le rire de ses deux amies.

\- Et puis, reprit Fred comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme elle insistait pour venir vous voir, je me suis proposé pour l'accompagner.

\- Oui, sourit Acca avec un ton ironique, on ne doute pas qu'elle aurait exprimé cette envie auprès de toi sans retenue.

\- Est-ce que si je rajoute qu'elle se retenait de me jeter un sort parce que mes blagues l'irritaient, ça te semblerait plus réaliste ?

\- Totalement, dit Liz d'une voix douce en rigolant dans son épaule.

Fred eut un sourire de victoire, ce même sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'une jolie fille rigolait à l'une de ses blagues. Ludivine ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire face à l'authenticité du sorcier, se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à apprécier sa sincérité et son exubérance qui lui rappelaient Acca. Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs un signe en direction du canapé à côté d'elle.

\- Asseyez-vous, proposa-t-elle, Liz nous racontait les discussions qu'elle avait entendues chez les professeurs qui semblent préparer quelque chose dans les prochaines semaines.

\- Tiens, tu écoutes aux portes, Walsh ? la taquina Fred.

\- Disons que ma mère m'a appris à récolter des informations de la façon la plus discrète possible, répondit Liz avec un sourire espiègle.

Quelque chose brilla dans le regard de Fred, qui sembla s'apparenter à de la malice et autre chose que Ludivine ne put qualifier.

\- Impressionnant, dit Fred.

\- Oh, dit Liz qui se prenait au jeu, attends d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire !

\- Qu'attends-tu ? On s'assoit, Hendell ?

\- Je vais retourner voir Albus et Scorpius, répondit Ludivine avec un sourire, les filles me raconteront tout ça plus tard, mais reste donc, Weasley.

Fred ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, prenant place à côté de Liz sur le canapé, et Ludivine se demanda un instant si elle faisait bien de laisser le sorcier en compagnie de son amie. Après tout, elles ne le connaissaient que peu et Ludivine se méfiait du comportement du Gryffondor avec les filles. Elle lança un regard à Acca qui comprit sa demande, hochant la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle surveillerait le sorcier.

\- On te raconte tout ça durant notre soirée, dit Acca avec un sourire.

\- D'ici-là, pas de bêtise, compléta Liz d'un sourire doux.

Ludivine leur fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner, laissant Fred s'installer confortablement auprès de Liz et Acca, et elle chercha Albus et Scorpius du regard. Elle en trouva un très facilement grâce à sa chevelure blonde, et Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise. Scorpius se trouvait sur la piste de danse, en compagnie d'une sorcière collée à lui. Les deux sorciers dansaient de façon lascive, leurs fronts collés et très rapidement, Scorpius attrapa les lèvres de la sorcière, posant une main sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre s'installait dans le bas de son dos.

Ludivine détourna le regard, laissant son intimité à son ami, et chercha Albus du regard. Elle eut plus de mal à le trouver, mais il n'y avait que deux sorciers dans cette immense salle dont les cheveux étaient si bordéliques.

Albus se trouvait près d'un mur, non loin du bar, avec une sorcière de Gryffondor qui lui parlait avec beaucoup de proximité, jouant avec le pan de col de sa chemise de façon sensuelle. Elle chuchota quelque chose, qui provoqua un sourire en coin à Albus qui se rapprocha, prenant une mèche de cheveux de la sorcière entre ses doigts avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose que Ludivine supposa être très charmeur.

Une nouvelle fois, Ludivine tourna la tête et décida d'aller s'installer près du bar, décidant qu'elle ne se voyait pas retourner auprès de Weasley, Liz et Acca. Elle commanda une bièraubeurre, décidant que la boisson faiblement alcoolisée l'aiderait à redescendre progressivement.

Ludivine reposa une dernière fois son regard sur Albus et la Gryffondor, et Ludivine la reconnut comme une cinquième année lorsqu'Albus passa une main dans les cheveux de la sorcière pour la poser à l'arrière de sa tête pour rapprocher son visage du sien et lui embrasser la tempe.

Albus dut se sentir observé car il releva la tête dans la direction de Ludivine. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, levant sa bouteille en direction du sorcier avant de détourner le regard, voyant Albus froncer des sourcils en la regardant.

Ludivine reporta son attention sur la piste de danse, où la musique s'était faite plus douce. Les danses s'étaient faites plus sensuelles et Ludivine se rendit compte que de nombreux couples s'étaient formés dans la pièce. L'heure commençait à se faire tardive et l'alcool était monté à la tête des sorciers. Mais Ludivine n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la solitude. Très vite, on prit place à côté d'elle et Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant Albus pencher la tête en avant vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Que fais-tu là, Potter ?

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? bouda Albus.

\- Je pense plutôt à la jolie compagnie que tu as laissée seule.

Albus haussa les épaules en posant son regard là où la sorcière se trouvait toujours, confuse probablement d'avoir été abandonnée aussi rapidement, avant de reporter son regard sur Ludivine.

\- Tu étais toute seule, se contenta de répondre Albus.

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise, ce qui fit rire Albus.

\- Tu sembles surprise que je te choisisse à un flirt.

\- Disons que tu me vois suffisamment au quotidien, sourit Ludivine.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'il avait parfois des difficultés à comprendre les femmes, sa meilleure amie incluse.

\- Vous savez que des paris ont été lancés sur vous deux ?

Scorpius s'approchait d'eux, s'appuyant sur la chaise haute de Ludivine.

\- Je suis venu mettre fin aux rumeurs, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, mais je crains que certains ne se mettent à parier sur un plan à trois.

\- Super, marmonna Ludivine.

\- On voit que l'idée t'enchante, se moqua Scorpius.

\- L'idée de passer pour la pire des chiennes ? répondit Ludivine avec amertume. Oui, j'adore !

\- N'écoute pas ce que les gens disent, dit Scorpius. A une époque, les rumeurs disaient qu'Albus et moi étions gays, que nous avions une relation secrète et que tu étais notre alibi pour cacher la vérité.

\- Pardon ?

Ludivine ne cacha pas son effroi tandis que Scorpius et Albus souriaient d'un air moqueur.

\- Si tu savais ce qui peut être dit sur nous, Lud, sourit Albus, je pense que tu serais capable d'arrêter de nous parler uniquement pour faire arrêter ces rumeurs.

\- Je ne préfère pas savoir, soupira Ludivine.

Scorpius passa son bras autour des épaules de Ludivine tandis qu'Albus tapotait légèrement le genou de Ludivine. Elle savait que par ces gestes d'affection, ils lui intimaient de ne pas prêter attention à tout ce qui pouvait être dit ou fait hors de leur cercle à eux trois.

\- Allez, conclut Ludivine en posant sa bouteille vide derrière elle, je vais rentrer.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la Salle commune ?

Albus ignora le regard de travers que son amie lui jeta tandis que Scorpius s'était relevé, prêt à partir.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir avec moi, répondit-elle en agitant les cheveux des deux sorciers. Retournez auprès des jolies filles avec qui vous étiez, qu'on ait des choses intéressantes à se raconter demain au petit-déjeuner, sinon le sujet va tourner autour du match et j'ai déjà eu ma dose aujourd'hui.

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un sourire alors que Ludivine tapait dans la main des deux sorciers avant de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se doutait qu'ils la suivaient du regard alors qu'elle passait le portrait mais ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas priver ses deux amis de leur soirée, consciente que ce soir, ils étaient les rois et qu'ils feraient la fête jusqu'au lever du jour.

\- Tiens, Hendell.

Même si le portrait s'était refermé, il était encore possible d'entendre un fond de musique qui n'était pas celle qui se jouait à l'intérieur, mais plutôt un morceau de musique classique et Ludivine se surprit à n'avoir jamais remarqué ce charme posé sur la Salle sur Demande.

\- Potter, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une légère froideur au sorcier qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches en l'observant avec attention.

\- Tu mets déjà fin à la soirée ?

\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Potter.

\- Les soirées n'ont une bonne fin que quand elles se finissent en bonne compagnie, dit James avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pourtant, répondit Ludivine en ignorant l'arrogance du sorcier, tu as quitté cette soirée et tu es seul.

\- Oh mais, rigola légèrement James en sortant quelque chose de sa poche, je compte bien profiter de cette soirée plusieurs heures encore. J'étais en repérage jusqu'ici et j'avais décidé de faire une pause.

Ludivine reconnut l'objet rectangulaire que le sorcier sortait de sa poche, et ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant le Gryffondor en sortir un fin objet cylindrique.

\- Tu fumes des cigarettes moldues, Potter ? demanda Ludivine avec un air incrédule qui fit sourire le sorcier.

\- Très occasionnellement, répondit James en faisant rouler une cigarette dans sa main.

\- Je ne savais pas, se contenta de dire Ludivine qui avait voulu faire une blague mais n'avait pas osé.

\- C'est normal, dit le sorcier avec un sourire que Ludivine ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, tu sais ce qu'Albus sait, mais il ne sait pas tout. Je suis sorti avec une moldue cet été qui m'y a donné goût. C'est très récent et ça ne va pas durer

Ludivine se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Le Gryffondor avait raison, le peu de choses qu'elle pouvait connaître sur lui était ce qu'Albus savait et partageait avec elle. Et James Potter n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient très souvent ensemble. Mais à cet instant, c'était comme si elle partageait une information inconnue d'Albus. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle appréciait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le regard que le Gryffondor lui portait. Il avait ce sourire en coin qui semblait ne le quitter que très rarement, et il baladait son regard sur les traits de Ludivine. Cette dernière finit par attraper son regard et rougit. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'évaluait du regard. Il essayait de savoir si elle était digne de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait lui porter en discutant avec elle. Ludivine n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire, alors elle fit un pas en arrière et se racla la gorge.

\- Et bien Potter, reprit-elle d'une voix forte et maîtrisée, je vais te laisser à tes occupations.

\- Je vais faire un bout de chemin avec toi, Hendell, suggéra James avec un sourire, je vais dans le parc.

Ludivine haussa les épaules. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en fichait bien. Elle se mit en route vers la salle commune des Serpentards, James Potter sur ses pas, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, et Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant l'intérêt de décider de venir avec elle si c'était pour ne pas parler. Finalement, le sorcier eut un rire discret, rigolant dans son épaule, et Ludivine le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu es tellement expressive Hendell, c'en est comique, dit le sorcier alors que son rire s'accentuait.

\- Et toi, tu n'en rates pas une pour te moquer de moi, grinça Ludivine.

\- Qui aime bien châtie bien, Hendell, répondit James avec moquerie.

\- Oh, alors je me sens si spéciale, dit Ludivine d'une mièvrerie ironique qui accentua de nouveau le rire de James.

\- C'est que tu ressens plus d'émotions que je ne le pensais.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un robot, Potter ? demanda Ludivine en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh tu aurais pu me duper, dit James avec un sourire en coin et un regard moqueur.

\- Quel est ton but, Potter ?

Ludivine s'était arrêtée et tournée vers le sorcier qui avait imité son pas. Il la regardait toujours de ce regard amusé qui commençait à irriter Ludivine. Aucun des deux sorciers ne s'inquiétait de se faire attraper par un professeur, contrairement à quelques jours plus tôt. Un soir de week-end, couplé à une victoire de Quidditch, étaient des raisons suffisantes pour que le corps professoral ferme les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda James avec un regard qui se voulait innocent.

\- Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu fais ici, dit Ludivine en levant les bras en signe d'incompréhension. La dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, tu m'as pratiquement craché ton dédain au visage. Sans parler de ça, les quelques fois où nos regards se sont croisés, je semble t'exténuer au plus haut point. Tu ne sais rien de moi et t…

\- Je sais ce qu'Albus en dit, la coupa James.

Ludivine referma la bouche qu'elle avait commencé à ouvrir. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Face à elle, James passa une main dans ses cheveux, levant son regard vers les portraits autour d'eux avant de le reporter sur elle. Ludivine avait choisi l'endroit où s'arrêter, c'était ici que leurs chemins se séparaient.

\- Mon frère risquait gros ce soir-là, expliqua-t-il après un moment de silence, ce match était important.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit Ludivine.

\- Qu'elles arrivent n'est pas le problème, dit James d'un ton moins patient qui ne cachait plus son irritation. Quand on est capitaine d'équipe, qu'on souhaite évoluer dans le Quidditch professionnel et qu'on joue le premier match de l'année sur un terrain où TOUS les recruteurs viennent chercher leur commission, on ne se fait pas attraper alcoolisé à la mort dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu cinq jours avant.

Ludivine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que le sorcier s'énerverait qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, bien évidemment, ils avaient été imprudents. Bien sûr, l'entendre de cette façon de la bouche du sorcier -et non de manière agressive comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt- poussait la sorcière à vouloir reconnaître ses torts.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux, Potter, reconnut Ludivine.

\- Et pour quoi me prenais-tu ? sourit James.

\- Plutôt pour un champion de Quidditch imprudent, admit Ludivine avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux bien montrer, Hendell. Tout comme toi, tu montres ce que tu veux que les autres voient.

Ludivine haussa un sourcil, montrant son désaccord au sorcier mais ne répondit rien. Quand il vit sa réaction, James eut un sourire, se penchant vers elle alors qu'il enfonçait un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches. Il la surplombait de sa taille, effet qui semblait s'accentuer avec son sourire malicieux, et Ludivine ressentit un certain malaise face à la proximité du sorcier.

James passait ses yeux noisette sur le visage de la sorcière, la détaillant avec attention, et Ludivine ne manqua pas l'éclat d'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Cet éclat adoucissait tellement les traits du sorcier, Ludivine se surprit à apprécier son expression amicale et attrayante. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était beau, même si elle préférait ignorer l'air de malice qui régnait dans son sourire.

\- Quand on creuse, reprit James, on voit qu'il n'y a pas tant d'indifférence que ça chez toi.

\- Tu n'en saurais rien, Potter, se contenta de répondre Ludivine, sentant ses joues rougir.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit. Il constatait probablement l'inconfort de la sorcière. Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles il la fixa intensément, il choisit de reculer de quelques pas, sortant les mains de ses poches pour les lever en signe de rétractation.

\- Nous verrons bien, dit James avec son sourire amusé. Sur ce, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, Hendell. Bonne nuit.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner. Ludivine le regarda partir quelques secondes, s'interrogeant un instant sur les intentions du sorcier avant de se diriger elle-même vers sa salle commune. Elle avait donné toute son énergie dans cette journée. L'alcool avait embrumé son cerveau, la danse avait fatigué son corps et les discussions l'avaient éreintée tout entière. Ludivine ne pensait qu'à une chose, aller se coucher.

Elle choisit de ne pas penser aux informations que Liz avait pu récolter, aux secrets que Scorpius ne voulait pas partager, aux regards qu'Albus lançait aux différentes sorcières de son entourage, aux blagues de Fred Weasley ou encore aux remarques ironiques de James Potter.

Elle mit tout cela de côté lorsqu'elle retourna dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée à l'esprit, celle que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais cette idée fit étrangement sourire Ludivine.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du match de Quidditch ? Et de la soirée ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Au prochain chapitre, nous aurons une annonce au sein du château qui surprendra les élèves et qui les poussera à faire des choix. En espérant vous retrouver au rendez-vous! D'ici-là, prenez soin de vous !


	7. Annonce et réactions

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, le nom de l'histoire a changé et est passé de **Ce que l'on mérite** à** Le vent se lève, **nom qui vient d'un film de Hayao Miyazaki que j'ai vu et qui m'a fortement marqué.

Merci à **MarlyMcKinnon** pour ses reviews toujours adorables :)

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ****– ****Annonce et réactions**

« _Chaque jour, nous procédons à la mise hors d'état de nuire d'individus désireux de frapper notre société magique. Nous resserrons davantage les mailles du filet en confortant nos services pour mettre un terme à ces massacres. »_ assure le ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ludivine soupira sans ralentir tandis qu'elle tournait une nouvelle page du journal qu'elle lisait. Rien de joyeux n'en ressortait malheureusement. Une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu, cette fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, faisant neuf morts dont deux aurors. A ce rythme, le département des aurors finirait vide avant Noël.

Ludivine était inquiète. Depuis le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle, qui remontait à deux semaines plus tôt, trois attaques avaient eu lieu en Grande-Bretagne. Les deux premières avaient pu être parées par les aurors, mais celle d'hier avait été meurtrière.

Sa mère lui avait envoyé l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier en avant-première, joignant une lettre à celui-ci. Sa mère était inquiète, tout le monde semblait l'être. De ce que Ludivine en savait, il devenait difficile pour le ministère de la Magie de prévenir ces attaques et leurs interventions sur le terrain étaient bien souvent trop tardives. Cela venait du fait qu'il n'existait aucun lien entre toutes les attaques. Qu'il s'agisse du lieu, des victimes, des formes d'attaque, ou bien du profil des attaquants, aucun dénominateur commun n'existait et il devenait ainsi impossible de prévoir les attaques.

Ce n'était pas la première fois en vingt ans que de tels mouvements tentaient de se créer, que ce soit sur le territoire anglais comme Albus l'entendait souvent de son père, ou à l'international comme Ludivine l'entendait souvent de sa mère. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le nombre de morts devenait déjà trop élevé alors que la menace n'avait toujours pas été identifiée.

Lorsque Ludivine arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était remplie d'élèves. Il fallait généralement vingt minutes de plus à l'ensemble des élèves pour se montrer le matin. Puis elle se rappela la demande de la directrice McGonagall, que tous les élèves soient présents au petit-déjeuner.

\- Mon dieu, Scorp, serais-tu devenu un Serdaigle ?

Ludivine s'approcha de la table de Serpentard, où se trouvait Scorpius, la tête plongée dans un livre épais alors que sa main tournait de façon distraite la cuillère de son bol de céréales. Interpelé, le sorcier leva la tête, croisant un regard amusé qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- J'ai bien peur de te décevoir, dit-il d'un ton malicieux en levant son livre pour en montrer la couverture. Quidditch, ajouta-t-il simplement.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Ludivine en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle prenait place face au sorcier. Quelle surprise.

\- N'aie pas l'air si dépitée, dit Scorpius en rigolant.

Ludivine leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel en se servant une tasse de café. Bien sûr, elle n'était aucunement surprise. Scorpius était peut-être moins mordu qu'Albus, mais il l'était déjà à un degré suffisamment élevé.

\- Tu as reçu la Gazette en avance ?

\- Par ma mère, répondit Ludivine en posant le journal sur la table pour que Scorpius puisse le lire, nouvelle attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Neuf morts.

\- Merde, dit Scorpius en parcourant d'un œil rapide les quelques lignes en question, qu'en dit ta mère ?

\- Que tout le monde est en alerte. Ton père ?

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur Ludivine.

\- Que le ministère a raison d'être inquiet, dit-il d'une voix faible, ça ne s'annonce pas bon. Albus doit interroger son père également, mais il dira probablement des choses similaires.

Ludivine fronça les sourcils. Draco Malefoy travaillait au Bureau des Lois Magiques. Quant à Harry Potter, il était chef du Bureau des Aurors. Aussi étonnant que cela avait pu paraître au monde sorcier qui avait connu ces deux anciens élèves de Poudlard, tous deux travaillaient maintenant à faire respecter l'ordre et la loi sorcière. Si leur discours au ministère était le même que celui de sa mère à la Coordination des Mondes, peut-être que la situation échappait en effet réellement au ministère de la Magie.

\- Albus doit interroger son père sur quoi ? demanda une voix qui prit place en s'asseyant nonchalamment à côté de Ludivine, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la sorcière quelques secondes.

\- A propos de l'attaque d'hier, répondit Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle Shacklebolt est ici ? demanda Albus en relevant la tête pour se servir une tranche de bacon et des haricots blancs.

Ludivine leva la tête vers la table des professeurs. Comme le disait Albus, le ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt s'y trouvait assis et se trouvait en pleine discussion avec la directrice McGonagall. Il avait une certaine prestance qui habillait ses traits neutres mais bienveillants. Sa longue robe violette s'assemblait avec la couleur foncée de sa peau et Ludivine ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnétisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ensemble des élèves avait terminé son petit-déjeuner et la nourriture disparut des tables. La directrice McGonagall se leva lentement, prenant le temps de plisser sa robe vert émeraude, avant de s'approcher au-devant de l'estrade. L'assemblée d'élèves se tint muette devant sa directrice.

\- Mes chers élèves, commença la directrice McGonagall, je vous remercie d'être présents, je vois que certains d'entre vous ont eu du mal mais ont fait l'effort d'être ici. Notre ministre de la Magie s'est déplacé aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Je vous demande votre plus grande attention.

Tous les élèves s'étaient tus quand la directrice avait pris la parole, s'autorisant un petit rire à sa pique, cherchant rapidement les visages fatigués dont elle parlait. La directrice reprit place derrière la table tandis que le ministre s'avançait.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et bienveillante, comme certains d'entre vous ont déjà dû le voir, nous avons fait face à une nouvelle attaque terroriste sur notre territoire. Nous craignons que ce type d'attaque soit amené à se répéter et nous travaillons activement à en trouver la source.

Le ministre Shacklebolt fit une pause dans son discours, balayant son regard sur les visages graves des élèves avant de reprendre et Ludivine se demanda s'il était nerveux.

\- Je suis parmi vous aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une décision inédite au ministère. Nous prenons de nombreuses décisions car ces événements nous rappellent une sombre époque et nous devons à tout prix prévenir que cela n'arrive de nouveau. Parmi ces décisions, nous avons choisi de revoir notre politique de formation et de recrutement d'agents opérationnels, notamment les aurors.

Certains élèves s'agitèrent mais le ministre ignora qu'un léger bruit commençait à se former.

\- Nous avons donc décidé, cette année, d'établir un concours pour les étudiants de premier et second cycle. Nous avons réfléchi à plusieurs épreuves afin de pouvoir évaluer les compétences qui nous paraissent essentielles à un bon agent. Ces épreuves seront à relever en binôme, et…

Le ministre Shacklebolt s'arrêta de parler en voyant les élèves s'agiter et un brouhaha se former. La directrice McGonagall se leva, prête à intimer le silence à la salle mais le ministre lui fit un signe de la main, lui indiquant qu'il gérait la situation. Ludivine écoutait attentivement ce que disait le ministre. Son cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Il ne dit rien durant une bonne minute, observant les élèves discuter entre eux avec énergie, puis, sans retenir un sourire amusé, il reprit la parole.

\- S'il vous plaît, intima-t-il d'un ton impérieux qui fit son effet. Merci. Comme je le disais, les épreuves en binôme. Au terme de ces épreuves, un classement sera établi, garantissant aux meilleurs d'entre vous une place à toute formation qu'ils souhaitent intégrer au sein du ministère sans qu'il ne leur soit demandé de passer un concours.

La directrice McGonagall s'approcha du ministre, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du sorcier alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice d'une amitié vieille de trente ans, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Sachez, commença-t-elle, que ce concours est ouvert à tout sorcier âgé de plus de quinze ans en Grande-Bretagne, donc vous ne serez pas les seuls. Au sein du château, nous avons accepté de l'ouvrir aux élèves de sixième et septième année, ainsi qu'aux élèves de cinquième année sous réserve d'acceptation de leur directeur de maison.

\- Merci Minerva, dit le ministre avec un sourire. Nous vous laissons une semaine pour vous décider. A l'issue de cette semaine, vous devrez vous inscrire et nous vous détaillerons les épreuves.

Le ministre Shacklebolt s'interrompit alors que son regard parcourait l'ensemble de la salle. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il s'amusait de cette situation.

\- D'ici-là, je vous donne trois mots qui vous aideront à choisir de la façon la plus pertinente votre partenaire : connaissances, puissance, confiance.

Il conclut sur ces mots avec un sourire et, de nouveau, les élèves s'agitèrent. Une grande partie se leva de son siège, passant d'une table à l'autre pour retrouver d'autres camarades et discuter de ce qui venait d'être annoncé. Une grande agitation s'était créée dans la Grande Salle.

Ludivine, elle, réfléchissait à toute l'allure, le regard perdu dans son café. L'annonce du ministre repassait dans sa tête, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui avait été dit. Bien sûr, c'était une chance inédite pour Ludivine.

Comme le lui avait rappelé son directeur de maison deux semaines plus tôt, pour devenir médicomage en terrain d'intervention, il lui fallait son diplôme en cinq années en médicomagie ainsi qu'une accréditation auror. Cette dernière s'obtenait en suivant, en même temps qu'une des années de médicomagie, la première année de formation d'auror. Il n'existait qu'une ou deux places tous les ans pour cette accréditation et un nombre disproportionné de candidats. Et être accepté dans cette formation était encore une tout autre chose que la réussir.

Son regard parcourut rapidement la Grande Salle, observant la cohue que l'annonce avait provoquée. Des binômes commençaient déjà à se former, et les yeux de Ludivine furent attirés par quelques personnes précises. Acca qui rigolait d'une voix forte avec Rose Weasley. Kilian Finnigan qui avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux et marmonnait quelque chose d'un air alarmé. James Potter qui, comme elle, avait le regard fixé sur le bois de la table, comme s'il réfléchissait à l'impact des mots énoncés par le ministre.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard autour d'elle, Albus et Scorpius discutaient calmement et ils la regardèrent avec amusement.

\- Alors Lud, commença Albus avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu prends cette nouvelle ? compléta Scorpius avec la même expression.

\- J'en dis, répondit Ludivine pensivement avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'installe sur ses lèvres, que c'est génial ! C'est même incroyable !

\- Tu comptes t'inscrire ? demanda Albus.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ludivine avec grand sourire. Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus fit la moue, tandis que Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir à la question, comme s'il venait tout juste de se la poser.

\- J'hésite, répondit Scorpius dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne pense pas me concernant, répondit Albus. Ça impacterait le Quidditch.

\- Ah c'est vrai, reconnut Scorpius en se tournant vers Albus, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Il faudrait qu'o…

\- Hé ! s'exclama Ludivine d'une voix contrariée en tapant le plat de sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers. Vous n'allez quand même pas TOUS LES DEUX refuser de participer à l'événement du siècle juste pour le Quidditch !

Scorpius eut un sourire narquois tandis qu'Albus fronçait les sourcils. Il était habitué à entendre Ludivine se plaindre de leurs discussions sur le Quidditch, de leur passion à Scorpius et lui pour ce sport, mais il n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'elle sous-entende que le Quidditch n'avait pas son importance.

\- Lud, commença-t-il sèchement, le Quidditch est aussi important pour mon futur que ce concours peut l'être pour le tien. N'y porte pas de jugement.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas, Al, répondit Ludivine avec douceur tout en levant ses mains en signe d'excuse, excuse-moi.

\- En soi, intervint Scorpius d'un air pensif, je pourrais faire les deux. Ce concours peut être intéressant, et ça me laisserait du choix pour trouver ce que je souhaite faire plus tard.

\- Top ! s'exclama Ludivine. On pourrait se mettre en binôme.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise tandis qu'Albus cachait un rire discret. Il savait très bien ce qui passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh ma Lud, commença Scorpius avec un léger rire qu'il échangea avec Albus, ne le prends pas mal mais je ne me mettrai pas avec toi.

\- Pardon ? demanda Ludivine avec surprise tandis que Scorpius semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle interprétait.

\- Oh non, se reprit-il, ne le prends pas comme ça ! Disons, hésita-t-il, qu'on n'est pas au même niveau d'ambition. Toi, tu voudras gagner.

A côté de lui, Albus était au bord de l'hilarité. Scorpius utilisait beaucoup de précaution pour expliquer ce qu'il pensait à son amie alors qu'Albus estimait qu'il fallait être franc avec la sorcière. Albus savait que Ludivine comprendrait la position de Scorpius. La sorcière fusilla d'ailleurs Albus du regard en le voyant prêt à éclater de rire, avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius.

\- Tu peux le dire hein, dit Ludivine en soupirant, je sais que j'ai un caractère difficile.

Ludivine tenta un sourire et Scorpius en fut attendri. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser son amie mais ne se voyait pas lui dire autre chose que ce qu'il pensait.

\- C'est le cas, dit Scorpius avec un sourire, et je ne t'aurais pas autant aimée autrement. Mais si je m'inscris, c'est sans me prendre la tête. Toi, tu voudras gagner.

Il avait raison. Scorpius ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire de son futur. D'ailleurs, il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à avoir cette réponse. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait et ne cherchait pas à se restreindre. Il aimait le Quidditch, alors il se jetait à corps perdu dans le Quidditch. Il aimait les Potions et la Botanique, alors il se donnait à fond dans ces matières. Mais il ne se restreignait pas à des choix.

Au fond, Ludivine était persuadée qu'il rejetait inconsciemment cet univers lisse et construit dans lequel il avait grandi. Chez les sang-purs, chacun devait savoir quelle était sa place et Scorpius, comme Evelyn, avait grandi dans cette mentalité. Autant Evelyn tentait au maximum de tracer son chemin avec le Quidditch, autant Scorpius tentait de tracer le sien en suivant ses envies au jour le jour.

Mais Ludivine, elle, voulait gagner. Elle fallait qu'elle saisisse cette chance.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Ludivine en posant sa tête dans sa main. Et puis, je suppose que ça vaut mieux pour notre amitié.

\- Ça, je confirme ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Et je confirme la confirmation ! s'écria Albus avec un rire.

\- C'est juste que, reprit Ludivine en ignorant les deux sorciers, ça aurait été le plus simple. On s'entend bien et j'ai confiance en tes capacité. Maintenant, je dois trouver un binôme.

\- Tu as du choix, dit Albus d'un ton dédramatisant.

\- Pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien et en qui j'ai confiance ? Pas tant que ça.

\- C'est vrai, admit Albus en exagérant une grimace. Et en plus, il faudrait que cette personne t'apprécie. Autant te présenter en solo !

Ludivine ne retint pas son expression choquée, lâchant un petit bruit d'indignation, tandis que Scorpius éclatait ouvertement de rire. Elle resta impassible au sourire en coin d'Albus durant quelques secondes puis attrapa sa baguette qu'elle lui jeta au visage.

Albus éclata également de rire tout en évitant le projectile qu'il attrapa de sa main avant de le rendre à son amie. Il était fier de sa blague.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, Albus Severus Potter.

\- Oui mais tu m'adores.

\- Et moi qui pensais te révéler ce que j'ai appris sur la stratégie de Serdaigle hier soir avec les filles, soupira Ludivine d'un ton faussement blasé.

A ces mots, le rire d'Albus et Scorpius mourut aussitôt et ils lui jetèrent un regard effaré. C'était au tour de Ludivine de jubiler en voyant les deux sorciers mordre à l'hameçon. Oh, elle se vengerait de leurs moqueries.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- On a très bien entendu, Scorp ! s'irrita Albus. Dis-nous tout !

\- A qui ? demanda Ludivine avec un faux air curieux alors qu'elle se levait pour aller en cours. Mon meilleur ami qui ne veut pas se mettre en équipe avec moi ou l'autre meilleur ami qui se moque de moi ?

\- LUDIVINE ELYANA HENDELL ! s'exclama Albus suffisamment fort pour que les élèves autour d'eux se tournent vers lui. Ramène tes fesses ici TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

\- Dis-moi Lud, pourquoi Potter te fixe de cette façon ?

Ludivine ne cacha pas son sourire sans prendre le temps de se retourner tandis qu'Acca fixait Albus du coin de l'œil tout en poudrant de l'épine de porc-épic pour la potion.

\- Ignore-le, sourit Ludivine, il est en colère parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais des informations sur la stratégie de Serdaigle.

\- Comment tu as récupéré ces informations ? demanda Acca avec surprise.

\- D'aucune façon, c'était une blague pour me venger.

\- Vraiment ? Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, Lud.

Ludivine eut un léger rire en commençant à remuer la potion. Sa blague n'avait pas duré longtemps, parce qu'Albus et Scorpius avaient passé la matinée à l'interroger sur ce qu'elle savait, ce qui leur avait notamment valu de se faire réprimander par le professeur Sven durant le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, déjà que ce dernier ne les appréciait pas particulièrement. Albus avait cependant mal pris sa blague, marmonnant qu'on ne rigolait pas avec le Quidditch, mais Ludivine ne s'inquiétait pas, son ami allait vite digérer rapidement sa blague.

\- Tu t'inscris au concours ? demanda Ludivine bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Acca. C'est dans les gènes pour toi comme pour moi, je n'ai même pas besoin de te poser la question ! Je dois juste trouver un binôme encore.

En effet, Acca n'avait pas besoin de poser la question. L'une comme l'autre aimaient relever les défis.

Acca et Ludivine avaient toujours été particulièrement proches. D'aussi loin qu'elles s'en souviennent, leurs mères avaient toujours travaillé ensemble, et Acca et Ludivine se connaissaient bien avant de connaître Liz et Evelyn. Elles avaient toujours partagé un lien que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Les missions à l'étranger, l'attente des cartes postales, les semaines sans nouvelles, les blessures légères comme graves. Il n'y avait que Acca dans ce monde qui connaissait mais surtout comprenait la peine qu'était l'histoire familiale de Ludivine. Elles avaient toujours vu leurs parents se battre et elles avaient toujours pensé que c'était la marche naturelle à suivre.

\- Tu as des idées pour ton binôme ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, dit Acca. Je vais attendre quelques jours que les plus motivés trouvent leur binôme et je verrai ensuite.

\- Tu ne te considères pas motivée ? demanda Ludivine avec un sourire taquin.

\- Motivée pour relever le défi mais pas particulièrement pour gagner ! Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête alors autant trouver quelqu'un qui est aussi dans cette mentalité.

Ludivine ne répondit pas mais elle ne retint pas son sourire. Les mots de son amie lui rappelaient ceux de Scorpius. En y réfléchissant, elle comprenait d'où venait cette vision des choses. Ni Scorpius, ni Acca ne savaient particulièrement ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire après leurs études. Le ministère était une possibilité mais n'était pas une fin en soi.

\- On croirait entendre Scorp, dit Ludivine en se retournant pour jeter un œil à ses deux amis qui murmuraient des choses en remuant leur potion. Il refuse de se mettre avec moi parce qu'il ne veut pas se prendre la tête.

\- Aucune surprise, sourit Acca.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Ludivine sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Acca avec le même sourire, tu es exigeante, Lud. Moi, je n'aurais aucun souci à me mettre avec toi pour ce concours, mais je ne pense pas remplir ton niveau d'exigence.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi obsédée par la victoire ! s'exclama Ludivine.

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien que tu gagnes, affirma Acca tandis que Ludivine l'interrogeait du regard. Tu es une battante, Ludivine, et tu sais ce que tu veux faire. Ce concours est une belle opportunité pour toi, bien plus que ça ne peut l'être pour Malefoy ou moi. Alors trouve un binôme qui voit également ce concours comme l'opportunité de sa vie.

Ludivine se contenta de soupirer. La seule conclusion à laquelle Ludivine arrivait était qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de binôme.

* * *

Ludivine se dirigea vers la salle de Sortilèges avec réticence. Elle se réjouissait de voir Liz, elle voulait savoir ce que son amie prévoyait de faire par rapport au concours. Et puis, elle adorait ce cours. Non, sa réticence venait plutôt de ses voisins de derrière, avec qui Ludivine ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter.

Depuis la victoire de Serpentard deux semaines plus tôt, Fred Weasley n'avait cessé de l'interpeller aux tournants de couloirs ou durant leur cours commun. Il semblait avoir décidé qu'ils était devenus suffisamment proches pour rigoler régulièrement ensemble, ce à quoi Ludivine avait montré une certaine réticence.

A vrai dire, la familiarité du sorcier ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il se dégageait de lui une telle authenticité que, malgré ses côtés irritants, Ludivine sentait une certaine aise à interagir avec lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son acolyte. James Potter avait fait un bout de chemin avec elle deux semaines plus tôt, avait discuté avec et lui avait souri, et semblait s'être fait son avis car il n'avait pas interagi avec elle depuis. Elle avait plusieurs fois croisé son regard qui semblait la défier avec toujours ce même sourire en coin, mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin.

Et Ludivine n'avait jamais cherché l'inverse. Elle n'était définitivement pas connue pour aller vers les autres si ceux-ci ne venaient pas vers elle. Dans le fond, cette situation la rassurait. Elle n'aimait pas cette incertitude qui était née de ce soudain intérêt -tout du moins, ce qui avait semblé s'y apparenter- du sorcier à sa personne.

\- Pourquoi si concentrée, Ludivine ?

Liz s'installa à côté d'elle avant de lui tendre un paquet, le jeu de Bavboules de Ludivine.

\- Tiens, reprit-elle, tu l'as oublié hier.

\- Merci, mais tu aurais mieux fait de le donner à Acca. Cette fille est tellement forte, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne dirige pas le club de Poudlard.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'image qu'elle veut avoir au sein du château, dit Liz avec un rire doux.

Ludivine cacha son sourire. En effet, les Bavboules n'étaient pas populaires et Acca n'aurait définitivement jamais crié sur tous les toits son don pour ce jeu.

\- Walsh ! Hendell ! s'exclama une voix enjouée.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Liz alors que Fred Weasley, voyant son regard, eut un sourire amusé.

\- Fais toutes les têtes que tu veux, Hendell, mais je sais que tu m'apprécies.

\- Je pense aussi, dit Liz d'un ton complice en faisant un clin d'œil au sorcier qui s'asseyait derrière elles.

Liz, contrairement à Ludivine, semblait avoir acquis une certaine aisance avec le sorcier. Elle riait ouvertement aux blagues qu'il faisait et s'autorisait même parfois à être charmeuse avec lui, ce à quoi il mordait sur le champ à chaque fois.

De ce que Acca et Liz lui avaient raconté, le Gryffondor était resté un long moment avec elles lors de la soirée et, après quelques discussions banales, les avait longuement interrogées sur leur vie personnelle. Il s'était intéressé à elles, à ce qu'elles avaient raconté, étayant sur sa vie familiale de la même façon.

De ce que Ludivine voyait, il n'hésitait pas à être avenant avec Liz, mais celle-ci avait assuré à Ludivine qu'elle gérait très bien les remarques du sorcier, qu'elle ne prenait pas au sérieux. A cet instant, Fred Weasley arborait un sourire fier.

\- Dis-moi Walsh, as-tu trouvé un binôme pour le concours ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je comptais faire.

A ces mots, Ludivine se retourna, portant son attention sur les deux sorciers.

\- Il faut t'inscrire, Walsh ! s'exclama Fred avec entrain. C'est l'événement de l'année.

\- Mes cours me prennent beaucoup de temps, se contenta de répondre Liz.

\- Justement, renchérit Fred qui ne perdait pas son dynamisme malgré les réticences de la sorcière, ce concours te permettrait de ne plus te préoccuper de tes notes.

\- Mais je ne gagnerai pas, répondit Liz avec douceur.

\- Sauf si tu te mets avec moi ! argumenta Fred avec un grand sourire.

Ni Liz, ni Ludivine ne cachèrent leur surprise à la proposition du sorcier. Même James qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à la discussion, concentré sur son livre, avait également relevé la tête avec surprise.

\- Tu es sérieux, mec ?

Finalement, Ludivine fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à réellement se demander si le Gryffondor n'était pas sérieusement intéressé par son amie. Choisir un partenaire dans un tel concours n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il fallait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, choisir quelqu'un que l'on connaissait mais avant tout, avec qui on était sûr de bien s'entendre. Fred Weasley n'avait aucune de ces assurances-là. A côté d'elle, Liz semblait se dire la même chose.

\- Je ne pense pas, Weasley, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un ton neutre en se tournant vers son bureau.

Le jeune métis allait insister, refusant de se laisser démonter aussi facilement, et Ludivine tenta de soulager son amie en détournant la discussion.

\- Vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en pointant James du menton tandis que ce dernier levait le regard vers elle avec un rictus.

\- Tu rigoles, caqueta Fred, hors de question que je me mette avec ce dément de la baguette. D'un, j'ai tout de même prévu de m'amuser durant ce concours, ce qui ne sera pas le cas avec lui vu qu'il voudra gagner. De deux, je tiens trop à notre amitié -et notre lien familial- pour qu'on finisse par s'entretuer avec son caractère de chien.

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise, portant son regard sur James qui la fixait avec sourire amusé, levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Elle allait réagir, mais le professeur Flitwick entra dans la pièce, incitant la sorcière à refaire face à son bureau. A côté d'elle, Liz souriait en ouvrant son livre.

\- Concernée par ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

\- Oh tais-toi, chuchota Ludivine avec un sourire.

Ludivine ignora le sourire de son amie. Elle avait bien compris de quoi elle parlait, et Ludivine dut reconnaître que les propos de Fred Weasley l'avaient perturbée, principalement parce que Scorpius avait dit la même chose à son propos. Mais Ludivine refusait de croire qu'elle pouvait avoir quelconque point commun avec James Potter.

Liz reçut un morceau de papier sur la table et retint un soupir. Elle jeta un regard à Ludivine avant d'ouvrir le papier et de poser le papier à plat sur la table pour qu'elles puissent toutes les deux lire ce qui y était annoté.

_« Mets-toi avec moi, Walsh. On s'amurera bien, tu peux me faire confiance. »._

Ludivine arqua un sourcil. Le mot du sorcier était explicite et elle était à deux doigts de se retourner pour lui intimer de ne pas jouer sur les sous-entendus avec son amie, mais à côté d'elle, Liz ne semblait pas faire attention à cela. Elle était en pleine réflexion, et finalement se retourna discrètement vers le Gryffondor.

\- Réponds à une question, intima-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Proposerais-tu à Ludivine de se mettre avec toi ?

\- Oh que non, sourit Fred alors que la concernée se retournait rapidement pour le fusiller du regard, elle est de la même trempe que James.

Liz avait un sourire en se retournant. De la description qu'il avait donnée de James Potter un peu plus tôt, Liz n'avait aucun doute qu'il mettait son amie dans la même catégorie de caractère.

\- Je suppose, intervint Ludivine dans un chuchotement, que tu n'envisages pas de te mettre avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Liz avec un sourire doux. Si toi tu l'envisages, ce serait avec plaisir. Tu ne te mets pas avec Potter ou Malefoy ?

\- Albus ne participe pas, et Scorpius refuse de se mettre avec moi.

Liz ne retint pas un rire discret. A y réfléchir, elle n'était finalement pas surprise. Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas du genre à vouloir se prendre la tête -pour autre chose que du Quidditch apriori. L'ambition et les attentes de Ludivine pouvaient être réceptionnées comme une sorte de pression pour le sorcier. Liz ne le voyait pas comme ça. L'ambition de Ludivine était un moteur. Il la motivait et lui donnait envie de se surpasser avec son amie.

\- On en reparle, conclut Ludivine avec un sourire.

* * *

_« Ma chérie, as-tu vu les nouvelles ? Au ministère, tout le monde est en alerte. La Coordination des Mondes a été mobilisée par le ministère pour enquêter sur ce mouvement qui se crée, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille prendre très au sérieux cette menace. Même si les attaques sont décorrélées les unes des autres, elles nous paraissent être très bien organisées. Fais attention à toi._

_Me concernant, Rachel et moi avons choisi de suivre une piste en Amérique du Nord, mais nous reviendrons rapidement pour nous pencher sur les attaques en Grande-Bretagne. N'attends rien de moi durant ces prochaines semaines. Mais reste à l'affût de ce que tu pourrais recevoir. Prends soin de toi, ma fille. Je t'aime. »_

Ludivine soupira en relisant la lettre de sa mère. Ecrit en français, le texte était destiné à prendre feu s'il tombait dans des mains autres que celles de Ludivine. De nouveau, sa mère était envoyée à l'étranger, accompagnée de la mère d'Acca, Rachel. Elle était surprise d'apprendre que le ministère de la Magie mobilisait la Coordination des Mondes sur ces attaques.

La Coordination des Mondes était une structure indépendante de l'Etat, elle était composée de sorciers au profil particulier et aucune information n'était divulguée sur ses activités. Tout ce qui était connu du grand public, c'était que la structure travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, plus précisément avec le bureau britannique de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers, ainsi qu'avec le Bureau des Aurors. Même Ludivine qui en savait beaucoup sur la structure, n'en savait finalement que très peu.

Assise dans le parc de Poudlard depuis une bonne heure, Ludivine observait plusieurs groupes d'élèves profiter des dernières heures de l'après-midi.

\- Que tu m'as l'air seule !

Ludivine n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaître la voix de la sorcière. À côté d'elle, Evelyn s'affalait sur l'herbe en soupirant.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, sourit Evelyn, tu réfléchissais au concours ?

\- Trop facile, répondit Ludivine.

\- Liz m'a dit que tu cherchais toujours un binôme ?

\- A ce stade, dit Ludivine avec un rire, j'hésite à m'allonger dans l'herbe et attendre qu'il vienne à moi !

Evelyn rigola à la blague de son amie, relevant le haut de son corps pour poser ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as encore du temps pour en trouver un.

\- Tu ne t'inscris pas, toi ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Et non, répondit Evelyn en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, mes priorités sont autres.

\- Vous et votre foutu Quidditch, marmonna Ludivine avec véhémence, provoquant un rire chez Evelyn.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais d'où vient ton aversion pour ce sport.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'expliquerai.

Ludivine fit un sourire mystérieux à Evelyn qui rigola de nouveau. Ludivine était contente de faire rire son amie. Elle se fit également la remarque que la Poufsouffle semblait avoir lâché du lest concernant le regard des autres, elle qui n'avait que très rarement été expansive autre part qu'en privé. C'était finalement bien un soulagement que sa sœur aînée ait quitté le château.

\- Du coup, reprit Ludivine en changeant de sujet, tu as confirmé à Nott pour Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Il veut m'emmener au Sureau, soupira Evelyn en hochant la tête.

\- Et bien ! s'exclama Ludivine, impressionnée. Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

Le Sureau était le restaurant le plus prisé de Pré-au-Lard. Chic et aux prix élevés, il n'était pas le lieu de destination des élèves du château, mais de nombreux sorciers de toute la Grande-Bretagne venaient y manger. Que Nott emmène Evelyn au Sureau était un geste assez significatif lui indiquant qu'il prenait cette histoire au sérieux. Enfin, pensa Ludivine, soit ça, soit les familles avaient organisé le rendez-vous.

\- Tu sais, reprit Evelyn qui semblait vouloir se confier, je n'ai pas l'impression que cette situation le dérange.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a l'air de très bien prendre la nouvelle, expliqua Evelyn. Je suis restée distante les peu de fois où on a échangé mais lui est toujours resté très calme. Il n'a pas l'air mécontent.

\- Peut-être, commença Ludivine en réfléchissant, qu'il s'était préparé depuis longtemps à cet arrangement, là où toi tu pensais secrètement que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et puis, il doit se dire qu'il n'est pas mal tombé, finit-elle avec un sourire qu'Evelyn lui rendit.

\- J'espère, soupira Evelyn, j'espère qu'il me laissera mes libertés. J'espère qu'il ne m'enlèvera pas le Quidditch.

\- A toi de te battre pour ça, Evy.

Evelyn posa son regard sur Ludivine et les deux sorcières communiquèrent de cette façon, se disant plus de choses que les mots ne pouvaient en exprimer. Les quatre sorcières avaient longuement discuté de la situation hier soir. La date de mariage semblait se fixer après les études de Nott et d'Evelyn, mais les deux familles souhaitaient que les deux promis passent du temps ensemble durant leur temps à Poudlard.

Evelyn, qui ne souhaitait pas montrer que cette situation l'atteignait, ne pouvait rien cacher à ses amies. Elle semblait se résigner, même si Ludivine sentait qu'une part d'elle souhaitait continuer à se battre et qu'il arriverait un moment où Evelyn craquerait face à tout ce que sa situation impliquait. Peut-être, se disait Ludivine, peut-être qu'Evelyn finirait par tout plaquer.

\- En tout cas, reprit Ludivine, si tu souhaites participer au concours, je serais ravie de me mettre avec toi !

Evelyn eut un rire doux. Elle n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de participer mais elle n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Beaucoup d'élèves s'inscrivaient parce qu'ils visaient une place au ministère. D'autres s'inscrivaient pour l'adrénaline du défi. Evelyn, elle, comptait percer dans le Quidditch et se surpassait tous les jours sur le terrain. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce concours.

\- Au risque de me prendre un regard meurtrier, ce concours ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu es vraiment comme Albus, soupira Ludivine. Je ne trouverai jamais un binôme qui me convient.

\- Je suis sûre que si, sourit Evelyn.

\- Tout le monde dit que j'ai un caractère difficile, dit Ludivine en promenant son regard sur le reste du parc.

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux, comme chacune d'entre nous. Sauf Liz, rajouta Evelyn après réflexion.

\- Je me demande si je devrais autant me prendre la tête, soupira Ludivine.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, expliqua Ludivine, je me dis que n'importe quel binôme ferait l'affaire. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'en pense que mon avis est parfois trop drastique pour qu'il soit écouté.

\- C'est cet avis drastique qui m'importe, Evy.

Evelyn eut un sourire en regardant son amie.

\- J'en pense que si tu participes, c'est pour gagner. Il faut que tu te mettes avec quelqu'un qui est dans la même optique que toi.

Ludivine soupira en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, les bras ouverts.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, geint-elle.

\- Tous ceux qui te connaissent, dit Evelyn avec un sourire. Tu sais, il n'y a pas tant de sorciers dans ce château qui sachent ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur avenir. C'est ton cas, alors sois exigeante. Personne n'en attend moins de toi.

Evelyn se leva, époussetant sa jupe tout en attrapant son sac.

\- Je dois aller en cours de Soins aux Créatures, mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai rien d'autre en tête.

Evelyn fit un sourire à son amie avant de s'éloigner. Ludivine resta une bonne heure dans la même position, observant les nuages qui défilaient à une rapidité impressionnante, puis décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner au château. A cette heure-ci, Albus et Scorpius devaient avoir fini leur entraînement.

Elle se leva, attrapant son sac, avant de se mettre à marcher d'un pas rapide. Il était presque l'heure du dîner et la nuit tomberait d'ici une petite heure. Au fil des semaines, le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt et Ludivine sentait l'automne arriver.

\- Hendell !

Durant une demi-seconde, Ludivine hésita à accélérer le pas mais se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être moins réfractaire au contact des autres. Alors elle ralentit pour s'approcher d'un arbre imposant sous lequel Fred Weasley, James Potter et William Milton étaient confortablement installés.

Fred Weasley lui fit un grand sourire tout en ouvrant ses bras en signe d'accueil.

\- J'ai failli croire que tu ne t'arrêterais pas, dit Fred.

\- J'ai hésité, se contenta de répondre Ludivine avec un léger sourire tandis que William Milton, qui était allongé dans l'herbe, les jambes croisés, la dévisageait d'un regard amusé.

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit à la réplique de la sorcière. A côté de lui, James Potter était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, les jambes repliées et les avant-bras sur ses genoux, et avait ouvert les yeux pour l'observer. Ludivine ressentit une montée d'inconfort sous les regards observateurs des trois Gryffondors.

\- Hendell, reprit Fred d'un ton déterminé, il faut que tu convainques Walsh de se mettre avec moi pour le concours.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça, Weasley ?

\- Parce que tu sais que je serai un bon binôme pour elle.

\- A vrai dire, non Weasley, dit Ludivine sur un ton rude, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu t'es mis mon amie dans le viseur et que tu es _étrangement_ insistant.

Un silence s'installa durant un petit instant, durant lequel les trois sorciers observèrent Ludivine d'un œil amusé pour James, soupçonneux pour William et surpris pour Fred. Quant à Ludivine, elle était sur le point de regretter d'avoir été dure.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, se contenta de répondre Fred alors qu'un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, tu es même pire que James niveau caractère !

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise avant qu'un petit sourire ne s'installe sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas possible de miner le moral du sorcier et Ludivine fut impressionnée par son caractère.

\- D'ailleurs Hendell, dit William Milton en s'adressant à elle pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, tu as un binôme pour le concours ?

Ludivine hocha la tête négativement en réponse à la question du sorcier, ce qui fit rire Fred tandis que James esquissait un sourire discret.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi ou les autres qui n'ont pas voulu se mettre avec toi ? demanda Fred avec espièglerie.

\- Un peu des deux, se contenta de répondre Ludivine.

\- Comme James ! s'exclama Fred, faisant réagir le brun qui fusilla son cousin du regard. Les rares personnes avec qui il voulait se mettre ont refusé.

\- J'ai eu des propositions, se défendit James d'un ton neutre.

\- Pas beaucoup de propositions sérieuses, argumenta William d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je te ferais dire que j'ai refusé la tienne, Milton.

\- Tu as simplement peur que je te fasse de l'ombre, Potter.

James ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il rappuyait sa tête contre le tronc et fermait les yeux. Quant à Ludivine, elle sourit face à l'échange des trois sorciers.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle, j'ai moins de monde au balcon mais j'en suis au même point.

\- Rejeté de tes pairs ? sourit Fred.

\- Exactement, dit Ludivine avec le même sourire que le sorcier. Mes deux meilleurs potes sont des mauviettes.

Fred et William lâchèrent un rire, accentuant le sourire de Ludivine. Quant à James, il rouvrit les yeux, posant sur elle un regard espiègle tout en la dévisageant. Il avait esquissé un sourire, montrant plus de retenue que ses deux amis, mais Ludivine voyait bien qu'il était amusé.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit de mon cousin ! approuva Fred avec un hochement de tête.

\- En y pensant, reprit Ludivine avec malice, peut-être que je vais proposer sérieusement à Liz de se mettre avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, Fred ne rigola pas, contrairement à William qui redoubla son rire. Le métis la dévisagea d'un air outré qui fit rire Ludivine.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je rigole, Weasley, le rassura Ludivine, mais je ne compte pas t'aider à la convaincre. Débrouille-toi pour lui montrer que tu en vaux la peine.

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Fred tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

\- Tu te dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, Hendell ? demanda Fred.

\- On va te suivre, dit William en se levant de l'herbe, on a faim.

James regarda les deux sorciers avec surprise, n'ayant clairement pas prévu de changer de position si tôt. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Fred fit un regard appuyé à son cousin qui soupira, se levant avec une moue sur le visage que Ludivine ignora.

\- Fred commence à un peu trop t'apprécier à mon goût, dit James à Ludivine en se levant tandis que Fred et William se mettaient en marche vers le château.

\- Te lever était un trop gros effort, Potter ? demanda Ludivine avec ironie.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit James avec un petit sourire.

Ludivine ne retint pas un petit sourire mais choisit de montrer son agacement au sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel. L'ironie était clairement l'arme phare du sorcier, qui semblait la dégainer à chaque échange avec elle.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te parler, Potter, railla Ludivine.

\- Tu prévois de gagner, Hendell ? demanda James qui changea de sujet sur un ton abrupt.

Ludivine posa son regard sur le sorcier qui marchait à côté d'elle et qui avait rivé son regard devant lui. Devant eux, Fred et William semblaient être en désaccord sur un sujet et ne faisaient plus attention à eux.

\- Oui, répondit Ludivine dans un souffle, je participe pour gagner.

\- Moi aussi, dit le sorcier avec fermeté, je participe pour gagner.

Ils atteignaient la Grande Salle lorsque Ludivine s'arrêta de marcher, regardant le sorcier dans les yeux. Elle ne cacha pas son interrogation tandis qu'il rentrait ses mains dans ses poches en posant son regard sur elle.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? demanda Ludivine d'un ton calme.

\- Que tu ferais bien de choisir ton partenaire avec attention, répondit James dans un sourire énigmatique, parce que tu auras un adversaire redoutable durant le concours.

Ludivine scruta les yeux du sorcier et y lut de la férocité tandis que son sourire était moins rieur qu'habituellement. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise face au changement radical de comportement du sorcier mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons, rejoignant William et Fred qui l'attendaient, ce dernier faisant un signe de la main à la sorcière avant de se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor.

Ludivine resta interdite quelques secondes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel revirement de comportement et devait reconnaître qu'elle était légèrement abasourdie. Pourquoi le sorcier avait-il montré une telle agressivité aussi soudaine ? Ludivine fronça les sourcils avant de choisir d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça. James Potter était un idiot.

* * *

Lorsque Ludivine atteignit la table de Serpentard, la vue d'Albus et Scorpius qui discutaient d'un sujet avec véhémence la fit sourire. Elle n'avait aucun doute que les deux sorciers parlaient de Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils eurent tous les deux un sourire en l'accueillant à côté d'eux. Avec ces sourires, Ludivine avait déjà oublié la discussion d'avant.

\- Alors, demanda Albus, tu as trouvé un binôme ?

\- Nope, dit-elle avec nonchalance, je commence à hésiter à me présenter en solo.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'aucune des filles n'a souhaité se mettre avec toi ? Demanda Scorpius avec surprise.

\- Et bien Evelyn ne participe pas. Comme toi, Al, elle préfère prioriser le jeu. Acca est plutôt dans le même état d'esprit que toi, Scorp. Pourtant, quand je pense que nos mères travaillent ensemble depuis plus de dix ans, je me dis qu'elle serait ma meilleure partenaire. Sinon, mon autre super choix est Liz mais Weasley semble vraiment vouloir que ce soit lui.

\- Weasley ? Répéta Albus avec surprise. Lequel ?

\- Fred Weasley.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait bien ce que son cousin voulait à Liz Walsh, connue pour sa discrétion et sa rigueur en classe. Elle n'était clairement pas le profil auquel Fred portait habituellement attention.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? s'enquit Albus d'un ton détaché.

\- Devrais-je me méfier de lui, Potter ? demanda Ludivine avec méfiance.

\- Pas particulièrement, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules. Fred peut avoir l'attachement léger, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un volontairement.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Ludivine en s'adoucissant légèrement, je peux te dire que Liz est une grande fille.

Albus hocha la tête sans vraiment défroncer les sourcils. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se tourna vers la table de Gryffondor, observant son cousin et son frère quelques secondes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ludivine.

\- En tout cas, commença Scorpius, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de trouver quelqu'un.

\- Je sais bien, cingla-t-elle alors que Scorpius esquissait un sourire, j'ai encore une semaine !

\- Scorpius a raison, dit Albus en posant sa tête dans sa main d'un air amusé, à ce stade, tu vas finir toute seule pour le tournoi.

\- Est-ce que votre but est de me rappeler que peu de gens m'apprécient et que même mes meilleurs amis trouvent que j'ai un caractère trop difficile pour se mettre en équipe avec moi ?

Scorpius ne retint pas son rire face à l'air mi-blasé, mi-énervé de Ludivine tandis qu'Albus se contentait de sourire. Ils adoraient l'embêter, mais ils savaient également qu'ils jouaient sur une pente dangereuse depuis ce matin.

\- Je ne vois pas le mal à ça, répondit Albus.

\- Je peux le voir à certains endroits, marmonna Ludivine.

\- Ecoute, reprit Albus avec sérieux, Scorpius et moi, on t'embête. Je sais que ce n'est pas un tournoi comme celui auquel mon père a participé. Les épreuves ne seront certainement pas aussi dangereuses pour un recrutement du ministère mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut les sous-estimer.

\- Il a raison, continua Scorpius qui savait où son ami voulait en venir. Ce concours sera certainement éprouvant pour les participants et il faut quelqu'un en qui tu auras confiance.

\- C'est comme un match de Quidditch, dit Albus qui ne se laissa pas démonter lorsque Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai jamais eu peur sur un terrain parce que je savais que Scorpius réceptionnerait les lancers de l'adversaire et, quand tu jouais, que tu attraperais le Vif au plus tôt. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je savais que vous auriez tout donné. J'ai cette confiance absolue. C'est de ça dont tu as besoin dans ce concours.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je ne me mets pas avec toi, compléta Scorpius avec un sourire. Parce que c'est ce que tu vas donner et je ne peux pas m'engager à faire de même. Parce que ça ne me prend pas assez à cœur. Pour moi, c'est déjà une confiance bafouée.

Ludivine soupira. Elle ne savait pas si elle appréciait tant que ça lorsque ses deux amis devenaient aussi sérieux. C'était comme une alerte dans son cerveau que le sujet était suffisamment important et qu'il fallait qu'elle en prenne la mesure.

\- Liz est un bon choix, reprit Albus pour la rassurer. Je ne sais pas si je peux affirmer la même chose pour Rockwood, mais je ne l'exclurais pas non plus.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais également convaincre Lowell, renchérit Scorpius.

\- Sinon, dit Albus comme si une idée venait de lui venir, tu peux voir avec ma famille !

Ludivine et Scorpius tournèrent tous les deux un regard surpris vers Albus.

\- Tu penses à qui ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita Albus, je pensais à Rose. Lily est une bonne sorcière également, mais je ne sais pas si elles s'inscrivent et si elles ont un binôme. J'aurais bien dit James, ajouta-t-il avec amusement, mais je ne voudrais pas le retrouver mort.

\- Plutôt crever, murmura Ludivine.

Ce fut au tour d'Albus de regarder son amie avec surprise, et Ludivine se sentit le besoin de se justifier en lui relatant l'échange qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt.

\- Et depuis quand tu échanges avec mon frère ? demanda Albus.

\- Depuis que ton cousin me harcèle pour que je le rencarde avec ma copine et que ton frère est tout le temps avec lui.

Albus avait froncé les sourcils, ne disant rien durant un petit moment. Puis il porta son regard sur Ludivine qui se sentit rougir sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- James peut être irascible quand il le souhaite, expliqua Albus. Il veut à tout prix devenir auror. Tu as dû le voir mais parfois, il prend les choses trop à cœur.

Ludivine haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton sur lequel le sorcier lui avait parlé, ce qui le rendait encore plus difficile à cerner. Ludivine avait un mot d'ordre pour ce genre de personnes : en rester loin.

\- Vous feriez une bonne équipe tous les deux, intervint Scorpius d'un air pensif.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit Ludivine avec ironie, on s'entend si bien lui et moi.

\- Tu ne penses pas, Al ? demanda Scorpius en se tournant vers Albus, balayant la réponse de Ludivine de la main.

\- Étonnamment, répondit le sorcier qui n'avait toujours pas défroncé les sourcils, je crois que tu as raison.

\- N'est-ce pas ! s'exclama Scorpius sans se rendre compte de l'expression du brun. Vous détruiriez le château lors de vos disputes mais vous pourriez gagner !

Cette fois, ce fut à Ludivine de balayer leurs réflexions du regard.

\- J'irai voir Acca demain, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Albus resta pensif quelques secondes puis finit par sourire. Il savait qu'ils n'aidaient pas la sorcière à faire son choix, qui d'ailleurs était très restreint. Mais il espérait que son choix serait aussi intransigeant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit à cet instant, mais Albus voulait que Ludivine gagne. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, elle le méritait. Elle et son frère, reconnut Albus, parce que James donnait également tout ce qu'il avait pour atteindre ses rêves.

\- Allez viens, dit Albus en se levant, on va aller se balader dans le parc.

\- J'en reviens, répondit Ludivine.

\- Oui mais tu n'étais pas avec nous, renchérit Scorpius en se levant, l'expérience en est bien meilleure.

Ludivine jaugea les deux sorciers du regard quelques secondes. Ils ne semblaient pas accepter quelconque refus et en effet, prendre l'air avec eux pourrait lui faire du bien. Alors elle se leva, suivant les deux sorciers hors du château jusqu'au parc où la nuit commençait à tomber.

Elle les suivait d'un pas mécanique, mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eues dans la journée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à discerner ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle pouvait viser.

Albus et Scorpius lui avaient dit de choisir un binôme en lequel elle avait confiance et qui se donnerait totalement dans les épreuves. C'était également ce que lui avait conseillé Acca, tandis qu'Evelyn lui avait dit d'être exigeante. Et tout ce que Ludivine se disait, c'était qu'elle ne trouverait jamais ce binôme.

Il fallait qu'elle réévalue les possibilités. Elle irait voir Acca dès demain et discuterait également avec Liz. Elle n'excluait pas non plus Rose Weasley, avec qui Ludivine s'entendait bien, mais il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. L'esprit de Ludivine se porta à nouveau sur James Potter le temps d'un instant, mais elle balaya ces pensées. Même si Ludivine avait pu envisager un millième de seconde de se mettre avec le Gryffondor, le ton qu'il avait eu avec elle avait fini de tuer cette possibilité.

Ludivine restait silencieuse et les deux sorciers respectèrent cela en se lançant dans une discussion sur le Quidditch, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, décidèrent d'inclure Ludivine dans une discussion portant sur l'actualité. Ils marchèrent doucement durant une bonne heure jusqu'à l'approche du couvre-feu, et Ludivine s'ouvrit doucement à la discussion, décidant qu'elle reporterait ces pensées au lendemain. Albus et Scorpius n'eurent aucune difficulté à lui changer les idées. Avec les deux sorciers auprès d'elle, Ludivine se sentait apaisée, rassurée de ce que l'avenir lui offrait.

* * *

Voilà! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avec qui pensez-vous que Ludivine va se mettre en binôme ?

Merci pour votre lecture et à très vite.


	8. Festive et décisive

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien !

Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre, ma seule excuse est que le retour à la vie réelle avec le déconfinement a tué tout mon temps et ma motivation. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, que j'ai écrit et repris à zéro plusieurs fois, mais le résultat est là ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 9 est écrit à 50%.

Merci à **capinghemois**, **MarlyMcKinnon** et **Liliana** pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire.

**Rappel du contexte** : Le ministère de la Magie annonce un concours pour obtenir un accès direct aux formations du ministère, sans passage par les concours d'entrée. Ludivine est à la recherche d'un binôme, mais rencontre quelques difficultés pour le trouver.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Festive et décisive**

\- Perdu, Hendell !

Scorpius se leva avec spontanéité, tapant dans ses mains de satisfaction avec un sourire vainqueur et légèrement moqueur. Il venait de gagner la partie une nouvelle fois et n'hésitait pas à exagérer sa joie, sachant pertinemment que ça irritait d'autant plus Ludivine et Albus qui, comme lui, n'aimaient pas perdre.

Face à lui, les deux sorciers avaient d'ailleurs le visage plein de suie et fusillaient le blond du regard. Leur expression renforça bien évidemment celle de Scorpius qui les nargua un peu plus d'un sourire amical.

\- Quel enfoiré, soupira Albus.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais aucune carte qui t'explose à la tête, Malefoy ! siffla Ludivine d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

\- Rien ni personne, pas même un jeu de cartes explosives, ne se permettrait de toucher au visage d'un Malefoy, Hendell, répondit Scorpius avec un sérieux feint avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine dépitée de ses deux amis.

Ni Albus, ni Ludivine ne démordait de leur colère. C'était la troisième partie qu'ils terminaient et Scorpius avait gagné à chaque fois. Les deux sorciers avaient été piqués dans leur orgueil et Scorpius savait qu'il faudrait un petit moment avant que leur mauvaise foi ne se dissipe. Il n'y prêtait d'ailleurs aucune attention alors qu'il rangeait le jeu, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine partie pourrait provoquer une dispute, et s'affalait dans le canapé. A côté de lui, Albus se détendit également, s'affalant de la même façon que son ami mais Ludivine restait tendue dans son fauteuil.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves étaient déjà partis à Pré-au-Lard pour la première sortie de l'année, tous voulant y arriver tôt et en repartir tard. De son côté, Ludivine avait rendez-vous avec son directeur de maison qui souhaitait la voir, et Albus et Scorpius avaient choisi d'attendre avec elle au château.

\- De toute façon, reprit Albus, je n'aime pas ce jeu.

\- Tu n'aimes que le Quidditch, se moqua Scorpius.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, siffla Albus mais finit par sourire alors que Scorpius balayait les propos du sorcier d'un revers de main.

\- Tu peux aller dire ça à Mila qui a failli te jeter un sort quand tu as suggéré de mettre un entraînement un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, rigola Scorpius.

Albus ne retint pas son rire en repensant à la panique qu'il avait vue sur le visage de ses coéquipiers quand il avait fait la dite-suggestion. Il ne l'aurait bien évidemment pas fait, sachant pertinemment qu'un bon capitaine devait avoir le soutien de ses joueurs et donc savoir les écouter, mais il aimait abuser de son pouvoir en se rendant imprévisible.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Lud ? demanda Scorpius. On critique pourtant Albus en tant que capitaine.

Ludivine s'était perdue dans ses pensées mais elle fusilla Scorpius du regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

\- Je suis certaine que tu as triché, Malefoy, grinça Ludivine.

\- Toujours là-dessus ? s'étonna Albus en ricanant légèrement.

\- Mon dieu, Lud, surenchérit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois en utilisant sa baguette pour faire disparaître la suie qui se trouvait sur le visage de Ludivine, ce n'est pas avec ce comportement que tu trouveras un binôme.

\- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

Scorpius éclata finalement de rire tandis qu'Albus regardait Ludivine avec amusement. Scorpius et lui n'avaient pas arrêté de la taquiner sur sa recherche de binôme ces trois derniers jours et ils la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir pertinemment que leurs blagues tapaient de plus en plus sur le système de la sorcière. Le problème était que plus Ludivine montrait de l'agacement, et plus les deux sorciers étaient tentés de continuer.

\- Allez, sourit Albus, ne te vexe pas ! Tu sais qu'on rigole.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, se vexait légèrement Ludivine.

\- Pourquoi tu te vexes ? demanda Scorpius avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas le choix.

\- J'en aurais d'autant plus si vous ne faisiez pas fuir les sorciers qui essaient de m'approcher ! s'écria Ludivine.

\- Tu parles encore du Poufsouffle d'hier ? répliqua Scorpius avec une légère animosité. Il était en train de te draguer !

Ludivine souffla de frustration tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait pas avoir cette discussion une nouvelle fois mais elle ne cacha pas son agacement face à l'entêtement dont Scorpius faisait preuve. A côté, Albus avait conservé son sourire amusé, passant son regard d'un sorcier à l'autre.

\- Je me dis parfois, finit-il par exprimer, que tu es plus possessif que moi avec Ludivine, Scorp.

Scorpius regarda Albus avec surprise avant de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

\- C'est que tu n'as pas vu les regards que tu lances, sourit Scorpius avec malice, mais je n'en fais pas tout un plat.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux possessifs, dit Ludivine en coupant court au débat.

Scorpius et Albus levèrent la tête d'un même corps vers Ludivine et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous m'adorez, ne le cachez pas.

\- Je crois qu'il faut arrêter le Pur Feu au réveil, Hendell, répondit Albus avec un sourire entendu.

\- C'est un mot bien trop fort, « adorer », surenchérit Scorpius, à la rigueur, on t'apprécie.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel avant de rire avec douceur. Elle avait appris avec les années à lire les signes d'affection des deux sorciers, qui n'étaient définitivement pas les mêmes que ceux de ses amies.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Ludivine en se levant. Je vais voir Slughorn. On se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Dès que tu auras décidé qu'on vaut mieux que tes supers copines, sourit Scorpius.

\- Revoilà cette possessivité dont on a déjà parlé, Malefoy, il faut contrôler ça.

Scorpius échangea un regard amusé avec Ludivine, reconnaissant par un sourire que sa réplique était bien choisie. Albus et lui se levèrent également, suivant Ludivine du pas pour se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard.

\- Évite de te vexer quand Slug te demandera pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas de binôme, Hendell, s'exclama Albus alors qu'ils se séparaient de Ludivine en lui faisant un signe de la main.

* * *

\- Alors miss Hendell, avez-vous trouvé un binôme pour le concours ?

Ludivine retint un soupir, pensant aux derniers mots d'Albus, alors que le professeur Slughorn prenait place devant elle avec un air bienveillant.

\- Toujours en pleine recherche, professeur ! lui dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, reconnut son directeur avec un sourire. Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous êtes loin d'être la seule. Le tableau sur lequel vous vous êtes tous inscrits se remplit très lentement.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, se perdant dans ses pensées. Cela faisait trois jours que le ministre de la Magie avait annoncé la mise en place du concours pour obtenir un accès direct aux formations d'apprentissage du ministère, sans passage par les concours d'entrée.

L'annonce avait créé l'émulation dans tout le château, tous les élèves cherchant un binôme, nombre d'entre eux s'interrogeant sur leur participation ou non au concours. Même les plus jeunes, qui ne pouvaient participer, s'étaient laissé gagner par l'effervescence qui régnait dans le château. Il n'y avait, étonnamment, pas tant de sorciers qui avaient trouvé un binôme.

Un grand tableau était apparu devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, avec le nom de tous les élèves qui s'étaient inscrits auprès de leur directeur de maison. Ludivine, qui s'était inscrite dès qu'elle avait pu, avait vu certains noms apparaître et disparaître du tableau jusqu'à quatre fois en quelques jours. Les noms se déplaçaient et se mettaient côte à côte lorsque deux sorciers avaient scellé un pacte. Jusqu'ici, il n'y en avait eu qu'un très petit nombre. Il restait encore quelques jours à chaque élève pour trouver un binôme, et tout le monde se doutait que Pré-au-Lard serait l'occasion de créer de nombreux pactes.

\- Miss Hendell, reprit le professeur Slughorn, avez-vous envisagé de vous présenter seule ?

Bien évidemment, Ludivine y avait pensé. Cette option, qui n'en était pas une au départ et sur laquelle elle avait plusieurs fois ironisé, avait été présentée le lendemain aux élèves. Une explication avait été donnée : ne pas rendre trop contraignante l'inscription aux étudiants qui ne faisaient pas leurs études à Poudlard et ne pas pénaliser ceux qui avaient des difficultés à trouver un binôme.

Ludivine n'y était pas fermée. C'était même devenu sa principale solution qui étrangement, était celle qui lui convenait le mieux. Elle ferait équipe avec une personne qui lui conviendrait mais s'inscrirait seule si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne doutait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle avait plus de chance de gagner en se présentant seule, mais Ludivine savait que cette arrogance pouvait lui jouer des tours.

Lorsque le concours avait été annoncé, Ludivine avait rapidement compris que ses options étaient limitées. Albus avait affirmé ne pas participer au concours, ce qui ne se révélait pas être une surprise. Ce concours ne représentait rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps pour lui qui souhaitait intégrer l'équipe de Flaquemare. Il avait seulement deux espoirs : qu'aucun de ses joueurs ne s'inscrive au concours en le mettant prioritaire au Quidditch, et que les autres équipes se concentrent plus sur le concours que sur le tournoi.

Cette option avait également vite été écartée par Scorpius qui avait refusé de se mettre avec elle. Autant Ludivine n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une légère peine à cette idée, autant elle avait rapidement compris que c'était en effet ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour leur amitié. Ce concours était trop important pour Ludivine, et Scorpius le prenait, lui, à la rigolade. Il ne se fermait pas de porte avec ce concours, qu'il relevait comme un défi. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne finirait jamais au ministère.

Une fois ces deux options écartées, il ne restait plus grand monde à qui Ludivine pouvait faire confiance. Evelyn, comme Albus, avait écarté ce sujet comme elle avait écarté l'idée de suivre les pas de sa sœur, à savoir sans une once d'hésitation. Pour Ludivine, il n'était resté que Liz et Acca.

Liz et elle en avaient longuement discuté. Liz avait été très ouverte au départ, mais avait finalement eu quelques réserves concernant son niveau sur le terrain. Elle avait de l'appréhension à l'idée de pénaliser Ludivine qui avait eu des difficultés à la convaincre qu'elles feraient une bonne équipe. Elle connaissait très bien le niveau de Liz, qui était très bon lorsqu'elle restait composée. Ludivine avait eu beau lui marteler qu'elle saurait garder son calme durant les épreuves, son amie était restée trop réticente pour que Ludivine n'insiste. Et Albus et Scorpius avaient confirmé la position de Liz, confirmant que Ludivine prendrait la victoire trop à cœur.

En parallèle, Liz avait eu de nombreuses propositions, toutes très intéressantes et qui pouvaient mieux correspondre à la douceur et la tranquillité qui la caractérisaient. Quant à Acca, Ludivine avait déjà une idée du binôme parfait pour elle.

Bien sûr, Ludivine excluait d'autres propositions qu'elle avait pu avoir, comme celle d'un cinquième année de Poufsouffle, qui l'avait approchée lors du dîner la veille. Mais le pauvre sorcier n'avait pas su tenir tête à Scorpius et Albus lorsque ceux-ci l'avaient fusillé du regard avec un air malveillant.

\- Ce n'est pas un bal de Noël, avait cinglé Scorpius avec un regard glacial, si c'est pour draguer, va voir ailleurs !

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au sorcier pour décamper. Ludivine, qui avait un instant hésité à s'énerver en leur disant de se mêler de ce qui les concernait, avait finalement haussé les épaules d'indifférence avant de se remettre à manger. Le résultat aurait de toute façon été le même, elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

Elle avait également, deux jours plus tôt, tenté de convaincre Albus. Ce dernier avait du gène Potter en lui, il était naturellement très fort, et il n'y avait personne dans ce monde à qui Ludivine faisait plus confiance. Sans exclure que Ludivine imaginait à quel point ils pouvaient s'amuser dans un tel concours. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Pour Albus, c'était le Quidditch et rien d'autre. Et autant Ludivine comprenait parfaitement sa vision, autant elle ne cachait pas son agacement en voyant cette 'occasion manquée'. Elle aurait vraiment aimé aller au bout de ce concours avec Albus à ses côtés.

Ludivine sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à son directeur qui la regardait d'un œil observateur et attentif.

\- En effet, professeur, répondit Ludivine, je l'ai envisagé et ne l'ai toujours pas exclu.

\- Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Votre niveau est bon, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude que vous irez loin.

Ludivine jaugea son professeur du regard, ne cachant pas sa surprise avant de laisser place à la méfiance.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec un scepticisme qui arracha un sourire à son professeur.

\- Vous savez, répondit le professeur Slughorn avec malice, je mise sur vous et Lucas dans ce concours !

\- Lucas Zabini ?

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclama le professeur avec entrain. Et je compte bien gagner cet accès aux serres que m'a promis Neville ! Et hors de question que je perde la face devant Jacob Sven ! Alors réfléchissez bien à vos choix, Ludivine !

Son directeur de maison était parti dans un autre univers, murmurant vigoureusement qu'il aurait « accès à ce Mimbletonia par tous les moyens, nom de Merlin », et Ludivine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant de décider qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller, consciente que plus rien de pertinent ne sortirait de cet échange. Elle se leva, s'excusant auprès du sorcier qui l'arrêta toutefois d'un mouvement de main.

\- Lorsque vous aurez un instant, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux, peut-être devriez-vous envisager de vous essayer au Philtre de Paix.

\- On ne l'a encore jamais pratiqué, monsieur.

\- Justement, pensez à bien le maîtriser pour la semaine prochaine, dit le professeur Slughorn avec un sourire. Un laissez-passer au Ministère en gagnant le concours ne vous dispensera pas d'avoir besoin d'un dossier en béton pour la médicomagie.

Ludivine ne dit rien, échangeant un sourire complice avec son directeur. Elle avait compris le message et savait qu'il serait idiot de sa part de ne pas s'entraîner à ladite potion et gagner des points facilement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ludivine sortait du château avec rapidité, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers Pré-au-Lard en empruntant le sentier qui reliait le village au château. Elle en avait pour un quart d'heure de marche, et si elle faisait vite, elle pourrait profiter d'Evelyn avant son rendez-vous avec Nott.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ludivine ne fit pas attention à ses alentours et à mesure d'éviter des sorciers par réflexe, elle finit par sentir un gros choc quand son corps percuta une masse avec violence. Elle se sentit vaciller mais deux mains vinrent la stabiliser par les bras.

\- Regarde où tu vas Hendell, mince !

Ludivine releva la tête vers James Potter qui la surplombait maintenant de sa hauteur. Il la regardait d'un air agacé et Ludivine fut légèrement perturbée par le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui lançait.

\- Pardon, Potter, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Ah ! s'exclama le sorcier avec un sourire narquois. J'ai failli croire que ta répartie s'était perdue dans ton petit-déjeuner.

A ces mots, Ludivine le fusilla du regard, se dégageant de l'emprise du sorcier en faisant un pas en arrière. Ce dernier mit ses mains dans ses poches, la regardant avec amusement tandis que Ludivine sentait l'agacement monter.

\- Tu n'en rates jamais une, Potter, dit Ludivine d'un ton irrité.

\- Oh tu sais, je suis un casse-cou.

James Potter la regardait d'un air malicieux tandis qu'un sourire en coin se formait sur ses lèvres et Ludivine ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel sans cacher également un très léger sourire. Il était toujours difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser avec le sorcier, mais les piques qu'il lui lançait n'avaient aucune animosité, Ludivine le sentait.

\- Tu allais à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James. Moi aussi, compléta-t-il quand Ludivine hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation, l'équipe a passé la matinée à s'entraîner.

\- Ca ne vous rendra pas meilleurs, se moqua Ludivine.

\- On essaie, répondit James avec humour, on essaie.

Ludivine ne retint pas son sourire. Elle n'avait bien évidemment aucun doute sur les compétences de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui avait toujours été un adversaire redoutable. Tout comme le sorcier qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Ludivine avait joué contre lui pendant plusieurs années et connaissait très bien les capacités développées du Gryffondor. Alors elle apprécia qu'il prenne sa blague avec humour.

Elle ne tenta pas de répondre, et James ne combla pas le silence. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans cette ambiance, observant l'environnement autour d'eux et Ludivine trouva étonnamment ce silence agréable.

\- Du coup, reprit finalement James, j'ai entendu dire par Albus que tu n'avais toujours pas trouvé de binôme ?

\- Albus et toi parlez de moi ? argua Ludivine avec ironie.

\- Quand je laisse Albus parler, très souvent.

Ludivine eut un petit rire. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment le sorcier quand il disait cela, mais une part d'elle gardait le bénéfice du doute. Cependant, elle n'avait pas d'intérêt à savoir si c'était vraiment le cas.

\- Mais, reprit James avec humeur, n'hésite pas à te dire que je suis initiateur de ces discussions si ça provoque chez toi plus de plaisir.

\- Ne te donne pas tant d'importance, Potter, répliqua Ludivine avec humour en balayant les propos du sorcier d'un revers de main.

James ne répondit pas, et Ludivine ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard à la dérobée pour observer sa réaction. Il marchait avec détente, un léger sourire sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains avaient, comme à leur habitude, leur place dans les poches du Gryffondor. Ludivine se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais répondu à la question du sorcier.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, dit Ludivine doucement, je n'ai en effet toujours pas de binôme. Je crois que toi non plus.

\- Je fais le choix de t'épargner la blague que tu m'as faite, sourit James. Personne également ! Il paraît que j'ai un caractère trop compliqué, aucun membre de ma famille n'a voulu se mettre avec moi.

\- Je croyais que tu avais eu de nombreuses demandes, railla Ludivine en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Fred Weasley quelques jours plus tôt.

James haussa les épaules, soudain pensif et Ludivine regretta presque sa blague. Il n'avait pas réagi comme elle l'aurait pensé. Elle s'était attendue au même humour qu'un peu plus tôt mais l'air grave qu'arborait le sorcier lui indiqua qu'il avait pris sa réflexion avec sérieux.

\- Je ne veux pas me mettre avec n'importe qui, dit James après un court silence. Ce concours est une grande opportunité.

\- C'est une grande opportunité pour beaucoup de monde, murmura Ludivine.

\- C'est sûr, confirma James.

Ludivine ne répondit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle l'observa une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil. Il marchait avec une nonchalance qui contrastait avec son air plein d'assurance, et il se dégageait du sorcier un tel aplomb qu'il pouvait en être intimidant. Ludivine se surprenait parfois à être intimidée par le regard qu'il pouvait poser sur elle

\- Et toi, Hendell, reprit James avec légèreté, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies trouvé personne ?

\- Mes amis ont peur de moi et de mon envie de gagner, dit Ludivine avec un léger rire.

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi, rigola également James.

Ce n'était qu'une blague, Ludivine le savait, et pourtant son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Que sous-entendait le sorcier ? Probablement rien de sérieux mais une petite voix dans la tête de Ludivine se méfia.

\- Tu peux parler, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé une menace sans avertissement en apprenant que j'allais avoir de la compétition.

Tout comme Ludivine quelques secondes plus tôt, le rire de James se coupa net. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à la sorcière qui fronçait les sourcils, le regard fixé devant elle. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter, admit James.

\- Peut-être ? répéta Ludivine avec moquerie. Tu étais hostile sans raison Pot…

\- Ecoute, l'interrompit James avec un léger agacement qui irrita également Ludivine, désolé pour ça. Je peux être parfois sanguin.

Ludivine secoua la tête, décidant que les excuses du sorcier n'avaient aucune valeur vu le ton sur lequel il les avait formulées. Il lui semblait cependant qu'il était habitué à ce qu'on ne lui tienne pas rigueur de grand-chose.

\- Tu es trop complexe, Potter, soupira Ludivine.

\- Je crois comprendre que toi aussi, Hendell, répondit cyniquement James.

Un léger silence s'installa tandis qu'ils entraient dans le village sorcier. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée centrale et y marchèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Ludivine remarqua Acca qui se tenait devant une boutique et qui discutait avec deux camarades de maison. Entraînée dans une discussion animée, son amie ne sembla pas la remarquer.

James et Ludivine s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'allée centrale, et Ludivine attendit quelques secondes une réaction de James en voyant ce dernier plongé dans ses pensées, lui jetant un regard furtif. Finalement, le Gryffondor eut un sourire, secouant très légèrement la tête comme s'il balayait une pensée de sa tête.

\- Quand on voit ce que donnent dix minutes ensemble, reprit James après un court silence, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'un binôme avec toi serait festif.

\- Ravie que ça te traverse au moins l'esprit, répondit Ludivine d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est le genre de défi qui pourrait me plaire.

Ludivine porta un regard surpris sur James qui la jaugeait un œil expectatif. Il aurait pu paraître nerveux mais il se dégageait une telle tranquillité du sorcier que la pensée ne traversa pas l'esprit de Ludivine. Par son attitude affirmée, il ne donnait pas l'impression de porter beaucoup d'importance à la réponse de Ludivine qui sentit plusieurs émotions s'entrechoquer en elle. Quelque chose dans le regard du sorcier interrogeait Ludivine. Il la regardait fixement, comme s'il analysait son langage corporel.

\- Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud !

Ludivine ferma les yeux un instant, pestant contre sa meilleure amie pour son manque de discrétion alors que plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers James et elle.

-La cavalerie t'appelle, dit James, ne la fais pas attendre. A une prochaine, Hendell.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner et Ludivine se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers Acca qui l'observait avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ludivine Hendell, s'exclama Acca, que faisais-tu avec James Potter ?

\- On s'est croisés sur le chemin, répondit platement Ludivine.

\- Et donc vous avez fait la route ensemble ? demanda Acca avec scepticisme.

\- Et bien oui ! hissa Ludivine, on sait être civilisé.

\- Ah bon, dit Acca faiblement, comme si elle ne l'en croyait pas capable. En tout cas, fais attention, reprit-elle avec amusement, les admiratrices de James Potter sont plus féroces que celles de son frère, tu risques de te faire de nouvelles ennemies.

\- Qu'elles essaient de s'approcher, marmonna Ludivine.

\- AH ! Ça, c'est la Lud que j'aime !

Acca rigola avec légèreté, ignorant la contrariété de Ludivine et cette dernière se sentit gagnée par la bonne humeur de son amie.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de binôme, dit Ludivine avec malice.

\- Bien placée pour parler ! s'esclaffa Acca. Figure-toi que je ne manque pas de proposition.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Ludivine. Et tu as décidé de ne pas faire équipe avec Michael ?

\- Non, répondit Acca avec gêne, je n'en avais pas envie.

Ludivine ne répondit rien, peu surprise par la décision d'Acca de ne pas faire équipe avec son petit ami. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle semblait freinée dans sa relation, dont elle ne disait plus un mot, gênée ou mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle le faisait. Michael Straton n'était plus un sujet de discussion entre elles, et Ludivine se demandait quand son amie prendrait son courage de Gryffondor pour agir.

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser, dit Acca comme si elle tentait de se justifier.

\- Je compre…

\- J'ai envie de faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui va m'amuser, reprit Acca comme si parler lui permettait d'évacuer la frustration. Je sais que ce n'est pas cool de ma part, mais je ne veux pas m'enfermer.

Acca guetta la réaction de Ludivine du regard, et celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire, attrapant la main de son amie avec douceur.

\- Viens, on va retrouver les filles !

Acca répondit par un sourire brillant avant de l'emmener plus loin dans les rues adjacentes. Elle savait très bien où elles allaient, au Gallion Chauffant, peu fréquenté des élèves de Poudlard et où elles s'étaient retrouvées à chaque sortie de Pré-au-Lard depuis qu'elles avaient été en mesure d'y aller.

Contrairement à toutes les autres fois, Ludivine n'avait pas retrouvé ses amies au fond du café, dans un box excentré de la pièce. Non, Evelyn et Liz étaient assises à une table de la terrasse, et profitaient du soleil légèrement chauffant du début du mois d'octobre. Ludivine ressentit beaucoup de fierté à l'idée de voir ses amies ne plus se cacher pour profiter du temps ensemble.

Liz et Evelyn échangeaient avec animation. Liz semblait dire quelque chose avec sérieux et empêchait Evelyn de l'interrompre, cette dernière ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer aussitôt. Les deux sorcières détonnaient, Liz balayant ses cheveux blonds et fin d'un revers de main tandis qu'Evelyn profitait du soleil, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- Vous semblez vivre votre meilleure vie ! s'extasia Acca en s'affalant à côté d'Evelyn.

\- Peut-être pas pour Liz qui m'écoute geindre depuis dix minutes, sourit Evelyn en faisant un clin d'œil à Ludivine qui prenait place à côté de Liz.

\- Stressée par ton date ? demanda Ludivine avec moquerie.

\- Ce n'est pas un date ! se défendit Evelyn avec véhémence.

\- Ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir, je crois, sourit Liz avec une moquerie douce qui fit sourire ses amies.

Ludivine porta un regard surpris à Evelyn qui détourna la tête lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, triturant ses doigts de nervosité.

\- Stressée ou impatiente ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Les deux, avoua Evelyn. Je n'ai pas toujours pas réussi à le cerner, c'est l'occasion de savoir réellement ce qu'il pense, comment il envisage ce mariage et comment il est humainement.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, lui dit Acca avec douceur.

\- C'est ce que je lui répète depuis dix minutes, marmonna Liz avec un sourire.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? se risqua Ludivine.

Les trois sorcières se tournèrent vers elle, chacune arborant une expression différente. Evelyn la scrutait d'un regard curieux tandis que Acca avait une expression horrifiée et que Liz lui jetait un regard irrité. Ludivine s'en voulut presque de détruire son travail de réassurance en une question.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Ludivine ! dit Liz avec fermeté.

\- Il faut se préparer à toutes les possibilités, répondit Ludivine en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle a raison, ajouta Evelyn d'un air pensif. Je ne m'enfermerai pas dans un mariage malheureux avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

\- Tu es prête à prendre le risque de rompre l'engagement ? demanda Acca avec scepticisme.

\- Tu ne m'en penses pas capable ?

\- J'en pense que c'est un pari très risqué à prendre, répondit Acca.

Evelyn ne répondit pas, pensive. Elle perdit son regard sur la table et les trois sorcières savaient que les informations devaient tourner à toute allure dans sa tête. Ce fut Liz qui brisa le silence en s'avançant vers Evelyn, posant sa main sur le poing fermé de son amie.

\- Ludivine a raison, finit-elle par dire, il faut envisager toutes les options et rester réaliste. Mais, reprit-elle après une seconde de réflexion, rien ne doit orienter ton jugement avant d'avoir vu Nott suffisamment longtemps pour t'en faire ton avis. Le reste, tu le verras par la suite. En fonction de ce qui se dégage de lui.

Evelyn hocha la tête, et quelque chose dans son regard sembla se calmer tandis qu'elle échangeait un regard complice avec Liz.

\- Tout se passera bien, accentua Acca avec douceur.

\- Et quoi qu'il en soit, termina Ludivine, on est là pour te soutenir.

Evelyn hocha de nouveau la tête, plus vigoureusement cette fois-ci, et ce fut avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle se leva.

\- Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il ne reste qu'une chose à faire. On se retrouve plus tard ?

Les trois sorcières hochèrent la tête et regardèrent leur amie s'éloigner d'un pas sûr avant de décider elles-mêmes de déjeuner à la terrasse du Gallion Chauffant.

\- Au fait Liz, commença Acca avec malice, devine qui est devenu amie avec James Potter ? demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur Ludivine, ce qui supprima tout potentiel doute pour Liz.

Liz jeta un regard surpris à Ludivine qui fusilla Acca du regard. Le côté commère de son amie ressortait et Ludivine n'aimait pas en être la cible.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, siffla Ludivine, on s'est simplement croisés sur le chemin et on a fait la route ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? demanda Liz avec un sourire. Il était encore désagréable ?

\- Et bien, hésita Ludivine, entre autres. Il a également sous-entendu qu'être mon binôme pourrait l'amuser.

Liz et Acca levèrent toutes les deux un air surpris et légèrement choqué. Ludivine en aurait presque ri.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Liz avec doute.

\- Tu as du te tromper, affirma Acca.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il faisait équipe avec Amélie Mancini, argua Liz à Acca.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il m'avait proposé quoi que ce soit, objecta Ludivine.

Acca et Liz échangèrent un regard complice et Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire quoi que ce soit.

\- James Sirius Potter, marmonna Liz.

\- Tu rendrais folle toute la population féminine de Poudlard, sourit Acca.

\- Oh arrêtez, siffla Ludivine avec irritation, Potter est une plaie ! Il est toujours d'humeur changeante et se croit meilleur que les autres, sa belle gueule n'y change rien. A l'inverse, justement !

\- Tu es ex…

\- Je ne veux plus parler de lui, affirma Ludivine avec fermeté en interrompant Acca, changeons de sujet.

\- Pour rester sur le thème des binômes, reprit Liz, j'ai fini par choisir le mien.

\- Aaaaaaah ! s'exclama Acca. Alors, qui as-tu choisi parmi toutes ces propositions que tu as reçues ? Weasley ?

\- Exactement, dit Liz avec un sourire malicieux.

\- La question est, demanda Ludivine, quel Weasley ?

\- Rose, répondit Liz. Je pense que c'est la personne qui me conviendra le mieux.

\- J'en connais un qui sera dévasté, marmonna Ludivine narquoisement.

\- Fred Weasley ? demanda Liz. Je suis déjà allée lui en parler, et il l'a très bien pris, figure-toi.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a bien pris, argua Acca, on parle de Fred. Rien ne peut être négatif le concernant.

\- Il était déçu, compléta Liz, mais faire équipe avec moi était son petit défi du moment, il va vite se remettre de son échec.

Ludivine n'en doutait également pas. Elle n'était pas surprise par la décision de Liz. Elle savait que son amie avait été flattée par la demande du sorcier -malgré son insistance ces derniers jours- et Liz était trop douce pour refuser sèchement une proposition faite avec autant de cœur. Mais au fil des jours, son choix s'était élargi, dont Rose Weasley, et il n'était pas surprenant que Liz choisisse quelqu'un qui lui corresponde mieux.

\- Vous avez scellé votre pacte ? demanda Acca.

\- Ce soir, en revenant du village ! répondit Liz avec un clin d'œil. Je dois la retrouver pour fêter ça.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois sorcières décidèrent de se séparer. Ludivine devait retrouver Albus et Scorpius à l'Horcruxe tandis que Liz s'en allait retrouver Rose Weasley. Acca, qui devait retrouver Michael une demi-heure plus tard, se proposa d'accompagner Ludivine et les deux sorcières se mirent en route.

Quand Ludivine entra dans le café, suivie d'Acca, ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la faible luminosité du lieu qui contrastait avec le soleil qui rayonnait dehors. Ludivine s'était attendue à ce changement, le lieu était principalement connu pour son cadre reproduisant l'ambiance des années 1990 d'avant-guerre. Et pour l'assiègement qu'il connaissait lors de toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard par les étudiants de Poudlard, l'endroit était en effet bondé d'élèves.

\- Potter nous a fait signe, dit Acca aux côtés de Ludivine.

Cherchant son ami du regard, Ludivine l'entrevit dans un coin de la salle, installé dans un canapé qui pouvait accueillir trois personnes, avec Scorpius en face de lui qui écoutait ce que son ami lui disait, assis nonchalamment dans un large fauteuil. La place que prenaient les deux Serpentards, perdus dans leur monde, fit sourire Ludivine.

Elle attrapa la main d'Acca et s'avança en direction des deux sorciers.

\- Vous n'avez pas le sentiment de prendre de la place ? taquina Acca avec aise en prenant place à côté d'Albus sur le canapé.

\- On n'empêche personne de s'asseoir avec nous, répondit Scorpius dans un sourire.

\- Mais on n'invite pas non plus les autres à le faire, continua Albus qui fronça les sourcils lorsque Acca s'installa à côté de lui sans lui demander de se décaler.

Ludivine prit une chaise un peu plus loin et s'assit dessus, entre le fauteuil de Scorpius et la part du canapé d'Albus. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire complice avant de lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, ce à quoi Ludivine répondit tranquillement.

En face d'elle, Scorpius lui fit un clin d'œil en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés avant de se tourner vers Acca, installée avec beaucoup d'aise, à l'instar d'Albus. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son irritation, lui qui n'appréciait que peu la sorcière, qu'il trouvait bruyante et démesurée.

\- Dis-moi Rockwood, dit Scorpius, j'ai appris d'une source sûre que tu n'avais toujours pas de binôme, et que tu étais à la recherche d'un binôme moins prise de tête que ton amie ici présente, avec un sens de l'humour de qualité.

\- En effet, Malefoy, répondit Acca qui attendait de voir où le sorcier voulait en venir, ignorant le regard offusqué de Ludivine.

\- Comment le prendrais-tu si je te disais que j'ai trouvé ce sorcier, en plus d'une beauté sans nom ?

\- Mon dieu, Malefoy ! interrompit Ludivine en le fusillant du regard, serais-tu en train de draguer mon amie ?

\- Oh arrête Ludivine, ne gâche pas notre échange humoristique ! geint Scorpius.

Ludivine leva les mains en signe d'abandon, laissant Scorpius reporter son attention sur Acca dans un sourire tandis qu'Albus arborait une expression amusée. Il savait très bien où son ami voulait en venir et regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais il ne retenait pas une expression irritée à chaque fois qu'il entendait Acca parler plus fort que nécessaire.

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Rockwood ?

\- De me mettre avec toi ? rigola Acca d'une voix forte. Je suppose que c'est mieux que d'être seule !

Ludivine porta un regard neutre à ses deux amis. Elle était au courant des intentions de Scorpius, ils en avaient discuté ensemble la veille. C'était Ludivine qui lui avait suggéré l'idée, pensant que la légèreté et la bonne humeur de Scorpius correspondait bien à la vitalité et l'expansivité d'Acca. Cette dernière se tourna vers Ludivine.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, seulement si ça te convient.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Scorpius avec un sourire narquois en direction de Ludivine, uniquement si tu es d'accord avec ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines des choses. Après tout, rien de pire que l'idée de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se draguent.

Le sourire de Scorpius était carnassier, il se régalait tandis que Ludivine le fusillait du regard, rougissant légèrement sans le vouloir. A côté d'Acca, Albus faillit lâcher son verre et il lança un regard meurtrier au sorcier. Ludivine n'avait jamais dit à ses trois amies ce qu'il s'était passé entre Albus et elle. Il n'y avait que Scorpius qui était au courant et ça avait toujours convenu à Ludivine autant qu'à Albus.

\- La ferme, Malefoy ! cingla Ludivine en le fusillant du regard, accentuant le rire de Scorpius. Tu sais très bien que c'était mon idée !

\- Je préfère me l'approprier, dit Scorpius avec nonchalance, faisant tirer un sourire à Acca.

\- Dans ce cas, confirma Acca, c'est confirmé ! On scelle notre pacte plus tard Malefoy, je dois y aller.

\- Quand tu veux, Rockwood ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Acca se leva et Ludivine la suivit pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Elle salua son amie avant de commander une bièraubeurre et de retourner auprès d'Albus et Scorpius.

\- Tu ne trouves pas le village bondé ? demanda Scorpius quand elle revint.

\- Un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est vrai, remarqua Ludivine.

\- Les étudiants hors Poudlard ont été sommés de venir s'inscrire au château aujourd'hui, et le village est leur point d'arrivée. Il paraîtrait que Thomas Faber s'est battu avec un ancien élève.

\- Toute l'Angleterre est ici, dit Albus sur un ton blasé et irrité qui surprit Ludivine.

\- Un sorcier lui a cherché des noises par rapport à son père, confessa Scorpius à Ludivine qui ne jeta un regard concerné à Albus.

\- L'année risque d'être mouvementée, marmonna Albus.

\- Il ne vous est rien arrivé avec ce sorcier ? demanda Ludivine avec inquiétude, faisant sourire doucement ses deux amis.

\- Sven était dans le coin alors ce trouillard s'est calmé dès qu'il a vu un professeur de Poudlard, expliqua Albus avec dédain.

Ludivine était surprise, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de sorciers qui allaient participer à ce concours. Elle se doutait que de nombreux sorciers mettaient des années à intégrer une formation au ministère et donc qu'il pourrait y avoir des sorciers plus âgés. Il y avait également énormément de sorciers qui étudiaient chez eux, sans intégrer d'école de sorcellerie. Elle n'excluait pas non plus les étudiants étrangers qui prévoyaient de venir travailler au Royaume-Uni.

Ce concours semblait ne jamais quitter Ludivine dont les pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle pensa à Liz qui avait trouvé un binôme, se disant qu'il devenait temps pour elle d'envisager sérieusement de se présenter seule.

Une main se posa sur son genou et Ludivine croisa un regard concerné qui la toucha.

\- Tout va bien ? chuchota Albus doucement, comme pour ne pas rompre le fil de ses pensées.

Ludivine hocha la tête, faisant un sourire à son ami. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette spirale, et Albus dut le sentir car il lui demanda de lui raconter ses derniers échanges de courrier avec sa mère, ce que Ludivine lui avait déjà raconté plusieurs fois.

Les heures passèrent et les trois sorciers n'avaient pas quitté leur place. Albus et Scorpius venaient de finir leur troisième bièraubeurre et l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus festive tandis qu'ils décidaient de passer au Whisky Pur Feu. Quant à Ludivine, elle était trop fatiguée pour vouloir rester encore des heures et s'était donc arrêtée à la fin de son deuxième verre.

L'ambiance se mit à changer, de la musique commençait à sortir des murs et des tables au centre disparaissaient. Plusieurs sorciers s'aventurèrent au centre de la salle et commencèrent à danser. Emporté par ce qu'il avait ingurgité, Scorpius eut envie d'aller danser tandis que Roxane Weasley venait de s'installer avec eux pour discuter avec son cousin. Alors il attrapa la main de Ludivine qui fut soulevée de sa chaise sans qu'elle n'ait pu opposer aucune résistance.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de danser, Malefoy !

\- Allez Hendell, s'exclama Scorpius avec un sourire amusé, tu es mon argument de drague.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les filles sont toujours jalouses lorsqu'elles voient une autre fille sur leurs plates-bandes, et osent faire des choses qu'elles n'auraient pas fait autrement.

\- Qui as-tu à l'œil, Malefoy ?

\- Michelle Oxlay, de Serdaigle, admit le sorcier avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne l'as pas embrassée à la victoire de Serpentard ? se souvint Ludivine.

\- Tout à fait ! confirma le blond. Et elle insiste depuis pour ne montrer aucun intérêt envers ma personne MAIS je sais très bien que je lui plais.

\- Et donc tu m'utilises pour la rendre jalouse ?

\- Allez, Hendell, c'est ton devoir de m'aider en tant que meilleure amie !

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel devant l'audace du sorcier qui finit par rire à gorge déployée. En regardant son ami rire, Ludivine se demanda comment quelconque sorcière pouvait bien lui résister. Et Ludivine choisit de jouer le jeu du sorcier. Elle attrapa la main de Scorpius et lui indiqua d'un regard qu'elle attendait qu'il mène la danse, ce qu'il se mit à faire aussitôt, la faisant tournoyer sur le rythme de la musique.

Ils dansèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à que Ludivine choisisse de retourner voir Albus en convainquant Scorpius d'aller parler à la fille qui l'intéresse plutôt que de jouer de stratagèmes inefficaces. Elle allait quitter la piste de danse lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin en forme de lettre fermée apparut autour d'elle, virevoltant au niveau de son visage avant de se poser avec douceur sur son poignet.

Ludivine fronça les sourcils en attrapant le charme magique, se demandant laquelle de ses amies lui envoyait un mot alors qu'elles s'étaient vues quelques heures plus tôt.

« C'est toi qui avais raison. »

Ludivine réfléchit un instant. Elle savait que Liz passait la soirée avec Rose Weasley, et Acca avec Michael. Le message ne pouvait venir que d'Evelyn et Ludivine s'inquiéta à l'idée que les avertissements qu'elle avait émis un peu plus tôt au sujet de Nott ne se soient concrétisés.

Ludivine se dirigea donc vers la sortie du bar, indiquant à Scorpius qu'elle retournait au château sans plus d'explication. Ludivine n'avait pas envie de parler de la situation d'Evelyn à ses amis pour le moment.

Elle prit la direction du château. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans les rues, peu d'élèves étant autorisés à rester au village après une certaine heure, et les villageois profitaient du soi de week-end dans les bars et restaurants. Elle passa devant plusieurs d'entre eux, croisant peu de monde sur son chemin.

-Pressée, Hendell, constata une voix, attirant l'attention de Ludivine qui ralentit le pas.

James Potter se tenait assis sur la marche d'un immeuble, une cigarette moldue à la main et un regard averti et réfléchi posé sur elle. Il esquissa un sourire quand il vit qu'elle le cherchait du regard, et celle-ci se demanda s'il lui fallait s'arrêter ou bien continuer sur le même rythme.

Le sorcier l'observa dans sa réflexion, et Ludivine choisit de s'arrêter lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

\- Que fais-tu toute seule, Hendell ?

\- Quelle surprise à ce que je sois seule, Potter ? demanda Ludivine avec sarcasme.

\- Aucune, tu es une sorcière forte et indépendante, railla le sorcier en guettant la réaction de Ludivine.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ça n'eut pour résultat que de faire sourire narquoisement James qui s'amusait visiblement de sa susceptibilité. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et Ludivine vit facilement qu'il avait bu plusieurs coups.

\- Ton amie a refusé la proposition de Fred, dit James d'un ton neutre en la guettant de ses yeux noisette.

Il réussit à attirer l'attention de Ludivine quand il évoqua Liz, provoquant un sourire chez lui. Il avait bien compris comment intéresser la sorcière à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

\- C'est ce que j'ai appris en effet, répondit Ludivine. Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, rigola James comme si l'idée que son cousin ait pu mal prendre la réponse de Liz était absurde. C'était probablement le plus judicieux de la part de Walsh.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ludivine avec une curiosité méfiante.

Ludivine savait qu'elle perdait du temps et qu'à ce rythme, elle ne verrait pas Evelyn, mais elle avait besoin de savoir si Fred Weasley avait un quelconque intérêt pour son amie ou si ça n'avait été qu'un amusement pour lui. Et elle se fichait bien de l'humeur excédée qu'elle percevait chez le Gryffondor. James, qui n'était en effet pas de très bonne humeur avant de croiser Ludivine, semblait toutefois avoir compris son intention, et c'était probablement pour cela qu'il arborait un air narquois.

\- Disons que Fred a l'attachement léger, répondit James avec un ton mystérieux qui tapa sur le système de Ludivine. Il s'intéresse et se désintéresse très vite aux gens.

\- Quel idiot, marmonna Ludivine avec colère.

\- Compatissante, Hendell, comme à ton habitude, dit James d'un air railleur en écrasant son mégot qu'il jeta dans une poubelle lorsqu'il se leva, prêt à mettre fin à la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ? demanda Ludivine avec ironie. Quelqu'un a brûlé le fond de ton chaudron ?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre, marmonna James pour lui-même avec un sourire ironique.

Sans le savoir, Ludivine avait visé juste. James s'était isolé dans cette allée peu éclairée et vide pour se calmer après une discussion trop animée avec ses camarades. Il constatait amèrement que ça n'avait pas marché.

\- Ce concours commence déjà à monter à la tête de beaucoup de monde, dit James sur le même ton.

\- La recherche de binôme te stresserait-elle, Potter ? se moqua Ludivine.

\- Toi, non, peut-être ? argua James qui darda un regard dur sur Ludivine.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, retenant la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était surprise que le sorcier prenne autant à cœur ce concours. Ne faisait-il pas partie d'une élite ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir besoin de ce concours. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ludivine osa aller au bout de sa curiosité.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ton nom, tu auras des difficultés à intégrer la formation d'auror ?

Le regard que James lança à Ludivine lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de dureté et de malveillance qui fit frissonner Ludivine avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Mais en face d'elle, James n'avait plus aucune trace d'humour ni de gentillesse. Il était en colère.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me semble pas étonnant que tu n'aies toujours pas trouvé de binôme, dit James d'une voix forte, personne n'existe à part ton entourage.

Ludivine le fusilla du regard devant la provocation qu'elle sentait dans sa voix, et son irritation s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit son sourire narquois, bien qu'en colère. En effet, se dit Ludivine, elle n'aurait pas du aller sur ce terrain.

\- Et qu'en sais-tu, Potter ?

\- Ça se lit sur ton visage, Hendell, que tout le monde t'insupporte et que personne ne mérite ton estime.

Ludivine allait répondre quelque chose mais se restreint. Elle le trouvait culotté de lui faire cette réflexion alors qu'il était sensiblement comme elle. Ludivine n'avait aucun intérêt à débattre à ce sujet, sachant pertinemment que l'attaque du sorcier faisait partie de son mécanisme de défense.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes humeurs, Potter, répondit Ludivine sèchement avant de se remettre en marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, marmonna James.

Cette fois-ci, Ludivine ne résista pas à la colère qu'elle détecta à son égard. Elle se retourna violemment puis fit quelques pas dans la direction de James qui l'observait d'un œil impassible. Elle s'arrêta avant de se retrouver trop près de lui, mais s'assura qu'il l'entende suffisamment bien.

-Et toi alors ? lança-t-elle froidement. Tu ne t'intéresses non plus à personne qui n'est pas de ta famille ! Les filles t'adulent à cause de ta belle gueule et de ton nom mais tu es imbuvable, Potter.

-C'est vrai, dit platement James, et Ludivine cacha sa surprise devant la franchise du Gryffondor. Je ne fais pas d'effort avec les autres et pourtant on m'adore, alors pourquoi j'en ferais ?

Ludivine se sentit désarmée face à la réplique du sorcier. Pourquoi en faire plus que ce que l'on avait envie de donner ? C'était bien l'interrogation principale de Ludivine dans cette vie. Mais elle n'eut jamais le temps d'en débattre avec James Potter.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit une voix que Ludivine ne reconnut pas, regardez qui voilà !

Consciente que c'était à eux qu'on s'adressait, Ludivine tourna sur ses talons pour voir quatre sorciers s'approcher. Ils semblaient être plus âgés de quelques années, marchant d'un air assuré et un sourire méprisant qui inquiéta légèrement Ludivine. Elle n'apprécia pas le regard qu'ils leur jetaient. Ludivine croisa le regard de celui qui, elle le supposa, venait de s'exprimer et vit qu'il la détaillait d'un œil calculateur avant de reporter son regard sur James.

\- James Potter, reprit le sorcier, fils de Harry Potter.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit James d'un ton neutre, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Et toi, tu es… ?

Au ton calme de James, Ludivine eut la curiosité de tourner la tête vers lui. Il se tenait avec nonchalance, un regard vaguement intéressé fixé sur les quatre sorciers. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par l'hostilité de son interlocuteur.

\- Justin Selwyn, répondit le sorcier avec un sifflement.

James ne dit rien, mais sa posture changea. Il se raidit et son regard se fit plus averti, mais à aucun moment, il ne jeta un œil à Ludivine. Cette dernière commençait à sentir l'inconfort la gagner. Elle n'avait pas un bon pressentiment, sentant que ces sorciers avaient envie de chercher des noises.

\- En quoi je peux t'aider, Selwyn ? demanda James d'un ton neutre qui évaluait la situation.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! siffla le sorcier. Ton père a emprisonné ma mère il y a trois semaines.

\- Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? dit James avec un ennui exagéré. Si je ne me trompe pas, mon père fait respecter la loi sorcière. Si ta mère a été arrêtée, c'est qu'elle ne la respectait pas.

\- Tu ne…

\- Je crois même, l'interrompit James cette fois avec moquerie, qu'elle est accusée de conspiration pour l'attaque d'une école. C'est pas du joli ça !

Ludivine fusilla James du regard, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas aggraver la situation en faisant le fier, mais le sorcier évitait sciemment tout contact avec elle. Depuis qu'il avait changé de posture, James n'avait jamais éloigné son regard du visage de Selwyn.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne cacha pas sa surprise face aux propos du sorcier, mais se reprit vite, refusant de perdre la face. Ses trois acolytes autour de lui restaient silencieux mais regardaient la scène d'un œil vif.

\- Ça doit couler dans le sang de faire le malin, reprit Selwyn avec colère, mais tu ferais bien d'analyser la situation avant de te penser supérieur.

James ne répondit rien mais détacha pour la première fois son regard du sorcier pour le poser sur ses acolytes. Ils avaient chacun la main sur leur baguette et semblaient prêts à la dégainer dès que besoin. Ils écoutaient attentivement et leur regard hostile confirmait à James et Ludivine qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à intervenir.

Puis James posa son regard sur Ludivine. Elle n'avait pas bougé, mais sa position n'était pas naturelle. Elle avait une main appuyée sur la hanche, tenant le bout de sa baguette qui était accrochée le long de sa ceinture dans son dos. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Ludivine sentait le regard de James sur elle, mais elle refusa de se tourner vers lui. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de la situation et avait peur de rencontrer un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois analyser ? demanda James avec une incompréhension feinte et Ludivine se demanda à quel moment le Gryffondor arrêterait de jouer avec les nerfs déjà visiblement fragiles de son interlocuteur.

\- Que tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta copine, siffla Selwyn.

\- Vraiment ? Je crois plutôt qu'elle n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre.

Cette fois-ci, Ludivine porta son attention sur James. Elle croisa un regard assuré et déterminé, et Ludivine comprit qu'il s'amusait de la situation. Il semblait ne ressentir aucune inquiétude, ni pour lui, ni pour elle, et un sentiment instinctif surgit chez elle, celui d'un pincement qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour son sort à elle.

\- Bon, s'impatienta James, quel est le but de cet échange ? Tu prévois de me menacer parce que mon père a été plus fort que ta mère ou tu prévois de t'en aller ? A moins que, reprit James avec un sourire narquois après un court silence, tu ne prévoyais de m'attaquer en pensant avoir une chance contre moi ?

Selwyn se raidit en entendant la provocation, son visage se contractant de colère. Derrière lui, ses trois acolytes firent un pas pour s'avancer et Ludivine sentit que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. Elle maudit le Gryffondor qui semblait à tout prix vouloir montrer qu'il avait le contrôle sur la situation.

\- Je vais te détruire, Potter.

\- Si tu crois que tu es le premier à me dire ça.

James arborait un air blasé, mais Ludivine sut que ce n'était qu'un acte quand il fit quelques pas en avant. Il s'était également raidi en se rapprochant d'elle, en fit un de plus pour se tenir devant elle, la main sur sa baguette.

Même si ce geste eut pour effet d'adoucir Ludivine, celle-ci refusa de rester en retrait. Elle ne comptait pas laisser James Potter défendre son honneur, alors elle s'avança aux côtés de James qui se tourna vers elle. Ludivine eut un frisson quand elle vit le regard dur qu'il posait sur elle. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en retrait, elle le savait, mais il en était tout simplement hors de question.

\- Tu fais quoi ? grinça James silencieusement.

\- Si tu crois que je vais rester en retrait, répondit Ludivine avec fermeté, c'est mal me connaître.

James ne répondit rien, la jaugeant du regard. Il semblait se contenir et Ludivine palpait la tension qui habitait le sorcier. Il hésitait sur le comportement à adopter avec elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Puis l'expression de James changea, s'adoucissant tandis qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Ludivine fermement. Ludivine sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise, mais ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il appuya sur son bras pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui, collant son corps au sien d'un faux air joueur.

\- Tiens-toi prête, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ludivine ne dit rien, assimilant les propos du sorcier tandis qu'il détachait son bras des épaules de Ludivine pour attraper la main de Ludivine.

\- Et si on abrégeait, Selwyn ? demanda James avec un sourire sardonique en levant la main dans laquelle il avait emprisonné celle de Ludivine, que je puisse profiter de ma soirée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ludivine retint un regard dur et décida de laisser le Gryffondor mener la danse, consciente qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! cracha Justin Selwyn.

A ces mots, James serra la main de Ludivine avec force, et cette dernière comprit le message. Les deux sorciers pointèrent aussitôt leur baguette vers leurs opposants, chacun prononçant avec clarté son sortilège.

\- _Stupefix_, murmura James d'un ton calme.

\- _Bombarda_ ! s'exclama Ludivine.

Les deux sortilèges touchèrent leur cible de plein fouet, l'un tombant raide sur le sol sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir tandis que l'autre était projeté quelques mètres plus loin sous le coup d'une explosion. Les deux sorciers restants réagirent aussitôt, levant leur baguette vers Ludivine et James.

\- _Expulso_ !

\- _Fulgari_ !

James cria un « _protego_ » qui bloqua le sortilège d'expulsion lancé dans sa direction. Quant à Ludivine, elle leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et fit un léger mouvement de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche avec, redirigeant le sort vers son envoyeur qui se le prit de plein fouet, finissant plaqué au sol par une force invisible qui lui noua les mains.

\- Diffindo.

Le sortilège lancé avec calme par James fut en partie évité par Selwyn qui s'était décalé vers la gauche. La manche de sa veste fut néanmoins découpée, avec une partie de peau en-dessous mais de façon superficielle. Il renvoya un sortilège de stupéfixion, que Ludivine évita parce que James la plaqua au sol avec dextérité avant d'envoyer un sortilège de _confringo_ qui toucha Selwyn de plein fouet.

Un silence s'installa une fois les quatre sorciers mis hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque Ludivine n'entendit plus aucun bruit, elle porta son attention sur James qui l'avait plaquée au sol quelques instants plus tôt pour lui faire éviter un sort. Il avait maintenu sa pression sur son poignet et était à moitié affalé sur elle, s'assurant par son coude de ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

Il posa son regard sur Ludivine, s'assurant d'un œil mobile qu'aucune expression de douleur ou de peur ne se trouvait sur ses traits. Ludivine soutint son regard jusqu'à qu'il décide de se relever, tendant une main à Ludivine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? dit James avec un sourire narquois. Tu es festive, Hendell.

\- Et toi, inconscient, Potter, dit Ludivine sèchement en attrapant toutefois la main que lui tendait James. On aurait pu éviter ce duel.

\- Pour en avoir eu bon nombre, je peux t'assurer que non.

Ludivine ne sut interpréter l'émotion qui passait sur les traits du sorcier. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais Ludivine le savait déjà. Être le fils du Survivant n'était pas uniquement synonyme de célébrité. Elle savait par Albus que James avait pâti de son rôle de frère aîné et premier enfant de Harry Potter.

Ludivine ne dit rien, choisissant de s'approcher des quatre sorciers allongés sur le sol. Deux d'entre eux étaient tombés raides au sol, pris dans un sort de stupéfixion. Un autre avait atterri un peu plus loin sous la force du sortilège d'explosion de Ludivine. Un dernier était toujours conscient, les mains ligotées au sol. Ludivine eut un instant d'hésitation, mais choisit de lever sa baguette et jeter un sort de stupéfixion. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de relancer un duel.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers James, celui-ci avait remis ses mains dans ses poches et la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable que Ludivine choisit de ne pas interpréter. Il s'approcha, jetant un regard rapide sur les quatre sorciers au sol avant de relever la tête vers Ludivine. Il se tenait très proche et elle se demanda pourquoi il avait autant réduit la distance entre eux. Elle voyait sur son visage qu'il était en pleine lutte intérieure, et Ludivine choisit de parler pour briser la lourdeur du moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ?

\- Tu as un bon niveau, répondit pensivement James.

\- Tu en doutais ? demanda Ludivine d'un ton défensif.

\- Vraiment pas, répondit James dans un sourire, amusé de la défensive de la sorcière dès qu'on attaquait ses compétences.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne...

\- Mets-toi en équipe avec moi pour le concours, dit James avec fermeté, créant un élan de panique chez Ludivine qui sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise.


	9. Une décision n'est bonne que lorsque

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, je suis assez contente de la publier aussi rapidement, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions :)

Merci à** Cole Stewart, Kirbille** et **Liliana** pour vos reviews très motivante !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Une décision n'est bonne que lorsqu'elle est prise**

\- Pardon ? avait demandé Ludivine, interloquée.

\- Tu m'as compris, avait répondu James en levant les yeux au ciel, faisons équipe !

James se tenait très proche de Ludivine et celle-ci avait eu un mouvement de recul car elle avait commencé à se sentir oppressée sous le regard inquisiteur et ferme de James, et sa proximité physique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la proposition du sorcier l'avait énormément irritée. Que savait-il vraiment d'elle pour penser qu'ils feraient une bonne équipe ?

\- C'est absurde, avait rétorqué Ludivine en fusillant James du regard, absurde.

\- Allons, avait-il argué en souriant avec malice, ce n'est pas si absurde que ça. On vient d'avoir la preuve qu'on pourrait être bons à deux ! Tu as un bon niveau. Moi aussi. Faisons équipe.

\- Ce n'est pas un critère suffisant ! avait cinglé Ludivine.

\- C'est le plus important, avait objecté James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On ne s'entend pas, Potter.

\- Je ne participe pas pour me faire de nouveaux amis, Hendell, avait répliqué James en haussant les épaules. Je participe pour gagner.

Le regard de James s'était durci et Ludivine avait bien senti qu'il s'impatientait. Il avait posé sur elle un regard vindicatif qui avait presque provoqué un nouveau mouvement de recul chez elle, lui rappelant celui qu'il avait arboré quelques jours plus tôt. Pendant un instant, elle avait compris pourquoi son entourage ne souhaitait pas se mettre avec le sorcier. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'un échange pour voir que James Potter était un jeune homme compliqué. Et Ludivine n'avait pas besoin d'un tel niveau de complexité.

\- Il faut plus qu'un bon niveau pour gagner, Potter. Les binômes vont devoir travailler ensemble et se faire confiance. Pour ça, il faut bien s'entendre !

\- Tu trouves qu'on s'entend mal ? avait répliqué le sorcier.

\- Tu trouves qu'on s'entend bien ? avait renvoyé Ludivine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour elle, cet échange restait incohérent, mais James s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, portant sur elle un regard observateur et réfléchi. Il ne semblait pas voir les choses du même œil que Ludivine et elle s'était demandée s'il vivait vraiment dans son monde ou bien s'il était tout simplement autiste.

\- Ta proposition sonne creux, avait cinglé Ludivine qui sentait une colère sourde monter de se trouver dans cette situation.

\- Tu ne…

\- Ludivine ?

James s'était tu, observant aigrement la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans son argumentaire. C'était Acca, accompagnée de Michael, qui s'était approchée, les regardant avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous… avait-t-elle commencé avant de poser son regard sur les quatre sorciers au sol. Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, avait répondu Ludivine sèchement sans détourner son regard de celui de James, je m'apprêtais à retourner au château.

Ludivine avait défié James du regard de l'en empêcher, mais celui-ci s'était refermé dès l'arrivée des deux sorciers. Il s'était contenté de soutenir le regard de Ludivine, se décalant d'un pas comme pour lui ouvrir le chemin.

Acca, qui avait dû sentir la tension qui régnait, s'était approchée quand elle avait vu que Ludivine ne bougeait ni son regard, ni son corps. Elle avait attrapé la main de son amie, saluant James poliment avant de se mettre en marche avec Ludivine en direction du château et Michael qui les avait suivies. Sur le chemin du retour, Acca n'avait posé aucune question mais elle avait senti la tension chez Ludivine et avait tenté de lui changer les idées. Elles avaient discuté d'Evelyn, décidant qu'aller la voir à une heure tardive n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux sachant qu'elle n'avait pas non plus demandé à les voir.

Assise sous un arbre dans le parc du château, Ludivine n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées de l'échange de la veille.

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée en ressentant une certaine appréhension. La proposition de James Potter n'avait pas quitté son esprit, et elle s'était surprise à trouver cette idée… palpitante. Elle avait senti une poussée d'adrénaline la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient combattu les quatre sorciers, qui avait fait vibrer Ludivine. C'était un sentiment qu'elle adorait et elle devait reconnaître que James et elle avaient fait une bonne équipe.

Elle restait toutefois réticente, d'une part parce qu'elle ne prenait pas au sérieux la proposition du Gryffondor qui reviendrait sur son idée au réveil, elle en était persuadée. Et d'autre part, parce que cela impliquait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Albus, et Ludivine n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de son ami.

Elle avait refusé de se retrouver face à Albus et Scorpius à qui elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de raconter sa fin de soirée, et avait souhaité se réfugier ailleurs. Elle avait prétexté devoir écrire un courrier à sa mère quand elle avait croisé ses amis qui avaient rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle se savait ridicule mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter leur réaction. Finalement, elle s'était laissé porter jusqu'au parc où elle s'était promenée pendant un très long moment, ressassant tout ce qu'elle avait en tête avant de décider de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, elle fut surprise de l'agitation qui régnait dans les airs. L'équipe de Serpentard volait autour du terrain d'un mouvement uni, mais l'expression sur leur visage montrait qu'ils n'avaient aucun plaisir à effectuer l'exercice.

\- Ludivine Hendell, entendit-elle depuis les gradins un peu plus haut.

Ludivine se retourna et croisa un regard amical, qui appartenait à un sorcier de Poufsouffle que Ludivine reconnut, pour l'avoir rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Kilian Finnigan, répondit Ludivine, fière d'avoir retenu le nom du sorcier qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Je peux t'accompagner dans ton observation ? suggéra le Poufsouffle en montrant le terrain de sa main.

Ludivine hésita un instant. Elle n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois au sorcier, et même si elle avait eu un très bon premier sentiment, elle ne le connaissait tout de même que très peu. Elle jeta un regard en direction d'Albus, qu'elle trouva pris dans un échange animé avec Mila Stones qui semblait en avoir marre de faire des tours de terrain, et elle se dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors Ludivine reporta son attention sur le sorcier qui attendait sa réponse avec une légère appréhension qu'elle lut sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi pas, tenta Ludivine avec un léger sourire.

Kilian lui rendit un sourire éclatant avant de descendre les bancs qui le séparaient d'elle, prenant place dans le siège à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, commença Kilian en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes.

\- J'ai l'air hostile, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ludivine dans un sourire.

\- Hostile n'est certainement pas le bon terme, répondit-il avec précaution, plutôt imprévisible mais ça fait partie de ton charme.

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise tandis que Kilian lui faisait un sourire amical. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du compliment qu'il venait de lui faire et Ludivine en rougit presque.

\- J'ai vu ton nom sur le tableau d'inscription, reprit-il, c'est cool !

\- Ça le sera d'autant plus quand j'aurai trouvé un binôme, répondit Ludivine. Et toi, tu participes ?

\- J'hésite encore, admit Kilian avec un sourire, je fais partie des indécis du château. J'entends que beaucoup de monde s'inscrit, même hors Poudlard, et la plupart a un bon niveau. Je n'ai pas encore choisi si j'allais m'aventurer sur ce terrain ou non. Surtout que, comme tout Poufsouffle qui se respecte, je suis meilleur avec mon relationnel qu'avec ma baguette, et un concours n'aide pas les relations entre élèves.

Ludivine eut un rire, et elle se surprit à essayer de le rendre plus agréable que moqueur. Elle n'était pas dérangée par la longue réponse du sorcier, et ne ressentait aucune gêne près de lui. Elle pouvait même admettre ressentir une aisance qu'elle n'avait qu'avec très peu de monde.

\- Tu as encore un peu de temps pour faire ton choix, répondit Ludivine.

\- Ça ne me préoccupe pas particulièrement, dit Kilian avec malice.

Le langage corporel du sorcier mettait Ludivine à l'aise. Rien dans son attitude et ses propos n'inspirait la méfiance auprès d'elle, et elle se surprit à trouver ce sentiment agréable. Il n'y avait personne qui avait su inspirer une telle tranquillité à Ludivine depuis ses onze ans, âge auquel ses dernières amitiés existantes s'étaient formées.

\- Je t'ai vu à Pré-au-Lard hier, reprit-il, avec Rockwood et Walsh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez amies.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde dans le château, répondit Ludivine. On reste discrètes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ton entourage était plus large que Potter et Malefoy, dit Kilian.

Le ton amusé du sorcier n'était pas contagieux pour Ludivine qui resta hermétique à l'humour du sorcier.

\- Je pense juste que tu ne me connais pas vraiment, argua Ludivine sur un ton qu'elle tenta être le plus calme possible.

\- C'est vrai ! reconnut Kilian.

Il avait toujours ce même sourire et Ludivine se demanda s'il ne testait pas son caractère en la titillant pour voir ses réactions.

\- En tout cas, reprit-il sur le ton de la confession, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir croisée avant Pré-au-Lard. Je t'aurais invitée à y boire un verre sinon.

Ludivine rougit devant le sous-entendu explicite qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle ne réagissait pas particulièrement bien au flirt et commençait à être gênée.

\- Peut-être la prochaine fois, suggéra-t-elle sur un ton bas.

Ludivine se demanda un instant ce qui lui prenait, à flirter avec Kilian Finnigan. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement abordable, car toujours accompagnée d'Albus et Scorpius, et parce qu'elle coupait toujours court aux discussions. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- STONES ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !

Sur le terrain, Albus hurlait sur ses joueurs depuis plusieurs minutes. Il semblait contrarié et maintenant que Ludivine y regardait de plus près, elle pouvait voir que l'ambiance était tendue sur le terrain.

\- Potter est remonté ce matin, expliqua Kilian. Il crie sur tout le monde depuis le début de l'entraînement.

Ludivine haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Albus d'être tyrannique s'ils n'étaient pas à l'approche d'un match, et le prochain affrontait Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Mais il suffit d'un regard sur le sorcier pour que Ludivine voie qu'il était en effet contrarié par quelque chose.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais choisit de reporter son attention sur Albus qui continuait de s'énerver contre Mila. Cette dernière avait volé à toute allure dans sa direction et lui hurlait maintenant dessus mais ses propos n'arrivaient pas jusqu'aux gradins. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les deux sorciers étaient en train de régler leurs comptes et qu'aucun d'eux ne décolérait.

\- Ce que Potter peut être excessif sur un terrain, marmonna Kilian.

Ludivine fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce que disait Kilian Finnigan, qui semblait transparent et sincère, mais elle se méfia du sorcier. Tout d'abord, elle était surprise de constater que, pour des sorciers dont les parents se connaissaient depuis Poudlard, ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement s'apprécier. Autant cela ne la surprenait pas quand il s'agissait de familles de sang-pur, mais les parents d'Albus et de Kilian avaient tout de même fait la guerre ensemble. Ou peut-être que cela ne signifiait pas quelque chose pour tout le monde. En tout cas, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait entièrement raison, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on critique Albus.

\- JE M'EN CARRE LA BOUSE DE DRAGON, POTTER !

Lorsque Ludivine reporta son regard sur le terrain, Albus et Mila s'étaient posés au sol et se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se fusillant du regard. Finalement, Albus recula d'un pas et clama d'un ton froid la fin de l'entraînement, sommant Mila de l'accompagner dans les vestiaires. Devant la scène, Kilian leva les yeux au ciel et Ludivine se sentit obligée de défendre son ami.

\- Il est juste très investi, dit Ludivine sèchement avec mauvaise foi.

\- Pardon, répondit Kilian avec un sourire qui calma aussitôt l'irritation de Ludivine, j'avais oublié que Potter et toi étiez comme les doigts d'une main.

Kilian porta un regard amusé en direction de Ludivine qui choisit de ne pas répondre. Elle savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi, étant la première à clamer haut et fort qu'Albus était un obsédé du Quidditch et un capitaine tyrannique. Mais Ludivine mentirait avec adresse et sans cligner des yeux pour défendre Albus.

\- Et ça, fit une voix, je ne te le fais pas dire, Finnigan !

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel alors que Scorpius descendait de son balai pour s'installer à côté d'elle. Il salua le Poufsouffle d'un mouvement de tête narquoisement avant de reporter son attention sur Ludivine.

\- Fin de l'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Scorpius d'un ton railleur. Un entraînement de qualité, comme tu as pu le constater.

Scorpius avait les traits tirés et Ludivine ne doutait pas que son ami était fatigué. Il lui partagea un sourire amical avant de jeter un regard à la dérobée au Poufsouffle.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, Finnigan, reprit Scorpius avec toujours ce même sarcasme, l'annulaire aimerait passer du temps avec le majeur avant de retrouver l'index.

Kilian jaugea le sorcier du regard avec réserve avant de reporter son attention sur Ludivine pour lui faire un sourire chaleureux.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il à Ludivine, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'on pourra concrétiser ce que je t'ai dit une prochaine fois.

Il fit un dernier sourire à Ludivine qui le lui rendit avant de saluer cordialement Scorpius et de quitter le gradin sur lequel Ludivine et Scorpius étaient installés. Ce dernier suivit le sorcier du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

\- Il te draguait, maugréa Scorpius quand le sorcier fut suffisamment loin.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération mais ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas aller sur ce terrain-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Albus ? demanda Ludivine. Je le vois rarement aussi énervé.

Scorpius jeta un regard en biais à Ludivine, teinté d'une indécision imperceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas bien.

\- Il est comme ça depuis le petit-déjeuner.

\- Et que s'est-il donc passé ? insista Ludivine qui avait bien compris que Scorpius ne voulait pas tout lui dire.

\- Demande-lui directement, se contenta de répondre Scorpius.

Ludivine plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Elle y lut une gêne qui n'était pas habituelle pour le sorcier, et s'il n'était pas venu vers elle, elle aurait pensé qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Ludivine était une vraie éponge à émotions quand il s'agissait de Scorpius ou Albus, et elle ressentait cette gêne dans tout son corps.

\- On t'a perdue de vue, hier soir, reprit Scorpius en jetant un nouveau regard en biais vers Ludivine.

\- Je voulais retrouver Evelyn, expliqua Ludivine avec prudence.

\- C'est ce que semblait m'expliquer Rockwood ce matin. C'est une pipelette, Rockwood, quand elle le souhaite.

Scorpius portait un regard insistant à Ludivine, et cette dernière comprit le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Scorp ? demanda Ludivine en toute transparence, mal à l'aise.

\- Que tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est James qui vient annoncer à Al qu'il t'a proposé de faire équipe pour le concours, et non toi ?

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise en apprenant que James était allé voir son frère dès ce matin.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, répondit Ludivine, irritée. Potter a eu une illumination qui, j'en suis sûre, lui est passée depuis.

\- Il l'est suffisamment pour en avoir parlé à Albus, assura Scorpius.

Ludivine ne répondit rien, agacée de la situation. Elle n'aimait pas le ton de reproche de Scorpius, mais elle savait qu'il la dérangeait autant parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait en effet évité ses deux amis ce matin, et même s'ils n'en savaient rien, Ludivine s'en voulait. Ils avaient toujours été très transparents les uns avec les autres, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le temps ce matin d'en parler à Albus et Scorpius. Elle savait pourtant que ses deux amis l'auraient conseillée avec la plus grande objectivité.

\- Tu sais qu'Al t'adore, reprit Scorpius sur un ton plus doux, il n'a pas compris pourquoi il apprenait ça de son frère et non de toi. Et je peux te dire que la surprise de James quand il a vu qu'Albus n'était pas au courant n'a pas aidé la situation.

\- J'avais besoin d'y réfléchir tranquillement avant de vous en parler, soupira Ludivine.

\- Je sais, souffla Scorpius avec douceur, et Al aussi. C'est juste un concours de circonstance et je pense qu'il faut lui en parler pour éluder tout ça.

\- Ce n'est rien de sérieux, argua Ludivine, je ne l'envisage même pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Scorpius avec surprise.

\- Parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit simplement Ludivine.

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à son amie. Il arborait un air sérieux qui n'avait rien à voir avec la moquerie qu'il avait affichée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ludivine savait que maintenant qu'il avait partagé ce qu'il avait à dire, le sorcier n'avait plus aucune gêne vis-à-vis d'elle. Il avait juste eu besoin de s'exprimer.

\- James est un très bon sorcier, déclara Scorpius, tu devrais au moins considérer sa proposition.

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise, faisant sourire Scorpius qui passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie. Il avait compris ce qu'elle se disait.

\- Je te disais simplement qu'il fallait en parler à Albus plutôt que d'éviter la discussion, lui expliqua Scorpius. En dehors de ça, je ne vois pas quel serait le problème.

\- J'ai peur que ça ne dérange Albus, confessa Ludivine à voix basse.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, sourit Scorpius, ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter là de suite. Mais ça lui passera, et je suis sûr qu'il soutiendra votre décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Tu penses ? douta Ludivine.

\- Albus te soutiendrait dans tout, Lud, affirma Scorpius, ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami pour rien.

Il fit un sourire rassurant à Ludivine qui le remercia du regard avant de décider de changer de sujet.

\- Acca et toi avez scellé votre pacte ?

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Scorpius avec un sourire. Je peux te dire que la présence de Rockwood avant qu'on le fasse n'a pas aidé à améliorer l'humeur d'Albus.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il n'aime pas ma meilleure amie, soupira Ludivine en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, félicitations ! Tu verras, tu t'amuseras bien avec Acca.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Scorpius avec malice.

Ludivine n'en doutait pas. Pour elle, son amie était la partenaire idéale pour Scorpius. Ce dernier pouvait avoir un humour très railleur et des remarques très bien placées pour appuyer sur ce qui dérangeait, et elle se doutait que l'espièglerie de Scorpius correspondrait bien à l'expansivité d'Acca et sa capacité à tout prendre à la légère. Le choix de Scorpius, comme celui de Ludivine, avait été restreint. Lui non plus ne s'intéressait pas à grand monde, et surtout il n'accordait pas suffisamment d'importance au concours pour se mettre avec quelqu'un de trop sérieux et trop impliqué. Ludivine était même surprise, avec du recul, que le sorcier choisisse de participer.

Scorpius rejetait les institutions, qu'il trouvait injustes et inégales. Passionné par l'histoire de la Grande Guerre et la façon dont elle avait été gérée par le gouvernement magique, Scorpius avait un avis politique très arrêté, même s'il n'en montrait rien et n'aimait pas en parler. Ils avaient passé suffisamment de soirées à refaire le monde pour que Ludivine sache que Scorpius réformerait tout s'il en avait le pouvoir, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il entre dans cette machine mal huilée qu'était le gouvernement magique anglais. Alors Ludivine était bien placée pour savoir que Scorpius n'avait aucune ambition de gagner ce concours autre qu'un défi à relever.

\- Tu penses que je devrais aller voir Al maintenant ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Laisse le redescendre en pression, conseilla Scorpius, tu sais comment il est quand un entraînement se passe mal. Ça lui tient plus à cœur que toutes ces histoires.

* * *

\- _Diffindo._

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, Lud.

Ludivine ne répondit pas immédiatement, concentrée sur la découpe de la plante à ses pieds. Elle attrapa une branche d'ellébore qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos, puis releva la tête. Face à elle, Liz et Evelyn s'installaient sur un tronc d'arbre au sol tandis que Acca s'était directement assise sur un tas de feuille sans se préoccuper de l'état de sa jupe.

Suivant les conseils de son directeur de maison, Ludivine avait décidé de s'entraîner à la préparation du philtre de Paix et devait donc récupérer des feuilles d'ellébore pour en faire un sirop à utiliser dans la potion. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'avancer trop loin dans la forêt interdite pour en trouver.

Elle n'avait pas hésité à envoyer un charme aux trois sorcières pour leur proposer de se retrouver dans la forêt. Ludivine n'avait finalement toujours pas pu discuter avec Evelyn de son déjeuner avec Nott et si elles pouvaient faire ça toutes ensemble, ça n'en était que mieux.

\- On est là pour parler de ton déjeuner, répondit Ludivine avec un sourire.

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet, siffla Evelyn, et dis-nous ce qui te préoccupe suffisamment pour te créer des rides.

Le temps d'une seconde, Ludivine hésita à argumenter de nouveau mais elle savait, en voyant ses trois amies tournées vers elle dans l'attente, qu'elle n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire.

\- James Potter m'a proposé de faire équipe avec lui pour le concours, dit Ludivine platement.

La surprise qu'elle lut sur le visage de ses trois amies confirma à Ludivine que cette situation était lunaire. Elles échangèrent un regard et Ludivine soupira. Même si sa discussion un peu plus tôt avec Scorpius l'avait détendue, elle sentait un poids en elle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à alléger. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qui la dérangeait tant.

\- Hier soir, quand je vous ai croisés ? demanda Acca qui rassemblait des pièces de puzzle dans son esprit.

Ludivine hésita un instant à leur relater les événements de la veille, mais la question d'Acca avait déjà suscité suffisamment de curiosité chez Evelyn et Liz. Alors Ludivine leur raconta sa rencontre avec James Potter la veille, ce à quoi elle eut des réactions silencieuses.

Liz et Evelyn avaient toujours ce même air surpris tandis qu'une expression de compréhension s'installait sur les traits d'Acca. Ce fut Liz, rationnelle, qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? demanda-t-elle. Tu comptes accepter ?

\- A l'inverse, dit Ludivine comme si la réponse était une évidence, je prévois de refuser.

Les trois sorcières restèrent interdites et Ludivine sut qu'elles se retenaient de dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'elles échangeaient.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, affirma Ludivine.

\- L'idée même d'accepter a l'air de te sembler absurde, tenta Liz.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle me semble absurde, se justifia Ludivine, tout comme sa proposition ! On ne se connaît même pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? argua Acca. Malefoy et moi ne nous connaissons pas plus que vous et pourtant nous faisons équipe.

\- Rien ne me dit qu'il est encore de cet avis aujourd'hui, hissa Ludivine qui n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

Acca voulut répondre à Ludivine mais Evelyn l'en empêcha d'une main, fixant Ludivine d'un air hésitant. Elle avait bien compris que convaincre Ludivine que l'idée n'était pas absurde n'était pas la bonne méthode à adopter. Le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Liz avait confirmé à Evelyn qu'il fallait employer une autre stratégie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? demanda Evelyn avec prudence, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas brusquer Ludivine.

\- Je ne le connais pas, admit Ludivine avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux lui faire confiance ? En dehors de son lien de parenté à Albus, rien ne me pousse à me fier à lui.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Liz avec douceur, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de faire connaissance avec lui ?

Ludivine haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour qu'elles le sachent. Elle avait peur de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ludivine ne l'avait pas fait en six années dans ce château, en dehors d'Albus et Scorpius. Elle s'entendait bien avec Mila Stones car elle la côtoyait au quotidien, ainsi qu'avec Rose Weasley car elles se connaissaient par leur obligation de préfètes. Mais Ludivine n'avait jamais fait l'effort -jamais pris le risque- de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son cercle d'amis était restreint et qu'elle n'avait eu presque aucune relation amoureuse.

Elle n'était ni Acca qui avait une telle aisance avec tout le monde qu'elle pouvait parfois en oublier si elle connaissait ou non la personne avec laquelle elle parlait, ni Evelyn qui avait un cercle de connaissances élargi par le Quidditch et ses obligations familiales, ni Liz dont la douceur attendrissait quiconque s'approchait.

Ludivine se ferma à la discussion en se penchant pour récupérer des fleurs d'aconit, et ses trois amies comprirent le message. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à insister. Ce fut pour cette raison que Liz se tourna vers Evelyn, lui demandant comment s'était passé son déjeuner avec Ethan Nott.

Evelyn soupira en entendant la question, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- C'était très… plat, hésita Evelyn. On a discuté de façon très cordiale de nos vies respectives, mais rien de particulier n'est ressorti de cette discussion.

\- Il était agréable ?

\- Est-ce qu'il était aussi réticent que toi ?

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Les questions fusèrent dans tous les sens, et Evelyn eut un sourire attendri. Elles prenaient toutes très à cœur la situation d'Evelyn.

\- On s'est engagé à faire plus ample connaissance, dit Evelyn. Je pense que d'ici là, rien d'extraordinaire ne sortira de cette relation.

\- Nott n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'exprime beaucoup, informa Ludivine, ça ne me surprend pas qu'il se soit montré peu expressif.

\- Tout Serpentard est comme ça au premier abord, se moqua Acca.

\- Peut-être, répondit Ludivine, mais il faut simplement faire confiance à son interlocuteur.

\- Simplement, ironisa Evelyn.

\- Tout ce que je veux dire, conclut Ludivine, c'est qu'il lui faudra du temps pour s'ouvrir à toi, mais ce sera également ton cas. Apprenez à vous connaître en tout premier lieu.

Evelyn ne répondit rien, toujours un air sceptique sur le visage. Elle avait beau vouloir tout plaquer et envoyer ses parents se faire voir, elle devait tout de même être honnête avec elle-même. Elle n'avait aujourd'hui aucune force pour tenir tête à ses parents et rejeter ce mariage. Elle ne l'excluait pas, mais ça n'arriverait pas de suite, elle n'avait aucun doute dessus. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait se dire au quotidien n'y changeait rien.

La panique qu'elle avait ressentie hier après son déjeuner s'était calmée après avoir volé le soir, et après avoir croisé le regard d'Ethan Nott le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, qui l'avait saluée d'un mouvement de tête et un très petit sourire. Evelyn le voyait comme un premier pas. Le rendez-vous ne s'était pas mal passé, elle le reconnaissait avec du recul, mais il n'y avait aucun coup de foudre.

\- Au moins, soupira Evelyn, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Et puis, les rares blagues qu'il a initiées étaient drôles.

* * *

Lorsque Ludivine arriva à la lisière de la forêt après avoir vagabondé seule une petite heure à la recherche du reste de ses ingrédients, elle fut étonnée de voir que quelqu'un l'attendait. Appuyé patiemment contre un arbre, Albus avait le regard rivé sur son carnet de stratégie de Quidditch et semblait concentré, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de relever la tête vers Ludivine quand elle approcha.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Ludivine avec un sourire qui ne cachait pas sa surprise.

\- J'ai vu ton nom sur la carte et je me suis dit qu'un peu d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal.

Ludivine hocha la tête, arborant un petit sourire qu'Albus ne lui rendit qu'à moitié tandis qu'ils se mettaient à marcher en direction du château.

\- James est venu me voir au petit-déjeuner, dit Albus sans tourner autour du pot.

Le ton d'Albus était assez neutre et Ludivine se raidit à l'entente du prénom du Gryffondor. Scorpius lui avait déjà expliqué la situation, et elle préféra ne rien dire et attendre qu'Albus parle, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Il m'a raconté votre rencontre hier soir et m'a partagé l'idée _intéressante_, reprit Albus en insistant sur ce mot avec ironie, qu'il aurait eue de se mettre en équipe avec toi.

\- Ton frère a réagi sur le coup de l'adrénaline, argua Ludivine qui n'aimait pas l'expression troublée du sorcier.

\- Oh je pense qu'il était très sérieux, répondit Albus en secouant la tête. Il ne serait pas venu m'en parler si ce n'était pas le cas.

L'expression dubitative de Ludivine fit légèrement sourire Albus qui se sentit obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'il insinuait par-là. Il était conscient que Ludivine avait toujours pris soin de ne pas être impliquée dans les histoires du clan Potter-Weasley et, de ce fait, connaissait peu comment Albus fonctionnait avec sa famille.

\- James est du genre à préférer mettre les pieds dans le plat plutôt que de laisser planer des doutes, expliqua Albus. Tu es ma meilleure amie alors il voulait s'assurer que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il lui semblait en effet qu'elle connaissait très mal le frère d'Albus et leur relation fraternelle, mais elle apprécia la franchise et la transparence du sorcier envers son frère, admettant à elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce courage d'en parler directement à Albus.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda Ludivine

\- Quand il m'a dit qu'il envisageait de se mettre avec toi ? demanda Albus en haussant les épaules. Que c'était à toi de décider et que je n'avais pas à rentrer dans l'équation.

\- Tu le penses ? demanda Ludivine d'un air sceptique.

\- Et toi, tu l'envisages ? demanda Albus avec curiosité.

\- Et bien, rougit Ludivine tandis qu'elle commençait à s'agiter, j'en ai discuté avec les filles qui pensent que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- Mais toi ? insista Albus en fronçant les sourcils, tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense, répondit Ludivine après un temps de réflexion, qu'il a un bon niveau et qu'on s'est bien débrouillé hier pour deux personnes qui n'avaient jamais combattu ensemble.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter, argua Albus.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors comment tu pourrais lui faire même un minimum confiance ? demanda Albus comme si l'idée lui était inconcevable.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit Ludivine pour qui c'était une évidence, et je reste encore très sceptique à l'idée de ce binôme. Mais je ne peux pas te cacher que je réfléchis beaucoup à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Albus fixa la sorcière du regard avant de tourner la tête, la lèvre pincée. Il n'était pas content et Ludivine n'avait aucune difficulté à le voir.

\- L'idée ne te plait pas, constata Ludivine.

\- Pas vraiment, admit Albus.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je connais mon frère, répondit sèchement Albus avant de se mordre la lèvre d'hésitation, mais Ludivine ne fit pas attention au ton de son ami, décidant que la réponse ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Mon frère aime les défis, Ludivine, reprit Albus. Tout ce qui représente un défi pour lui est intéressant à relever.

Albus scrutait Ludivine d'un œil expectatif, mais Ludivine ne parvenait pas à savoir quelle information il cherchait. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait plus à cette histoire que ce qu'elle savait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- C'est comme ça que tous les élèves qui participent voient ce concours, Al, je ne vois pas le problème à ça.

Albus ne cacha pas son agacement en levant le regard au-dessus de la tête de Ludivine tandis que celle-ci l'interrogeait du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas l'agacement du sorcier, et Albus, malgré sa contrariété, finit par s'adoucir devant l'innocence de son amie, choisissant d'aller dans son sens.

\- Tu as raison ma Lud, il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

Ludivine ne dit rien, cherchant le regard d'Albus. Quelque chose dérangeait le sorcier et elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce que son frère avait pu lui dire mais elle comprenait bien que l'idée de ce binôme ne plaisait pas à Albus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir s'il était question d'un simple sentiment irrationnel qui n'avait plus lieu d'exister une fois qu'on prenait du recul, elle voulait simplement s'assurer que son ami allait bien.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je refuse ? demanda Ludivine avec un sourire bienveillant.

Albus ne cacha pas sa surprise en jetant un regard à la dérobée à la sorcière qui eut un très léger rire. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, mais elle commençait légèrement à en avoir une idée, l'expression pincée d'Albus confirmant ses doutes.

\- Tu n'aurais pas d'intérêt à refuser, répondit Albus avec neutralité.

\- J'en aurais si l'idée de ce binôme te dérange.

Albus réfléchit d'un air impassible, sans quitter Ludivine du regard, et celle-ci eut un sourire doux. Elle n'hésiterait pas à faire son choix si son ami le lui demandait. Peut-être même, reconnut-elle, que la volonté d'Albus faciliterait son choix.

\- Est-ce-que tu préfèrerais, Al ? insista Ludivine avec sérieux.

\- Je te soutiens dans tout, Lud, dit finalement Albus d'un ton fataliste mais avec un petit sourire après un moment de silence, si tu penses que faire équipe avec James te permettra de gagner, je ne serai pas un frein.

Ludivine rendit son sourire à Albus. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'insister. Ils avaient beau être particulièrement dévoués l'un à l'autre, elle savait également qu'Albus pensait suffisamment à lui pour ne pas hésiter à lui dire si jamais l'idée le dérangeait réellement.

\- Je pense que mon envie irrationnelle de dire merde au Quidditch et de m'inscrire pour faire équipe avec toi devrait me passer, Hendell, confessa Albus sur le ton de l'amusement.

Albus avait choisi l'humour pour faire passer un message qui fit sourire Ludivine. Elle se disait parfois qu'il était en effet resté plus de traces qu'elle ne pouvait le penser de ce qu'ils avaient un jour partagé tous les deux et sur quoi ils avaient décidé de tirer un trait. Ces élans de possessivité, rares mais qui avaient le mérite d'exister, en étaient la preuve. Mais Ludivine voyait que le sourire d'Albus était plein d'une tendresse amicale, d'un sentiment de protection qui allait au-delà de toutes ces histoires.

\- Et tu oses dire que tu n'es pas possessif, Potter ? dédramatisa Ludivine avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Il faut te reprendre, ce n'est pas Serpentard de ne pas contrôler ses émotions !

Albus éclata d'un rire léger tandis qu'il passait son bras autour des épaules de Ludivine et qu'ils reprenaient doucement leur marche vers le château.

\- Je dois reconnaître, dit Albus avec un sourire, que je ne sais pas auquel des deux je dois souhaiter bonne chance.

* * *

Avant le dîner, Albus était allé s'excuser auprès de Mila pour son comportement. Elle avait été très réticente, mais l'instance d'Albus avait eu raison de sa colère et elle avait fini par accepter les excuses du sorcier.

Ludivine avait passé le dîner à écouter Scorpius et Albus lui raconter la fin de la soirée, une fois qu'elle avait quitté l'Horcruxe, et elle avait plusieurs fois ri aux larmes devant les anecdotes de ses amis. Elle avait donc appris que Scorpius n'était jamais allé parler à Michelle Oxlay car celle-ci avait détourné les yeux quand il s'était approché. Mais Scorpius, orgueilleux Serpentard qu'il était, n'avait pas voulu tourner les talons et avait donc feint être venu pour la meilleure amie d'Oxlay et l'avait donc draguée pendant un quart d'heure avant qu'Oxlay ne décide qu'elles s'en aillent.

\- Elle avait l'air jalouse, au moins ? demanda Ludivine au bord des larmes.

\- J'aime penser que oui, répondit Scorpius en prenant une part de tarte à la citrouille, mais franchement, elle avait l'air bien énervée.

Ludivine en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de jalousie, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas mener Scorpius vers une potentielle fausse piste. La scène d'hier semblait l'avoir définitivement découragé de tenter quelque chose avec Michelle Oxlay.

\- Franchement, dit Scorpius à Albus, ça ne vaut pas le coup de lutter.

\- Elle essaie peut-être d'attirer ton attention de cette façon, suggéra Albus sans grande conviction.

\- Peu importe, répliqua Scorpius, c'était trop gênant.

Parlant de gêne, ce fut à Albus de raconter la suite de sa soirée. Il avait discuté un long moment avec Roxanne Weasley avant que Souhad Rimens ne choisisse de se joindre à eux. Albus en avait été ravi car c'était la première fois que la sorcière faisait un pas vers lui en public depuis qu'il avait mis fin au semblant de relation qu'ils avaient partagée, mais Roxanne n'avait pas été de cet avis. Connaissant parfaitement l'historique de son cousin et appréciant particulièrement le petit-ami de Rimens, Roxanne n'avait pas rangé sa langue dans sa poche quand sa camarade de maison avait commencé à parler de façon charmeuse à son cousin. L'échange avait fini avec Roxanne Weasley qui lâchait un _aguamenti_ au visage de Souhad Rimens.

\- J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas contre elle…, racontait Albus.

\- Non, absolument pas contre elle, rigolait Scorpius, c'était ce qu'on appelle un malentendu !

\- Mais, continua Albus en ignorant Scorpius et le rire de Ludivine, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Pour elle, Weasley égale Potter.

\- Ca lui passera, lui dit Ludivine avec gentillesse.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Albus, désabusé.

\- Et bien, avoua Ludivine en réprimant un rire lorsque Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ! Ta cousine n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu apprendras qu'on n'énerve pas Roxanne Weasley, dit Scorpius avec un sourire.

\- Alors ça, s'exclama Ludivine en rigolant, je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me l'explique !

Albus fusilla ses deux amis quand ils éclatèrent de rire, décidant qu'il n'avait aucun soutien de sa famille qui n'hésitait pas à l'enfoncer dans le trou qu'il commençait à se creuser seul, ni de ses amis qui l'achevaient lorsqu'il était déjà à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne vous arrive pas quand je ne suis pas là, plaisanta Ludivine en posant son menton dans sa main.

\- Tu peux parler, argua Albus, tu t'es retrouvée dans un duel à six sorciers.

\- Et tu en as mis trois à terre sur quatre ! compléta Scorpius

\- Hé, s'offusqua Ludivine, je n'avais rien demandé moi !

\- Tu es une tueuse quand on n'est pas là, se moqua Albus.

\- Et vous des gaffeurs !

Ludivine, Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard complice, et Ludivine sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il y ait de la tension entre eux, c'était tellement rare, et elle se sentait soulagée de savoir que ça n'avait pas duré. Elle savait que les deux sorciers se disaient la même chose quand ils échangèrent avec elle un sourire de connivence.

Ce moment prit fin quand une personne s'installa à côté d'eux et qu'un brouhaha commença à raisonner autour d'eux. James Potter venait de saluer son frère et Scorpius d'un mouvement de tête avant de poser un regard amusé sur Ludivine qui le fixait avec incrédulité.

\- Que fais-tu là, Potter ? hissa Ludivine en jetant un regard autour d'elle pour voir certaines personnes écouter leur discussion.

\- Je viens voir mon petit frère, Hendell, répondit narquoisement James en croisant les bras pour se pencher légèrement au-dessus de la table. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit pour toi ?

Ludivine fusilla le sorcier du regard tandis que Scorpius souriait avec humeur et qu'Albus jetait un regard surpris à son frère. Ce dernier se tourna vers Albus, ignorant les réactions qu'il avait provoquées avec sa remarque.

\- Papa voudrait que tu lui partages les dates de match cette année, dit James à Albus, qu'il les bloque dès maintenant. Tu sais comment c'est avec lui.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas écrit directement ? demanda Albus avec surprise.

\- Va savoir, balaya James d'un revers de main, il tenait probablement à tout prix à m'écrire pour me rappeler à quel point ce concours était une chance inouïe pour moi et qu'il fallait que je la saisisse, finit-il en posant son regard sur Ludivine une seconde avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son frère. Et deux lettres, ça relèverait de l'exploit.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendu qui se passait de mots. James se leva, saluant son frère d'une tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, James se tourna de nouveau vers le trio.

\- Au fait, Hendell, dit-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu de tous, j'attends toujours ta réponse !

Et il tourna les talons. Ludivine, de son côté, devint rouge quand elle vit de nombreuses têtes se tourner vers elle. Elle était à deux doigts de se lever et de suivre le sorcier dans le couloir pour lui hurler dessus, mais elle savait que ça n'aurait fait qu'accentuer les rumeurs qui étaient sûrement déjà bien entamées.

\- Quel enfoiré, murmura Ludivine en fusillant l'entrée de la Grande Salle du regard bien que celle-ci soit restée vide d'élèves.

\- Mon frère a bien compris comment te faire sortir de tes gonds, dit Albus avec amusement.

\- Ton frère est un idiot, marmonna Ludivine qui avait le sentiment de chanter une vieille rengaine.

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, Ludivine fixait le plafond depuis une bonne heure. Elle remuait en boucle dans sa tête les discussions qu'elle avait eues depuis hier. Elle avait repensé au regard féroce du Gryffondor lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa proposition. Elle avait revu l'expression dubitative de ses amies devant sa réticence. Elle avait ressenti le combat intérieur d'Albus. Ce concours occupait les pensées de Ludivine depuis plusieurs jours, et elle commençait à avoir la tête qui bourdonnait à force d'y penser.

Malgré tous les doutes qui persistaient dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation à l'idée de se lancer dans ce concours. C'était la même excitation qu'avant un match quand elle était dans l'équipe de Serpentard, avant qu'elle ne se découvre une aversion pour le Quidditch. C'était la même excitation qu'à l'idée de revoir Albus et Scorpius après plusieurs semaines d'absence.

C'était un sentiment d'inconnu mais en même temps de sérénité. Elle avait tant de confiance en elle-même, Ludivine ne doutait pas de ses capacités. Elle doutait parfois de son physique, se demandant ce qu'elle avait de plus que d'autres, si elle pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre avoir plus de charme. Elle doutait parfois de son caractère, se demandant si elle pouvait travailler sur ce qu'elle dégageait pour être moins hostile. Des fois, elle avait encore du mal à s'accepter comme elle était.

Mais une chose dont Ludivine ne doutait pas, c'était de ses capacités. C'était notamment pour cela qu'elle n'était pas inquiète à l'idée de se présenter seule, l'option parfois la soulageait d'ailleurs car elle n'aurait aucun compte à rendre à personne, et elle n'aurait rien à attendre des autres. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas inquiétée à l'idée de ne pas avoir de binôme

L'esprit de Ludivine dériva vers James Potter. Maintenant, elle avait une proposition très sérieuse du Gryffondor, à laquelle elle devait donner une réponse. Ludivine s'était rendu compte que sa plus grosse réticence à faire équipe avec James Potter venait de l'avis d'Albus. Ça, et la confiance qu'elle avait en le sorcier. L'approbation d'Albus à l'idée que Ludivine et James fassent équipe avait amplement soulagé Ludivine qui s'imaginait pour la première fois prendre au sérieux la proposition du Gryffondor.

« _Mon frère aime les défis_ ».

Quelque chose dérangeait encore Ludivine. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle restait réticente sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Si Ludivine y réfléchissait vraiment, elle pourrait facilement déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle savait que les réponses à ses questions ne viendraient pas d'elle.

Finalement, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et une idée lui vint. Elle se releva pour se pencher vers sa table de nuit. Ludivine avait gardé la carte du Maraudeur, qu'Albus lui avait confiée deux jours plus tôt. Elle murmura « _je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise_s », qu'aucune de ses camarades n'auraient pu entendre avec le sortilège de silence posé sur son lit, et vit des noms apparaître sur la carte en même temps que Poudlard se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Son œil se balada habilement, constatant que Scorpius et Albus ne dormaient pas, s'agitant dans leur dortoir. Elle chercha directement la personne qu'elle voulait voir, son regard s'attardant sur la salle commune de Gryffondor. La plupart des élèves était dans leur dortoir, mais la personne qui intéressait Ludivine était justement dans la salle commune et elle se sentit chanceuse. Il n'était pas seul dans la salle, mais Ludivine se dit qu'elle n'était plus à ça près.

Elle sortit de son lit pour enfiler un jogging vert sapin qui avait appartenu à Scorpius en troisième année, un sweat noir et des baskets de la même couleur avant de sortir du lit et du dortoir. Ludivine avait l'habitude de se balader discrètement dans le château la nuit. D'un pas léger et d'un œil observateur, Ludivine avançait avec rapidité, atteignant la salle commune de Gryffondor en quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe que Acca lui avait partagé en début d'année, et qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle constata que James Potter restait le seul élève présent. Il entendit du bruit et releva la tête de son ouvrage, repositionnant de fines lunettes sur son nez qui cachèrent un air surpris en la voyant arriver, avant de la dévisager de haut en bas.

\- Hendell, constata James avec un sourire, jolie tenue.

Ludivine s'approcha, ignorant la remarque ironique du sorcier alors qu'elle s'installait dans le fauteuil en face du canapé dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, ses yeux la brûlaient et sa tête bourdonnait, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ta proposition, commença Ludivine qui sut qu'elle avait l'attention du sorcier quand il ferma son livre pour le poser à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne...

\- Pour moi, l'interrompit-elle en évitant son regard, et James comprit qu'il faisait mieux de la laisser s'exprimer, c'était inenvisageable sans l'approbation d'Albus. En fin de compte, j'ai l'impression que l'idée ne le dérange pas particulièrement.

\- J'ai cette impression également.

\- Mais, reprit Ludivine qui fit comme si James ne l'avait pas interrompue, je reste quand même sceptique à l'idée qu'on fasse équipe.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, Hendell ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu m'as proposé de faire équipe avec toi.

Lorsque Ludivine leva la tête vers James, elle vit que celui-ci la fixait avec attention, sans jamais détourner son regard de celui de Ludivine. Finalement, il soupira, retirant ses lunettes de ses yeux pour se frotter les paupières avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Je pensais que c'était suffisamment clair, répondit James d'un ton calme, tu es une bonne sorcière.

Il était hésitant à l'idée d'en dire plus mais il vit bien à l'expression de Ludivine qu'il allait devoir en partager un peu plus s'il voulait la convaincre.

\- Pendant le duel, reprit-il, tu es restée calme et composée. Tes sorts étaient précis et suffisamment dosés pour mettre hors d'état de nuire sans blesser. C'est signe d'une bonne maîtrise de sa magie. Et tu pratiques la magie sans baguette, ce qui renforce mon idée.

\- Il y a pleins de sorciers dans ce château qui ont mon niveau, répliqua Ludivine.

\- Pas dans la maîtrise de leur magie, argumenta James en balayant la réflexion de Ludivine d'une main. La moitié ne dose pas suffisamment fort parce que leur magie n'est pas assez puissante, tandis que l'autre moitié des élèves dose trop parce qu'ils ne contrôlent pas suffisamment leur puissance. La puissance, c'est l'une des valeurs de ce concours.

Ludivine jaugea le sorcier d'un œil attentif. Il avait une expression très sérieuse et elle eut le sentiment qu'elle pouvait presque lui faire confiance. Presque. Il y avait quelque chose chez le Gryffondor qui rendait Ludivine réticente, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de lui pleinement confiance, quelque chose qui effrayait Ludivine. Alors elle se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

\- Tu ne joues à aucun jeu, Potter ?

L'attitude de James changea, pinçant ses lèvres, et Ludivine sut que la question ne lui avait pas plu. Il posa sur elle un regard sévère, qui fit presque frissonner Ludivine, mais elle maintint le regard fermement. Elle ne perdrait pas la face devant le sorcier.

\- A quel jeu je pourrais jouer, Ludivine ? demanda James avec rudesse, sans remarquer l'expression surprise de Ludivine quand elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom. Ce concours, c'est ma chance de faire ma place et je ne me risquerai pas à la saboter avec des futilités.

James se tut, attendant une réaction de Ludivine qui ne vint pas. Elle se sentait puérile de douter autant du sorcier quand il semblait mettre autant de bonne volonté, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière maintenant.

\- Nos noms, reprit James d'un ton plus confidentiel en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se pencher vers Ludivine, ont une histoire qui nous précède et qui ne nous appartient pas. Je ne serai pas « le fils aîné du Survivant » toute ma vie, je refuse de l'être, ce concours est l'opportunité pour moi d'être James Sirius Potter, je veux être reconnu pour mes capacités.

Il la fixait d'un regard flamboyant et Ludivine sentit qu'il lui parlait avec son cœur, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas, conclut James, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut apprendre à travailler ensemble. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, et encore moins avec toi. Je n'ai pas ce temps.

Ludivine observait le sorcier, qui ne bougeait pas en attendant une réaction de Ludivine. Celle-ci hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, jusqu'à se lancer.

\- Tu as quelque chose à prouver à ton père, Potter ?

Le visage fermé de James fut une réponse pour Ludivine qui n'insista pas. Elle avait compris que le sorcier considérait s'être suffisamment ouvert à elle, et qu'elle devrait également lui donner un peu d'elle-même avant qu'il ne partage plus avec elle.

\- Moi aussi, je veux être connue pour mes capacités, confia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, qui n'avait rien de complice mais Ludivine sentait que c'était un premier pas. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner au sorcier, et elle savait qu'il n'en attendait pas. Il préférait laisser du temps à Ludivine pour réfléchir.

\- Et puis, dit James avec un léger rire, Al me casserait la gueule si j'osais te blesser.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Ludivine avait les réponses à ses questions. A côté d'elle, Albus expliquait à Scorpius la tactique qu'il comptait mettre en place pour retourner dans les grâces de Souhad Rimens, mais Ludivine n'écoutait pas. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et sa décision était prise.

Elle s'autorisa à fixer avec insistance James Potter, assis à la table de Gryffondor. Il discutait avec plusieurs sorciers de sa maison, et semblait diriger la discussion qui animait le groupe entier. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsque James finit de dire quelque chose et que tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que le brun les regardait avec satisfaction. Ludivine l'observa faire, et ne put retenir un sourire en se demandant quelle facette du sorcier était sa vraie nature. Elle savait qu'elle en avait appris plus sur lui la nuit dernière qu'en sept années, mais elle doutait qu'un jour, elle puisse réellement le cerner.

Un petit hibou vint se poser avec douceur sur l'épaule du sorcier. Cavan était encore tout petit et Ludivine eut peur un instant que le sorcier le balaye d'un revers de main. Elle fut agréablement surprise lorsque James pencha sa tête avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il mit sa main devant son épaule, proposant au petit hibou d'y monter tandis qu'il attrapait le morceau de papier que l'oiseau portait. James prit un bout de pain qu'il proposa au hibou, celui-ci faisant un petit bruit de contentement avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur la main du sorcier. L'oiseau ne semblait pas prêt à partir de sitôt et Ludivine ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

Finalement, James attrapa le morceau de papier et l'ouvrit, et Ludivine observa sa réaction. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus, mais elle était curieuse de la réaction du sorcier. Ce dernier finit de lire les quelques lignes avant de relever la tête vers la table de Serpentard. Il trouva Ludivine rapidement, lui jetant un regard espiègle et taquin qui fit sourire Ludivine.

Le sourire qu'il partagea était sincère, et Ludivine fut soulagée en voyant sa réaction. Pour elle, accepter d'être la partenaire de James Potter signifiait confier une énorme part d'elle-même au sorcier, et il pourrait faire n'importe quoi de cette partie d'elle. La respecter ou la détruire.

Elle n'aurait pas pensé que le sorcier réagirait aussi spontanément et elle en fut agréablement surprise. Elle observa James faire apparaître une plume pour écrire quelque chose sur le morceau de parchemin avant que ce dernier n'apparaisse dans la main de Ludivine. Au texte _« J'accepte d'être ta partenaire pour le concours, Potter. Maintenant, montre-moi que je peux compter sur toi » _avaient été griffonné les mots « _J'y compte bien, Hendell »._

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé des réactions autour de Ludivine ? Pensez-vous que le binôme Ludivine/James marchera ?

Je suis très attachée à cette histoire qui vient d'atteindre 150 pages Word et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît tout autant ! Je suis vraiment touchée par les reviews très positives que je reçois. Je tiens à pousser ceux/celles qui voient des marges de progression à ne pas hésiter à me le dire, même minimes. Je suis ici pour partager mes écrits mais également pour m'améliorer alors je suis ouverte à tout retour constructif !

On va rentrer progressivement dans une nouvelle phase de l'histoire qu'est le concours, et je voudrais avoir votre avis sur plusieurs points : pour qui aimeriez-vous avoir plus/moins d'intrigue personnelle dans l'histoire ou que vous aimeriez voir plus, tout simplement ? Est-ce que vous identifiez des aspects peu solides qu'il faudrait renforcer dans l'histoire ? Et enfin, trouvez-vous les chapitres trop longs ?

Merci pour vos retours et à très vite!


	10. Pacte scellé

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce milieu de mois d'août. De mon côté, je suis en vacances depuis quelques jours et j'ai l'impression de revivre après plusieurs mois, mais je n'oublie pas d'écrire peu importe où je suis !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre, on officialise le binôme Ludivine-James et nouveaux axes se développent pour d'autres personnages.

Merci à Kirbille, MarlyMcKinnon, Cole Stewart et Liliana pour vos reviews qui valent de l'or. Merci également à toutes les personnes qui lisent, je vous vois ces lecteurs de l'ombre ;)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Pacte scellé **

Tout était allé très vite une fois que Ludivine eut accepté de faire équipe avec James Potter. Fred Weasley, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de James, avait félicité son ami d'une voix forte, apprenant la nouvelle à William Milton. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que toute la table de Gryffondor s'intéresse au binôme du très sollicité James Potter. Et avec ça, le château entier.

Ludivine, qui avait reporté son attention sur Albus quand elle l'avait vu froncer des sourcils réceptionnant une lettre, avait senti des regards se porter vers elle et les murmures s'intensifier. Son cocon s'était aussitôt brisé lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête, consciente qu'il lui fallait maintenant affronter la réaction des sorciers du château.

Elle avait croisé le regard narquois d'Evelyn et celui surpris de Liz, mais n'avait pas caché son rougissement quand Acca avait levé un pouce dans sa direction, avec un rire bruyant. Albus s'était penché vers elle quand les regards avaient commencé à s'intensifier, lui chuchotant un « bon courage » qui avait beaucoup rire Scorpius. Pas Ludivine. Elle s'était contentée de fusiller ses deux amis du regard avant de décider de se lever et d'aller en cours. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste plus longtemps dans cette pièce, sous les regards de tous.

Toute la matinée, elle avait évité James, et plusieurs fois, elle avait hésité à revenir sur sa décision. Lorsqu'elle en parla à Albus durant la pause déjeuner qu'ils passèrent dans le parc à la demande de Ludivine, celui-ci eut un rire compatissant.

\- Ne laisse pas le comportement des autres t'impressionner, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je n'aime pas les regards qu'on me jette, avoua Ludivine en posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, et pourtant j'y suis habituée !

\- Dis-toi, sourit Albus, que tout ce que tu vis avec moi sera multiplié par dix avec James. Les sorciers l'envient et les sorcières l'adulent.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ? railla Ludivine.

\- C'est bien de le savoir, se contenta de répondre Albus.

\- Pourquoi les chuchotements seraient pires qu'avec toi ? demanda Ludivine avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

\- Parce que tu les entends, répliqua Albus comme si c'était une évidence.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait bien compris ce que sous-entendait le sorcier. Ludivine avait franchi les portes de ce château pour la première fois sans en connaître son passé en dehors des grandes lignes de la Grande Guerre. Sa mère s'était assuré qu'elle ne s'enferme pas trop dans l'univers sorcier étant enfant et Ludivine était donc arrivée plus ignorante que sachante de l'histoire du château et du monde sorcier.

Elle était devenue amie avec un Potter et un Malefoy, et n'y avait jamais vu un problème. Elle s'était mise à passer tout son temps avec les deux sorciers et n'avait jamais vu ce que cela pouvait impliquer dans un monde rempli de préjugés et de traces du passé comme Poudlard. Alors elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux chuchotements sur le passage des deux sorciers, aux regards en biais dans leur direction quand ils discutaient tous les trois. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, et Ludivine n'avait pas vu tout ça.

Elle était dévouée et ambitieuse, alors seulement deux éléments lui avaient toujours importé dans ce château, ses amis et ses notes. Le monde de Poudlard n'existait qu'à travers ces deux critères pour elle, et elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux autres. Elle s'était d'ailleurs habituée au comportement des autres envers elle, et elle n'y avait jamais prêté aucune réelle attention. Pour elle, les sorcières ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'elle était proche d'Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, et les sorciers ne l'approchaient pas parce qu'elle n'était pas d'une nature chaleureuse. Poudlard s'était construit autour d'elle de cette façon, et elle n'avait jamais tenté d'aller à l'encontre de ces pensées.

Aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Ludivine avait parfaitement conscience du monde qui existait autour d'elle, sa naïveté d'enfant l'avait quittée et sa peur d'être blessée l'avait poussée à porter beaucoup plus d'attention au comportement des autres vis-à-vis d'elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle voyait les regards mauvais qu'on lui lançait, les expressions curieuses qui se tournaient vers elle à son passage, et qu'elle entendait les chuchotements qui s'ébruitaient près d'elle. Et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Je me demande si ce n'était pas une erreur, confessa Ludivine.

\- Tu t'es engagée, Lud, répondit Albus avec plus de fermeté que de douceur, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière pour des choses futiles.

\- Ça n'a rien de futile ! s'exclama Ludivine.

\- Bien sûr que si ! argua Albus. Ça ne concerne même pas James ! Si tu m'avais dit que tu reconsidérais ton choix à cause de lui -et Merlin sait que tu aurais mille raisons de le faire-, je l'aurais compris mais là, c'est futile.

Ludivine ne répondit pas. Elle fut flattée de voir que son ami avait mis sa réticence de côté pour la soutenir dans son choix. Elle n'en était d'ailleurs pas surprise, Albus l'avait toujours soutenue dans toutes ses décisions, sans jamais y réfléchir à deux fois.

Elle reporta son attention sur Albus, et vit qu'il s'était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Seulement, il arborait un air plus grave que Ludivine, qui fronça les sourcils à cette idée.

\- Et toi, tenta Ludivine, quelque chose te préoccupe ?

\- A quel sujet ? demanda Albus avec une surprise feinte.

\- Tu fais comme si tu ne comprenais pas, constata Ludivine.

Albus eut un sourire narquois. Il savait que Ludivine prenait sur elle en cet instant pour ne pas s'irriter, elle qui partageait avec eux tout ce qui pouvait lui trotter trop longtemps dans la tête. Albus et Scorpius réfléchissaient plutôt en plusieurs temps, et ils ne parlaient à voix haute de leurs préoccupations qu'une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas su les résoudre par eux-mêmes. Ludivine le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'insister. Et elle avait bien constaté le silence d'Albus durant la matinée, depuis qu'il avait reçu une lettre tamponnée du sceau des Potter.

\- Mon frère sera un grand soutien, reprit Albus.

\- Tu changes de sujet, argua Ludivine en fusillant Albus du regard.

\- Je finis seulement le précédent.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Ludivine qui refusa de montrer à Albus que son silence la vexait. Ton frère prend tout à la légère, je me vois mal lui confier quoi que ce soit.

\- Il faut juste que tu apprennes à le lire, rigola Albus, il n'en montre qu'une mais il sait ressentir plus d'une émotion.

Ludivine ne répondit rien, marmonnant des phrases dont Albus n'entendit que des bribes. Il éclata de rire quand il comprit maudits Potter, décidant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Ludivine et de la tirer vers lui pour qu'elle pose sa tête contre lui.

\- Donc je continue ? demanda Ludivine qui avait besoin d'une confirmation.

\- Donc tu continues, affirma Albus avec un sourire confiant, et vous remportez ce concours.

* * *

Cette discussion n'avait pas calmé les murmures que Ludivine entendait sur son chemin. Elle l'avait cependant rassurée pour qu'elle confronte les rumeurs, même si Ludivine ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait laissé son indifférence habituelle de côté et s'était retrouvée face à trois sorcières, deux de Gryffondor et l'une de Poufsouffle, lorsqu'elle les avait entendues chuchoter sur son passage en direction de son cours avancé de Sortilèges.

Ludivine s'était retournée avec violence, les défiant d'un regard brûlant qui changeait de son regard hautain habituel.

\- Pourquoi ne parlerais-tu pas plus fort ? avait cinglé Ludivine avec froideur, qu'on s'assure que je t'entende bien.

La Gryffondor l'avait regardée avec surprise avant de se reprendre et de fusiller Ludivine du regard, retrouvant sa contenance. Ludivine ne s'était que rarement retrouvée dans une confrontation avec des sorciers de l'école, et à cet instant, elle maudit James Potter pour sa popularité.

\- On se demandait simplement si tu avais utilisé une potion ou un sortilège, dit la sorcière d'une voix teintée de moquerie qui fit sortir Ludivine de ses gonds.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Pour que James accepte ce partenariat, continua la sorcière avec évidence, tu as bien dû le charmer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ludivine comprit enfin ce que la sorcière insinuait, et elle sentit ses origines moldues prendre le pas quand elle dut se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans le visage.

\- Le sortilège, dit Ludivine narquoisement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le sortilège, répéta-t-elle comme si c'était évident en s'approchant doucement de la sorcière, la main dans son dos, reposant sur sa ceinture. Je lui ai jeté un sortilège, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, j'y suis bien plus douée qu'en potions. Et si tu ne t'éloignes pas de suite, je vais te le montrer sans hésiter.

Ludivine dégainait sa baguette de sa ceinture, le regard féroce, lorsque James intervint, attrapant son avant-bras avec fermeté pour l'éloigner. Celle-ci ne put opposer aucune résistance physique, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher le reste de ses nerfs sur le Gryffondor.

\- Lâche-moi Potter ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée, répondit froidement James.

Il l'avait rapidement attirée dans la salle de Sortilèges où aucun élève ne se trouvait encore et l'avait menée à sa table avant de décider de la lâcher. A ce geste, Ludivine fusilla le sorcier du regard qui l'observait d'un air narquois.

\- Je fais bien ce que je veux, siffla Ludivine.

\- Je pensais que tu avais un minimum de maîtrise de toi, Hendell, commenta James.

Ludivine se ferma aussitôt, réalisant à l'instant qu'elle venait d'éclater de colère en plein couloir contre des sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ludivine était d'une colère froide, elle se fichait des sorciers qui l'entouraient et ne prêtait attention à personne. Elle avait toujours vécu comme ça et ne s'en était jamais plainte.

\- C'est de ta faute, Potter ! accusa Ludivine en passant une main dans ses cheveux de colère. Personne ne faisait attention à moi avant.

James eut un rire moqueur qui donna des frissons à Ludivine tandis qu'il la jaugeait d'un regard narquois.

\- Personne ne faisait attention à toi ? répéta-t-il comme si l'idée était absurde. Mais sur quelle planète vis-tu, Hendell ?

Il parcourut le visage de la sorcière d'un œil désabusé, et Ludivine le fusilla du regard, irritée qu'il s'adresse à elle comme si elle était une enfant.

\- Définitivement pas sur la même que la mienne, soupira James en secouant la tête avant de se tourner vers le bureau pour y poser son sac, mettant fin à la discussion.

Ludivine allait répliquer avec une remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres, avant de réaliser ce que faisait le sorcier.

\- Que crois-tu faire, Potter ? demanda Ludivine avec incrédulité.

\- Je m'installe pour le cours, Hendell.

\- C'est la place de Liz, hissa Ludivine avec dédain.

James ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant profondément. Ludivine savait qu'elle commençait à lui taper sur le système, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un et le Gryffondor était la cible parfaite. Et plus elle voyait le contrôle dont il faisait preuve, plus elle voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il porta un regard inflexible sur Ludivine.

\- On est partenaires, Hendell, dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant. On doit s'entraîner ensemble, je suis sûr que Walsh comprendra.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit passer notre temps ensemble, répliqua Ludivine. Je te vois suffisamment à mon goût !

Ludivine devait reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnée par le calme et la résilience du sorcier, et elle refoula ce sentiment d'immaturité qui la parcourut, décidant qu'agir ainsi lui faisait du bien.

\- Retourne avec Weasley, siffla-t-elle doucement.

James la regarda d'un air moqueur, la défiant de l'y forcer.

\- Hum, Lud ? intervint une voix hésitante. Je pense qu'il a raison.

Ludivine releva la tête vers Liz, et son visage s'adoucit aussitôt. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire en posant son sac sur le bureau derrière James qu'elle salua poliment, attachant ses cheveux blonds d'un geste rapide.

\- Je ne vois en quoi, maugréa Ludivine.

\- Arrête d'être une tête de mule, rigola Liz.

Ludivine n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses affaires pour se déplacer sur le bureau derrière elle avant que Fred Weasley ne s'approche, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en voyant Liz assise à la place de James tout en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Walsh ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux, tu m'honores de ta présence !

\- Toujours dans l'exagération, marmonna Liz avec moquerie.

\- Si je ne le connaissais pas, intervint Ludivine, je penserais qu'il est lié à Acca.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard complice, ce qui n'enleva rien au sourire de Fred qui passait son regard d'une sorcière à l'autre. Quant à James, il jeta un regard à la dérobée à Ludivine que celle-ci vit. Elle remarqua son soupir et dut reconnaître qu'elle ne devait pas lui paraître être une sorcière très facile à vivre.

\- Alors Hendell, reprit Fred avec un grand sourire, ravie de ton binôme ?

\- Je dois encore me faire mon avis, sourit Ludivine en ignorant le regard agacé du Gryffondor assis à côté d'elle qui resta silencieux.

\- Tu verras, lui dit Fred avec un clin d'œil, une fois qu'on s'habitue à son caractère désagréable, on commence à l'apprécier.

Ludivine eut un petit rire, voyant très bien que Fred essayait de faire réagir son cousin. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard irrité qui accentua le rire de Fred. Elle appréciait beaucoup la taquinerie qui existait entre les deux sorciers, qui s'apparentait selon elle à celle qui existait entre Albus, Scorpius et elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la douceur de Liz et la légèreté de Fred avaient calmé Ludivine. Et le calme de James, même si Ludivine ne l'aurait jamais admis.

\- Moi tu vois, reprit Fred d'un ton plus dramatique cette fois, je suis un être simple à vivre. Mais ça n'a pas suffi à convaincre Walsh qui a préféré ma cousine à moi.

Fred jeta un regard à Liz, lui faisant un grand sourire quand il la vit rougir de gêne. Le sorcier semblait apprécier mettre les gens mal à l'aise, même si son sourire atténuait toute pique qu'il pouvait lancer. Ludivine n'hésita pas à aller au secours de son amie dans un léger rire.

\- Il faut beaucoup plus que de la simple gentillesse pour être à la hauteur de Liz, Weasley.

\- Je l'ai bien compris, confirma Fred avec malice, aucune de mes techniques habituelles n'a marché ! J'ai pourtant tellement à te montrer, Walsh.

Liz jeta un regard sceptique à Fred qui lui fit un clin d'œil, lui signifiant par ce geste qu'il fallait prendre ce qu'il disait avec humour, et Liz, dans un élan d'audace, répondit au sorcier.

\- Dans ce cas, j'attends que tu me le montres.

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit. Il adorait voir la sorcière répondre à son jeu et il devait sentir que Liz pourrait lui donner du fil à retordre si elle le souhaitait. Ça ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de Fred, Ludivine en avait bien conscience.

\- Défi relevé, marmonna Fred.

\- Tu es incapable d'être à la hauteur d'une sorcière aussi bien, Fred, intervint James qui se tournait vers son cousin avec moquerie.

\- Tu peux parler, ricana Fred qui semblait ravi de voir James finalement réagir, si tu crois en attirer d'intelligentes avec ton sourire charmeur et tes blagues toutes faites.

James éclata d'un rire discret tandis que Fred et lui échangeaient un regard complice. Ludivine, de son côté, se contrôla pour ne pas poser un œil curieux sur le sorcier assis à côté d'elle. Elle avait en effet beaucoup de difficultés à imaginer James Potter charmeur et blagueur. Même si, après réflexion, elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois dans cette posture avec d'autres sorcières. Ludivine ne vit pas James se pencher vers elle.

\- Ne te torture pas l'esprit sur des choses qui n'en valent la peine, Hendell, lui dit James avec malice avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur Flitwick qui entrait dans la salle.

* * *

James et Ludivine s'étaient donc entraînés ensemble pour la première fois durant ce cours, et Ludivine en avait gardé un goût amer.

La consigne du professeur Flitwick avait été simple. Ils devaient pratiquer le sortilège du bouclier sur des sortilèges offensifs. Le sortilège n'était pas difficile à lancer, mais la force qui lui était attribuée variait selon la puissance du sorcier. Ludivine savait que sa maîtrise serait essentielle pour le tournoi et elle avait été ravie de s'entraîner à l'utiliser. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à qu'ils ne commencent à pratiquer.

Pour une fois, ce n'avait pas été le comportement du sorcier qui l'avait irritée, mais de voir à quel point il était fort. Elle l'avait senti quand il lui avait lancé un sortilège de confusion qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à contrer et qui avait légèrement traversé sa protection. Elle l'avait compris quand il avait murmuré un protego qui n'avait absolument rien laissé passer du sort de Ludivine, pourtant lancé avec beaucoup de puissance. Elle l'avait vu quand elle l'avait désarmé et qu'il avait rappelé sa baguette au sol simplement en tendant son bras.

Ludivine aurait pu prendre sur elle, si elle n'avait pas en plus senti que le sorcier l'observait, la jaugeait. Il avait gardé un visage fermé durant tout le cours, aucun humour ne traversant ses traits ou sa bouche, et Ludivine s'était demandé un instant s'il ne regrettait pas son choix.

\- Tu réussis presque à me faire transpirer, remarqua James durant le cours, esquissant un très léger sourire.

Ludivine savait que la remarque du sorcier était un compliment, quelque chose au fond d'elle le lui disait, mais elle ne réussit pas à en voir le positif. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était que le nombre de sortilèges qu'elle lui lançait ne suffisait pas à fatiguer le sorcier.

A côté d'eux, Ludivine entendit le rire de Liz. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit Fred Weasley assis par terre, s'appuyant sur ses mains, légèrement sonné et le haut du corps trempé tandis que Liz s'approchait, lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever tout en essayant de calmer son rire. Il accepta la main de Liz, lui rendant son sourire avant de se relever et de secouer ses cheveux de sorte à tremper la sorcière dont le rire s'accentua d'autant plus.

Ludivine ne put retenir un sourire, constatant que James faisait de même. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard vers elle, Ludivine ne sut lire ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Faisant face à des démons qu'elle ne pensait pas exister, Ludivine était sortie en trombe du cours, refusant de se retrouver face au sorcier qui l'avait mise dans le doute.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ludivine s'était isolée dans un coin du parc de Poudlard. Elle avait observé durant une longue heure le ciel se complexifier, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment. Elle adorait ce temps d'automne où le soleil se faisait plus rare et où il devenait difficile de prévoir le temps. C'était comme s'il était impossible de prévoir l'humeur du ciel.

Assise sur l'herbe, Ludivine était concentrée depuis un quart d'heure sur quelques pierres qu'elle avait réunies devant elle. Elle avait rangé sa baguette et tentait, avec ses doigts, de les faire bouger.

Elle parvint au bout de quelques minutes, à soulever les pierres et les déplacer de sorte à former un serpent de pierres, alignées les unes derrière les autres. Le serpent avança de quelques centimètres, et lorsqu'il s'éleva dans les airs pour faire un saut, Ludivine sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge alors que le serpent retombait sur le sol avec violence, les pierres se détachant les unes des autres dans un fracas.

Ludivine soupira. Elle s'était lancée plusieurs mois auparavant dans la magie élémentaire. Jusqu'ici, ses paliers de progression avaient été faibles, même si elle avait déjà vu des évolutions depuis le début. La magie élémentaire requérait beaucoup de concentration et donc d'énergie, autant qu'un gros sortilège de guérison, et Ludivine finissait essoufflée dès un moindre effort.

Elle avait mis de côté ses exercices depuis la rentrée, mais l'entraînement avec James lui avait rappelé qu'il fallait qu'elle continue de s'améliorer. Elle avait senti, à la facilité que le Gryffondor avait eue de rappeler sa baguette, qu'il avait un niveau avancé de magie sans baguette et que lui-même devait s'essayer à la magie élémentaire. Si Ludivine ne voulait pas être un boulet dans ce concours, il lui fallait s'entraîner plus.

Néanmoins, elle était essoufflée. Elle manquait de pratique, c'était flagrant et ça n'améliora pas son humeur tandis qu'elle choisissait de s'épargner une trop grande fatigue, s'allongeant dans l'herbe pour observer le ciel que les nuages commençaient à couvrir totalement. Elle s'était éloignée de la folie du château et se sentait renaître dans le calme qui l'entourait et la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater.

Ludivine savait qu'il était ridicule d'accorder de l'importance au niveau de James. Elle avait elle-même un très bon niveau, elle le savait et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Mais la facilité avec laquelle il avait rappelé sa baguette avait dérangé Ludivine. Et puis, le regard inquisiteur de James avait l'oppressée. C'était comme s'il savait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Et Ludivine détestait ce sentiment.

\- On a choisi la solitude, Hendell ? fit une voix moqueuse que Ludivine aurait reconnue entre mille.

Ludivine tourna la tête pour voir Scorpius s'affaler à côté d'elle dans un grand soupir tandis qu'Albus s'allongeait de l'autre côté de la sorcière, le visage fermé.

\- Je préfère tout de même votre compagnie, Malefoy, sourit Ludivine.

Scorpius fit un sourire à Ludivine qui lui rendit. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille et semblait légèrement essoufflé, et Ludivine en déduisit qu'il était allé s'entraîner sans Albus qui n'était pas dans le même état que le blond. Scorpius dut la surprendre dans son observation car il lui apporta une réponse.

\- J'étais avec Rockwood, expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, on a évalué nos niveaux.

\- Alors ? demanda Ludivine avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle se débrouille bien, jaugea Scorpius, très bien même mais elle ne sait pas doser sa magie.

\- C'est son point faible, dit Ludivine, mais elle travaille dessus.

\- Je le sens bien, lui confessa Scorpius avec douceur, on peut aller loin. Et puis, on s'amuse bien avec elle !

Ludivine ne retint pas son rire, même si celui-ci fut coupé par une sorte de grognement venant d'Albus qui montrait que le sorcier trouvait leurs propos ridicules. Ludivine porta un regard surpris vers Albus qui ne la voyait pas, les yeux fermés et les mains derrière la tête. Scorpius lui fit un signe discret, lui indiquant de ne pas faire attention à lui et Ludivine se retint de poser des questions.

\- Tu sais que ça jacte pas mal dans le château ? lui dit Scorpius d'un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je sais, bougonna Ludivine, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Et bien moi si, soupira Scorpius, mais c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

\- J'ai failli en cogner une ce matin, admit Ludivine.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard surpris avant d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Albus se redressait à leur hauteur, une lueur de malice dans ses iris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? demanda Albus.

\- Ton frère, maugréa Ludivine, il m'a tirée en cours de Sortilèges.

\- Par Merlin, s'exclama Scorpius, j'aurais aimé être présent !

\- Moi aussi, marmonna Albus, même si je dois reconnaître que James a eu raison.

\- Albus pense qu'il vaut mieux ignorer les rumeurs, expliqua Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'elles se tasseront d'elles-mêmes. Moi je pense qu'il faut frapper fort pour calmer le château. Rockwood est de mon avis.

Ludivine n'en doutait pas, et elle ne retint pas son rire en voyant l'air vindicatif de Scorpius. Elle était contente de voir que Scorpius et Acca s'entendaient bien. Elle n'avait eu bien évidemment aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle avait pensé pareil pour Acca et Albus quelques années plus tôt, et le résultat avait appris à Ludivine à rester méfiante.

En pensant à Albus, Ludivine tourna la tête vers le concerné. Le visage fermé, la lèvre pincée, Albus avait le regard tourné vers l'horizon et refusait de tourner la tête vers elle malgré l'observation insistante de Ludivine. Cette dernière se rendit compte qu'il n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé, cette même expression mécontente sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ludivine de but en blanc.

\- Lud, déplora Scorpius avec moquerie, tu ouvres une boîte de pandore, je te préviens.

Albus soupira à côté d'elle et Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant l'agacement du sorcier. Elle ne doutait pas que les deux sorciers s'étaient auparavant pris le chou sur ce sujet, quel qu'il soit.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu si secret et agacé, dit Ludivine, c'était quand tu ne voulais rien dire au sujet de Rimens. Ton plan de sauvetage n'a pas fonctionné ?

\- C'est autre chose, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de préciser, de bien plus important.

\- Quidditch ? tenta Ludivine qui connaissait inconsciemment déjà la réponse.

Le visage d'Albus se ferma de nouveau et Ludivine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Scorpius esquissait un sourire narquois. Pourtant, elle effaça aussitôt cette expression de son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas braquer Albus si elle voulait qu'il s'ouvre.

\- Raconte nous tout, Al, dit-elle avec douceur.

Il était sur le point de la rembarrer, Ludivine le lut dans ses yeux, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il croisa le regard concerné de Ludivine.

\- Mon père m'a écrit ce matin, expliqua Albus en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Flaquemare prévoit de publier une offre de sélection pour remplacer l'un de ses joueurs.

Ludivine était surprise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une équipe nationale faisait des sélections pour remplacer l'un de ses joueurs, encore moins pour une équipe aussi cotée.

Le club de Flaquemare était l'une des meilleures équipes de la ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, et la plus ancienne. Leurs matchs étaient légendaires, avec leurs vingt-deux victoires en ligue nationale et leurs deux victoires européennes.

Ludivine savait qu'Albus avait été bercé toute son enfance par celles-ci. Il avait toujours admiré Flaquemare, et son chemin de carrière avait toujours été tracé selon lui. Intégrer le Club de Flaquemare, y rester suffisamment longtemps pour devenir un joueur incontournable, puis intégrer l'équipe nationale pour représenter le pays dans les matchs internationaux.

Toutefois, Ludivine n'était pas sûre de comprendre le combat intérieur d'Albus mais choisit de le laisser parler tandis que Scorpius l'observait d'un air impassible.

\- Ils recrutent un poursuiveur, continua Albus, pour anticiper le départ en retraite de Wigley Chelton.

\- Tu envisages d'y participer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- L'offre sera diffusée la semaine prochaine selon mon père, soupira Albus. Tout le Royaume-Uni va se ruer sur ces sélections, je compte bien tenter ma chance.

\- Et tu es préoccupé parce que … ?

Albus soupira de nouveau sans répondre à Ludivine, et celle-ci supposa qu'il stressait parce qu'il considérait que l'offre de sa vie se présentait devant ses yeux. Le premier réflexe de Ludivine fut de rassurer Albus.

\- Tu sais que tu as toutes tes chances, Al ? lui dit-elle. Et ton jeune âge n'y change rien.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui confirma à Ludivine qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa sensibilité féminine à cet instant. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à comprendre où se trouvait le problème, en dehors d'un stress de réussir. Mais ça ne semblait pas être cela qui irritait Albus.

\- Il n'en doute pas, intervint Scorpius avec un sourire malicieux, demande à Albus ce qui le dérange réellement.

\- Quoi donc ? interrogea Ludivine sans comprendre tandis que Scorpius ignorait le regard meurtrier d'Albus.

\- Mon père m'a clairement indiqué qu'il refuserait de pousser ma candidature, maugréa Albus d'une voix si faible que Ludivine dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

\- Pousser ta candidature ? répéta Ludivine, incrédule. Tu veux dire qu'il te positionne auprès de l'équipe ?

Albus frotta son crâne de malaise en hochant la tête, et Ludivine éclata de rire en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe tandis que Scorpius la regardait d'un air narquois. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il attendait qu'elle ait cette exacte réaction.

\- Habitué aux privilèges, Potter, se moqua Ludivine avec désinvolture.

\- C'est l'offre de ma vie, Lud ! s'irrita Albus.

\- Et alors ? demanda Ludivine en se relevant légèrement sur ses coudes pour accrocher le regard d'Albus. Qu'est-ce que ça y change ?

\- J'augmenterais mes chances d'avoir le poste, s'indigna Albus pour qui la réponse était évidente.

\- Tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin, répondit Ludivine.

\- Où est passé ton orgueil de Serpentard ? le provoqua Scorpius avec dédain, et Ludivine fusilla ce dernier du regard.

\- N'écoute pas Scorp, rétorqua Ludivine.

\- Il sait que j'ai raison.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du pouvoir du nom de mon père, répondit Albus en secouant la tête comme si les propos de ses amis n'avaient pas de sens pour lui. Et vous ne vous rendez pas compte du niveau attendu dans ces sélections.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais faire ton petit bonhomme de chemin ? dit Scorpius.

\- Scorp a raison, tu…

\- Faut savoir, la coupa Scorpius avec malice, faut m'écouter ou pas !

Ludivine ne retint pas un léger rire, qui s'accentua quand elle vit Albus esquisser un sourire. Celui de Scorpius se renforça également en voyant qu'il avait amusé les deux sorciers.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin du nom de ton père, reprit Ludivine, tes simples capacités feront le travail.

Ludivine lut le doute dans les yeux d'Albus. Elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du niveau attendu dans ces sélections. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas qu'Albus envisage d'utiliser la renommée de son père pour augmenter ses chances de réussite. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas au Serpentard qui avait toujours tenté de se distinguer de son nom au maximum.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, marmonna Albus pour lui-même.

Ludivine pensa au cours de Sortilèges, au sentiment d'infériorité qu'elle avait ressenti face à James Potter, à la panique que cela avait créé en elle de douter d'elle-même. Alors elle pensait au moins comprendre la peur du sorcier.

Ludivine attrapa la main d'Albus, lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Elle savait que s'il était sûr de lui, il défendrait sa position au maximum. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus, surtout qu'elle se doutait que Scorpius lui avait déjà partagé son avis. Pour elle, ce n'était plus le moment d'aller à contre sens du sorcier.

\- Peut-être que non, répondit-elle avec douceur, mais ne mélange pas tout. Avant d'utiliser le nom de ton père, montre d'abord tes compétences.

* * *

Ludivine finit par rejoindre James dans une salle de classe, comme convenu. Ce dernier l'attendait patiemment, la tête plongée dans un ouvrage. Quand elle entra dans la salle, James l'observa silencieusement poser son sac et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle porta son attention sur lui qu'il ferma son livre, posant ses lunettes sur la table.

\- Tu es partie telle une bourrasque tout à l'heure, fit remarquer le sorcier.

\- Je n'étais pas d'humeur, rétorqua Ludivine en observant le sorcier se lever avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne répondit rien tandis qu'il s'approchait de quelques mètres, posant sur elle un regard réfléchi qui interrogea Ludivine.

\- Tu sais sceller un pacte, Hendell ? demanda James avec curiosité.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? s'insurgea légèrement Ludivine qui fut surprise par sa propre susceptibilité.

\- Ce n'est pas une insulte, défendit James.

\- J'ai fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, Potter, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, bien sûr que je sais sceller un pacte.

James la regarda curieusement en retenant un soupir. Il ne semblait pas comprendre les réactions de Ludivine mais ne dit rien, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Ludivine pouvait cependant deviner ce qu'il pensait. Elle-même se trouvait un peu trop sur la défensive, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait avec tant d'agressivité envers le Gryffondor. Elle s'en voulait presque de le mettre autant à l'épreuve.

James s'approcha un peu plus de Ludivine, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle avant de tendre son bras vers elle. Ludivine dut relever la tête pour regarder James dans les yeux, l'observant un instant avec suspicion avant de tendre son propre bras d'un geste mimétique.

Ludivine enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de James sans jamais réussir à en faire le tour, ce qui fit visiblement sourire James lorsqu'il enserra à son tour le poignet de Ludivine, enveloppant de sa main large la peau de la sorcière.

Ludivine sentit de la chaleur se propager au niveau de son torse lorsque la main de James vint s'agripper fermement à elle, mais elle tenta de cacher son trouble du mieux que possible quand elle leva à nouveau son regard vers James. Il la fixait d'un œil impassible et Ludivine ne sut, comme souvent, interpréter son regard.

\- C'est parti ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Ludivine hocha la tête, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle commença à vider son esprit, se concentrant sur les doigts qui enserraient son poignet. Pourtant, la chaleur qu'elle sentait sous le toucher du sorcier l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Des flashs de sa journée se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sa discussion avec Albus et Scorpius résonnait dans son cerveau. La vision de James rappelant sa baguette sans effort lui traversait l'esprit. Le sentiment d'insécurité qui avait surgi au plus profond de ses entrailles refaisait surface. Tous ces sentiments se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Ludivine, et elle sentait que sa concentration n'était pas suffisante.

Une lueur apparut au-dessus de leurs poignets, mais Ludivine ne la vit pas. Ce ne fut qu'à la remarque de James qu'elle réalisa que le charme avait été lancé.

\- Va falloir y mettre du tien, Hendell, se moqua James.

Ludivine rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'entre eux était apparu un ruban violet dans une lumière claire, légèrement terne et lacéré à de multiples endroits. Le sortilège se rompit et le ruban tomba sur la main de Ludivine. Cette dernière lâcha le bras de James pour le récupérer.

\- Qui te dit que cela vient de moi ? s'indigna Ludivine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu es un livre ouvert et qu'il est facile de voir que tu ne te sens pas à ta place, répondit James d'un ton goguenard. Pour créer un ruban parfait, il faut le vouloir.

\- Je sais sceller un pacte ! s'irrita Ludivine.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, mais le Gyrffondor avait parfaitement réussi à la lire.

\- Je le sais bien, répliqua sèchement James qui s'agaçait de la susceptibilité de la sorcière, mais il va falloir faire du tri dans ta tête si tu veux qu'on arrive à sceller quoi que ce soit.

\- Evanesco, chuchota Ludivine en regardant le tissu disparaître dans des flammes entre ses doigts.

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre à James, levant vers lui un regard orgueilleux qui sembla amuser James. Il la regarda d'un air railleur et Ludivine sentit l'irritation monter en elle. Il savait parfaitement où appuyer pour énerver la sorcière et ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

Elle se contenta de tendre de nouveau son bras vers James qui l'attrapa avec la même fermeté qu'un peu plus tôt, et ils fermèrent de nouveau les yeux afin de relancer le charme. Ludivine se força à vider son esprit, et parvint à mettre de côté le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt.

Ludivine ne réussit cependant pas à balayer ce dernier sentiment d'incertitude, portant sans le vouloir un regard à James qui était concentré. Il émanait une telle assurance du sorcier, une telle quiétude, que Ludivine en fut perturbée. Elle vit avant James la lumière apparaître entre eux, et elle en connut très vite le résultat. Ce qu'elle vit, en effet, renforça sa frustration.

Le ruban qui était apparu était, comme le précédent, lacéré à plusieurs endroits, bien qu'il ait été plus brillant. Ils étaient encore bien loin d'obtenir un ruban parfait pour un pacte solide, et Ludivine sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle lâcha le poignet de James pour attraper le tissu avec une violence qui la surprit elle-même.

\- Hendell ? l'interpella James doucement.

Silencieuse, Ludivine refusa de lever la tête vers le sorcier. Elle portait toute son attention sur le tissu, le faisant disparaître rapidement comme le précédent. Elle se sentait honteuse de ne pas parvenir à effectuer un simple rituel de pacte, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait admis.

Ludivine sentit une pression sur son visage, et fut surprise de voir que James avait placé un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever le visage. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James, elle y vit une bienveillance qui la surprit. Elle constata par ailleurs que le sorcier était bien plus proche d'elle qu'un peu plus tôt, et en rougit tout en se retenant de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Respire, Hendell, chuchota James d'une voix rassurante, ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- J'essaie ! répliqua Ludivine sur un ton irrité.

\- Tu es trop crispée, lui dit James, et même si j'apprécie l'idée qu'être proche de moi te perturbe, il faut que tu te détendes.

Ludivine fusilla James du regard en entendant sa blague, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La raison qu'il donnait n'était peut-être pas la bonne, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison et qu'il fallait qu'elle parvienne à se détendre si elle voulait réussir à aller au bout du charme. Quelque chose l'en empêchait et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

\- On pourrait sceller le pacte avec ces rubans, argua Ludivine dans un souffle.

\- Peut-être, répondit James doucement en retirant son doigt du visage de Ludivine et en faisant un pas en arrière, mais je n'ai aucune envie de sceller un pacte si fragile et je pense que toi non plus. Alors arrête de douter.

\- Ce n'est pas en toi que je ne crois pas, marmonna Ludivine avec honte, sentiment que le regard surpris de James accentua.

\- Tu doutes de toi, Hendell ? demanda-t-il doucement et Ludivine fut étonnée de n'entendre aucune moquerie.

Elle ne répondit pas, fuyant le regard du Gryffondor qui n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Un silence s'installa et lorsque Ludivine releva la tête, elle constata qu'il la regardait d'un air concentré et réfléchi.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit-il doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, faisons le ensemble. Fais-moi confiance, concentre-toi sur moi.

Ludivine ne l'aurait jamais admis à cet instant, mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de faire confiance à James Potter. Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour cela. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'elle doutait déjà d'elle-même. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard de James, dans sa présence, rassura Ludivine, qui sentit ses doutes s'alléger.

James avait de nouveau tendu son bras. Il n'avait pas quitté Ludivine des yeux, et elle lui rendit son regard tandis qu'elle attrapait une nouvelle fois le bras de James, serrant de ses doigts le poignet du sorcier qui refermait les siens sur son avant-bras.

Contrairement aux deux essais précédents, aucun des deux sorciers ne ferma les yeux. Chacun était concentré sur l'autre. Ludivine avait porté toute son attention sur James et fut presque surprise du sérieux qui habitait ses traits. Comme la veille lorsqu'il s'était ouvert sur les raisons qui le poussaient à participer à ce concours, il lui montrait à cet instant qu'ils s'engageaient à deux et qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Une lueur apparut sous leurs yeux au bout de quelques secondes, dans laquelle ils plongèrent le regard. Un ruban se dessina, violet et scintillant, virevoltant en parfait état. Ludivine sentit une légère pression sur son avant-bras, venant de James, et elle devina ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Échangeant un regard ferme, ils se mirent à réciter leur serment.

« Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in ilis. Sic, nec spe, nec metu, ibi incipit et deficit orbis. » *

Comme s'il avait entendu les paroles prononcées par les deux sorciers, le tissu vint s'enrouler avec élégance autour de leurs deux poignets entremêlés. A cette vue, Ludivine ne put retenir un sourire fier et satisfait de se former sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit sa peau chauffer tandis que le tissu la pénétrait pour finalement disparaître.

Le charme prenait fin et le sourire de Ludivine était maintenant rayonnant. Elle adorait la belle magie, et l'ancienne magie avait quelque chose de transcendant et étourdissant qui la bouleversait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers James, elle vit l'expression indéchiffrable qui s'était installée sur ses traits, cohérente avec le regard pénétrant qu'il posait sur elle. Il resta silencieux un instant avant que son expression ne change radicalement.

\- Tu vois, dit-il avec un sourire maintenant narquois, il suffisait de faire un effort.

Ludivine ne répondit rien. Elle lâcha le bras du sorcier, lui faisant toutefois un sourire scintillant. James avait ressorti son ironie, mais Ludivine l'ignora. Elle avait bien compris que le sarcasme était l'essence même de la carapace du sorcier, mais il l'avait suffisamment baissée devant elle pour qu'elle commence à entrevoir le vrai James Potter. Et ce sorcier n'hésitait pas à la soutenir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

Alors Ludivine lui partagea un sourire doux et délicat, qui montrait sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir aidée à sceller ce pacte, avant de relever ses remparts à son tour également.

\- Tout avec toi est un effort, Potter.

* * *

Lorsque Ludivine se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner, son regard s'arrêta sur le tableau d'inscription. Elle constata que son nom avait changé de place pour aller se positionner à côté de celui de James Potter. Un sentiment étrange la parcourut quand elle réalisa dans quoi elle s'était engagée.

Elle sentait encore sa peau la picoter au niveau de son poignet gauche, et elle y porta inconsciemment sa main. La trace du serment resterait plusieurs jours, Ludivine le savait, et elle continuerait à la picoter un long moment.

Elle allait franchir l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand une personne fonça vers elle, lui attrapant la main pour la tirer hors de la pièce. Ludivine se laissa porter par Acca qui l'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de se tourner vers elle, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

\- Allons-nous promener, suggéra Acca avec un sourire, c'est la folie dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Tu as vu le tableau ? rebondit Acca. Je ne sais pas si tu as une idée du nombre de propositions que Potter a reçues, mais savoir qu'il a trouvé sa partenaire fait des vagues.

Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel. Comment cela pouvait rester un sujet pendant autant de temps, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à James comment il vivait ces réactions. Elle avait lâché ses nerfs sur lui, et il n'avait pas bronché, mais elle ne s'était pas intéressée à son cas. Pourtant, Ludivine avait vu pendant des années ce que cette célébrité non-voulue avait eu comme effet sur Albus. L'habitude n'avait pas rendu la chose plus simple à digérer.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Ludivine avec un soupçon qu'elle ne cacha pas.

\- J'ai eu ordre de Malefoy de t'amener aux cuisines, répondit Acca avec malice.

\- Et depuis quand tu passes par mon meilleur ami, dis donc ?

\- Depuis que tu l'as poussé à faire équipe avec moi, Hendell.

Ludivine ne cacha pas son sourire. Elle savait que son amie la connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre quand elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et à cet instant, un excès de jalousie ne faisait pas de mal à Ludivine.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, hein ! gronda faussement Ludivine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Acca en chatouillant la poire du portrait qui marquait l'entrée aux cuisines, mettant un pied à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers Ludivine, il t'en restera toujours un. Je te laisse ce casse-pieds de Potter de bon cœur.

Ludivine rigola en suivant Acca dans les cuisines où de nombreux elfes s'attelaient à produire des centaines de plats.

Les cuisines étaient méconnues de nombreux élèves. L'architecture était particulière, avec des structures verticales triangulées à la façon d'une cathédrale. Les murs étaient habillés de dorures de siècles précédents et s'élevaient en hauteur, quelques arcs encadrant le plafond avec élégance. Une multitude de tables étaient posées, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, et des centaines d'elfes s'affairaient dans tous les sens pour produire des plats à destination de la Grande Salle.

Son attention fut attirée par les rares élèves présents à cette heure-ci. Albus écoutait Scorpius assis face à lui, tout en posant sur Acca, qui commençait à se diriger vers eux, un regard meurtrier.

\- Pourquoi cette tête, Potter ? se moqua Acca en s'asseyant à côté de Scorpius tandis que Ludivine prenait place face à elle.

\- Tu sais que quand le portait est à moitié ouvert, on peut entendre ce que tu dis, Rockwood ? cingla Albus.

\- Je n'ai rien dit que tu ne savais pas déjà, susurra Acca d'un ton acerbe, et puis je n'essayais pas particulièrement d'être discrète.

\- Comme si tu savais l'être, marmonna Albus suffisamment fort pour qu'Acca l'entende.

\- Pardon de ne pas avoir un nom qui fasse que tout le monde me remarque sans que je ne dise un mot.

\- Par Merlin, intervint Scorpius, je comprends pourquoi Ludivine refuse toujours que vous soyez dans la même pièce.

Ludivine se contenta de sourire à Scorpius en remerciant l'elfe qui lui apportait son plat. Elle adorait qu'en cuisine, il soit possible d'être en contact direct avec des elfes de maison. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais accentua son sourire narquois.

\- Tu le sauras pour ces prochains mois où tu fais équipe avec Acca, chantonna Ludivine avec amusement, ne jamais les mettre au même endroit.

Elle était consciente que ses deux amis n'avaient jamais pu se supporter et avait arrêté plusieurs années auparavant de tenter de les réconcilier. Il y avait certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre. Albus et Acca ne s'offusquaient d'ailleurs pas, lucides sur leur relation qui n'existait qu'à travers Ludivine. Albus regardait d'ailleurs la Gryffondor avec moquerie tandis que celle-ci lui montra son majeur.

\- L'un de vous ne survivra pas ce concours, marmonna Ludivine.

\- On te renvoie la remarque, se moqua Albus. J'entends dire que tu passes ton temps à t'insurger contre mon frère.

\- Tu devrais revoir tes sources.

\- Mes sources sont le château entier, Lud, affirma Albus, tout le château parle sur vous deux.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion, Al, se contenta de répondre Ludivine.

\- Ignore-les tous, intervint Acca en empêchant Albus de continuer, c'est bien ce que fait Potter. Et je peux te dire que des remarques et des questions, il en reçoit un paquet.

\- Il les ignore ? demanda Ludivine.

\- Il n'est pas du genre à donner de quoi alimenter les rumeurs, répondit Acca en haussant les épaules tandis qu'elle se mettait à manger.

Ludivine soupira en s'installant plus profondément dans sa chaise. Elle savait très bien que les rumeurs ne faisaient qu'aller et venir sur elle, et que chaque action de sa part alimenterait de nouveau le débat.

\- Je crois que des paris ont été pris entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle sur un duel entre les frères Potter pour avoir Ludivine, rigola Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel, les mises sont sur combien de temps.

\- Par Merlin, sourit Albus, ce sont des gallions qui vont se perdre.

\- Serdaigle parie plutôt sur la durée du binôme, ajouta Acca, ils ne croient pas que vous allez tenir.

\- C'est si agréable quand des inconnus parient sur toi, siffla Ludivine avec irritation. Et Serpentard ?

\- Oh Serpentard ne parie pas, dit Albus avec malice. La plupart te connaît mieux que le reste du château, ils savent que votre binôme a toutes ses chances de gagner. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves de notre maison qui se sont inscrits, et ils vous prennent pour de la concurrence solide.

\- Seule maison intelligente, marmonna Ludivine.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on y est ! s'exclama Scorpius en tapant le dos d'Acca qui se trouvait à côté de lui avec plus de force que voulu, car elle s'étouffa à moitié avec son plat.

-Putain Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Je ne suis pas ton acolyte mec, contrôle-toi.

\- Et pourtant si, sourit Scorpius, tu es mon troisième acolyte depuis hier, Rockwood ! On devrait d'ailleurs s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Acca jaugea Scorpius du regard. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas un souci pour Acca, mais Ludivine savait qu'elle réfléchissait à la façon d'embêter au maximum le sorcier.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, Scorpius.

Ce dernier ne cacha pas son sourire en rigolant. Il s'amusait beaucoup de l'humour de la sorcière qui dégageait une bonne humeur constamment. Puis son visage s'illumina en se tournant vers Albus.

\- On devrait alimenter les paris ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu imagines les gallions qu'on se ferait en faisant croire que tu es jaloux de James ?

\- C'est une idée de génie ! s'enthousiasma Albus en tapant dans la main que lui tendait Scorpius.

\- Hé ! s'indigna Ludivine. Vous n'allez pas vous faire des gallions sur mon dos.

\- Techniquement, c'est sur le mien, argumenta Albus.

\- Et le mien !

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Lud, répondit Albus en passant un bras autour des épaules de la sorcière, on partagera les gallions avec toi.

Ludivine lui jeta un regard désabusé en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes, mais c'était si simple de se chamailler avec eux. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun démon en leur présence.

Elle hésita un instant à leur partager ses doutes et inquiétudes. Elle hésita à interroger Albus sur sa décision concernant la sélection. Albus croisa d'ailleurs son regard hésitant, il allait dire quelque chose quand Ludivine décida que le moment ne se prêtait pas à de tels sujets. Elle lui fit donc un clin d'œil joueur avant de prendre la parole.

\- Dix gallions sur la table et on s'arrange pour faire croire à tout le château qu'Albus et James se jettent sur la gueule avant Halloween.

* * *

Et voici pour le chapitre 10 ! Comment réagissez-vous au pacte que James et Ludivine ont scellé ? J'ai souhaité en faire une scène détaillée parce que je trouve que c'est un engagement fort pour deux personnes qui se connaissent peu, et je me suis un peu créé mon délire. Un avis sur le mécontentement d'Albus et ses scènes avec Ludivine ? J'ai essayé de faire varier les personnages dans ce chapitre.

* J'ai mixé plusieurs locutions latines que j'ai ajustées. Donc la traduction est approximativement « Les temps changent et nous aussi changeons avec eux. C'est ainsi, sans espoir et sans crainte, qu'ici commence et finit le monde. ». Merci de ne pas me taper les doigts s'il y a quelques ajustements à faire :)

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver courant septembre. Au programme : lancement du concours. Pour info, je participe à deux concours d'écriture sur un forum HP et je vais me concentrer dessus ces prochaines semaines avant de boucler le chapitre 11. Je vous mettrai les liens de mes productions quand elles seront publiées, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Bon mois d'août !


	11. Revêches et rebours

Hello, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci a pris du temps car je m'étais concentrée sur deux concours d'un forum HP et maintenant que j'ai publié (presque) toutes mes contributions aux concours, je me suis replongée dans Le vent se lève.

C'est un plaisir de retrouver Ludivine qui m'avait manqué !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Revêches et rebours**

— Jeunes gens, commença le ministre Shacklebolt en s'avançant sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle où s'étaient réunis tous les participants, je vous félicite pour votre participation à ce concours. C'est un événement inédit pour le ministère de la Magie, sachez que nous avons souhaité en faire un moment mémorable pour chacun d'entre vous.

Ludivine ne retint pas un sourire ironique. Ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qui inspirait confiance dans un concours quand on avait une idée des épreuves qui avaient pu composer chaque Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ludivine était persuadée ne pas avoir été la seule à le penser en voyant des sourires s'afficher autour d'elle.

C'était le cas d'Acca et Liz, assises à sa gauche et à sa droite, qui avaient les yeux rivés vers le ministre. C'était également le cas de Scorpius, et Ludivine choisit à ce moment de jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

Tous les sorciers participant au concours avaient été réunis dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard un samedi matin. Parmi les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient également des étudiants étrangers qui avaient pris un portoloin le matin-même, et des sorciers déjà diplômés de second cycle. A première vue, Ludivine avait estimé une centaine de participants, dont une trentaine ne venait pas de Poudlard.

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer les sorciers qui l'entouraient, cherchant son binôme du regard. Et elle le trouva. James Potter, assis entre Fred Weasley et William Milton qui discutaient en ricanant sans réelle discrétion, avait intercepté son regard. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel Ludivine répondit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur le ministre pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ce dernier avait continué de parler et Ludivine rattrapa son discours en cours de route.

— Ce concours sera pour vous un tumulte d'émotions, car c'est face à ses émotions qu'un sorcier révèle sa vraie nature, sa vraie magie. Certains d'entre vous ont choisi de se présenter seuls, d'autres ont choisi de faire équipe. Je suis ravi de voir que le tableau comporte de nombreux binômes, mélangeant jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes, mais surtout mélangeant les maisons de Poudlard.

A ces mots, le ministre ne retint pas son sourire sincère tandis que la directrice McGonagall s'était redressée sur sa chaise avec fierté. Ludivine sentit une tape sur son épaule, et elle constata que Acca arborait le même sourire que la directrice. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais il était vrai que de nombreuses équipes inter-maisons s'étaient formées, comme Liz et Rose Weasley. Acca et Scorpius. James et Ludivine.

— Je ne doute pas, reprit le ministre, que chacun a fait un choix réfléchi. Si vous avez choisi votre partenaire, ou non, en vous appuyant sur les mots nous vous avions partagés, votre choix devrait être le bon.

Connaissance, puissance, confiance. A la pensée de ces trois mots, Ludivine contrôla tout son être pour ne pas se tourner de nouveau vers James, même si elle sentit un picotement à l'arrière de sa tête, se doutant que lui avait dardé sans hésiter son regard sur elle. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais Ludivine ressentait une certaine sérénité face à son choix. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas encore faire confiance au sorcier, mais elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Et elle avait compris que ce dernier voulait la même chose qu'elle : gagner.

Puis, la vraie annonce avait été faite.

— Dans deux semaines aura lieu votre première épreuve, reprit le ministre Shacklebolt de son regard bienveillant. Celle-ci s'inspirera de la connaissance. Certains ont défini la connaissance comme notre représentation de la réalité extérieure et la notion de vérité absolue qu'elle engage. Ce n'est pas seulement une croyance partagée mais une opinion raisonnée universelle. Mais comment cette connaissance vient-elle se greffer à nos actions et notre vision, biaisée par notre expérience de ce monde ? N'en perd-elle pas son universalité ?

Un silence régna lorsqu'il arrêta de s'exprimer, observant son audience d'une expression amusée. Le discours philosophique dans lequel le ministre Shacklebolt s'était engagé avait égaré un certain nombre de sorciers. Ludivine se demandait où il venait en venir, et s'interrogeait sur le contenu de l'épreuve à l'aube des nouvelles informations qu'il leur apportait. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Elle porta son regard sur Acca, qui dégageait un sentiment de détente qui rassura presque Ludivine. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait atteindre ou inquiéter Acca, et la Serpentard se demanda si la sorcière écoutait toujours le ministre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se tourne vers elle avec un grand sourire. Acca écoutait, mais le défi la fascinait plus qu'il ne l'inquiétait.

Quant à Scorpius, il fixait le ministre avec un sérieux qui surprenait Ludivine. Elle qui s'était imaginé que le sorcier adopterait une nonchalance et une détente totale, constatait que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Ce qu'il faut retenir de tout ce que je vous partage, reprit le ministre, c'est que les termes et les concepts ont une signification propre, mais qu'il faut savoir également les appliquer à notre expérience personnelle et la réalité de notre monde qui en découle. La connaissance est une vérité universelle, mais elle ne s'applique pas de façon universelle.

A ces mots, Ludivine s'était finalement tournée vers James, qui avait déjà posé son regard sur elle. Il semblait réfléchir à toute allure, dardant sur elle un regard froid qui interrogea Ludivine avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Ludivine, qui s'était attendue à une expression amusante ou accueillante, constata qu'elle s'était tendue face à sa réaction. Alors quand James lui fit un sourire confiant, elle ne réussit qu'à lui rendre un petit sourire.

Parfois, Ludivine se demandait sur quel radeau elle avait embarqué.

* * *

_Connais-tu ces épis sans grâce,_

Deux semaines. C'était le temps qui était passé entre le moment où Ludivine avait scellé son pacte avec James Potter, et le lancement officiel du concours qui avait eu lieu ce matin. Durant ce temps, les deux sorciers avaient appris à mieux se connaître, et s'il y avait bien un élément central que Ludivine retenait de ces deux semaines, c'était bien ceci : James Potter était un sorcier déconcertant.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, James Potter n'était pas d'une personnalité exubérante. Il était joueur et aimait se faire remarquer, mais uniquement lorsqu'il le décidait. Mais d'une manière générale, le Gryffondor privilégiait le silence, arborant un sourire narquois qui indiquait à qui le voulait qu'il choisissait d'être silencieux et était en parfait contrôle. Puis, quand il estimait que la situation s'y prêtait, il adaptait son comportement. James analysait énormément, Ludivine en prenait conscience.

Au premier abord chaleureux et amical avec tout le monde, son sourire était une façade que ses yeux n'aidaient pas à bâtir. Ses yeux reflétaient la sévérité de son jugement. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Ludivine faisait attention à ce que lui disaient ces iris noisette. Ils lui communiquaient souvent de l'agacement, de l'impatience, et parfois de la douceur et de la bienveillance. Ils restaient quelques fois fixés sur ses mouvements, et d'autres fois évitaient son regard.

James Potter restait toutefois un paradoxe à lui-même. Ludivine le voyait dans le calme du sorcier, mais également dans ses moments de colère.

_Qui, dans une manche glissés,_

Parfois, il lui semblait posé et réfléchi, choisissant d'analyser une situation avant de s'exprimer. Dans ces moments-là, il était capable de déceler les émotions des autres et même de les prendre en compte. Ludivine l'avait compris de nombreuses fois, notamment durant leur scellement de pacte. Son impression avait été confirmée quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient passé une heure dans la Grande Salle une fin d'après-midi à essayer de comprendre en quoi pourraient consister les épreuves et qu'ils avaient évoqué la possibilité que le ministère tente d'identifier leurs peurs pour les utiliser contre eux. James avait vu le mouvement de panique qui s'était créé dans le regard de Ludivine. Il l'avait sentie se tendre, et il avait compris qu'elle n'était ni prête à les partager avec lui, ni prête à les identifier tout court.

Alors James était resté silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur le poignet encore marqué par le pacte de Ludivine. Rien que ce geste avait calmé la sorcière, qui avait arrêté de s'agiter inutilement.

— On n'est pas obligés d'aborder ce sujet maintenant, lui avait-il dit avec prudence.

Ludivine n'avait rien répondu, hochant simplement de la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire d'excuse se formait sur ses lèvres. Oui, son binôme était réfléchi.

_Par leurs poils revêches hissés,_

D'autres fois, James Potter pouvait être protecteur. Ludivine l'avait vu la semaine dernière lorsqu'un sorcier, à l'évidence plus âgé, s'était approché à dîner de Liz et Rose qui discutaient à la table de Gryffondor avec Lily Potter, la petite sœur de James. Ludivine avait tout de suite vu le Gryffondor se tendre quelques sièges plus loin, serrant son gobelet avec force tandis que le sorcier se penchait vers Lily avec une proximité qui n'avait probablement pas été demandée par la jeune sorcière au vu du regard courroucé qu'elle lui lança.

Le sorcier avait souri, passant un bras autour des épaules de Lily qui allait le retirer lorsque, tout d'un coup, le verre qui se trouvait devant le sorcier lui avait explosé au visage. Ce dernier avait reculé abruptement, le liquide se renversant sur sa chemise tandis que lui-même était presque tombé du banc et qu'un cri aigu avait raisonné dans la Grande Salle. Quant à Lily, elle était tout naturellement de la trempe des Potter. Un sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres avant qu'un rire amusé ne se déploie dans sa gorge.

Ludivine avait compris, au sourire qu'arborait James, qu'il était l'auteur du méfait. Il avait tourné la tête vers Ludivine lorsqu'il avait senti un regard sur lui, et son sourire narquois s'était renforcé tandis que Ludivine avait levé un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, le mettant au défi d'afficher un air innocent. A ce moment-là, amusée par les frasques de James Potter, Ludivine s'était demandé à quel moment elle avait commencé à être amusée par les frasques de James Potter, comme ça pouvait être le cas pour Albus et Scorpius, ou bien même Fred Weasley.

Elle ne s'était pas posé la question plus d'une seconde, s'interrogeant plutôt sur la façon dont James avait réussi son coup, étant donné qu'il avait gardé ses mains au-dessus de la table tout le long. Ludivine aurait posé la question au sorcier si elle avait été près de lui, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Acca lui ayant attrapé le poignet pour lui partager quelque chose.

_Grimpent d'autant plus qu'on les chasse ?_

James Potter pouvait également être têtu et orgueilleux, comme pouvait l'être Ludivine, et c'était très souvent à celui qui aurait le dernier mot. Et peu importait qui avait raison.

— Tu es vraiment têtue, lui avait dit James après une session d'entraînement tardive en expirant fortement pour reprendre son souffle.

— Parce que je refuse de perdre ? s'était moquée Ludivine qui s'était assise sur le sol, s'appuyant sur ses mains.

— Tu ne gagnes pas non plus, avait rétorqué James qui s'était installé dans la même position.

— Parce que je n'essaie pas, avait souri Ludivine, amusée.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, avait nargué James avec un sourire moqueur, têtue.

— Pas plus que toi, avait répondu Ludivine en faisant apparaître un coussin sous sa tête pour s'allonger.

Ludivine avait étendu ses bras et avait fermé les yeux, tentant de récupérer un souffle régulier. Les sessions d'entrainement avec James étaient éprouvantes. Le sorcier avait une endurance qui l'impressionnait, mais qui ne la surprenait pas. Ce n'était pas uniquement une question de souffle, mais également de puissance magique. James était d'une constance impressionnante, même si Ludivine ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Perdue dans son souffle irrégulier, elle n'avait pas entendu James se lever. Ce ne fut qu'une minute plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait senti une odeur particulière, que Ludivine avait ouvert les yeux. James la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable, installé sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, une cigarette moldue à la main.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé, Potter, s'était moqué Ludivine.

— Autant que sortir à Pré-au-Lard en semaine et en revenir alcoolisé, avait rétorqué James.

— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, avait objecté Ludivine.

— Une fois où j'ai sauvé vos fesses, avait dit James fièrement.

Encore une fois, c'était la bataille à qui aurait le dernier mot.

— Sacré monsieur le Préfet en chef, avait susurré Ludivine avec amusement.

L'entraînement avait été particulièrement intense, et l'effort physique avait allégé l'esprit de Ludivine. Elle était parcourue d'une euphorie qui avait abaissé ses barrières, et son allégresse avait failli lui faire manquer le regard presque animal que James lui lança à cet instant, un regard qui lui aurait fait peur s'il n'avait pas disparu la seconde d'après, comme si Ludivine l'avait imaginé.

C'était l'une des rares fois où Ludivine avait abaissé ses barrières, se laissant porter par l'allégresse en rigolant ouvertement avec James, et elle sut inconsciemment que c'était la seule fois où James avait également abaissé les siennes. L'un comme l'autre, avait relevé ses bâtisses aussitôt.

_Tels sont, contredisant toujours,_

D'ailleurs, James Potter pouvait parfois être impulsif et sanguin. Ludivine le savait, mais elle se l'était rappelé quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'un ancien élève, Logan Rowle avait-elle appris un peu plus tard, s'était approché d'elle lors du cocktail qui avait suivi le discours du ministre.

Elle avait rapidement senti qu'elle devait se méfier du sorcier. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le regard prédateur qu'il avait posé sur elle ou son sourire canin, mais Ludivine sentit qu'il était dangereux.

— Tu es l'équipière de James Potter ? lui avait-il demandé d'une voix rauque et grave qui impressionna légèrement Ludivine qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Intéressant, avait-il complété en la détaillant du regard.

— Que lui veux-tu ? avait-elle demandé avec une méfiance que Acca dut sentir car elle se positionna de l'autre côté du sorcier, comme pour l'encercler.

Règle numéro une apprise par leurs parents : ne jamais laisser la possibilité à un ennemi de tout voir dans un seul champ de vision. Au loin, Ludivine vit Scorpius interrompre sa discussion avec Lily Potter pour surveiller Ludivine, mais cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'inquiéter son ami.

— Tu étais avec lui, n'est-ce pas, demanda Rowle en ignorant sa question, lorsqu'il a attaqué Justin Selwyn.

Justin Selwyn, Ludivine se souvenait bien évidemment de ce nom. Elle sentit ses épaules se tendre à l'idée que le sorcier s'adresse à elle dans une volonté de vengeance. C'était d'ailleurs très probablement le cas, alors Ludivine ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur ses traits.

— Ce nom ne me dit rien, dit Ludivine avec un sourire insolent qui fit tiquer le sorcier face à elle, suffisamment pour qu'il s'approche un peu plus d'elle.

— Ne me force pas à faire en sorte que tu te souviennes du mien, lui avait-il susurré sur un ton menaçant.

Ludivine sentit de nouveau ses muscles se tendre, mais elle refusait de montrer que les mots du sorcier pouvaient l'atteindre. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut jamais l'occasion car une personne s'était interposée. En un regard, Ludivine vit qu'il s'agissait de James. Les mains dans les poches, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il arborait une mine amusée tandis qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Ludivine, mais celle-ci sentait bien qu'il ne voyait rien d'amusant à la scène.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il comme si la situation avait quelque chose de cocasse. Essaierais-tu de me voler ma partenaire, Rowle ?

— Tiens, Potter, grinça Rowle, tu viens aider ta demoiselle.

A l'évidence, les deux sorciers se connaissaient. Ludivine se douta qu'il s'agissait encore d'une histoire de familles, et elle maudit James pour son nom de famille si réputé. James ne réagit pas au terme demoiselle. Il gardait la même expression amusée, mais Ludivine voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait entendu la menace.

— Ce n'est pas le genre à avoir besoin d'aide, lâcha James d'une légèreté qu'il contrôlait difficilement, encore moins face à des sorciers comme Selwyn ou toi.

— Oh nous en reparlerons pendant les épreuves, ricana Rowle, il me faut bien venger mon ami de toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ludivine s'était tendue. La menace n'était plus un simple sous-entendu implicite, et elle savait qu'il lui fallait répliquer quelque chose, qu'il lui fallait montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle en avait sous le coude. Face à ce genre de personne, le mépris était pour Ludivine la meilleure arme.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que James avait déjà fait un pas en avant, attrapant l'épaule du sorcier d'une poigne ferme avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

— Ose tenter quoi que ce soit, avait réussi à entendre Ludivine sur un ton glacial, et je fais de toi un sorcier mort.

Rowle afficha un sourire narquois, peu impressionné par la poigne de James sur son épaule. Ludivine pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. James avait beau être grand et d'une carrure assez imposante, Rowle l'était encore plus. Ce n'était pas un gabarit bâti par le sport, mais une masse physionomique qui le rendait intimidant.

Ludivine maudit James Potter et son impulsivité. Pour elle, il s'était mis en position de faiblesse à partir du moment où il avait perdu son sang-froid. C'était tout ce qu'attendait le sorcier plus âgé, trouver le moyen de faire pression sur James.

Les deux sorciers avaient maintenu leur regard pendant de longues secondes, sans que personne ne parle. Ludivine sentait que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment, et il était hors de question que son équipier se fasse remarquer en mettant un coup à un autre sorcier.

Alors elle fit le choix d'avancer d'un pas pour attraper le poignet de James. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Ludivine s'enrouler autour de son poignet, James se retourna et croisa le regard de la sorcière. Il soupira légèrement avant de reculer d'un pas, acceptant de battre en retraite devant le sorcier plus âgé.

Leur discussion commençait à se faire remarquer, ils en avaient tous conscience. Alors chacun s'assura que toutes les tensions avaient disparu lorsque la directrice McGonagall s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander de se réunir auprès des autres participants.

_Et contrecarrant quoi qu'on fasse,_

James Potter était bien devenu un interlocuteur quotidien dans la vie de Ludivine. Elle qui avait toujours restreint ce nombre au minimum, apprenait à s'adapter à ce nouveau caractère. Elle avait beau apprendre à le cerner, leur relation n'en était pas moins conflictuelle, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre une décision.

Sur plusieurs aspects, James lui faisait penser à Albus. Ludivine réalisait que son meilleur ami était très semblable à son frère aîné. Cette indifférence aux autres, mais malgré tout ce besoin de montrer qu'ils étaient en contrôle. Là où James jouait d'un sourire, Albus avait un regard clair très expressif qui disait la même chose que son frère.

Ludivine ne savait pas toujours quel James Potter se trouvait face à elle. Il lui semblait qu'il tentait de rester calme et silencieux face à elle, mais Ludivine avait compris comment irriter le sorcier, et elle pouvait en abuser autant que possible selon ses humeurs. Et elle voyait les éclairs qui passaient dans le regard du sorcier, son langage corporel parlant pour lui.

Ludivine cherchait plus régulièrement son contact, et se surprenait à trouver un certain confort dans le regard du sorcier, comme ça avait été le cas ce matin lors de l'annonce. Et d'autres fois, son ton ironique et son regard narquois étaient les dernières choses que Ludivine avait envie de confronter, comme cet après-midi.

_Les fâcheux esprits nés rebours. *_

* * *

Il avait été évident pour James que les propos du ministre sur la première épreuve les incitaient à aller s'enfermer à la bibliothèque. Suite à l'annonce du ministre Shacklebolt, James n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait requis de Ludivine qu'elle le retrouve tous les soirs après dîner pour qu'ils étudient jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Ludivine lui avait ricané au nez, le regardant comme s'il était fou.

James et Ludivine s'étaient interrogés de nombreuses fois sur la forme que prendrait le concours. Devaient-ils réviser leurs connaissances, devaient-ils s'entraîner à attaquer, à se défendre ? Le lancement du concours était censé leur apporter des réponses, c'était ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Mais une chose était certaine pour Ludivine qui repensa au discours du ministre de la Magie, celui-ci n'avait pas apporté de réponse, mais avait même créé d'autant plus de questions. Alors sans réponse, elle ne prévoyait pas de s'enfermer à la bibliothèque sans y réfléchir auparavant.

De toute façon, Ludivine avait déjà décidé de passer une partie de son après-midi à la bibliothèque. Installée à une table, elle avait choisi de s'isoler pour écrire à mère. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et Ludivine était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas reçu de carte postale la semaine précédente, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa mère de rester sans nouvelles. Ludivine était inquiète, et l'inquiétude n'avait pas un bon effet sur elle.

_Ma chère mère,_

_Même si ma dernière lettre est restée sans réponse, j'aime à croire que tu vas bien et que mes envois trouvent leur destinataire. Acca m'a dit que Rachel et Zach étaient rentrés de mission quelques jours plus tôt, alors je suis surprise de ne rien entendre de ta part._

_Le concours lancé par le ministère a officiellement commencé ce matin. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore lu, mais je fais équipe avec James Potter, le frère aîné d'Albus._

Ludivine n'avait aucun doute que sa mère savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Ludivine lui parlait d'Albus depuis des années, autant qu'elle parlait de Scorpius, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler du reste de la famille Potter pour que sa mère en connaisse ses membres.

Ludivine avait été étonnée, quelques années plus tôt, par la réticence de sa mère quand elle avait appris qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le cadet des Potter. Ludivine avait mis ça sur le fait que sa mère ne connaissait pas bien la famille, elle qui avait vécu en France jusqu'à ses vingt ans et avait suivi la guerre de loin. Et sa mère n'avait jamais démenti cette hypothèse. Jusqu'à ce que Ludivine se rende compte au fil des années qu'elle connaissait justement étrangement bien la famille Potter pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu en France sans n'avoir jamais côtoyé Harry Potter ou un membre de la famille Weasley.

Et tout le professionnalisme de sa mère, toutes ses compétences de renseignement semblaient disparaître quand il s'agissait des Potter. Comme la fois où Ludivine lui avait montré une photo de Scorpius, Albus et elle au repas de Noël de leur troisième année, et que sa mère avait lâché sans se contrôler qu'Albus était « le portrait craché de son père à son âge ». Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas posé la question à sa mère qui lui aurait répondu d'un air impassible qu'Harry Potter faisait la une de tous les journaux depuis trente ans.

Mais Ludivine savait, elle sentait, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Elle avait longtemps essayé de comprendre ces incohérences. Elle avait fait d'innombrables recherches et avait tendu de nombreux pièges à sa mère mais celle-ci avait toujours trouvé un moyen d'ignorer le sujet ou de se rattraper. Après tout, sa mère mentait à tout le monde depuis vingt-cinq ans, cachant même à sa fille jusqu'à récemment le vrai fondement de son travail, de ses missions. On ne la piégeait pas comme cela.

_Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser de mon binôme. Il est téméraire et sûr de lui mais je ne suis pas persuadée encore que nous ferons une bonne équipe. Albus dit que son frère et moi sommes trop similaires pour être compatibles, mais je me considère bien moins obstinée que lui !_

_Acca et Liz participent au concours également, et j'espère ne pas avoir à les affronter au cours d'une épreuve. Acca prend toutes les annonces avec le sourire, et je me dis qu'elle fait une bonne équipe avec Scorpius. Je regrette de ne pas les avoir forcés plus tôt à passer du temps ensemble, entre la folie d'Acca et l'humour de Scorpius, on s'amuse bien._

_Liz, par contre, est un peu plus stressée et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la détendre. Il est vrai qu'elle est excellente dans ce qu'elle fait, mais elle n'aime pas s'opposer aux autres. Les concours, les épreuves où il faut affronter d'autres personnes autrement qu'à l'écrit, Liz n'aime pas ça._

_Quant à Evelyn, elle est comme Albus, elle se perd corps et âme dans le Quidditch. Je pense qu'elle veut y oublier ses obligations mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle oublie que les filles et moi sommes également là pour la soutenir. Je ne sais juste pas comment le lui montrer._

_C'est plus facile avec Albus, même si je vois bien qu'il est légèrement tourmenté par les doutes récemment. Quant à Scorpius, je crois qu'il n'a pas reçu de bonnes nouvelles de la maison, mais il n'a pas souhaité en parler. Même si ce n'est qu'une façade, au moins il continue de rire. Peut-être que quand il n'y arrivera plus, il se confiera._

_Au fait, comme nous organisons-nous pour Noël ? Si j'ai raison pour Scorpius, peut-être que le sortir de son cadre familial quelques jours pourrait lui faire du bien, il pourrait venir avec nous ? Je crois que Acca retourne aux États-Unis cette année. Et peut-être serait-il temps que tu rencontres Albus ?_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles, prends soin de toi. Je t'aime._

Ludivine signa la lettre avec incertitude. Elle avait beau être pressée, comme à chaque fois, que sa mère lise la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait en pensant à son silence l'irritait. Comment pouvait-elle s'assurer, sans ces cartes postales, qu'elle allait bien ? Elle ne pouvait jamais savoir, avec sa mère.

— Tu m'as l'air d'apprécier la solitude, Hendell.

Il y eut du mouvement autour de Ludivine et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit James Potter prendre place à côté d'elle. Elle ne retint pas son soupir, s'appuyant dans le dossier de sa chaise pour observer le Gryffondor.

Il la regardait d'un air amusé, attendant sa réaction. Il semblait sortir de la douche, ses cheveux étaient trempés et son t-shirt collait à sa peau, à certains endroits où elle n'avait pas dû être suffisamment séchée. Ludivine laissa son regard se promener sur le torse du sorcier où elle pouvait deviner ses muscles à travers le tissu mouillé, avant de reposer son regard sur le visage de James.

— Et peut-être que j'aimerais profiter un peu plus de sa compagnie, répondit Ludivine.

— Range ta carapace, se moqua James, je sais bien que ma compagnie ne te dérange pas tant que ça.

Ludivine lança un regard désabusé au Gryffondor qui rigola en comprenant le message de la sorcière. Bien sûr qu'il se moquait d'elle, à lui parler d'une carapace qu'il avait lui-même construite plus grosse que celle de Ludivine.

Elle ne répondit pas, peu d'humeur encline à tergiverser avec le sorcier, et retourna à sa lettre tandis que James attrapait le livre qu'elle avait emprunté en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

— _Mémoires de Tiberio Simolion et le Cercle de Brocéliande_, lut James en lâchant un léger sifflement, tu t'intéresses à de grands sujets, Hendell.

Ludivine ne retint pas cette fois un air agacé. Son silence n'en disait-il pas suffisamment sur l'envie et la capacité de la sorcière à tenir une discussion ? Elle récupéra le livre des mains de James et le posa à côté d'elle de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus y toucher, montrant son impatience par un regard irrité.

— Pourquoi tu ne te mêlerais pas de ce qui te regarde, Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec distance.

— C'est un crime de m'intéresser à toi ? rétorqua James avec malice.

— Tu n'es pas en train de t'intéresser, dit Ludivine qui refusait de rentrer dans le jeu du sorcier, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

James se contenta d'un grand sourire en direction de Ludivine qui levait les yeux au ciel. C'était comme parler à un scroutt à pétard, se dit Ludivine en voyant la malice passer dans les yeux du sorcier.

— C'est dur de savoir de quel côté attraper une baguette avec toi, commenta James.

— Si tu crois que c'est plus simple te concernant, marmonna Ludivine en reportant son attention sur sa lettre.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Ludivine continua de relire sa lettre. Quant à James, il se balançait sur sa chaise, observant un œil discret la sorcière concentrée. Ludivine s'en rendit compte quand elle finit sa relecture.

— Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

— Tu préférerais que je m'en aille ? suggéra James avec un sourire.

Ludivine haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse à fournir au sorcier dont le sourire s'agrandit.

— Dire que je pensais qu'on avait franchi une étape, toi et moi, se moqua James.

— Tenir une discussion civilisée avec toi ne veut pas dire que je veux en avoir une tous les jours.

— Moi qui pensais que je te faisais rire ! s'exclama James avec désarroi.

Une nouvelle fois, Ludivine ne répondit rien, fusillant James du regard. Pourtant, elle ne contrôla pas le léger sourire qui commençait à se former sur ses lèvres. Merlin que le sorcier pouvait l'importuner, mais elle commençait à s'habituer à ses frasques.

— Quelque chose me dit, reprit James, que tu es fâchée que je sois intervenu ce matin.

— Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, répondit froidement Ludivine.

Ludivine hésita à relever la tête vers le sorcier, et le regretta aussitôt quand elle vit le regard moqueur qu'il avait posé sur elle.

— Tu n'aimes pas qu'on intervienne pour toi, reprit James comme s'il était légèrement embêté par l'idée, tu dois bien être la seule fille dans ce cas.

— Tu as perdu ton sang-froid, cingla finalement Ludivine qui avait posé sa lettre dans un bruit sec sur la table. Tu as simplement confirmé ce qu'il pensait être un point faible pour toi.

— Je me fiche de ça, répondit James dans un claquement de langue agacé, Rowle est stupide, il ne va pas aussi loin dans sa réflexion. Ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il sache que s'il cherche un adversaire, il en trouvera un de taille en ma personne.

Ludivine grinça des dents. Rempli d'ego, voilà un autre terme qui caractérisait James Potter. Bien sûr, c'était également son cas alors il n'y eut aucune surprise à ce que chacun maintienne son regard face à l'autre. Encore une fois, c'était à qui aurait le dernier mot. Finalement, James eut un sourire, choisissant de battre en retraite.

— Tu t'essaies à la magie élémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? reprit James avec une légèreté qui irrita Ludivine.

Lorsque Ludivine ne répondit pas, il continua.

— Tiberio Simolion était un grand géomancien, il n'y aurait qu'une raison d'emprunter un ouvrage sur sa vie passée.

— C'est pour un cours sur les druides, se contenta de répondre Ludivine.

— Ca m'étonnerait, dit James en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en arrêtant de se balancer sur sa chaise, tu es le genre de sorcière qui pourrait s'essayer à cette difficulté.

Il se stabilisa, approchant son visage de Ludivine comme s'il avait l'intention de lui partager un secret, et Ludivine se demanda un instant si elle rougissait de la proximité du sorcier.

— On pourrait s'entraîner ensemble à la magie élémentaire, chuchota James.

— En quoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Ludivine qui ne cachait pas sa surprise devant la proposition du sorcier qui eut un sourire narquois.

— Moi aussi j'ai voulu gagner en puissance, expliqua James, et la magie élémentaire a été un bon moyen. Ça l'est toujours.

Ludivine savait lire entre les lignes. Il ne lui disait pas uniquement qu'ils pouvaient s'entraîner ensemble à la magie élémentaire, mais également qu'il le faisait depuis un moment. Puis un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de Ludivine. Elle revoyait le Gryffondor en cours de Sortilèges, et la facilité avec laquelle il avait rappelé sa baguette. Elle revoyait le Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, et la façon dont le verre avait explosé au visage du sorcier qui draguait sa sœur. Elle revoyait le Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch, se laissant porter par les bourrasques de vent.

— Tu maîtrises l'air, réalisa Ludivine d'une voix blanche.

— Je m'y essaie, répondit James avec une malice discrète, comme s'il se retenait d'apprécier la surprise de Ludivine.

Ludivine pensa tomber de son siège. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une autre personne autour d'elle s'entraîne à la magie élémentaire. C'était une forme de magie rare et ancienne, dont Ludivine avait entendu parler à force de lire d'innombrables livres. Comment James Potter en avait-il entendu parler ? Et puis, Ludivine pensa à la facilité qu'avait le sorcier à tenir dans les airs, à la prestance qu'il dégageait et à l'assurance qu'il manifestait. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'essayait à l'aéromancie depuis des années.

Un sentiment prit Ludivine aux tripes quand elle comprit que James Potter s'essayait à l'ancienne magie pour augmenter ses pouvoirs. Elle aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment de jalousie à l'idée que le sorcier maîtrise une magie qu'elle ne parvenait pas à discipliner. Mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était une envie d'apprendre avec lui, de partager ses secrets, de formuler des propositions. Un sentiment étrange animait Ludivine.

James s'amusait de la surprise de Ludivine. Il la regardait d'un air narquois, observant tout ce qu'il se passait dans les yeux de la sorcière. C'était comme s'il avait réussi, pour la première fois, à trouver le vrai filon pour amener la jeune femme à s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Mais bien évidemment, rien ne devait être simple pour James Potter, il s'en assurait toujours.

— Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps, lui dit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se lever. Je venais simplement te dire que mon frère aurait besoin d'être raisonné, voilà maintenant trois heures qu'il s'entraîne sous ce vent glacial. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de rigoler avec toi, Hendell.

Et sur ces derniers mots, James Potter tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque. Ludivine le regarda partir, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait tant de questions à poser, tant d'idées à lui partager, tant de propositions à faire. Mais Ludivine se calma aussitôt. Elle avait beau s'habituer au contact de James Potter, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle était prête à révéler ses secrets.

Et pour l'instant, c'était Albus qui importait.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ludivine prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch où, elle le savait, se trouvait Albus. Ce dernier s'était isolé quelques heures plus tôt sur son balai et Ludivine se doutait qu'il ne serait toujours pas revenu. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'Albus passait la majeure partie de son temps sur son balai, s'entraînant à des techniques ou bien réfléchissant à des tactiques.

Ludivine l'aperçut au loin, volant dans les airs en faisant des tours de terrain. Il volait à une vitesse impressionnante, et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il tournait en rond sous ces nuages sombres qui menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment, et ce vent glacial qui s'infiltrait sous les tenues d'automne.

Ludivine regretta ses gants quand elle monta dans les gradins, s'installant sur un siège malgré le vent froid qui sifflait. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de sortir son livre de Botanique qu'Albus fonçait déjà vers elle à une vitesse ahurissante.

Il s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle, posant un pied au sol puis un second avant de se tourner vers elle. Albus passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant un sourire authentique à Ludivine, le genre de sourire qu'elle n'obtenait du sorcier qu'après un enivrement de Quidditch. Mais tout ce que se dit Ludivine, c'était que la passion de son meilleur ami lui ajoutait une certaine attractivité.

— Enfin un sourire, se moqua Ludivine, je pensais que tu ne savais plus comment faire.

— Tu vas attraper froid, la sermonna Albus en ignorant la remarque de la sorcière.

— Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Ludivine, j'avais envie de te voir.

Le sourire d'Albus se renforça tandis qu'il passait un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Ludivine pour réchauffer son bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit Albus.

— Rien qui ne me concerne. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

L'air surpris d'Albus fit sourire Ludivine. Qu'il n'ait même pas conscience qu'il se renfermait fascinait presque Ludivine. Albus, comme Scorpius, choisissait parfois de ne voir que ce qu'il voulait voir.

— Tu ne devrais pas, la rassura Albus.

— Scorpius et moi ne te voyons plus.

— Je t'assure que Scorpius me voit suffisamment pour en avoir marre, ricana Albus, et toi et moi nous voyons moins parce qu'on est tous les deux très occupés.

Ludivine fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai qu'ils se voyaient moins. Depuis le début de leur année, les interlocuteurs de Ludivine avaient multiplié et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir encore appris à répartir le temps qu'elle passait avec chaque personne. Elle avait bien conscience qu'Albus et elle se voyaient moins, d'autant plus que lui avait renforcé ses entraînements solitaires ces deux dernières semaines et qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec James à s'entraîner pour le concours.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, sourit Albus.

Albus lui fit un sourire doux, frictionnant sa main sur le bras de Ludivine tandis que celle-ci laissa sa tête reposer contre la clavicule du sorcier. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, écoutant silencieusement le vent souffler. Puis, au bout d'une longue minute, Ludivine releva la tête.

— Comment prends-tu la nouvelle ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas la question à poser, Ludivine le sut à la façon dont le dos d'Albus s'était tendu. Il posa un regard distant vers elle, avant de soupirer de lassitude.

— Comme une trahison, cingla Albus.

— Il faut que tu acceptes que ton rêve ne soit pas celui des autres, Al.

— Comme toi ?

Ludivine tourna son visage vers Albus, et vit une légère rancœur dans le regard de son ami. Deux jours plus tôt, Olivia Flint avait annoncé son retrait de l'équipe de Quidditch pour se consacrer au concours. Sans aucune surprise, cela avait créé un esclandre dans l'équipe de Serpentard, où de nombreuses indignations avaient fusé. Quitter l'équipe alors que la saison des matchs avait commencé pénalisait l'équipe tout entière, d'autant plus qu'Olivia Flint jouait au poste de poursuiveur et il n'était pas facile de créer une complicité entre poursuiveurs.

C'était un cas qui était arrivé dans toutes les équipes, qui avaient toutes perdu un joueur. Serdaigle et Gryffondor, dont le match approchait bientôt, avaient eu de la chance, de ne perdre que des remplaçants. Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient plus souffert, perdant un attrapeur pour les jaune et noir et un poursuiveur pour les vert et argent. C'était une perte lourde pour les deux équipes. Un poursuiveur devait pouvoir s'appuyer sur ses co-poursuiveurs, leur faire confiance et les comprendre. Il fallait bien plus que quelques semaines pour acquérir cela. Un attrapeur n'avait pas besoin de s'intégrer à une équipe mais il était difficile d'en trouver un bon. Et ça, Ludivine le savait bien.

— Comme moi, confirma Ludivine avec douceur.

Oh Ludivine se souvenait très bien du traitement auquel elle avait eu droit suite à sa démission de l'équipe. Scorpius et Albus lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, en jouant de la froideur comme elle leur avait rarement connu. Ils n'avaient pas compris son choix, mais Ludivine ne leur en avait pas voulu. Elle ne leur avait jamais expliqué.

— Qu'as-tu décidé pour les sélections ?

— Je vais les faire tenir en début de semaine je pense, il nous faut quelqu'un très rapidement.

— Je ne parlais pas de celles-là.

Bien sûr, Albus l'avait déjà compris. Il savait que Ludivine se fichait du futur remplaçant d'Olivia Flint. Que l'équipe de Serpentard se débrouille comme elle le pouvait ! Non, Ludivine parlait des sélections organisées par le club de Flaquemare, l'une des meilleures équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, qui cherchait à recruter un nouveau poursuiveur pour anticiper le départ en retraite de Wigley Chelton.

Lorsque Albus avait entendu parler des sélections par son père deux semaines plus tôt, il avait fortement insisté auprès de ce dernier pour qu'il pousse sa candidature, ce qui avait grandement surpris Ludivine. Elle savait que pour Albus, ces sélections étaient une opportunité exceptionnelle. S'il parvenait à obtenir le poste, il mettrait un pied dans le Quidditch professionnel avant même d'avoir été diplômé de Poudlard. Ludivine n'avait pas envie que cela arrive parce qu'Albus aurait utilisé son nom de famille. Il avait des compétences bien plus grandes que son nom.

— Maintenant que l'offre a été diffusée, répondit Albus, je constate que même au sein de Poudlard, de nombreuses personnes sont intéressées.

— Des personnes qui auraient plus de chances que toi d'y arriver ? demanda Ludivine.

— Va savoir, éluda Albus, mais je m'inscrirai quand ce sera le moment et je tenterai ma chance.

— Que t'a dit ton père ?

— Un jour, sourit Albus, tu rencontreras mon père et il te fera un de ses grands discours sur la valeur d'un sorcier. Il te dira que dans de telles situations, il ne s'agit pas de tout faire pour gagner, mais donner tout ce que l'on a pour s'approcher de la victoire.

Ludivine fit un sourire à Albus. Elle savait qu'Harry Potter avait beaucoup de principes, et que ceux-ci avaient parfois effrayé Albus qui s'était souvent demandé s'il était à la hauteur des attentes de son père. Peut-être, se dit Ludivine, que James avait déjà eu ces doutes également. Mais elle comprenait ce que lui disait Albus, s'appuyer sur toutes nos compétences, sur toutes nos capacités, et non jouer de mille stratégies pour gagner. Albus semblait avoir accepté l'idée, et elle était contente que son ami tente sa chance, acceptant la concurrence et la difficulté que cela pouvait représenter.

Puis le regard du sorcier changea, et Ludivine y vit une certaine mélancolie tandis qu'il éloignait ses yeux de ceux de Ludivine.

— Tu sais que mon père était le plus jeune attrapeur de son siècle ? reprit Albus, le regard perdu sur le terrain de Quidditch.

— Je sais qu'il était particulièrement talentueux, répondit Ludivine doucement, dans l'attente de voir où Albus voulait en venir.

— Ma mère a joué chez les pros pendant des années, continua Albus, mais on compare toujours mon talent à celui de mon père. On ne cherche pas à savoir à quel point je suis bon, on essaie simplement de savoir si je suis aussi bon que mon père.

— Ce n'est pas obligatoirement une mauvaise chose.

— Pourtant, j'ai appris à me définir par ça, répliqua Albus. James me dit toujours que je devrais me détacher de l'image de mon père, que je devrais faire comme j'en ai envie, mais en vérité, ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de montrer que je suis aussi bon que lui.

Albus posa un regard presque craintif sur Ludivine, comme s'il avait peur que ces mots qu'il avait formulés ne le pourchassent à vie. Quant à Ludivine, elle attrapa la main d'Albus, la serrant avec force malgré le vent qui lui brûlait la peau.

Dans leur amitié, ils ne parlaient jamais de ces sujets familiaux qui les hantaient tous les trois. Albus ne parlait jamais de ses doutes liés aux attentes que l'on avait de lui, tout comme Scorpius ne parlait jamais de la maladie de sa mère qui avait failli l'emporter un jour et qui parfois refaisait surface pour tanner les Malefoy, tout comme Ludivine ne parlait jamais de son cadre familial détruit par des questions qu'elle n'avait jamais posées et des réponses que sa mère n'avait jamais arrêté de chercher.

— Ce n'est pas un problème d'avoir cette envie, Al, lui dit Ludivine. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu fasses ton petit bonhomme de chemin sans t'identifier à ton père. Ce que tu as toujours bien réussi à faire jusqu'ici.

— Les gens continuent de m'identifier à mon père.

— Malheureusement, répondit Ludivine avec douceur, ils n'arrêteront probablement jamais.

— James a pourtant réussi à…

— Tu n'es pas James, le coupa Ludivine fermement. Ton frère n'a pas ta passion pour le Quidditch. Il a peut-être réussi à se détacher de ce sport pour ne pas continuer dans les pas de ton père, mais que crois-tu qu'il fait en tentant de devenir auror ?

Albus ne répondit pas, jaugeant son amie du regard. Ludivine savait qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle disait, mais ça ne semblait pas suffire au sorcier qui n'entendaient là que des banalités auxquelles il ne s'identifiait pas. Alors Ludivine choisit d'aller plus loin dans sa psychologie, de s'ouvrir suffisamment à son meilleur ami pour que ses mots lui parlent.

— C'est normal de ne pas réussir à se détacher de sa famille, Al, lui dit Ludivine d'un ton bas. Regarde-moi, reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, j'ai été incapable de faire confiance à une nouvelle personne en six ans parce que j'ai toujours vu ma mère se méfier de tout le monde. J'ai peur des secrets de mes proches parce que j'en ai connus toute ma vie, et je suis hantée par la crainte que mes proches me quittent du jour au lendemain comme mon père a pu le faire.

— Ton père ne t'a pas quittée.

— Il n'est plus là, c'est pareil.

Ludivine n'en parlait jamais. C'était un mot qu'elle n'utilisait pas, c'était une notion qu'elle ne connaissait plus, c'était une pensée qu'elle n'avait jamais. Elle en avait parlé uniquement pour montrer à Albus qu'il n'était pas le seul à être rattrapé par sa famille, que chacun était marqué par son passé, dans ses relations aux autres et dans son rapport à soi-même. Mais sinon, Ludivine n'en parlait jamais. Et Albus le savait, ce fut pour ça qu'il choisit d'alléger la discussion.

— Par rapport à ce que tu disais sur James tout à l'heure, reprit Albus avec une moquerie feinte mais suffisante pour Ludivine, tu sais que James est aussi passionné que moi par le Quidditch ?

— Que Merlin m'en préserve alors, s'exclama Ludivine avec un petit rire, il en parle en tout cas moins que toi !

Albus eut également un petit rire. Il lui semblait que son avenir se jouait ces prochaines semaines, comme celui de Ludivine, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tant bloqué sur ce que les autres attendent de lui et non sur ses propres attentes. L'échec n'existait pas chez les Potter, et ça effrayait Albus qui, maintenant plus que jamais, n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Albus sentit Ludivine s'agiter sur son siège, et il regretta qu'elle ait eu à parler de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la fin de leur quatrième année, lorsqu'ils avaient dû soutenir Scorpius. Le regard plongé sur le terrain de Quidditch, que le vent d'automne avait terni, Albus se dit que l'été les avait définitivement quittés, et une certaine mélancolie avait touché le château, même si ce dernier était animé de l'excitation générée par le concours et le Quidditch. Un début de mois d'octobre normal à Poudlard.

— Le meilleur moyen de te démarquer de ton père, reprit Ludivine avec douceur, c'est en te détachant de son nom et de ne comptant que sur tes compétences, uniquement ça. C'est une chose que ton frère a compris.

* * *

— Tes pensées me rendent morose, Ludivine.

Pourtant, Ludivine n'avait pas dit un mot. C'était peut-être ce qui avait poussé Rose à lui faire cette remarque, tandis qu'elles empruntaient un escalier dans la tour d'astronomie. Il était assez rare que les deux sorcières aient des missions de préfètes ensemble, mais Ludivine appréciait la tranquillité qui l'accompagnait quand c'était le cas. Avec Rose, il n'y avait pas besoin de trop parler ou de faire semblant. La Gryffondor était d'un calme à toute épreuve, et Ludivine le ressentait.

— Désolée, grimaça Ludivine, je pensais au concours.

— Les propos de Kingsley t'ont mis le doute, toi aussi ? demanda Rose avec gentillesse.

— Difficile d'y voir clair, répondit Ludivine, avec ses tirades philosophiques. À croire qu'il a pris une bièraubeurre avec Platon la veille.

Rose eut un rire discret, amusée par le ton sec de Ludivine. Rose était la seule Potter-Weasley à connaître un petit peu Ludivine. Jusqu'à quelques semaines plus tôt, cette dernière n'avait jamais adressé un mot à Fred Weasley et James Potter. Elle avait rarement échangé avec Lily Potter lors de circonstances exceptionnelles, mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait réellement connu que Rose, qui avait très rapidement saisi le caractère de Ludivine.

— Je pense, supposait Rose, qu'il ne faut pas trop essayer de deviner le contenu des épreuves. Ils espèrent recruter des aurors à la fin du concours, alors il s'assureront que rien ne soit prévisible.

— C'est ta mère qui t'a dit ça ? sourit Ludivine qui hésitait à embêter la sorcière sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de recevoir des informations de l'intérieur du ministère.

— Contrairement à bien d'autres, rigola Rose, ma mère sait dire beaucoup de choses avec peu de mots.

— Comme toute femme intelligente, répliqua Ludivine.

— Comme toute femme ! renforça Rose.

Les deux sorcières plaisantèrent d'un rire discret tandis qu'elles tournaient à un angle de couloir.

— Je ne savais pas que Liz était ton amie, fit remarquer Rose.

— On ne l'avait jamais montré avant cette année, admit Ludivine, mais on est amies depuis très longtemps.

— C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, répondit Rose en rigolant. Ce n'est pas facile d'obtenir des informations de sa part, mais j'y arrive petit à petit.

— Liz est discrète, sourit Ludivine.

— Liz est secrète, corrigea Rose, mais je crois qu'elle a ça en commun avec toi.

— Ce doit même être la seule chose que nous avons en commun, dit Ludivine dans un rire léger.

— J'étais persuadée que tu n'appréciais personne en dehors de mon cousin et Malefoy, sourit narquoisement Rose.

— En vérité, confia Ludivine, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir six ans d'amitié avec ces deux-là sans avoir d'autres personnes à qui me plaindre d'eux.

— Je veux bien te croire ! ricana Rose en commençant à prendre une voix grave pour imiter les deux sorciers._ Scorpius, on mange et boit Quidditch ? Avec plaisir Albus, respirons également Quidditch histoire de s'assurer qu'on s'étouffe bien sur nos tactiques de Souafle !_

Ludivine éclata d'un rire fin. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre se moquait avec un tel humour de l'obsession de ses deux amis pour le Quidditch, et elle était à l'aise à l'idée que ce soit la cousine d'Albus. Même si Ludivine connaissait peu Rose Weasley, il lui avait toujours semblé que celle-ci était d'une bienveillance et d'une sincérité évidente.

— Ils se sont bien trouvés, dit Ludivine.

— Ah ça ! sourit calmement Rose comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Ludivine. Albus se cherchait beaucoup avant de vous rencontrer. Il était proche de ses cousins, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait la folie qui correspondait à la sienne comme c'est le cas avec Scorpius, et il n'acceptait la douceur ou les critiques de personne autant qu'il les accepte venant de toi.

Ludivine ne répondit rien, se contentant d'échanger avec Rose un sourire. Cette dernière lui avait déjà confié une fois qu'elle était contente qu'Albus les ait trouvés, elle et Scorpius. Bien sûr, Ludivine avait déjà remarqué la faible inclination du clan Potter-Weasley à se faire des amis fidèles.

— Tu sais que tu as créé un sacré boucan dans la famille ? reprit Rose avec un sourire.

Ludivine porta un regard interrogateur sur la sorcière dont le sourire s'agrandit.

— Personne n'aurait pensé que James pourrait faire équipe avec une personne extérieure à la famille, en dehors de William, expliqua Rose. Tous les cousins se demandent comment ça a pu arriver, et je ne te parle même pas des adultes.

— Les Potter-Weasley et leur propension à se mêler de tout, grinça Ludivine qui n'avait jamais apprécié cet aspect.

— Nous sommes une famille unie, dit Rose en haussant les épaules, comme si elle ne comprenait pas l'agacement de Ludivine, on se soutient beaucoup et ça implique parfois de se mêler de la vie des autres.

C'était bien un principe que Ludivine ne comprenait et n'acceptait pas, même si ce qui la surprenait d'autant plus était l'abnégation des membres de cette famille. Ils avaient tous admis que la transparence était normale entre eux et donc ne s'indignaient pas que tout le monde soit au courant de tout.

— James aussi est très secret, reprit Rose d'un air pensif.

— Vraiment ? demanda Ludivine avec dérision. Je le trouve un peu trop expansif.

— Rarement sur ce qu'il pense réellement, la contredit Rose. Il dit beaucoup de choses avec humour et ironie mais ne partage jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment, et je ne suis pas sûre que même Fred, parfois, sache ce que James pense.

— Pourtant, cingla Ludivine, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un avis et de l'affirmer, à croire qu'il n'attend que qu'on le contredise et commence un argumentaire.

Rose posa un regard pensif sur Ludivine, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que la Serpentard lui disait, et Ludivine sentit un pic de stress monter en elle. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Rose comprenait quelque chose qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à saisir ?

— Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai proposé à Liz de faire équipe avec moi, Ludivine ?

— Parce que c'est une bonne sorcière ? proposa au hasard Ludivine.

— Parce que j'ai estimé que c'était la sorcière qui me correspondait le mieux pour m'imaginer gagner.

Ludivine ne répondit rien, interrogeant Rose du regard. Cette dernière sourit avec amusement avant de reporter son attention sur les couloirs vides qu'elles traversaient.

— Et donc connaissant James, reprit Rose, je me demande bien ce qui l'a convaincu de te proposer de faire équipe.

De nouveau, Ludivine leva les yeux au ciel, sentant sa nuque la picoter de nervosité. Elle n'aimait les commentaires qu'elle recevait, ayant le sentiment qu'on se mêlait de sa vie tout en se mêlant de celle de James.

Néanmoins, elle comprenait l'interrogation de Rose. Qu'est-ce qui avait convaincu James Potter de faire équipe avec elle ? Elle avait entendu de nombreuses choses ces dernières semaines, qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement bien vécues, notamment que Ludivine avait charmé James, grâce à un sortilège, à une potion, ou bien simplement à force de le côtoyer. Quelle chance avait-elle d'être amie avec Albus et maintenant binôme de James ! avait-elle entendu.

Ludivine eut un sourire à cette pensée. Personne n'avait compris. Ce n'était pas une question d'ensorcellement, ni d'attirance ou d'affection. C'était la seule chose dont Ludivine était sûre, la seule chose qui faisait sens pour elle, James Potter avait fait son choix lorsqu'il l'avait vue manier sa baguette avec contrôle. Cette idée, qui faisait tout son sens pour Ludivine, semblait cependant incompréhensible pour les autres. Mais Ludivine ne prévoyait pas de l'expliquer, ça ne regardait personne.

— N'hésite pas à lui demander la prochaine fois que tu le croises, souffla Ludivine.

* * *

Lorsque Ludivine retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard à une heure tardive, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde. Albus et Scorpius n'étaient pas dans les parages, et elle ne doutait pas que les deux sorciers se détendaient dans leur dortoir. Ludivine décida de faire de même, avant qu'on ne l'interrompe.

— Hendell, la héla-t-on.

Ludivine se figea une demi-seconde, cachant sa surprise à l'idée qu'Ethan Nott l'interpelle. D'un air poli mais sec, elle se tourna vers le sorcier qui était installé sur l'un des fauteuils du style Louis XIV, au dossier haut et légèrement incliné vers l'arrière, couverts d'étoffe de velours vert, qui peuplaient la Salle Commune.

Il la fixait d'un air inflexible, même si Ludivine aurait juré voir les pupilles du sorcier s'agiter. Elle hésita un instant à s'approcher, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement échanger de mots cordiaux avec le sorcier.

— Arrête d'hésiter Hendell, lui dit Nott avec moquerie, plus vite je t'aurais parlé, plus vite je te laisserai tranquille.

Ludivine ne retint pas un regard froid devant l'ironie du sorcier, mais décida tout de même de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'à côté, prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

— Lucas m'a dit que tu t'étais gentiment fait aborder par Logan Rowle.

— Il a cherché à me faire peur, répondit Ludivine, à cause d'un historique entre sa famille et les Potter.

— Comme pour un grand nombre de familles de sang-pur, répondit Ethan d'un air pensif.

— Que veux-tu, Nott ? demanda sèchement Ludivine.

Elle sut, au sourire amusé d'Ethan, qu'il appréciait sa franchise, mais Ludivine se méfiait toujours du sorcier. Comme elle l'avait répété plusieurs fois à Evelyn, Ethan Nott était un sorcier respectueux et peu intéressé par les histoires de sang, mais ça n'empêchait pas Ludivine de se méfier de lui.

— Dis-moi, Hendell, reprit Ethan, penses-tu que ton amie annulerait les fiançailles si elle le pouvait ?

Ludivine ne cacha pas sa surprise devant la question de son aîné. Ce n'était pas tant la question posée que l'air sérieux du sorcier qui l'interrogea.

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

— De la simple curiosité, répondit Ethan d'un air narquois, j'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur ma fiancée.

— Dans ce cas, rétorqua Ludivine, tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle.

Ethan se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, et Ludivine se demandait pourquoi il posait cette question à laquelle il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Il était hors de question que Ludivine ne dise quoi que ce soit qui pourrait causer un potentiel tort à Evelyn, même par inadvertance.

Ethan posa un regard pensif sur Ludivine, se caressant le bas du visage dans sa réflexion. Puis il se pencha abruptement vers Ludivine, approchant son visage de la jeune fille qui retint un mouvement de recul.

— Tu devrais te méfier de Rowle, lui dit Ethan.

— Je l'avais compris lorsqu'il m'a menacée, maugréa Ludivine.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que certains sorciers participent à ce concours, Hendell ? demanda Ethan sur un ton de confidence.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, se demandant où le sorcier voulait en venir. Pour elle, certains participaient pour atteindre leurs objectifs, comme James, Liz ou elle, et d'autres participaient pour relever le défi, comme Acca et Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à d'autres motifs.

— Pour des sorciers comme Rowle, reprit Ethan pour éclairer Ludivine, ce concours est un moyen de mettre un pied dans le ministère. Parce qu'il n'y a que de l'intérieur que l'on connaît réellement son ennemi.

— Tu penses que Rowle est un mauvais sorcier ?

Ethan fit un sourire mystérieux à Ludivine, reculant dans son fauteuil tandis qu'il gardait son regard amusé sur elle.

— Je pense que toutes ces attaques ont un auteur, se contenta de répondre Ethan, et qu'on n'a pas éradiqué les mauvais sorciers en détruisant Voldemort.

— Et toi, demanda Ludivine, qu'es-tu ?

— J'aime à croire que je suis la meilleure version de moi-même.

Ludivine jeta un regard suspicieux au sorcier. Ses propos avaient-ils même un sens, elle se le demandait bien. Oh bien sûr, elle avait compris le message, ce n'était pas en posant la question qu'elle aurait une réponse. Mais ça convenait à Ludivine. Elle était de toute façon de ceux qui pensaient que seuls les actes révélaient la vraie nature de l'Homme.

— Pourquoi me conseilles-tu ?

— Je préfère t'avoir de mon côté, sourit Ethan, le jour où les amies d'Evelyn donneront leur avis sur l'une de nos disputes.

— C'est joyeux, se moqua Ludivine, si tu imagines déjà les disputes que vous aurez.

— Je serais un idiot de penser qu'Evelyn m'écoutera comme je le demande, lui répondit Ethan avec amusement.

Sur cela, Ludivine approuvait le sorcier. Qu'il ait conscience de cela fit sourire Ludivine. Ethan Nott n'était pas idiot, et il semblait avoir décidé de considérer Evelyn comme son égal. Cette idée conforta Ludivine dans son avis qu'Ethan Nott n'était pas le pire héritier de sang-pur sur lequel son amie aurait pu tomber.

Ludivine entendit un léger piaillement qui détourna son attention d'Ethan Nott. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite chouette à la fenêtre semi-enterrée de la Salle commune, qui apportait de la lumière en hauteur, Ludivine se dépêcha de se lever pour débloquer la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. La chouette s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur, déposant une lettre dans les mains de Ludivine qu'elle regarda aussitôt.

Quelques mots étaient inscrits, qui lui firent oublier Ethan Nott et ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Une seule chose importait : sa mère lui avait apporté des nouvelles. Sa mère allait bien.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis ;) à très vite !

* _Les esprits revêches_, Henri-Frédéric Amiel, extraits du recueil Il penseroso (1858)


	12. La connaissance Partie A

Hello, je suis de retour (je vous épargne la blague sur le mauvais tour) ! Ce chapitre narre la première épreuve du concours, enfin ! J'ai divisé l'épreuve en deux chapitres pour ne pas me restreindre en longueur. La deuxième partie est déjà écrite et arrivera dans quelques jours.

Un grand merci à **Kirbille** et **Cole Stewart** pour vos reviews.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – La connaissance, Partie A**

Ludivine n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'elle avait réalisé que l'on pouvait perdre un être cher en un instant.

Elle n'oublierait jamais cet instant, où cette réalisation lui avait sauté aux yeux. Elle avait douze ans, et se souvenait du soleil radieux qui commençait à décliner alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues piétonnes du Paris moldu. Acca se tenait à côté d'elle, lui montrant l'arc-en-ciel qui s'était formé une fois que la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Les parents d'Acca, Rachel et Zach, se tenaient un peu plus loin, et rigolaient avec la mère de Ludivine qui mettait un pied hors du restaurant asiatique où ils avaient tous dîné. Acca et Ludivine avaient commencé à s'avancer, marchant sur les rues pavées avec insouciance. Acca avait lancé un défi, à savoir laquelle sauterait le plus fort dans les flaques d'eau formées par la précédente pluie, et éclabousserait le plus le sol autour.

Acca gagnait, de façon incontestable. Elle était trempée et éclatait de rire tandis que sa mère la grondait, un peu plus loin. Ludivine regardait son amie taper dans ses mains d'excitation, lorsqu'elle avait senti un regard sur elle. À partir de là, tout était allé très vite. Ludivine ne se souvenait pas de toute la scène, mais certains flashs n'avaient jamais quitté son esprit de jeune enfant.

Un éclair avait volé vers Acca et elle, mais n'avait jamais atteint sa cible. Il avait été dévoyé vers un vélo garé à côté, et Ludivine revoyait encore l'aspect cramé de l'objet moldu après que le sort l'a touché. Ludivine avait entendu son nom être hurlé, celui d'Acca également. C'étaient leurs mères, mais leur cri n'était pas teinté d'inquiétude. Il y résonnait une détermination, une volonté de les protéger que Ludivine n'oublierait jamais.

Ludivine ne se souvenait pas du visage du sorcier qui les avait attaqués. Était-il seul ou y en avait-il une dizaine, Ludivine n'en savait rien. Était-ce un homme ou une femme, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle n'accordait aucune attention à ces détails. Elle se souvenait qu'un bras masculin était passé autour de son estomac, Ludivine avait reconnu Zach à cet instant. Il l'avait attrapée par la taille, et avait fait de même avec Acca. Alors qu'il éloignait les deux jeunes sorcières, Ludivine avait vu sa mère s'avancer, pour engager le duel.

Ludivine n'oublierait jamais le regard déterminé de sa mère à cet instant, la main ferme qu'elle avait levée pour lancer un sortilège offensif, la posture défensive et inflexible qu'elle avait tenue. Sa mère lui avait semblé si forte à cet instant, Ludivine ne l'oublierait jamais.

Elle ne se souvenait plus non plus des témoins, ou des actions de son ou ses attaquants à ce moment-là. Elle se souvenait uniquement d'avoir vu un éclair foudroyant voler en direction de sa mère, la touchant de plein fouet. Ludivine avait entendu sa mère hurler de douleur, elle l'avait vue se tenir l'estomac avec difficulté. Elle avait vu sa mère presque tomber sur ses genoux, avant de sentir qu'elle transplanait avec Acca et Rachel.

Elles avaient atterri dans la maison de famille de Ludivine. L'enfant qu'elle était se souviendrait toujours du sentiment d'éternité qu'elle avait ressenti durant la minute qui avait suivi et qui n'avait montré aucun signe de sa mère. Tant de choses étaient passées dans son esprit durant cette minute. Tant d'horreurs.

Finalement, sa mère était apparue, soutenue par Zach. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés, elle à l'estomac, et lui à la tête. Leurs blessures semblaient profondes, et dans ce grand salon dans lequel Ludivine aurait dû se sentir en sécurité, elle avait connu l'un des pires moments de sa vie.

A cet instant, ça avait été la cohue. Inquiet, Zach avait hurlé aux deux jeunes sorcières d'aller ailleurs. Sa mère s'était allongée dans le canapé, le souffle court et Ludivine avait gardé son regard rivé sur le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle tandis que Rachel accourait pour la soigner.

Ludivine avait douze ans. Le geste le plus utile qu'elle avait eu à ce moment avait été d'attraper la main d'Acca et la serrer avec force pour la rassurer. Durant les premières secondes, Ludivine avait pensé perdre sa mère, jusqu'à ce que Rachel soupire de soulagement, quelques minutes plus tard. Aucun adulte ne faisait attention à Acca et elle maintenant.

Ce n'était pas un sentiment de solitude que Ludivine avait ressenti à cet instant, non, Acca était là. Ce n'était pas non plus un sentiment de peur à l'idée de perdre sa mère, non, cette dernière respirait encore. C'était un simple sentiment d'impuissance, en constatant que la situation pouvait lui échapper des mains en un instant, qu'elle pouvait y perdre une personne qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Rien faire pour sauver les meubles quand tout s'effondrait.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été traumatisée par ce sang qui s'était écoulé du corps de sa mère, mais Ludivine aurait peut-être reconnu être dans le déni si on le lui avait pointé du doigt. Cependant, alors qu'elle revoyait sa propre impuissance, Ludivine repensait à la détermination de sa mère, à son courage et sa fermeté lorsqu'il avait fallu affronter le danger.

Pour l'enfant qu'elle était, qui avait été élevée par une femme courageuse et déterminée, ce sentiment d'impuissance représenterait toujours le plus grand moment de faiblesse qu'elle avait pu vivre. Pour la fille qu'elle était, qui avait toujours admiré sa mère, ce risque de ne pas la voir se relever représenterait toujours son pire cauchemar. Pour la sorcière qu'elle était, à qui l'on avait toujours dit de ne pas baisser les bras, ce duel représenterait toujours une inspiration. Les bras étaient faits pour attaquer et se défendre, et non pour être baissés.

« _Cela semble toujours impossible, jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse._ » Nelson Mandela

— Toutes les équipes peuvent se mettre en place.

Ludivine n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'elle avait réalisé que l'on pouvait perdre un être cher en un instant. Elle avait ressenti de la peur, mais n'oublierait jamais que la détermination de sa mère avait vaincu sa peur à elle, et Ludivine s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une situation où sa plus grande compagne serait son impuissance.

— C'est à nous, Hendell, signala James à côté d'elle pour la sortir de ses pensées. Avance-toi.

Ludivine reprit conscience du monde autour d'elle et posa son regard sur James Potter qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Le dos droit, le visage fermé, il ne regardait pas Ludivine, concentré sur son environnement qu'il analysait avec minutie. Le Gryffondor se tenait avec allure. Il semblait prêt à affronter tout ce qui se tiendrait face à lui, et Ludivine se sentit presque chanceuse de ne pas avoir eu à s'opposer à lui.

Une centaine de sorciers se tenait autour de Ludivine et James, alors qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la première épreuve du concours organisé par le ministère. Toutes les équipes avaient été réunies dans le parc de Poudlard, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

C'était le grand jour, James était silencieux, Ludivine était pensive. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux équipes qui se tenaient autour d'eux. Certains chuchotaient entre eux, d'autres ricanaient silencieusement, d'autres encore rigolaient sans s'en cacher. Mais James et Ludivine n'échangeaient pas un mot. Ce n'était pas leur complicité qui les unissait, mais leur silence.

Ludivine n'avait pas écouté le discours de Gawain Robards, ancien Chef du Bureau des Aurors avant que Harry Potter ne prenne sa suite, mais en avait saisi les grandes lignes. Ils seraient livrés à eux-mêmes lors de cette épreuve. Personne n'aurait de vision sur ce qu'il se passerait dans la forêt et c'était à chaque équipe de se débrouiller pour en sortir.

Chaque équipe devait récupérer trois flammes pour réussir l'épreuve. Comment trouver ces flammes, c'était la question que tous les participants semblaient se poser. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient eu était le suivant : utilisez vos connaissances, mais faites avant tout preuve de sagesse.

Comme toutes les autres informations qui leur avaient été données concernant cette première épreuve, Ludivine avait du mal à en discerner l'essentiel. Utiliser ses connaissances, encore fallait-il les avoir. Et comment savoir lesquelles seraient utiles dans la forêt interdite. Quant à la sagesse, comment se couplait-elle aux connaissances.

Ludivine soupira. Elle n'aimait pas manquer d'informations, et pour rien au monde aurait-elle posé la question à James qui affichait un regard dur et déterminé qui n'inspirait aucun confort à la sorcière. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun doute que son expression à elle devait être aussi fermée que celle du Gryffondor.

Ludivine s'avança, suivie de près par James, jusqu'à un cercle qui avait été tracé à la baguette dans l'herbe. Dans ce cercle se tenait un objet en lévitation à hauteur de poitrine, une broche de la forme d'étoiles en collision. Toutes les équipes avaient fait ainsi, un objet différent pour chacune. C'était un portoloin qui les amènerait quelques mètres plus loin, au cœur de la forêt.

Des étoiles en collision, Ludivine ne retint pas son sourire en voyant la broche. Elle leva son regard sur James. Comme elle, ce dernier était imperturbable. Le regard fixé sur le portoloin, Ludivine pouvait sentir dans la sévérité de son expression toutes les pensées qui se promenaient dans son esprit. Il était impressionnant, mais Ludivine ne l'aurait jamais admis.

James dut sentir un regard sur lui car il releva la tête vers elle, et quand il croisa le regard de la sorcière, c'est toute son expression qui changea aussitôt, passant d'une concentration absolue à une ironie forcée.

— Tu m'as l'air tendue, Hendell, sourit James avec une légère ironie.

— Concentrée, se contenta de répondre Ludivine, comme toi apparemment.

James ne répondit rien, mais Ludivine vit son regard se durcir de nouveau à l'idée qu'elle puisse sentir son stress. James, comme Ludivine, n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, et l'idée qu'une autre personne puisse comprendre et interpréter ses émotions en était déjà une. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre n'affichait rien d'autre que de la concentration.

La concurrence était élevée, mais ça n'inquiétait ni James, ni Ludivine qui savaient que la forêt regorgeait de créatures plus dangereuses que les participants. Ils se demandaient surtout ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Il n'y aurait pas de dragon dans cette épreuve, mais Ludivine, tout comme James, savait qu'il y avait bien pire qu'affronter des créatures effrayantes, comme par exemple affronter ses peurs et découvrir qui l'on est face à elles.

Ludivine posa sa main sur la broche, ce que fit également James. Aucun des deux ne réagit lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, créant une vague de chaleur qui se propagea bien au-delà de leur toucher. Aucun des deux ne parla lorsque l'auror Robards demanda si les participants étaient prêts à commencer leur épreuve. Aucun des deux ne protesta lorsqu'un gong se fit entendre et que la broche s'activa, les transportant dans un mouvement de vent ailleurs que dans le parc du château.

« _La connaissance parle mais la sagesse écoute_. » Jimi Hendrix

En quelques secondes, James et Ludivine avaient été transportés au sein de la forêt interdite. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, et Ludivine lâcha aussitôt la main de James. En un simple coup d'œil, elle comprit qu'ils avaient été déposés à une croisée des chemins.

Sombre et profonde, la forêt s'étendait d'un côté dans l'obscurité. Elle était dense, constituée d'innombrables arbres, aux troncs hauts et aux souches épaisses. La verdure n'avait plus de place dans cet espace où la terre dominait. La lumière du jour n'avait pas réussi à se frayer un chemin dans cette partie de la forêt, et Ludivine dut plisser les yeux pour voir au loin, mais quelque chose en elle l'incitait à s'éloigner de cette pénombre mystérieuse.

Lumineuse et paisible, l'autre versant de la forêt s'opposait à ses profondeurs inquiétantes. Les arbres bas et peu feuillus servaient d'habitacle à une large biodiversité, et Ludivine pouvait apercevoir au loin une large clairière, somptueuse. Cette partie de la forêt était emplie d'une clarté qui inspira confiance à Ludivine.

C'était décidé, Ludivine voulait aller vers la lumière. C'était sans compter sur James, qui se mettait en marche silencieusement vers les profondeurs de la forêt, sans demander l'avis de Ludivine. Cette dernière l'alpagua avant qu'il n'ait pas pu faire un pas de plus.

— Où vas-tu Potter ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

— Je m'éloigne de la lisière, Hendell, lui répondit James, nous aurons plus de chances au cœur de la forêt.

— Le cœur de la forêt est dangereux, argua Ludivine, pourquoi nous compliquer la tâche ?

— Toutes les équipes se dirigeront vers la lisière, où elles seront plus en sécurité, rétorqua James comme si c'était une évidence, il faudra se battre pour toute flamme à trouver.

Ludivine soupira, évitant le regard de James tandis qu'elle reconnaissait mentalement qu'il avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon d'obtenir ces fameuses flammes, et c'était une stratégie de s'éloigner des autres participants pour ne pas avoir de concurrence. Ludivine tut sa crainte, ce sentiment profond qui lui signifiait que les créatures qui peuplaient le cœur de la forêt pouvait être bien plus dangereuses que leurs concurrents, mais elle suivit James d'un pas silencieux.

Ils marchèrent durant un bon quart d'heure, dans un silence qui ne dérangeait ni Ludivine, ni James. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la forêt, l'air se rafraichissait et une brume commençait à se former. Les arbres paraissent de plus en plus hauts, cachant le ciel qui se composait maintenant uniquement de feuilles grises pour James et Ludivine.

Ils marchaient sans réellement savoir ce qu'ils recherchaient, tandis que leur environnement devenait de plus en plus sombre. Ludivine commençait à entendre des bruits qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, tandis que James avançait avec ce même air impassible, renforçant sa vigilance au fur et à mesure que leur champ de vision se réduisait. Il devenait progressivement difficile de voir quoi que ce soit autour d'eux, et Ludivine hésita à proposer à James d'arrêter d'avancer.

— Lumos, lâcha James silencieusement.

— Potter, l'interpella Ludivine, tu es sûr qu…

Ludivine s'interrompit, tandis qu'un bruit fracassant se faisait entendre. Un hurlement strident, qui semblait appartenir à un homme, résonna et Ludivine sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de sa douleur. Elle distingua toute la souffrance dans ce cri. Aussitôt, des bruits de combat retentirent, ils ne semblaient pas se tenir si loin d'eux, et Ludivine et James se demandèrent d'un regard s'ils devaient en trouver la source.

Finalement, des piétinements se firent entendre. Des piétinements sourds et imposants de créatures qui se rapprochaient de leur position à une vitesse foudroyante. Au fil des secondes, ce bruit ravageur s'accentua et ce fut James qui réagit le plus vite. En une demi-seconde, il attrapa Ludivine par le bras, la plaquant violemment contre un tronc d'arbre suffisamment large pour les cacher. Il posa une main sur la bouche de la sorcière qui commençait déjà à protester tandis qu'il murmurait un finite pour éteindre sa baguette dans son autre main.

La lumière disparut autour d'eux, et Ludivine l'en remercia mentalement alors que les piétinements s'arrêtaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Un hurlement de colère résonna, et Ludivine constata d'un mouvement des yeux qu'il s'agissait non pas d'êtres humains mais d'un troupeau de centaures.

Six centaures se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, et l'un d'entre eux était visiblement blessé. Cachés par le large tronc d'arbre, James et Ludivine restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, attendant de voir ce que les créatures faisaient. Elles étaient toutefois trop concentrées sur leur camarade blessé pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

— Tu m'écrases, Potter, grinça Ludivine dans un murmure au bout de plusieurs minutes.

— Réjouis-toi que ce soit mon torse et non un sabot de centaure, argua James

— Je m'en serais moins plainte, marmonna Ludivine qui tentait de se dégager de la poigne du sorcier.

— Tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te plaindre ! s'exclama James qui empêcha Ludivine d'attirer l'attention sur eux en attrapant ses deux poignets.

Malgré la pénombre autour d'eux, Ludivine sut que James avait deviné son regard noir, tout comme elle devinait le sourire narquois du jeune homme. Il était particulièrement proche d'elle, et Ludivine sentait ses joues chauffer. La proximité avec James ne la dérangeait en réalité pas tant que ça. Dans le noir, il ne pouvait pas voir son rougissement. Il pouvait probablement sentir l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, et c'était bien pour cela que Ludivine s'était plainte, pour qu'il assimile son rythme cardiaque à de la colère, à de l'adrénaline.

— Allons les aider, suggéra Ludivine en entendant l'énième plainte lancinante du centaure.

— Il en est hors de question, répliqua James, ils nous tueront.

— On ne leur veut aucun mal, revendiqua Ludivine qui n'aimait pas que le sorcier lui dise quoi faire.

— Ils ne le savent pas, rétorqua James en relâchant sa pression sur Ludivine. Regarde-les bien, l'un des leurs a été blessé par un sortilège magique. Si ça se trouve, ils penseront qu'il s'agit de nous.

— Il suffit de leur dire qu'on veut les aider, dit Ludivine sur un ton obtus en se décalant de l'arbre.

De nouveau, James l'attrapa par le coude, la plaquant de nouveau contre l'arbre. Ludivine aurait lâché un cri qui aurait attiré les centaures si James n'avait pas de nouveau couvert sa bouche de sa main. Sa poigne était plus forte qu'auparavant, l'empêchant de bouger, et Ludivine n'appréciait pas la démonstration de force dont le Gryffondor faisait preuve. Elle se contenta cependant de le fusiller du regard tandis qu'il approchait dangereusement son visage du sien.

— Le thème de l'épreuve est la connaissance, Hendell, dit James d'un calme imperturbable. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de vérités universelles mais également des croyances s'appuyant sur de bonnes raisons.

James s'interrompit, fixant Ludivine d'un regard sévère. Il retira sa main de la bouche de la sorcière, et cette dernière se retint de lui hurler dessus. Pour qui se prenait-il, à faire preuve d'autorité et de force physique sur elle ? Mais avant tout, pour qui se prenait-il, à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ? Cependant, Ludivine n'eut pas le temps de partager sa pensée.

— S'ils croient qu'on les a blessés, reprit James, et qu'ils nous pensent être une menace, c'est alors une connaissance pour eux que nous tuer garantira leur sécurité.

— Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser une créature blessée, Potter, protesta Ludivine avec véhémence, aussi dangereuse puisse-t-elle être !

— Mais c'est qu'un cœur se cache derrière cet air distant.

James éclata d'un rire discret et narquois, tandis que Ludivine le fusillait du regard. Cette discussion risquait de très mal finir si le Gryffondor décidait de ne pas la prendre au sérieux.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Hendell, reprit James sur ton plus doux, je n'aime pas ça plus que toi. Faisons-le juste de façon intelligente.

— Et que suggères-tu, avec ton esprit brillant ? demanda Ludivine avec ironie.

James renforça son sourire narquois alors qu'il examinait Ludivine d'un œil railleur. Cette dernière soupira, se décalant de l'arbre pour retrouver une distance acceptable avec James. Puis, une idée éclaira les pensées de Ludivine, une idée qui provoqua chez elle une euphorie frénétique.

— Je peux faire un cataplasme puissant si tu me trouves les bons ingrédients, chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

— Enumère, lui indiqua James, et je trouverai.

Ludivine partagea ce qu'elle avait en tête, se remémorant la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le professeur Slughorn quelques semaines plus tôt, à la fin de son entretien d'orientation. Il lui avait partagé la composition d'un cataplasme pour les créatures de Hagrid, et Ludivine se souvenait parfaitement de cette liste. Elle n'avait pas les ingrédients nécessaires pour reproduire le même mélange, mais elle avait bien retenu que la rose décuplait les effets du cataplasme.

James se mit aussitôt à chercher autour de lui, utilisant sa baguette pour lancer des _accio_. En quelques secondes, il disparut de son champ de vision. De son côté, Ludivine reporta son attention sur le troupeau de centaures, prise d'inquiétude pour cette pauvre créature. Les cinq autres centaures s'étaient légèrement calmés, mais discutaient avec animation, cherchant probablement un moyen de calmer la douleur de leur camarade.

Lorsque James revint, Ludivine avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle avait toutefois eu le temps de fabriquer un bol à partir d'écorces qu'elle avait trouvées sur le sol et récupéré une branche solide pour en faire un pilon.

Ludivine attrapa les branches d'aconit que James lui avait tendues, s'assurant de ne pas toucher aux feuilles, toxiques, et de n'en récupérer que les fleurs. Elle récupéra les épines et les pétales des roses qu'il avait posées à côté d'elle, et en fit de la poudre grâce à un sortilège. Ludivine s'arrêta un instant, observant les ingrédients que James avait réunis. Quelque chose manquait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

— Ne me dis pas que je me suis trompé, Hendell, prévint James.

— Je ne…

Ludivine ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant ce qui la dérangeait. Elle ignora James, se levant pour partir à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, faisant un sourire à James qui la regardait d'un air excédé.

— De l'armoise, lui signifia Ludivine en montrant la plante en question dans sa main. Plante commune mais qui réagit si elle est mélangée à des produits toxiques.

— Quelle utilité ? demanda James.

— C'est la preuve pour un centaure que le cataplasme n'est pas nocif.

James ne répondit pas, mais conservait son air excédé. Ludivine avait bien conscience que le sorcier ne devait pas apprécier être maintenu à l'écart d'une information, mais elle retourna à sa composition sans un mot. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour compléter le reste de son mélange.

A côté d'elle, James s'impatientait et ne le cachait pas.

— On perd un tel temps, finit par exprimer James.

— Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, cingla Ludivine.

— Je sais, rétorqua James avec irritation, je ne sous-entendais rien.

— J'en ai conscience, reconnut Ludivine d'un ton bas en rebondissant sur la remarque première du sorcier, j'ai bien conscience que l'on perd du temps, mais ils ont l'air trop paniqués pour qu'on les laisse sans les aider.

— Je sais, marmonna James avec plus de douceur, ne fais pas attention à mes jérémiades.

Ce fut à cet instant que Ludivine se rendit compte de la proximité du sorcier. James s'était agenouillé près d'elle et observait d'un œil précis chaque geste effectué par Ludivine pour la concoction. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers James, Ludivine lui sourit doucement, plongeant son regard dans celui observateur du sorcier.

— C'est prêt, murmura-t-elle.

James hocha la tête, la remerciant silencieusement avant d'attraper le bol.

— _Wingardium leviosa_, prononça James avec aplomb.

Le cataplasme s'éleva dans les airs, et James le guida de sa baguette jusqu'aux centaures. Concentrés sur leur camarade blessé, ils ne firent pas attention à ce bol de bois qui se posa juste à côté de leurs sabots, et il leur fallut une bonne minute avant que l'un d'eux ne bouscule ledit bol.

Ludivine maintint son regard sur le centaure qui attrapait maintenant le cataplasme après avoir regardé autour de lui avec méfiance durant un moment. Elle les entendit murmurer entre eux, l'un d'eux voulut taper dans le bol pour en jeter le contenu, mais le centaure qui l'avait attrapé l'en empêcha. Ils échangèrent de nouveau avec véhémence, avant que le centaure le plus âgé n'attrape le bol avec autorité. Il prit une quantité du mélange, le sentant avec précaution avant de l'appliquer sur la blessure du centaure qui continuait d'émettre des petits cris de peine.

Au bout d'une petite minute, les gémissements de douleur se calmèrent, et Ludivine sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine tandis qu'elle inspirait une nouvelle bouffée d'air.

— Rassurée ? murmura James avec douceur.

Elle releva le regard vers le sorcier, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation tandis que James lui faisait un sourire attendri.

Par ce regard, Ludivine remerciait également le sorcier d'avoir écouté sa volonté, et de ne pas avoir uniquement pensé au concours. Elle n'aurait jamais fait la paix avec elle-même si elle avait laissé cette pauvre créature à sa souffrance, et le Gryffondor avait respecté sa volonté et l'avait soutenue.

— Tant mieux, dit-il.

Comme pour confirmer les propos de James, une lueur apparut entre eux. James et Ludivine baissèrent tous les deux la tête et virent une flamme de la taille d'une paume virevolter entre eux. Ce n'était pas une réelle combustion, mais plutôt une lumière incandescente d'un rayonnement faible, d'une couleur orangée complexe. Sa forme virevoltait sous l'emprise d'un vent imperceptible, et sa vision en était envoûtante.

— Pourquoi est-elle apparue ? interrogea Ludivine.

— J'ai tendance à penser, sourit James, que tu as utilisé tes connaissances en botanique à des fins plus vertueuses que notre simple objectif.

— Et tu as joué de sagesse pour m'empêcher de foncer au risque de finir piétinée, marmonna Ludivine.

James fit un sourire à Ludivine, que cette dernière lui rendit avec douceur avant que son attention ne se porte de nouveau sur la flamme.

— Notre première flamme, marmonna Ludivine avec fascination.

— Il semblerait que l'on n'ait pas tant perdu notre temps que ça.

James attrapa la main de Ludivine tandis que la flamme venait se loger dans la paume qu'il avait ouverte à la hauteur de sa poitrine. La main du Gryffondor était large et chaude. Si son geste ne semblait pas naturel, le toucher, lui l'était et Ludivine resta interdite aux picotements qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa main, se concentrant sur le remuement qu'elle détecta dans son estomac lorsque la flamme les transporta dans un autre lieu.

Ludivine vit son environnement changer, des images floues d'arbres et de noirceur vriller autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un choc se fasse ressentir, comme si une barrière invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Son corps chuta, et elle sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains tandis que son corps rentrait violemment en contact avec un sol feuillu.

— Tout va bien, Hendell ? entendit-elle.

Ludivine se redressa très doucement. Elle replaça ses cheveux qui lui étaient tombés devant le visage lors de sa chute et qui lui bloquaient la vue, puis observa les alentours.

Ils étaient toujours dans une zone très sombre de la forêt interdite. Les arbres étaient toujours aussi denses et imposants, d'une si grande hauteur que Ludivine devait entièrement lever la tête pour apercevoir leur feuillage. Les cimes étaient inatteignables.

Cette partie de la forêt était particulière. James et Ludivine étaient encerclés par une dizaine d'arbres, dans un espace restreint dont il semblait impossible de sortir. Les troncs étaient incroyablement larges, proches les uns des autres, leurs racines resserrées. Il semblait impossible pour Ludivine d'accéder au reste de la forêt.

Il faisait particulièrement sombre, mais Ludivine parvenait tout de même à distinguer James, un mètre plus loin, qui se relevait, époussetant son pantalon tout en cherchant Ludivine du regard.

— Je vais bien, Potter, répondit Ludivine en regardant autour d'elle, les mains perdues entre les feuilles séchées, mais j'ai perdu ma baguette.

— Moi aussi, lui signala James, un charme a dû nous l'enlever.

Ludivine soupira tandis que James s'approchait prudemment d'elle, lui proposant une main qu'elle accepta pour l'aider à se relever. James regarda autour de lui, les lèvres pincées.

— Il va nous falloir nos baguettes pour sortir d'ici, constata James.

— Il nous les faudra de toute façon pour continuer.

D'un regard entendu, ils se mirent à la recherche de leurs baguettes. James retourna à l'endroit où il avait atterri tandis que Ludivine s'était penchée vers le sol au même endroit. Le sol jonché de feuilles mortes et de boue séchée et la faible luminosité ne rendaient pas la tâche plus facile, et Ludivine n'appréciait définitivement pas de se trouver privée de sa baguette.

— Où crois-tu qu'on ait atterri ? demanda Ludivine.

— Dans le seul endroit de la forêt dont il semble impossible de sortir, soupira James.

— Tu crois que cela veut dire qu'une flamme se trouve entre ces arbres ?

— C'est possible, maugréa James, ou bien ça veut dire qu'on n'en sortira pas.

Ludivine sentait que James la cherchait du regard, sans voir autre chose que la forme de son corps qui se mouvait, mais Ludivine restait concentrée sur sa recherche. Sans leur baguette, ils n'avaient aucune chance de sortir de cet endroit et plus les minutes passaient, plus Ludivine sentait un stress monter en elle à l'idée de ne pas la retrouver.

— J'ai trouvé la mienne ! s'exclama soudain James.

Ludivine soupira, constatant étrangement que cette information l'irritait plus qu'elle ne la rassurait. Une baguette était toujours mieux qu'aucune, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve la sienne. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste sans baguette. Alors Ludivine accéléra ses mouvements, balayant négligemment le sol jonché de feuilles sèches, consciente que des projections de boue séchée allaient sur elle. Ludivine s'en fichait.

— Je peux sentir ta frustration à des mètres, ricana James.

— Je n'aime me retrouver sans baguette, maugréa Ludivine.

— Je comprends, compatit James qui avait quitté sa posture stoïque pour retrouver sa personnalité moqueuse que Ludivine commençait à bien connaître, ça impliquerait que je doive te défendre. J'imagine l'enfer que ça représente pour toi, rigola-t-il.

— Arrête de supposer me connaître, grommela Ludivine.

— Je n'aurais pas cette prétention, marmonna James avec moquerie.

James murmura un _accio_, mais rien ne se passa alors il se pencha de nouveau vers le sol pour reprendre sa recherche.

Ludivine ne disait rien, mais elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle réalisait que, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, le sorcier la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait. Il avait d'ailleurs tout à fait raison. L'idée de dépendre du Gryffondor pour se défendre angoissait Ludivine. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que l'épreuve prenne fin grâce à James et sa baguette.

— On a plus de chances de réussir avec deux baguettes, s'exclama Ludivine au bout d'une courte minute, ressentant le besoin de justifier son mécontentement.

— Je me demande si tu serais aussi dérangée si c'était ma baguette qu'on ne trouvait pas, ironisa James.

— Quel est le problème à ne pas vouloir dépendre de toi ? grinça Ludivine.

— Les serpents et leur orgueil, marmonna James qui semblait ne plus écouter Ludivine, c'est incroyable.

— ARRÊTE, cingla Ludivine, de penser me connaître !

Ludivine s'était relevée avec fureur, lâchant la boue séchée qu'elle avait attrapée dans sa main. Elle se tourna vers la localisation de James, sans réaliser que plus les minutes passaient, et moins elle parvenait à distinguer le sorcier parmi les arbres. James ne pouvait pas non plus la voir, il n'essayait d'ailleurs pas tandis qu'il continuait à chercher frénétiquement la baguette de Ludivine. Il se contenta d'un éclat de rire, puissant et bruyant.

— C'est trop facile de t'énerver, Hendell.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, retenant un cri de frustration avant de s'agenouiller de nouveau dans la boue. Ce que le sorcier pouvait parfois lui taper sur le système, avec son air arrogant et son rire impertinent.

— Même dans de telles situations, maugréa Ludivine, tu restes insup…

Ludivine s'interrompit tandis qu'elle tâtonnait des écorces sèches jusqu'à atteindre les racines d'un arbre. A l'instant où elle toucha ce qu'elle pensait être une souche d'arbre, quelque chose vint agripper fermement sa jambe. Malgré le tissu de son pantalon, Ludivine sentit sa jambe la brûler vivement, lui arrachant un cri qui inquiéta James.

— Hendell ?

— Quelque chose m'attaque, grinça Ludivine qui réalisait que cette chose s'était enroulée autour de sa cheville.

La panique commençait à monter en elle, consciente qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'identifier son attaquant sans lumière, ni de se défendre sans sa baguette. Elle n'entendit pas James accourir vers elle, mais vit un rayon de lumière s'approcher. Lorsque le Gryffondor ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, Ludivine réalisa que c'étaient des tentacules qui s'étaient enroulés autour de sa jambe. Des tentacules couverts d'épines qui troublèrent Ludivine.

— Putain, Hendell, s'exclama James en s'agenouillant près d'elle avec précipitation.

— Ne touche pas, prévint Ludivine en l'arrêtant d'une main, les tentacules brûlent.

Ludivine entendit James jurer dans sa barbe tandis qu'il essayait d'identifier la source de ces tentacules. Ils semblaient sortir d'une souche d'arbre, mais Ludivine était incapable de suivre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux tant sa jambe la brûlait. Sa vision commençait d'ailleurs à s'altérer.

— _Reducto_, entendit-elle James dire d'une voix rauque.

Rien ne se passa alors que le sortilège touchait la créature, mais Ludivine se tourna violemment vers James après avoir vu le sort manquer sa peau de quelques millimètres.

— Je te préviens, Potter, tu n'as pas intérêt à rater ta cible !

— Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop te plaindre, Hendell, maugréa James tandis qu'il tentait un sortilège de brûlure. Cette saleté ne bouge pas.

— Comment un arbre peut m'attaquer, cria Ludivine avec frustration.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux en sav… répondit James avec effroi avant de s'interrompre et de regarder vers l'arbre en question. L'arbre…

Ludivine entendait James marmonner mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus tandis que les tentacules commençaient à s'enrouler autour de son mollet et la tiraient progressivement vers la souche. Elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom, mais Ludivine commençait à sentir sa tête tourner. Elle n'entendait plus la voix qui s'exclamait à côté d'elle.

— Je crois que la plante est venimeuse, geint doucement Ludivine tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

Une nouvelle fois, elle entendit son nom. Mais Ludivine était dans l'incapacité de réagir. Elle se sentait glisser petit à petit vers la cavité de la plante, dont les tentacules remontaient le long de sa cuisse, mais elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre.

— Hendell, reste avec moi !

Ce n'était pas tant la voix forte et dominante qui ramena Ludivine à la réalité, mais la main que James avait placée dans sa nuque, la secouant doucement pour attirer son attention. A son contact, Ludivine rouvrit les yeux, constatant que James s'était tellement rapproché d'elle que son visage ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Si Ludivine avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait rougi de cette proximité qu'elle n'avait pas choisie.

— Reste éveillée Hendell, l'intima James, j'ai compris ce qu'est la chose qui t'attaque.

— Com-ment-tu-la-tues ? demanda Ludivine avec difficulté.

— Quand je te ferai signe, lui indiqua James avec concentration, tu jetteras un sortilège de coupure sur la souche d'arbre. C'est le seul sortilège qui la forcera à ouvrir ses tentacules !

— Et toi, protesta Ludivine, que fais-tu ?

— Fais-moi confiance, Hendell, répondit James d'un ton impérieux, conscient que le temps leur manquait.

Ludivine n'avait, de toute façon, plus la capacité de s'exprimer, mais James n'y prêtait de toute façon aucune attention. Il se relevait déjà pour attraper un morceau de bois sur le sol qu'il aiguisa d'un coup de baguette. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Ludivine, aidant la sorcière à détendre ses muscles pour ouvrir la paume avant qu'il ne mette sa baguette dans sa main.

Ludivine sentit quelque chose se soulever en elle lorsqu'elle prit possession de la baguette de James. D'un diamètre plus épais que la sienne et d'une longueur plus grande, le bois de chêne rouge était plus clair et rugueux que le bois de cèdre de Ludivine. La baguette ne lui appartenait pas, et cette dernière le manifesta en vibrant légèrement. Ludivine resserra son emprise, c'était elle qui avait le contrôle sur cette baguette, et cette dernière sembla accepter cela en arrêtant de vibrer dans la main de Ludivine.

James fût satisfait en voyant la pointe au bout du morceau de bois. Il jeta un regard si confiant et déterminé à Ludivine que cette dernière, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, se persuada que sa douleur prendrait bientôt fin.

— Maintenant, Hendell !

— _Diffindo_, parvint à formuler Ludivine avec la baguette de James qui vibra sous son geste.

Le sortilège lancé par Ludivine toucha de plein fouet l'un des tentacules, fendant celui-ci dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à sa souche. Un liquide blanc, presque jaunâtre, en jaillit et les tentacules lâchèrent aussitôt la jambe de Ludivine pour se rétracter autour d'une cavité qui semblait cacher quelque chose de précieux.

Ludivine retint un geste d'écœurement tandis que James, sans une once d'hésitation, attrapait une extrémité de son morceau de bois et en plantait l'autre au cœur de la cavité, éclatant des gousses vertes dont s'extrayaient des asticots de la même couleur.

La plante émit un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle se rétractait entièrement autour de la cavité pour disparaître derrière un tronc d'arbre, un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, James se précipita vers Ludivine, se penchant sur la blessure de la sorcière.

— Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il.

— Mieux, dit Ludivine qui recouvrait progressivement ses esprits.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle t'ait empoisonnée, mais tu as de belles brûlures au niveau de la cheville.

James leva la tête vers Ludivine, vérifiant que la sorcière avait retrouvé des couleurs Il posa le revers de sa paume sur le front de Ludivine, approchant son visage pour observer ses pupilles. James ne dit rien, mais sa mine pincée interrogea Ludivine.

— Tu te sens de continuer ? demanda James.

— Bien évidemment, Potter ! siffla Ludivine.

Le regard de James se durcit à l'entente du ton de Ludivine. Sans un mot, il récupéra sa baguette des doigts de Ludivine, murmurant un léger episkey qui referma de légères plaies sur la jambe de la sorcière. Il s'assura de ne pas toucher aux brûlures, et Ludivine supposa que le Gryffondor ne savait pas soigner ce type de blessure.

James se releva, toujours silencieux tandis qu'il proposait une nouvelle fois sa main à Ludivine. Cette dernière s'en saisit, mais lorsqu'elle fut sur ses jambes et que James s'apprêtait à lâcher sa main, Ludivine l'en empêcha.

C'est un regard surpris que James posa sur elle, un regard surpris mais toujours aussi dur, et la sorcière s'en sentit presque insignifiante. Elle savait que le sorcier l'avait sortie d'un sacré pétrin, et cela aurait été ingrat de la part de Ludivine de ne pas le reconnaître.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle avec une gêne qu'elle ne cacha pas.

La surprise se renforça dans les iris noisette de James. Il lâcha la main de Ludivine, portant la sienne dans les mèches de la sorcière dont il enleva plusieurs feuilles mortes. Ludivine ne dit rien tandis qu'elle le laissait faire, maintenant son regard sur le visage du sorcier.

— Je ne doute pas que tu t'en serais parfaitement sortie sans moi, nargua James avec douceur, mais ravi d'avoir pu aider.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire que Ludivine arbora était sincère, sans filtre. James ne lui faisait pas ressentir que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Non, il avait compris comment la sorcière fonctionnait, et il allait dans son sens.

— Qu'est-ce qui nous a attaqués ? demanda Ludivine.

— Un Snargalouf, répondit James, une plante magique carnivore. C'est une plante que l'on l'étudie en fin de sixième année.

— Il semblerait que cette fois, ce soient tes connaissances qui nous aient aidés.

James lui fit un sourire fin, puis attrapa de nouveau la main de Ludivine pour glisser dans sa paume une baguette. Le toucher fut si naturel pour Ludivine qu'elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Même si la baguette de James s'était très rapidement adaptée au toucher de Ludivine, cette dernière devait reconnaître qu'aucun sentiment ne s'approchait de celui qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle reprenait possession de sa baguette à elle.

— Je l'ai trouvée dans le chaos, sourit James, elle était coincée sous une racine.

Un silence complice s'installa tandis que Ludivine le remerciait d'un sourire. Un silence profond mais agréable, qu'aucun des deux sorciers n'eut le sentiment de devoir combler. Alors que James lâchait les doigts de Ludivine avec une lenteur qu'elle pensa calculée, cette dernière sentit ses joues chauffer tandis qu'elle réalisait que ce silence lui était confortable.

Ce sentiment se renforça lorsqu'un éclat apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, un éclat qu'ils reconnurent comme celui d'une flamme. James et Ludivine rompirent leur échange pour lever la tête. Avec un naturel qui n'interrogea ni James, ni Ludivine, cette dernière leva la main afin que la flamme s'y loge, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres tandis que James attrapait sa main de nouveau, avec une douceur que Ludivine choisit d'ignorer.

Et dans ce silence toujours aussi serein, ils transplanèrent.

Cette fois-ci, l'atterrissage se fit plus en douceur pour Ludivine. Elle sentait que sa cheville était affaiblie et elle remercia Merlin de prendre cet élément en considération tandis que ses pieds touchaient l'herbe verdoyante.

James avait également atterri sur ses deux jambes, à un mètre d'elle. Autour d'eux, le décor avait totalement changé. Les arbres hauts, larges et sombres, avaient disparu pour laisser place à une verdure foisonnante. La lumière n'avait plus besoin de se frayer un chemin parmi les feuillages, elle était présente partout autour d'eux. Ils comprirent à l'aspect de la forêt, qu'ils étaient bien moins enfoncés dans la forêt qu'ils avaient pu l'être auparavant.

— Comment va ta chev… commença James.

— Arrête tes faux-semblants, Malefoy ! entendirent-ils. Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais pris un coup !

Ludivine et James échangèrent un regard confus à l'entente de l'exclamation remplie d'animosité. Il n'y avait pas plus d'un Malefoy dans l'enceinte du château, et Ludivine se demanda quel élève se permettait de s'adresser ainsi à Scorpius avec tant de colère, tant de haine.

Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter qu'ils participaient à un concours, et que la pression et l'envie de réussir poussaient parfois les sorciers à faire des choses étranges. Alors Ludivine se retourna et constata qu'ils avaient atterri en plein duel, et pas avec n'importe qui.

Scorpius et Acca se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux en position défensive, et faisaient face à Rowle, dont Ludivine n'avait pas retenu le prénom, et son équipier. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Ludivine et James pour sentir l'animosité et la tension qui régnaient entre les quatre sorciers.

Une flamme virevoltait entre les deux équipes, et Ludivine comprit aussitôt, au regard glacial et à la posture méfiante d'Acca, que Rowle et son partenaire tentaient de la voler. Elle n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps les sorciers s'opposaient, mais Ludivine s'inquiéta pour ses amis. Rowle se comportait comme s'il dominait la situation. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Ludivine l'avait bien compris à la baguette que les anciens élèves avaient pointée sur Acca et Scorpius qui semblaient sans défense.

L'épreuve venait tout juste de prendre une toute autre tournure.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début d'épreuve, son principe, son action ? A très vite ;)


	13. La connaissance Partie B

Hello, j'espère que vous vous portez bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Merci à **Kirbille, MarlyMcKinnon **et **Cole Stewart** pour leurs retours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – La connaissance, Partie B**

— Donne-nous cette flamme, Malefoy, ça évitera d'avoir des blessés.

D'un regard concis, Ludivine balaya la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais Ludivine n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier Logan Rowle. Bâti d'une carrure qui pouvait faire des dommages à un ennemi, le sorcier tenait une posture assurée et offensive, et un simple coup d'œil à la situation permettait de voir qu'il la dominait. Il avait pointé une baguette nonchalante sur Acca et Scorpius, leur montrant qu'il n'était pas réellement inquiet d'une quelconque riposte de leur part, même si Ludivine trouvait cette posture facile quand on voyait la baguette assurée que pointait son coéquipier.

Face à lui, Scorpius et Acca semblaient en difficulté. Scorpius arborait une expression froide et impassible, mais sa posture raide parlait pour lui. Il tenait fermement sa baguette, mais ne la dirigeait contre personne, la gardant tournée vers le sol. C'était comme s'il n'osait pas la pointer en direction des deux sorciers. Quant à Acca, elle était en retrait, ce qui était surprenant venant de la sorcière. Elle arborait une expression contrariée, presque inquiète, et Ludivine sentit la colère monter en elle devant cette scène.

— Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser voler cette flamme, répliquait froidement Scorpius.

— Dans ce cas, ricana Rowle, il va falloir que tu te défendes un minimum si tu veux protéger ton amie !

La mâchoire de Scorpius se contracta un peu plus devant l'ironie de son aîné, et il était visible qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas attaquer ce dernier. Cette envie démangeait également Ludivine, mais ils avaient tous entendu les règles avant que l'épreuve ne commence. Quiconque utiliserait sa baguette dans un sort offensif contre d'autres participants se verrait perdre des points, voire éliminé.

C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cette raison que Rowle et son équipier jouissaient d'une telle assurance, parce qu'ils savaient que Scorpius et Acca ne prendraient pas ce risque.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Ludivine constata la posture d'Acca, qui se tenait la taille comme si elle souffrait. Elle était blessée à la hanche, et son jean commençait à se teinter légèrement d'une couleur foncée. Cette réalisation mit Ludivine dans une colère profonde, et il était hors de question qu'elle ne laisse cette situation continuer.

Elle choisit d'intervenir mais en fut aussitôt empêchée. James s'était approché d'elle et lui avait discrètement mais fermement attrapé le poignet. Personne ne les avait remarqués, lui signifiait-il par ses actions silencieuses.

— Si on les attaque, lui signala James, on risque l'élimination.

— Comme tu peux le constater, cingla Ludivine sur un ton bas, ça n'a pas l'air de les arrêter.

— Je ne prendrai pas ce risque, gronda James d'une voix qui fit presque frissonner Ludivine.

— Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire, Potter, prévint-elle froidement, refusant de se laisser démonter face au sorcier.

James soupira bruyamment, jetant un regard à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il était évident, par sa posture rigide, qu'il ne cautionnait pas ce qui se déroulait. Seulement, James voulait préserver leurs chances de gagner. Il voulut dire quelque chose, qui de toute évidence ne plairait pas à Ludivine, mais un regard vers elle le ravisa. Le regard de Ludivine était limpide, il ferait mieux d'agir avant qu'elle ne le fasse, car les conséquences ne lui importaient que peu, à cet instant.

— Laisse-moi m'en occuper, siffla James avec autorité.

Ludivine allait protester, constatant qu'une nouvelle fois, le sorcier tentait de lui dicter ses actions. Elle fut néanmoins arrêtée par la douleur qu'elle ressentit au niveau de sa cheville. Elle sut que James avait vu sa grimace car elle le sentit se tendre avant de soupirer. Finalement, il lâcha son bras pour se tourner vers l'échange envenimé devant lui, s'approchant de quelques pas avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte.

— Aucune surprise à te voir tricher, Logan, intervint James avec une moquerie flagrante, si décevant.

Le ton moqueur de James n'était pas la meilleure entrée pour adoucir la situation, Ludivine le réalisait bien en voyant la posture de Logan Rowle se rigidifier tandis qu'il se tournait avec lenteur vers James. L'étonnement qui s'afficha sur son visage en voyant le Gryffondor disparut aussitôt, au profit d'un sourire sardonique. Ludivine avait le sentiment qu'il en fallait bien plus à Logan Rowle pour s'inquiéter d'une situation. Néanmoins, James avait réussi son coup. Il avait détourné l'attention du sorcier des amis de Ludivine.

Scorpius, malgré l'arrivée de James, n'avait jamais quitté son expression glaciale, et Ludivine se surprit à ressentir un certain malaise. Il était si rare de constater une telle froideur, une telle colère se dégager du sorcier, qu'elle pouvait parfois en oublier qu'il était le digne héritier de la maison Malefoy. Il émanait une telle prestance de lui, mais Ludivine aurait tout donné à cet instant pour obtenir un sourire de son meilleur ami.

Un éclair de soulagement parut dans le regard d'Acca lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était imperceptible, mais les deux sorcières se connaissaient parfaitement. A cet instant, il sembla impossible à Ludivine de rester à sa place alors qu'elle pouvait apporter un appui physique et mental à sa meilleure amie, à ses meilleurs amis.

Alors elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Acca, ignorant sa douleur à la cheville, la baguette que l'équipier de Rowle commençait à pointer vers elle, et le regard colérique de James lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement dans sa direction. Ludivine se fichait de tout ça alors qu'elle accourait vers son amie, attrapant sa main avec force.

— Tu es blessée, constata-t-elle en approchant une main de la taille d'Acca.

— Je m'en occuperai plus tard, la rassura Acca en éloignant la main de Ludivine dans un sourire, vous feriez bien de vous en aller avant que la situation ne se détériore.

— Tu te doutes bien qu'on n'ira nulle part, répondit Ludivine presque trop sèchement.

Acca ne retint pas un léger sourire. Elle connaissait suffisamment Ludivine pour le savoir.

— Ce sont eux qui t'ont blessée ? demanda Ludivine en montrant les sorciers plus âgés d'un mouvement de menton.

Acca ne répondit rien, jetant un regard à la dérobée à Scorpius qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Le Serpentard n'avait pas détourné un seul instant son attention des sorciers qui s'affrontaient, même lorsque Ludivine était apparue à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle posa toutefois sa main sur le bras de son ami, Scorpius porta finalement son regard sur Ludivine, un regard rapide et éphémère, avant de reporter son attention sur les sorciers face à lui. Ce regard avait suffi à Ludivine pour comprendre que la blessure d'Acca venait bien de Rowle et de son équipier, et que la colère de Scorpius était dirigée contre eux mais également contre lui-même.

Elle connaissait suffisamment Scorpius pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Sa main crispée sur sa baguette indiquait qu'il maîtrisait tout son être pour ne pas l'utiliser. Son regard rivé sur celle de son ennemi indiquait qu'il surveillait toute potentielle attaque venant de ce dernier. Sa posture rigide indiquait qu'il n'hésiterait pas, à tout instant, à se précipiter pour protéger Acca s'il le fallait.

— Reste en dehors de ça, James, conseilla Scorpius placidement.

— On n'est jamais trop nombreux pour affronter des tricheurs, Scorpius, répondit James d'un ton débonnaire.

— Ecoute le Serpentard, s'exclama Rowle avec moquerie. Dégage, Potter.

— Tu peux rêver, siffla James, j'attends de te regarder prendre la fuite. On sait tous que c'est ce que tu fais de mieux.

Le visage de Logan Rowle se tordit de colère tandis qu'il déviait totalement son attention de Scorpius et Acca pour la porter sur James. Il s'avança de quelques pas, faisant signe à son acolyte de continuer à surveiller la flamme. Ce dernier pointa plus ardemment sa baguette sur Scorpius qui grinça des dents. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus leurs chances de récupérer la flamme s'amenuisaient.

Ludivine observa Rowle s'avancer vers James, se demandant à quel point les deux sorciers pouvaient bien se connaître. A en voir la familiarité de leurs échanges, elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas fait connaissance le jour du lancement du concours. A en voir le regard colérique que Rowle posait sur James et la façon dont James avait redressé le dos, elle avait l'impression que les ressentiments ne dataient pas d'hier.

— Comme toujours, siffla Rowle, tu as tendance à trop faire le malin, Potter.

— Vraiment ? le provoqua James dans un rire jaune. J'imagine que je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter de la baguette pointée vers moi alors que tu sais que je ne ferai pas de même ?

— Ne me fais pas perdre patience, maugréa Rowle.

— Effrayant, se moqua James avec lenteur.

James semblait refuser de montrer une autre émotion que de l'indifférence, ce qui accentuait la colère de Rowle. Ce dernier s'approcha de James à une vitesse qui surprit Ludivine. Il se retrouva aussitôt à quelques centimètres de James, pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux du Gryffondor. La carrure du sorcier était toujours aussi imposante, suffisamment pour que Ludivine se surprenne à s'inquiéter pour son équipier, qui pourtant n'était pas particulièrement maigrichon non plus.

A côté d'elle, Ludivine sentit Scorpius s'agiter. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction suffit pour constater que Scorpius avait levé sa baguette pour la pointer sur Rowle, conscient qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à s'extirper de la situation sans l'utiliser, et qu'il faudrait réagir si la situation venait à dégénérer. Il ignorait le coéquipier de Rowle qui s'approchait maintenant de quelques pas, laissant un sourire sardonique franchir ses lèvres.

— Tente donc quelque chose, Malefoy, provoqua le sorcier.

James dut également voir le mouvement de Scorpius, car il intervint malgré la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux.

— Scorpius, l'interpella James sans quitter Rowle des yeux, dès que ce sera possible, Rockwood et toi attraperez la flamme.

— Si tu crois que je vais te lais… commença Scorpius avec colère.

— Il est hors de question, siffla James, que Rowle et Travers s'emparent de cette flamme ! Tu m'entends ?

James échangea un regard avec Scorpius, et ce dernier soupira en hochant la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'équipier de Rowle, dont Ludivine connaissait maintenant le nom. Le Serpentard semblait à deux doigts de sauter sur le sorcier, la colère irradiait de tous ses pores et Ludivine sut qu'il n'avait toujours pas aveuglément plongé dans un duel à cause d'Acca.

Cette dernière semblait souffrir et luttait contre toute sa personne pour ne pas s'asseoir sur le sol et expirer un grand coup. Alors Ludivine s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, lui suggérant silencieusement de s'appuyer sur elle pour soulager sa douleur. Ils semblaient tous impuissants, et Ludivine se demandait si l'épreuve en valait le coup.

Logan Rowle, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa baguette se tenait à quelques centimètres du front de James mais ce dernier se refusait de perdre la face. James, comme Scorpius avant qu'ils n'arrivent, tenait tête au sorcier, malgré l'absence de sa baguette.

— Tu m'as l'air tendu, provoqua James d'un ton moqueur, je m'en voudrais presque d'avoir interrompu tes desseins.

— Dis-moi ce qui me retient de te lancer un _doloris_, grinça Rowle.

— Tu n'oserais pas si je décidais d'utiliser ma baguette, répliqua James avec assurance.

— Tu as raison, Potter, siffla Rowle avec dédain, suis les règles comme un bon petit soldat.

— Tu sais ce que c'est, Logan, de suivre les ordres comme un bon petit soldat, siffla James d'une voix soudainement froide et rauque que Ludivine lui avait rarement connue. Papa t'a bien appris.

Il était évident que James provoquait Rowle, et il y parvenait. Un grognement franchit les lèvres de Rowle, tandis que sa posture se tendait. Il retenait visiblement sa colère, et Ludivine comprit que James jouait sur un tout autre plan que la magie. Il jouait le nerf de la guerre, il tentait de faire sortir Rowle de ses gonds. A quel bénéfice, Ludivine ne le comprenait pas.

— Il allume une mèche, marmonna Acca tandis qu'elle portait une main au niveau de son estomac.

— Les Gryffondor et leur impulsivité, souffla Ludivine en ignorant le regard réprobateur d'Acca, ça doit couleur dans votre sang de jouer aux héros.

— Potter est intelligent, répliqua Acca, et je crois comprendre ce qu'il a en tête.

— Il a l'air de vouloir se prendre un sortilège impardonnable, marmonna Ludivine.

— Il veut les pousser à faire une faute, expliqua Acca.

— Reste prête à te défendre, Lud, la mit en garde Scorpius.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Scorp, fais ce que tu as à faire.

— Je détruirai Potter s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Ludivine resta silencieuse, échangeant un sourire discret avec son meilleur ami avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rowle et James. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Scorpius, un signal muet, avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemi face à lui.

— Ce concours te rappelle de bons souvenirs, s'amusa James, n'est-ce pas, Logan ?

— Tu es toujours aussi arrogant, siffla Rowle avec un mépris visible.

— Je suis simplement meilleur que toi, ricana James, tu n'as juste jamais pu l'accepter. La preuve, je ne m'en prends pas à des sorciers de trois ans mes cadets.

Puis soudain, un bruit sourd retentit. Un morceau de pierre, d'une taille similaire à un Souafle, avait fendu l'air dans un sifflement pour frapper l'arrière du crâne de Travers qui s'effondra au sol, assommé par la force décuplée par la vitesse de la pierre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la situation dégénère. Rowle, qui avait gardé sa baguette pointée entre les deux yeux de James depuis plusieurs minutes, la retira avec cette même rapidité qui impressionna Ludivine. À la place, ce fut un poing qui entra en contact avec la mâchoire de James. Le coup n'était pas planifié, Ludivine le comprit immédiatement, mais il englobait toute la force de Rowle, et elle s'inquiéta pour James quand un craquement se fit entendre.

Rowle semblait avoir oublié l'utilisation de sa baguette alors qu'il grimpait à califourchon sur James, le tabassant avec une violence qui inquiéta Ludivine. Cette dernière fulminait, et sa colère augmenta lorsqu'elle constata que James ne se défendait pas.

Le Gryffondor encaissait les coups mais ne répliquait pas. Il aurait pu contrer Rowle, tout du moins retenir certains de ses coups, mais il n'en faisait rien. Ludivine confia donc Acca à Scorpius qui passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la soutenir, et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer avec assurance sur les deux sorciers au sol tout en s'approchant d'eux. Elle échangea un dernier regard avec Acca et Scorpius, les intimant d'un mouvement de menton de s'emparer de la flamme. Elle les vit hésiter tous les deux, ne souhaitant pas laisser James et Ludivine dans ce combat, et ce fut pour cette raison que Ludivine cingla un « MANIEZ-VOUS » qui attira un instant l'attention de Rowle.

Scorpius soupira avec force avant de se tourner vers Acca. Il renforça sa prise sous les épaules et passa une main sous les genoux de la sorcière, la soulevant avec facilité avant de se diriger vers la flamme. Lorsqu'il attrapa celle-ci, Ludivine vit Scorpius et Acca disparaître dans un rayon blanc.

Ils étaient en sécurité, souffla-t-elle, rassurée. Ce n'était cependant pas leur cas. Ludivine pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Rowle, prête à l'utiliser même si cela impliquait l'élimination.

— _Expellia…_

Ludivine n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller au bout de son sortilège. Sa baguette lui échappa des doigts, comme happée par une force qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, et finit au sol, à un mètre d'elle.

L'attention de Rowle se porta tout de même sur elle, et cette seconde d'hésitation suffit à James. Ce dernier semblait n'avoir attendu que la disparition d'Acca et Scorpius pour réagir face à son attaquant, car il profita de l'attention détournée de son aîné pour se dégager de sa prise.

Dans un élan de fureur, James lui cogna la joue avec son poing, l'étourdissant avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les parties inférieures qui forcèrent le sorcier à se décaler. Rowle n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir, et James profita de la douleur du sorcier pour se relever aussitôt. Il asséna un nouveau coup à Rowle qui l'assomma légèrement.

James s'assura que Rowle ne se relevait pas avant de regarder autour de lui. Il semblait savoir où chercher la baguette de Ludivine, qu'il trouva au premier coup d'œil. Il la récupéra avant de s'approcher d'elle mais ne la lui tendit pas. Au lieu de ça, il posa un regard glacial sur elle.

— Tu as failli rentrer dans son piège ! s'exclama James d'une voix rauque.

— Il commençait à sévèrement te blesser, lui signala Ludivine comme si le sorcier perdait la tête.

— C'était exactement son but, siffla James, qu'on réagisse et qu'on l'attaque ! Et tu allais tomber dans le panneau !

— Tu as donc préféré te faire casser la gueule ? s'énerva Ludivine.

— C'est un risque que je prends sans hésiter, répliqua sèchement James, comme toi lorsque tu laisses tes états d'âmes entraver notre épreuve !

La voix de James était rocailleuse, sa mâchoire crispée, son souffle erratique, son regard noir. Il venait de prendre de sacrés coups, pourtant il se tenait toujours avec la même allure, la même force.

Ludivine était surprise par la colère du sorcier. Elle lui était dirigée mais elle refusait d'être un exutoire à sa colère. Peut-être qu'elle était responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer, car elle avait souhaité intervenir, mais c'était James qui avait provoqué Rowle en premier lieu ! Il avait réussi son coup, détourner l'attention du sorcier d'Acca et Scorpius qui avaient pu récupérer leur flamme, mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Ludivine d'avoir voulu le défendre. Si sa baguette… Et Ludivine comprit. Le Gryffondor avait utilisé la magie élémentaire pour interrompre son sort.

À cet instant, Ludivine comprit que James Potter était déterminé à gagner. Elle comprit qu'il ne laisserait personne entraver son chemin et qu'il mettrait corps et âme dans l'atteinte de son objectif. Le Gryffondor voulait gagner cette épreuve, et il mettrait tous les moyens en œuvre pour y arriver. Et à cet instant, Ludivine était une nuisance à cet objectif.

Ludivine se surprit à ressentir un léger pincement au cœur face à ce constat, consciente qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen pour le sorcier d'atteindre plus facilement son objectif. Alors face au regard colérique de James, Ludivine garda le silence. Elle avait également conscience que, malgré la volonté du sorcier de gagner, il avait accepté ses requêtes à chaque fois, même si elles impliquaient de perdre du temps dans l'épreuve. Il l'avait aidée à soigner le centaure. Il l'avait aidée à défendre Scorpius et Acca. Il avait accepté ses requêtes à chaque fois.

James dut sentir le conflit dans son regard car il finit par expirer, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme s'il réfléchissait lui-même à ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, soupira James avec remord.

— C'est bien le problème avec toi, Potter, dit Ludivine d'une voix étonnamment étranglée, c'est que je ne sais justement ri…

— _Diffindo._

Ludivine fut interrompue par un sortilège qui toucha James de plein fouet. Lancé avec une force et une précision surprenantes, le sort traça une entaille suffisamment profonde le long du bras de James pour que du sang jaillisse abruptement hors de sa peau. Ludivine vit du rouge partout tandis que James la bousculait sous l'impact du sort.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que James lui avait attrapé la main, et Ludivine sentit de nouveau son estomac se retourner dans tous les sens tandis que son environnement devenait flou.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Ludivine se sentit chuter violemment sur de l'herbe épaisse, le visage face au sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Ludivine constata que James et elle avaient atterri dans une clairière si lumineuse que son regard mit quelques secondes à s'habituer.

L'herbe était sauvage, avec de grandes étendues de verdure, et quelques arbres fruitiers et buissons fleuris parsemaient l'horizon. Un sentiment de sérénité régnait dans ce lieu magique, et Ludivine se laissa bercer quelques secondes par le bruit d'un écoulement d'eau qui laissait deviner une rivière à quelques mètres.

Cependant, une complainte ramena aussitôt Ludivine à la réalité. James se tenait un peu plus loin et se mettait en position assise, une main sur son biceps ensanglanté.

— Ta blessure, Potter ! s'alarma Ludivine en s'approchant du sorcier.

— Ce n'est rien, maugréa James en éloignant son bras de la main de Ludivine.

Ludivine le fusilla du regard, mécontente qu'il refuse son aide.

— Si tu ne soignes pas ça, cingla Ludivine avec froideur, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant mal élevé, ça s'infectera !

— Je ne suis pas Albus, Hendell, s'énerva James, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi !

— Arrête d'être têtu, Potter ! répliqua Ludivine.

La dispute continua silencieusement, par le regard désagréable de James et celui colérique de Ludivine.

Elle comprenait bien que James refusait son aide car il ne souhaitait pas montrer ses faiblesses à la sorcière. Cette dernière se retint d'en faire un commentaire, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sorcier. Il était juste impensable pour Ludivine de laisser une personne blessée sans soins si elle pouvait les prodiguer. Elle en avait même oublié la douleur dans sa propre cheville. Par contre, James n'avait pas oublié la sienne, elle le sut à la grimace qu'il fit.

Finalement, James soupira de résignation, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de tourner son bras gauche vers Ludivine.

— Ne crois pas que je t'aurais laissé faire si j'avais eu le choix, maugréa James.

— Ne crois pas que je le fais pour une autre raison que gagner cette épreuve, répliqua Ludivine en s'agenouillant près de James tandis que ce dernier se laissait manipuler.

Ludivine commença à regarder la blessure, dans un silence qu'elle trouva agréable avant que le Gryffondor ne décide de poser son regard sur elle. Concentrée, Ludivine réalisait toutefois leur proximité, et pour rien au monde aurait-elle relevé la tête.

Elle avait conscience que le sorcier avait également pris des coups au visage, comme en attestaient sa lèvre ouverte et le bleu qui commençait à se dessiner au niveau de sa mâchoire. Mais Ludivine ne dit rien à ce sujet, préférant changer de sujet de conversation.

— Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner au sein de Poudlard, fit remarquer Ludivine.

— L'interdiction sur la forêt a sauté avec le décès du directeur Dumbledore, lui expliqua James en retenant une grimace. On n'aurait pas pu en sortir mais je voulais simplement m'éloigner d'eux.

— Tu as utilisé la magie élémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ludivine d'un ton qui n'amenait pas de réponse. Pour assommer Travers.

— L'air est un élément pratique, se contenta de répondre platement James.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Ludivine échangea un regard amical avec James. Il venait de les sortir d'une sacrée bouse de dragon. Elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, mais Ludivine était impressionnée par le tempérament du sorcier, qui avait su rester calme et maître de lui-même, même lorsqu'il se faisait tabasser. Alors qu'elle, n'avait pas su quoi faire d'elle-même.

— Il m'a bien fracassé la gueule, marmonna James.

Ludivine ne dit rien. En effet, le Gryffondor avait pris de multiples coups, d'une force incontestable. Mais approuver les propos de James équivaudrait à reconnaître qu'il s'était fait battre par Rowle, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait sous-entendre. Mais lorsque James posa sa main sur le genou de Ludivine, celle-ci décida de lever la tête vers le sorcier avant que le trouble ne la gagne.

— Tu sais, reprit James, que j'ai choisi de ne pas répondre quand il a commencé à me frapper ?

— Bien sûr que je le sais, murmura Ludivine avec douceur, consciente qu'elle dirait tout ce que le sorcier voudrait entendre à cet instant.

— Tu sais que si je l'avais fait, je l'aurais détruit ?

— Je le sais, Potter.

— Tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas laissé t'approcher ?

Cette fois-ci, Ludivine ne répondit rien. Même pour rassurer le sorcier, Ludivine ne s'y engageait pas. Son regard toutefois, dut contenir une once de certitude, car un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de James avant qu'il ne retire sa main du genou de Ludivine et ne ferme les yeux.

Ludivine retint un soupir de soulagement avant de reporter son attention sur la blessure. Elle se retenait de dire au sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, qu'elle se serait très bien défendue toute seule, mais elle choisit de ne rien dire, consciente que ça n'apporterait rien à la situation.

— Ce n'est pas profond, expira Ludivine.

— Tu peux me soigner ça ? demanda James.

— Comme un quatrième année, sourit Ludivine.

Elle sortit sa baguette, murmurant un faible _episkey_. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Lorsqu'elle retenta et qu'aucune magie n'apparut, Ludivine sentit la colère monter en elle.

— Je t'ai vue faire mieux avec mon frère, se moqua James, mets-y un peu de cœur, Hendell.

— Il y a un problème, répondit Ludivine en ignorant la pique du sorcier.

— Ils ont dû trafiquer quelque chose, supposa James.

Ludivine ne fit pas attention à la remarque de James, concentrée sur la recherche d'une explication. Puis, quelque chose cliqua dans sa tête. Elle repensa à la façon dont ils avaient chuté durant le transplanage, comme si la magie de James avait buté contre quelque chose.

Alors elle éloigna sa baguette pour la diriger vers un buisson derrière James, murmurant un _inflammare_. Ce dernier éloigna son visage avec inquiétude, mais rien ne se passa au bout de la baguette.

— Il n'y a pas de magie ici, comprit Ludivine

— Pas besoin de te justif…

— La clairière est dénuée de magie, l'interrompit Ludivine avec impatience. On ne peut pas pratiquer de magie ici !

Le regard de James changea, exprimant de l'incompréhension quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire ne fende ses lèvres.

— C'est incroyable ! commença-t-il à s'exciter.

— Je ne peux PAS te soigner ! s'énerva Ludivine en laissant tomber tout son corps dans l'herbe.

La frustration de Ludivine cognait ses tympans. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser ce sentiment d'impuissance la gagner, mais c'était si dur.

— Tu n'aimes pas être impuissante, entendit-elle James dire sur le ton du constat.

— Comme toi, tu n'aimes pas paraître faible.

— C'est vrai, reconnut James placidement. J'ai peur que si une personne me voit affaibli, elle garde toujours l'image d'un sorcier faible.

— Même affaibli, tu restes puissant, Potter, répondit Ludivine avec une moquerie légère.

Ludivine rouvrit les yeux, constatant d'un mouvement de tête que le sorcier avait souri discrètement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ludivine qui croisa son regard.

— Je m'en veux de t'avoir conduit dans une telle mésaventure, admit Ludivine avec résignation.

Ludivine referma les yeux, mais elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se perdre dans ses pensées. Une main lui attrapa fermement le poignet, la relevant d'une poigne qui lui coupa presque le souffle. Son visage se retrouva aussitôt à quelques centimètres de celui de James, qui avait planté sur elle un regard déterminé.

— Je me suis moqué plusieurs fois de ton indifférence au reste au monde, murmura James, mais je découvre que tu es bien plus sensible que tu ne le laisses paraître.

— Vois-tu la sensibilité comme une faiblesse, Potter ? demanda Ludivine sur le même ton faible et secret.

— Je pense que lorsqu'elle sert à penser à l'autre et à l'aider, c'est une force.

Ludivine s'abstint de parler. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans les iris noisette qui se tenaient si proche des siennes. Ludivine y lisait plusieurs émotions contradictoires, qu'elle choisit de bloquer de son esprit.

— J'ai peur que ta blessure s'infecte si on ne la soigne pas, reprit Ludivine qui espérait changer de sujet afin de mettre fin à son malaise.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas profond, la rassura James d'une voix amusée. On va marcher un peu et voir vers quelle flamme on se dirige.

— Comme si on les avait trouvées en les cherchant, soupira Ludivine.

— On va trouver la dernière qu'il nous manque, lui répondit James avec aplomb.

Ludivine soupira une nouvelle fois, échangeant avec James un regard qui l'apaisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre, c'était le Gryffondor qui avait raison. Alors Ludivine hocha la tête, se relevant avec entrain.

La douleur de sa cheville refusant de se taire, Ludivine fut contrainte d'avancer doucement tandis que James déchirait un morceau de son t-shirt pour l'attacher autour de son bras afin d'assurer un arrêt de l'écoulement du sang.

— On a l'air fin avec nos blessures, maugréa Ludivine.

— Vaut mieux être blessés que sans honneur comme d'autres, marmonna James.

Ils marchèrent un certain moment, écoutant l'écoulement d'une rivière qui se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la végétation. Ils ne croisèrent aucun sorcier, aucune créature et le silence qui régnait entre James et Ludivine était serein. Puis Ludivine entendit une branche craquer.

Elle s'immobilisa, posant une main devant James qui s'arrêta également. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à la sorcière, et cette dernière posa un doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence avant de montrer quelque chose du menton.

Devant eux se trouvait une biche, une belle biche au museau long et large et au pelage noisette tacheté de points blancs. Elle grapillait dans un buisson à la recherche de baies jaunes et de baies vertes tandis que se trouvaient également, de façon parsemée, des baies blanches. Ludivine l'observa un instant mordre dans une baie blanche, et une idée fulgurante lui traversa l'esprit.

— Elle se nourrit des baies, marmonna Ludivine.

— Tu as faim, Hendell ? se moqua James.

— Les blanches sont des baies de gui, l'intima Ludivine à se taire avec irritation, c'est un antidote pour ton bras !

— Je n'en mangerai pas, prévint James.

— Potter, s'énerva Ludivine en agrippant un morceau du haut du sorcier dans son poing, il nous reste encore une flamme à trouver. On ne peut pas être tous les deux blessés !

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ces baies ne vont pas m'intoxiquer ? la défia James.

— Regarde la biche en manger, sourit Ludivine.

James jaugea Ludivine du regard, un regard qu'elle trouva légèrement dédaigneux mais devant lequel elle refusa de baisser les yeux. Elle pouvait voir le tissu gris clair autour du bras du sorcier se teinter de rouge petit à petit tandis que le Gryffondor perdait progressivement ses couleurs. Elle refusait de baisser le regard, et James l'avait bien compris.

— Très bien, soupira James en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux, va me chercher tes baies de malheur.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'auras pas à les manger.

Ludivine retint un sourire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la haie remplie de baies. Elle en attrapa une de couleur blanche, luisante, qu'elle ouvrit en deux. Un liquide tout aussi blanc en sortit, et Ludivine laissa son sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres. Elle en cueillit une pleine poignée avant de retourner auprès de James qui l'avait suivie d'un regard impassible.

Il la laissa faire tandis qu'elle lui attrapait le poignet pour le diriger vers la rivière. Ils s'installèrent au bord de l'eau, et Ludivine s'enquit de détacher le morceau de tissu du bras de James. Ce dernier se laissa faire, portant sur elle un regard profond tandis qu'elle attrapait de l'eau de la rivière pour rincer la plaie.

Ludivine était concentrée sur la blessure, où le sang séché commençait à disparaître. Elle voyait enfin les coupures profondes qui avaient été créées par l'entaille, et elle pinça ses lèvres de colère. Le sortilège avait été lancé pour blesser sévèrement, et son coéquipier pouvait s'estimer chanceux de l'avoir en partie dévié.

Elle approcha le jus de baie des déchirures. Le liquide s'écoula sur la blessure, se frayant un chemin dans les fissures de la peau provoquées par la coupure. Il finit par se solidifier, formant une couche blanche, qui rassura Ludivine et soulagea James, au soupir qu'il lâcha lorsque le liquide se solidifia.

— Tu sens son pouvoir de cicatrisation ? demanda Ludivine.

— C'est limite agréable, ricana James, bien plus que les sortilèges de guérison qui tirent la peau.

— C'est normal, sourit Ludivine, c'est une magie bien plus naturelle.

Ludivine regardait ce pansement se créer, émerveillée par la magie qui habitait la nature de la forêt. C'était une magie si belle, si vertueuse, qu'elle en était fascinée. Elle ne voyait pas que James avait arrêté de regarder son bras pour reporter son attention sur elle. Enfin, Ludivine le sentait, mais agissait comme si elle ne voyait rien.

— La guérison est un art qui te fascine, marmonna James.

— C'est la magie qui me fascine, le corrigea doucement Ludivine.

Ludivine releva la tête vers James, partageant avec lui un sourire amical. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'un rayon de lumière apparut un peu plus loin, près de la haie remplie de baies. Ludivine suivit le regard de James, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette vision.

— La dernière flamme, marmonna Ludivine avec ébahissement.

— On l'a trouvée, sourit James avec fierté, encore une fois tes connaissances nous ont sauvés, Hendell.

Ludivine ne retint pas son sourire, gratifiant le sorcier d'un regard doux tandis que ce dernier se levait. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'appliquer les baies à ses brûlures, mais Ludivine consentit à attendre. James lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit cette fois sans aucune hésitation. Elle le laissa utiliser sa force pour la relever avec aisance avant de la guider vers la flamme.

— A toi l'honneur, Potter, sourit Ludivine, car tu as eu la sagesse d'accepter de te faire soigner.

James choisit d'ignorer la moquerie qui teintait la voix de Ludivine, et porta sa main en-dessous de la flamme tandis que Ludivine glissait ses doigts dans ceux de James. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa. La flamme, dont la lumière ne pouvait être plus éblouissante, n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas réagir. Et le regard de James changea tandis qu'il lâchait la main de Ludivine.

— Il n'y a pas de magie, grinça James.

— Pourtant, la flamme est apparue, protesta Ludivine.

— Elle est apparue, siffla James avec impatience, mais sa magie ne fonctionne pas ici.

— Et que fait-on maintenant, maugréa Ludivine, on ne peut pas déplacer la flamme.

— J'en sais rien, Hendell ! s'exclama James avec colère. Si proche du but, merde !

Mais Ludivine l'empêcha de continuer, posant une main ferme sur la bouche de James pour l'inciter à se taire. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement sous le coup de la surprise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il suivit du regard l'endroit qu'indiquait Ludivine de sa main qu'il comprit.

La biche, qui auparavant se délectait de baies, avait disparu. C'était maintenant une licorne qui se tenait devant eux. Une licorne argentée, majestueuse, dont la robe indiquait la jeunesse. Sa crinière, soyeuse et moirée, se mariait parfaitement avec sa corne de la même couleur. Elle était étincelante.

— Elle est magnifique, marmonna Ludivine avec fascination.

— Que fait-elle ici ? s'interrogea James.

— Cette clairière non-magique doit être un sanctuaire, supposa Ludivine.

— Les licornes sont sources de magie, se souvint James.

Le regard du sorcier changea alors que la licorne commençait à sentir les différentes baies qui se trouvaient dans le buisson. James choisit de s'approcher à ce moment, mais fut interrompu par Ludivine qui l'arrêta en attrapant son avant-bras.

— C'est une créature sacrée, Potter, elle n'est pas là pour servir nos intérêts !

— Je ne lui veux pas de mal, protesta James en se dégageant de l'emprise de Ludivine.

— Toucher une licorne se mérite ! récrimina Ludivine qui tenta d'attraper de nouveau le bras du sorcier mais ce dernier l'évita.

Ludivine fulminait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le Gryffondor serve son intérêt auprès d'une créature aussi pure, aussi magique qu'une licorne.

James avançait de nouveau, avec une agilité qui impressionna Ludivine. Son pas était léger, ses mouvements minutieux, et elle se souvint soudain qu'elle faisait face à l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch depuis vingt ans. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenta de caresser la licorne, celle-ci recula d'un pas, plantant son regard bleu dans celui noisette du sorcier. Elle lui indiquait par le regard qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher.

— Elle doit sentir que tu veux sa magie, ricana légèrement Ludivine en s'approchant prudemment de James. Elle doit penser que tes intentions ne sont pas assez pures.

— Les tiennes le seraient-elles plus ? siffla froidement James.

Ludivine ne répondit rien, continuant d'avancer vers la licorne. Elle était comme hypnotisée par la beauté de la créature. La façon dont l'air virevoltait autour d'elle impressionnait et fascinait Ludivine. C'était comme si l'espace et le temps avaient ralenti, comme si les particules mettaient plus de temps à se déplacer. C'était de la pure magie que Ludivine avait sous les yeux, elle n'en avait jamais vu de telle.

Elle s'approcha encore un petit peu, craignant que la licorne ne recule comme elle l'avait fait avec James, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle resta immobile devant Ludivine qui se tint fébrilement devant la créature. Cette dernière abaissa légèrement sa crinière argentée, indiquant à la sorcière qu'elle se laisserait caresser.

Ludivine hésita à s'approcher de nouveau, mais l'immobilité de la licorne l'incita à tendre le bras. Elle posa ses doigts sur la crinière argentée, et un sentiment d'exaltation la parcourut. Un sourire sincère franchit les lèvres de Ludivine, qui se transforma en léger rire épanoui. La créature venait de lui faire confiance.

Ludivine allait reculer, retirant sa main, mais la licorne l'en empêcha. Elle tendit sa corne en direction de Ludivine qui comprit le message. Elle caressa le bout de sa corne, d'un geste prudent et délicat. A ce geste, la main de Ludivine se teinta d'une poudre blanche qui illuminait ses doigts.

— De la magie, marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers James, Ludivine constata que ce dernier n'avait pas porté son attention sur sa main brillante. Il avait observé la sorcière interagir avec la licorne, et avait maintenant le regard rivé sur elle. Ludivine était incapable de déchiffrer ce regard, ou peut-être se le refusait-elle. L'intensité de ces iris noisette, c'était un regard si profond, si ardent, que Ludivine sentit des palpitations au niveau de sa poitrine.

— Elle t'a acceptée, constata James.

— Elle a vu que je ne voulais pas sa magie, marmonna Ludivine.

— Alors elle t'en a donné.

Le regard de James changea à cette réalisation pour retrouver une lueur de détermination que Ludivine lui connaissait si bien. Ils avaient retrouvé de la magie, et pouvaient maintenant utiliser la flamme. D'un signe de tête, James indiqua à Ludivine qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner vers celle-ci.

Cependant, il ne restait plus rien de la flamme qu'ils avaient laissée. Elle avait perdu sa lumière orangée, et rayonnait maintenant d'un étincellement doré. Plus petite, elle était pourtant plus éblouissante et dégageait une chaleur qui remplit les cœurs de Ludivine et James d'un sentiment de légèreté.

— Une flamme dorée, s'exclama James avec fascination.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit James en lui prenant délicatement la main, mais laissons-la nous ramener à la maison. À toi l'honneur, Hendell.

Ludivine échangea un sourire entendu avec James tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la flamme. Sa main brillante de poussière de licorne entra en contact avec la flamme dorée, les transportant dans un halo de chaleur.

Lorsque Ludivine aperçut la lisière de la forêt interdite, ses pieds prenant contact avec l'herbe du parc, un sentiment de soulagement la submergea. James était à côté d'elle, et d'un regard circulaire, elle constata que quelques équipes étaient arrivées avant eux. Parmi elles, Scorpius et Acca.

Après un regard entendu avec James, Ludivine se précipita vers son amie qui était assise sur une chaise, prise en charge par madame Pomfresh. Elle courut si vite, ignorant la douleur de sa cheville, qu'elle eut du mal à freiner tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait abruptement près d'Acca avec inquiétude.

— Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je vais bien Lud, répondit Acca dans un rire, je n'ai rien qui ne se soigne.

— Tu devrais dénoncer Rowle, incita Ludivine.

— Hors de question, répliqua Acca, je n'accepterais pas qu'on m'imagine faible !

Ludivine garda le silence, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas forcer son amie à aller dénoncer le gredin, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de le faire elle-même. Ludivine imaginait que les deux sorciers plus âgés avaient dû jouer le coup à plusieurs équipes, et qu'ils en ressortaient gagnants si personne ne les dénonçait.

Ludivine eut toutefois un sourire doux envers son amie tandis qu'autour d'elles, le nombre d'équipes de retour augmentait au fil des minutes.

— On a réussi l'épreuve, sourit Acca.

— Pas suffisamment rapidement, maugréa Ludivine. Potter et moi n'entrons même pas dans les dix premiers.

— L'écart de temps entre les équipes est très faible, lui dit Acca pour la rassurer, ce n'est pas dans cette épreuve qu'on verra un réel différentiel de points.

Ludivine garda le silence, ne souhaitant pas expliquer à son amie qu'elle se fichait que l'écart soit faible, tant qu'elle n'était pas parmi les premiers. Mais Ludivine ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, un grand nombre des décisions inutiles de cette épreuve venait d'elle.

— C'est Potter qui a utilisé de la magie sans baguette pour attaquer Travers, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Acca d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

— Il peut être surprenant, se contenta de sourire Ludivine.

— On ne serait pas arrivés au bout de l'épreuve sans votre aide.

Acca échangea un regard doux avec Ludivine, qui le lui rendit sans hésitation.

— Où est Scorp ? demanda Ludivine.

Acca releva la tête, montrant d'un mouvement de menton quelque chose derrière Ludivine, qui se retourna sans attendre. Elle vit Scorpius marcher d'un pas rapide vers elle, et un sourire enchanté s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Scorpius ouvrit ses bras alors qu'il ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et Ludivine fonça dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation. La force que Scorpius mit dans leur câlin détendit Ludivine, c'était comme si les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux maintenant.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton bas sans la lâcher.

— C'est le cas maintenant que je t'ai vu sourire, rigola Ludivine.

Scorpius éclata d'un rire fin, s'éloignant de la sorcière pour passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Ludivine remarqua qu'encore plus d'équipes étaient revenues. C'était le cas de Liz, qui regardait autour d'elle, murmurant quelque chose à Rose qui essuyait du sang qui coulait sur sa main, avant d'accourir d'un pas rapide vers Ludivine lorsqu'elle la vit.

Liz attrapa les mains de Ludivine, portant un regard insistant sur chaque trait du visage de son amie. Constatant que Ludivine n'avait pas de blessure visible, Liz se tourna vers Acca, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle avec inquiétude.

— Tout va bien, Lizzie, rigola Acca, arrête de t'inquiéter !

— Des participants ont tenté de voler l'une de nos flammes, informa Liz avec irritation tout en se relevant pour s'approcher de Ludivine, et j'ai cru comprendre que nous n'étions pas les seules.

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Acca qui se leva aussitôt de sa chaise pour s'assurer, à son tour, que son amie n'était pas blessée.

— Je vais bien, sourit Liz, Rose et moi avons réussi à nous enfuir après que Fred Weasley a démontré ses talents de batteur en balançant un fruit qu'il avait rigidifié à l'aide d'un sort sur la tête d'un des sorciers.

Acca éclata de rire tandis que Ludivine échangeait un regard amusé avec Scorpius. Ils devaient reconnaître que les Gryffondors savaient faire preuve d'imagination et de débrouillardise pour éviter d'utiliser la magie directement. Ludivine fut aussitôt happée par la discussion alors que Acca commençait à raconter leur propre embuscade et la façon dont James et Ludivine les avaient aidés à s'enfuir.

Un bon quart d'heure passa avant que les dernières équipes ne reviennent, ramenées une fois le temps imparti écoulé. Finalement, tous les participants réapparurent, certains en meilleur état que d'autres, mais plusieurs médicomages prenaient déjà soin des plus grands blessés.

— Jeunes gens, s'exclama soudain une voix que Ludivine identifia comme celle de l'auror Robards, nous constatons que les équipes sont maintenant toutes de retour et allons donc bientôt annoncer le classement de cette épreuve.

Ludivine se mit aussitôt à chercher James du regard, qu'elle trouva un peu plus loin. Il rigolait à gorge déployée avec Fred Weasley et William Milton qui semblaient en plein récit palpitant, mais il détourna toutefois son attention d'eux quand il sentit le regard de Ludivine sur lui.

James fit un signe de tête à la sorcière, l'incitant à le rejoindre, ce que Ludivine fit après s'être excusée auprès de ses amis. Elle ignora l'expression amusée de Liz et Acca, ainsi que le regard méfiant de Scorpius, préférant se concentrer sur le sourire en coin de James quand elle se tint à quelques pas de lui.

— J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas été si bons, déplora Ludivine avec prudence.

— Je suppose que nos choix en valaient le coup, répondit James avec un sourire prévenant.

— Je promets de ne pas laisser mes états d'âmes prendre le pas sur notre objectif durant la deuxième épreuve, dit Ludivine dans un petit rire.

— Quel dommage, marmonna James avec humeur, je commençais pourtant à apprécier la sorcière attentionnée que j'ai découverte.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, consciente qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil devant la plaisanterie du sorcier. Ce dernier arborait maintenant un air narquois, souhaitant rajouter autre chose. Il fut cependant interrompu par l'auror Robards qui fit apparaître un immense panneau sur lequel étaient affichées les 46 équipes. Ludivine repéra rapidement son nom et celui de James.

— Jeunes gens, reprit-il, comme nous l'avons expliqué en début d'épreuve, l'objectif était de revenir avec trois flammes. Chacune de ces flammes représente 50 points comptabilisés pour le classement.

A cet instant, des chiffres défilèrent à côté de chaque équipe. Au fil des secondes, les chiffres finirent par s'arrêter au nombre 150, comme 38 autres équipes.

— Vous êtes nombreux à avoir obtenu les trois flammes, constata l'auror Robards avec un sourire. Ensuite, un classement a été effectué sur le temps d'arrivée de chaque équipe, indépendamment du nombre de flammes récupérées. Pour chaque temps inférieur au suivant, 10 points ont été attribués.

Ludivine regarda de nouveau les chiffres défiler, retenant son souffle tandis que le classement se redéfinissait au fur et à mesure. Étant arrivés parmi les quinze premiers, c'était plus de 250 points qu'ils gagnaient. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Lorsque le nombre à côté de leurs noms s'afficha, Ludivine sentit un pincement au cœur tandis que James posait une main sur son épaule. Autour d'eux, des exclamations de joie commençaient à se manifester.

— Douzièmes avec 430 points, constata James placidement.

— On ne…

— Félicitations à toutes les équipes ! s'exclama l'auror Robards. Nous ne nous arrêtons bien évidemment pas maintenant, car nous avions établi des règles au début de l'épreuve, qui n'ont pas été respectées par toutes les équipes. Nous déduisons donc 20 points pour chaque transgression des règles par équipe.

Ludivine vit certaines équipes perdre des points, 20 points pour certaines, 40 pour d'autres, redéfinissant le classement. A côté des noms de Rowle et Travers furent retirés seulement 20 points, et Ludivine grinça des dents en constatant qu'une seule infraction avait été relevée alors qu'ils en avaient commises bien d'autres.

Des discussions qu'elle entendit autour d'elle, Ludivine en déduisait que la déduction de points pouvait concerner autant une attaque inexpliquée envers une créature de la forêt qu'un manque de respect de la forêt en elle-même. Mais Ludivine et James n'écoutaient pas réellement. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était le reclassement qui retirait deux des équipes devant eux pour les faire remonter, eux, dans les dix premiers avec toujours leurs 430 points.

— Dixièmes, réagit Ludivine d'une voix enrouée, on n'était pas si loin.

— Le classement commence à se dessiner et prendre sa forme finale, sourit l'auror Robards avec engouement, mais il reste encore quelques points à distribuer qui devraient marquer une différence. Certains d'entre vous ont obtenu une flamme argentée. Cette flamme s'est présentée à ceux qui avaient fait preuve d'une intelligence particulière durant cette épreuve. Pour ceux qui l'ont récupérée, elle représente 100 points.

De nouveau, les chiffres défilèrent mais uniquement à côté de six équipes, dont celle de Liz et Rose Weasley qui passait de la 17ème à la 7ème place. Ludivine ne put retenir un sourire de fierté, même si cela signifiait qu'elle passait maintenant à la onzième place.

— Et enfin, reprit l'auror Robards, certains d'entre vous ont obtenu une flamme dorée. Cette flamme s'est présentée à ceux qui avaient fait preuve d'une force magique particulière durant cette épreuve.

Un silence s'installa tandis que l'auror Robards souriait avec malice. Ludivine et James, conscients qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes obtenu une flamme dorée, échangèrent un regard rempli d'un espoir dont ils auraient pu avoir presque honte.

— Cette flamme, conclut l'auror, représente 150 points.

A l'instar de deux autres équipes, les chiffres se mirent à défiler à côté des noms de James et Ludivine. Le 430 franchit en quelques secondes la barre des 500 jusqu'à atteindre 580. James et Ludivine venaient de passer devant l'équipe de Lucas Zabini et Ethan Nott qui avaient effectué l'un des meilleurs temps et avaient obtenu une flamme argentée. Ils leur étaient passés devant, de dix points.

— Et bien, je crois que nous avons notre classement, s'exclama l'auror Robards, félicitations à tous !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans tout le parc, mais Ludivine ne les entendait pas. Les yeux rivés sur le panneau, elle continuait de regarder le chiffre 1 qui se tenait à côté de leurs noms, à James et elle. Ils étaient premiers.

À cette réalisation, un rire nerveux et incontrôlable franchit les lèvres de Ludivine. C'était un rire rempli de fierté, rempli de joie. Un rire de satisfaction et de réalisation. L'ascenseur émotionnel redescendait, tout comme la pression, et son rire était radieux.

Avant qu'elle ne le comprenne, des bras vinrent entourer ses épaules, et Ludivine n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la carrure de James. Ce dernier rigolait avec euphorie, accompagné par Fred et William, et Ludivine s'autorisa à accompagner cet enthousiasme en répondant au câlin du sorcier. Alors elle posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de James et passa ses bras autour de son torse.

James resserra une dernière fois sa prise avant de la lâcher, portant sur elle un regard particulier, dans lequel Ludivine décela presque de la tendresse. Scorpius, Acca et Liz s'étaient approchés d'eux et discutaient avec Fred et William dans une euphorie qui allégeait les cœurs, mais aucun de leurs amis ne vint interrompre leur échange.

— C'était agréable de relever ce défi avec toi, lui dit James avec une assurance qui toucha Ludivine.

— On a fait preuve d'une fluidité dont je ne nous aurais pas crus capables, reconnut-elle avec douceur.

— Moi, je n'en avais aucun doute, affirma James.

Ludivine porta un regard surpris vers James, même si elle ne pouvait pas retenir le sourire amusé qui s'installait sur ses lèvres. L'assurance du Gryffondor touchait Ludivine, mais elle n'était pas naïve. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et rien ne garantissait au départ que ça n'aurait été le cas.

— Peut-être un léger doute en découvrant ton caractère d'Hippogriffe, rigola finalement James après quelques secondes de silence, mais très léger.

Ludivine éclata d'un rire chantonnant. Elle sentait une telle allégresse la parcourir qu'elle pourrait ne jamais s'arrêter de rire. James et elle étaient arrivés premiers à la première épreuve. Et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, aucune de leurs décisions ne s'était faite dans la contrainte pour l'un, ou le désaccord pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient soutenus et avaient avancé ensemble.

James et Ludivine échangèrent un regard complice, avant que leur moment ne soit interrompu par leurs amis. Liz et Acca s'étaient approchées de Ludivine, la félicitant avec enthousiasme avant de la prendre chacune dans leurs bras. Fred et William firent de même avec une tape dans l'épaule de James, s'exclamant avec force qu'ils n'avaient jamais douté de lui. Scorpius se joignit au mouvement général, prenant une nouvelle fois Ludivine dans ses bras en chuchotant des félicitations.

— Je n'avais aucun doute, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, et ça me rend encore plus fier de toi.

Ludivine le remercia avec émotion alors qu'il la relâchait. Scorpius lui fit un sourire, passant une main dans les cheveux de Ludivine pour les ébouriffer. Ce geste, si naturel pour Scorpius et marque de son affection pour elle, toucha d'autant plus Ludivine.

— Et si on allait annoncer la nouvelle à Al et fêter ça avec lui ? proposa Scorpius.

Le sourire de Ludivine se renforça en pensant à Albus. Il allait être si fier d'elle !

Elle hocha la tête, faisant un signe à Liz et Acca de venir avec eux avant de saluer les trois Gryffondor d'un geste de la main. Ils se mirent en marche, et Ludivine commença à écouter ce qu'il s'était passé pour Scorpius et Acca une fois qu'ils avaient attrapé la flamme qui leur avait permis de s'éloigner de Rowle et son coéquipier.

— Hendell !

Ludivine s'arrêta dans son mouvement tandis que Scorpius, Acca et Liz continuaient d'avancer sans elle, se tournant vers James qui avait abandonné Fred et William pour se diriger vers elle. Il arborait un sourire narquois, et la sorcière se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Je t'écoute, Potter.

— Tu te souviens, demanda James avec une légère hésitation, t'avoir dit que je n'aurais pas la prétention d'affirmer te connaître suffisamment ?

Ludivine hocha la tête, interrogeant le sorcier du regard. James sourit de nouveau, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de s'approcher dangereusement de Ludivine. Il ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et Ludivine sentit aussitôt ses joues chauffer quand le souffle chaud de James se posa sur sa peau.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, lui murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, maintenant que je t'ai vue passer par toutes les émotions imaginables.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Potter ? demanda Ludivine dans un froncement de sourcils car elle ne comprenait pas où le sorcier voulait en venir.

— Je savais bien que tu cachais de la sensibilité derrière cet air indifférent, souriait James avec assurance. Durant cette épreuve, je t'ai vue t'inquiéter pour une créature qui pouvait te vouloir du mal, avoir peur de ce que tu ne contrôlais pas, t'énerver parce que l'on touchait à ceux que tu aimes, être frustrée d'être impuissante devant la douleur de quelqu'un, énuméra-t-il, et je pense maintenant pouvoir dire que je te connais.

— On ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens, Potter, argua Ludivine qui sentait une boule se former dans son estomac à l'idée que le sorcier puisse penser qu'elle était sensible.

— Mais chacun révèle sa vraie nature devant un symbole de magie aussi pure qu'une licorne.

Ludivine garda le silence. Elle pensa au mouvement de recul que la créature avait eu devant James, à la démonstration de refus dont elle avait fait preuve devant l'ambition et l'objectif du sorcier. Elle pensa à sa propre ambition, à son envie d'un jour maîtriser suffisamment la magie de soin pour ne plus jamais revivre ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait parcourue face aux blessures de sa mère. Rien que pour ces motivations si profondes qui lui étaient inconnues, Ludivine considérait que James Potter ne pouvait pas prétendre la connaître.

Elle réalisait cependant qu'elle était également loin de connaître le Gryffondor, qui avait fait preuve d'une ambition dont elle n'avait pas douté, mais qu'elle n'avait certainement pas correctement mesurée. Un niveau de détermination qui avait fait reculer ce symbole de magie si pure.

Au regard qu'il posait sur elle, Ludivine comprit que James se disait la même chose.

— Ta vraie nature est ambitieuse, constata Ludivine placidement.

— Je ne te l'ai jamais caché, affirma James d'un air que Ludivine trouva presque provocateur.

— En effet, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, la mine pincée.

— Mais, reprit James, je suis content de constater que c'est moins ton cas que je ne le pensais.

— Comment ça ? demanda Ludivine dans un froncement de sourcils.

— On l'a vu durant cette épreuve, lui expliqua James avec malice, la magie et la détermination ne font pas tout. Il faut savoir rester humain. Et toi, tu apportes cette humanité dans notre binôme.

Ludivine ne répondit pas, mais garda une mine pincée qui renforça le sourire de James.

Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter les propos du sorcier. Elle n'estimait pas qu'il associait sa sensibilité à de la faiblesse, mais Ludivine n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on la pense sensible. Elle aimait l'image qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même, d'une sorcière froide et distante. C'était le rempart qu'elle avait toujours réussi à construire, et l'idée qu'on parvienne à voir au-delà l'angoissait tout particulièrement.

— Ne te torture pas trop l'esprit, Hendell, dit James en rigolant avec amusement, et apprends à reconnaître de l'affection quand on t'en montre, ça t'économiserait de l'énergie.

Sur ces paroles, James fit un geste qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il approcha sa main du visage de Ludivine, lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme Scorpius avait l'habitude de le faire avant de replacer délicatement une mèche derrière l'oreille de Ludivine.

Puis James lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se tourner vers Fred et William, à qui il indiqua d'un regard qu'il retournait au château, les deux sorciers sur ses pas.

Quant à Ludivine, elle resta abasourdie avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se tritura les méninges quelques secondes, avant de secouer sa tête comme si elle souhaitait retirer les propos du sorcier de sa tête. Autour d'elle, le parc s'était déjà beaucoup vidé, et Ludivine suivit le mouvement général alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche en direction du château retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser son partenaire semer le doute dans son esprit.

* * *

Et voilà !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première épreuve ? L'avez-vous trouvée intéressante, avec les flammes, le système de points ? Le binôme James et Ludivine vous plaît-il ? Je suis preneuse de vos retours :)

Prochain chapitre : Ludivine et son entourage apprennent à vivre entre deux épreuves ! Publication dans moins de dix jours. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.


End file.
